Jak 2: Teenagers In Haven City
by KotoriRod
Summary: On September 15th, I had a sleepover with three friends of mine, Michelle, Annie and Neko. Full summary inside. What do you think four sohpmore girls could do? Events are different from the game so just go with the flow.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I am using ourselves again so if you do not know how we are, read my other story about TMNT! This idea popped in my friends' and my head while playing Jak 2. It's a fun game! I love it! Michelle and I own Jak, well not official so no suing!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Jak 2 or anything related. They were created by Naughty Dog. They are a cool group and make cool games!**

**Claimer: We own ourselves. I mean, how can we not?**

**Summary: Two weeks ago, on September 15th, I had a sleepover with three friends of mine, Michelle, Annie and Neko. It turned to be an okay sleepover, but then I just had this weird feeling that somehow, my memory of that night was altered. Later, I learned that my friends had that same feeling too when I saw them on Monday. I then learned the truth; we were sent to Jak's world that night and now I shall tell you the story.**

**Chapter 1  
My Sleepover is Ruined Because of Your Stupid Skills!**

It was now about seven at night and my four friends and I were talking to each while eating our diner. It was fried chicken with fried rice. We like fried stuff because they taste better like that!

"Oh man! We should like play 'I Never' later on!" suggested Michelle as she high-five Neko who was on the other side of the table.

"Yeah! We are so going to have a kick ass time!" Neko agreed as she took another bite from her chicken leg.

"How do you play that, guys?" Vanessa asked with renewed curiosity.

"You have to say 'I never' and something that seem ridiculous and if you _have_ experienced it, you drink from your cup. The first one to finish her cup wins the game." Annie explained.

"God, I never knew you were smart Annie!" spat Michelle, receiving a mock glare from her target.

"How about you play without me?" Everyone stared at me, Lisa. I do want to play but at the same time, I don't want to. For one thing, we are drinking soda and second are that I really can't hold in my laughter at funny things that are said aloud.

-+-+-+-

"Say what?" blurted Neko as she and the other girls stared at me in shock. Well, I just said that I never got ran over by a person or thing and I took a large sip out of my cup, which meant I lied.

"Tell us the story, midget!" Michelle demanded, suddenly interested on how I got hurt. I dropped my head for a few seconds, took a deep breath, and told my story.

"Well, it was back at when I was, I think, seven years old when it happened. My cousins, Marielle and Isaiah, were playing basketball while I slept on the blanket. Suddenly I hear the dogs barking at one another, so I just tried to relax. However, the barking got louder so I got up in sitting position and was just about to yell at my dogs when my husky, Ken, ran me over."

I paused for a bit as there was an awkward silence. Suddenly, they all laughed. I figured they imagined the incident in their mind and I must ay it is kind of funny if you think about it.

"Is there more?" Vanessa asked, showing a smile.

"Unfortunately, yes there is. Right after Ken ran me over, I quickly got up and I was very pissed that time. Then before I could even recover from the hit, my big German Shepard, Shadow, ran me over too. Just imagine a three feet tall girl getting ran over twice by two dogs, one twice as the large as the first one."

There was a pause again, and then laughter resumed. This time, I joined in since the laughter was very contagious. We suddenly went quiet as we heard a light laughter upstairs. It was my brother's girlfriend, Bernadette. For no apparent reason, it becomes a war to see who can laugh the most. We won since there were more of us than her. We were just about to game when Neko said, "Hey! Let's play the Game Cube!"

"Yeah! I brought Mario Party!" Michelle agreed.

"Sweet!" Vanessa and I said in a surfer tone as Annie shook her head before running to the couch and turning off the DVD. We were watching Jackass the Movie before our dinner.

After connecting the Game Cube and placing the disk into the console, we started the Mic Mode and had a hilarious time. After about twenty rounds, I was the winner.

"Oh yeah! Who's the best at Mario Party? I am!" I gloated as I danced on the leather couch. Vanessa was laughing at me while Annie and Michelle glared.

"That's because you're a midget and you picked a midget to help you!" Michelle said in an accusing tone. (A/N: I picked Toad just to let you people know. We were playing Mario Party 6.)

"Yeah!" Annie agreed.

"Some friends you guys are..." I muttered, folding my arms together in anger. Neko was watching the whole thing, not wanting to play but kind of laughed at some of the quizzes we took to get the most points.

"Hey Lisa," she called. I turned my head to look at her. "Can you teach me how to draw?"

"Yeah! Me too!" Michelle said, putting down her wireless controller.

"Okay!" I said before looking at Annie and asked, "Can you connect the PS2 for us, Annie?"

"Why?" she said, still a bit irritated about losing the game.

"Well, so we can play Jak 2." I said before turning to Michelle. "You did bring the game, right?"

There was a long pause before Michelle grinned at me, nodding her head. While I taught how to draw the head of an anime character, Annie got to work on connecting the PS2.

Just before we finished the face, the phone rang and I picked it up. It was Vanessa's sister, and she was at the front to pick her up. I told her and she went to get her things.

After she said good-bye to the other, I walked her to the front and finally said good-bye. She then drove down the street and into the night.

I quickly ran back inside, and I heard a squabble between Annie and Neko.

"You broke my Play Station!" Neko yelled.

"I did not! It broke on its own!" Annie yelled back.

I walked quietly to sit next to Michelle who looked a bit dazed.

"What's wrong, Mich-Mich?" I asked with concern.

"I just put the disc in and right after we closed the cover, that happened." she said, point at the TV. I turned my head to look at the television and saw the "Rainbow Channel".

"I love this show," she said. I gave her an awkward look before walking toward my squabbling friends. I stared at both of them, and then stared downward, looking at the table.

Shaking my head, I grabbed the remote control and pressed the "Channel down" button, making it change to Nickelodeon. I smiled as Annie and Neko stopped arguing and Michelle snapped out of her trance. I then changed it to "video mode."

"Now let's play Jak 2!" I announced, getting a loud cheer from my friends.

"Yo! Be quiet down there!" I heard my brother shout.

We all looked at each other and quietly laughed. Michelle and I sat on the big couch since it was placed in front of the television. Annie sat on our left and Neko sat alone in the leather chair that was on our right.

We were staring at a blank screen, waiting for something to happen.

"Um, we have a case of the game not on," Annie stated.

"Well, turn it on or we're gonna have a case of MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!" Michelle said in an angry tone. They glared at each other for a moment before Annie stood up and pressed the power button.

We watched the video intro of the city and waited for Daxter to turn on the sign. Once it said "press start", Michelle did and we saw a large mechanical ring spinning a bit then showing the main menu.

Michelle highlighted "new game" and was just about to press the circle button when it suddenly froze.

"No!" we shouted as Neko started to cry and Michelle & Annie were cursing.

I was seriously mad. I can't believe this was happening. Without thinking, I stood up, jumped over the table that was between me and the television, and punched at the screen. I was expecting the sound of glass breaking or the feeling of pain all over my right arm, but neither of those things happened.

Instead, my arm went through it like Jell-O, making the screen ripple. My friends stopped their anger tantrum and stared at me.

"Does your TV do that often?" Neko asked me. I shook my head no.

I then tried to take my arm out, but it wouldn't budge. I started to panic as I struggled to get my hand out. "Guys, help me! I'm stuck!" I exclaimed silently, not wanting to wake up my parents.

"I'll get a knife!" Annie said, about to make her way to the kitchen.

"No!" I said, along with Michelle and Neko.

"Sheesh! I was only kidding," she said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Just help me get my arm out!"

Before anyone could do anything, I felt something pulling me in.

"Lisa!" I heard Michelle shout, grabbing my other arm.

Neko grabbed Michelle's waist so she won't get stuck too. Michelle glanced back and muttered, "Neko, I don't go that way. I told you I'm clean now."

-+-+-+-

"We got something, sir," said one of the Krimzon Guards to Errol.

Errol nodded his head as he noticed that his soldier was pulling someone in. Just yesterday, the dark-eco freak escaped with an orange ottsel. They also trashed the prison and nearly kill all of the KG who was patrolling that floor.

The Baron wasn't pleased by this so he ordered him to start up this device they had recently acquired by the Metal Heads.

-+-+-+-

I didn't know what happened. I guess the thing that had me yanked hard enough to pull all four of us in. Well, Neko grabbed Annie's hand for support; hence she was pulled in too.

I looked to see my arm being held by a mechanical one. I then saw the owner of it. It was a Krimzon Guard. I began to panic again as I quickly squirmed out of his grasp and started to run.

"Get that child!" I heard someone say but I didn't care I needed to get out of here. As I kept running, I soon entered a room that had a bunch of barrels stacked near a sewer pipe. I soon realized something; my friends weren't with me.

-+-+-+-

"AH!" shouted a trio of voices, as they all fell into a large lake. After a few seconds of silence, Michelle, Annie, and Neko came to the surface of the lake, gasping for air.

"Oh my god! I just got this skirt!" yelled Neko as she coughed out some water.

"Well, we did want to have a nice sleepover," Michelle said optimistic.

"A nice sleepover? This isn't nice!" exclaimed Annie in anger. "First, I get really sick and couldn't go to school. Then I got to the party later than expected because of something I won't say out loud. Third-"

"What are you bitchin' about? You didn't go to school today so SHUT UP!" snapped Michelle.

"Alright!" Neko shouted, cutting Annie and Michelle's argument. "Let's just get to some land before we get a cramp."

They soon found a ramp that went into the water and rested on it.

"Oh my god! Lisa, if we ever get to have another sleepover, we are not to let Annie connect the PS2." Michelle breathed out.

(World Domination Note: Do not let Annie connect anything.")

All she received was silence, other than the sound of their breathing. She then sat up, counting the amount of people that were with her.

"Lisa?"

-+-+-+-

I quickly closed the door that I came through earlier, not wanting to get grabbed by those KG freaks. I then heard another door open. I had only one option.

I quickly hid behind the barrels and watched as two Krimzon guards entered the room. I looked my eyes between the barrels to try and get a view.

Suddenly, a large metal mouth appeared between the barrels and I gasped really loud. Luckily, the creature's growl was louder and it didn't see me.

The creature then disappeared, leaving me with a small heart attack. I sat in the silence for a few seconds before hearing a gruff voice.

_"These barrels are the latest shipment of eco. The Baron says take them and get out!"_

Then there was a large explosion above them I soon realized what was going on and what was going to happen. I soon found a vent nearby and quickly went inside, climbing up.

-+-+-+-

"My god! If Merry knew we lost her, we are good as dead!" screamed Neko, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk.

"I'm not getting pinned down for this shit!" Annie said, about to get up from sitting when Michelle screamed, "Shut the fuck up! Both of you stop your whining!"

Soon the all gone quiet and looked at Michelle. She took a long deep breath before speaking in a calm tone.

"I know that right now isn't a good time, but we need to stay calm. Where ever midget is, I know she'll be okay. However, let's just try and get a job."

"Why would we need a job?" Annie asked.

"Uh don't you see what we are wearing?" Michelle stated, pulling on her wet shirt. They were also in their pajamas. Michelle then looked at the reader and muttered, "So much for the self-inserted kids getting kickin' costumes..."

"Oh..." Annie muttered.

"Let's go in there," Neko suggested as she pointed at a familiar bar. "Maybe they have a job there for all three of us."

"Um guys? I don't think..." Michelle began to say but was ignored as her friends headed to the building. "Aw, screw it." She then followed them into the Hip Hog Saloon.

-+-+-+-

I kicked the grate open and carefully jumped down into a really large room with a bunch of large batteries connected to a large tube. I looked and quickly saw a small panel on the wall next to a large metal door.

That was my ticket out of here.

As I walked toward the panel, I heard loud footsteps, followed by a large explosion. I looked behind me to see Jak, along with Daxter clinging on to his shoulder.

I just stood there like a complete idiot, watching him running from the tank.

"He then stopped, turned around, and was about to face the machine. I looked around, trying to find some kind of tool or something. Then it hit me. In the game, you have to make the tank shoot the batteries to blow this place to hell.

I called to Jak, but nothing came out of my mouth. I tried again, nothing!

-+-+-+-

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Annie yelled as the trio was walking through the large bar.

"Kinda reminds me of Michelle's place for an odd reason," Neko said.

Michelle nodded, walked toward the bar, and then sat on the chair. After a long moment of silence, she suddenly stated, "Wait! This isn't my house!"

"What are you damn broads doing here, eh? This isn't some shelter. Get out!" shouted a slurred voice.

Michelle turned around to come face-to-tummy with Krew.

"Gak!" she shouted in surprise as she fell out of the chair.

"Holy crap! It's Don Vito!" Neko announced, "He gain so much fat and now needs a floaty thing to get around!" (A/N: I laughed when I wrote this up.)

"I told you to get out. Now get out!" Krew shouted and he started to float away.

"Wait!" Michelle shouted as she quickly stood up, grabbed Krew, and made him face her. "We'll work for you!"

"What?" Neko and Annie shouted in surprise.

-+-+-+-

I had to get his attention or he'll die for sure. Suddenly, a small idea popped into my head. I saw a large screw on the floor behind me, so I grabbed it. I ran about three feet from my original position and chucked the screw at the machine.

It hit the head of the tank and it aimed its guns at me. Making sure that it was focused only on me, I did a raspberry at it. Suddenly, it shot its guttering gun at me as I ran as fast as I could away from the bullets.

I went behind one of the batteries. About a second later, the battery near me blew up.

**WARNING. ECO POWER DROP TO 75 REQUESTS FOR IMMEDIATE REPAIR. REPEAT...**

Then, I heard another explosion, but it wasn't near my location. I looked to my right to see the machine was aiming at me. I put my hands in front of my face, waiting for the fire of death to enflame me. But it didn't.

Instead, I felt someone carry me and got me out of the range of fire.

I was too afraid to uncover my eyes before hearing a rough voice.

"You ok, kid?"

I looked through my fingers to see someone kneeling in front of me.

-+-+-+-

"So you'll let us work?" Neko said with a hint of glee in her voice.

"Yes, now get that girl to shut up, eh?" Krew demanded, pointing at Michelle who seemed to be having a tantrum.

Annie sighed in relief as she leaned forward to her friend's ear and said, "We got the job."

Without warning, Michelle jumped up and started to literally flip out around the room, cheering and yelling for joy.

"Stop that fried of yours before she destroys my trophies!" he commanded.

He was about to turn around when he finally noticed their clothing.

"What is that strange attire?" he questioned.

The girls looked down and realized that they were still in their pajamas, though a bit damp from their little swim.

"Uh... yeah!" Michelle said before rubbing the back of her head. "You got some clothes for us?"

-+-+-+-

"Hey, kid! You can open your eyes now!" I heard Daxter say, but I just couldn't.

Then, I felt a hand on both of my forearms as someone forced my hands away from my face. I slowly opened my eyes, looked up, and saw Jak.

I then saw Daxter peeking over Jak's shoulder to look at me and then whistled. "Wow! Hey toots!" He began to say, but I looked to my left to see that the machine was about to shoot at us.

I pointed, shaking in fear. The duo gave me a questioned look before looking at said direction while Jak grabbed me and pulled me away just in time as the bullets destroyed the battery I was laying on.

Then, I heard that the self-destruct mechanism was activated.

"We have to get out of here!" Jak stated as he stood up and gave me his hand. "Come on!"

I nodded and took his hand. He helped me up and, while still holding my hand, we both ran toward the now open door. There was a large explosion and I felt myself being pushed forward into Jak by the impact.

Then everything went dark...

TBC...

Lisa: So what do you think so far?

Neko: Ahahahah! I call Krew "Don Vito"!

Michelle: Yeah! And Annie didn't even remember to turn on the PS2!

Annie: Shut up!

Lisa: Anyways, here's a preview of Chapter 2.

Jak was soon becoming irrateted by this fat man as he snapped. "We did you a favor, now it's our turn. Why is the Baron giving eco to Metal Heads?"

Krew snapped back without warning. "Questions like that could get a person killed 'ey!" He soon calmed down and turned to a tall, tanned man with a bunch of Metal head body parts as armor. "Sig, pay 'el Capitan' here and his friends a bonus."

As Sig gave him the gun, Krew heard the sound of spraying. "What in the world is that awful aroma?"

He looked back to see Michelle spraying the words.

_Michy was here. XD_

"Heh, sweet!" she said.

See you in three weeks. Yes, three weeks because this fiction is really hard to do in one week... That's why I posted it three weeks after our sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lisa: Woohoo! Chapter two is finally up! Yes! -starts dancing-**

**Michelle: Awkward that she can talk with us in these private messaging, yet she can't say three words to Jak.**

**Lisa: Uh... what do you mean?**

**Michelle: You like him.**

**Lisa: No I don't!**

**Michelle: You like him.**

**Lisa: No I don't!**

**Michelle: You like him.**

**Lisa: No I don't!**

**Michelle: You like him.**

**Lisa: No I don't!**

**Michelle: ... You like him!**

**Lisa: So do you!**

**Michelle: -looks around- Okay, but it's our little secret, got it?**

**Lisa: Don't worry, Michelle. I won't tell. On with the story!**

_Last time, my friends and I were having a great sleepover. Well, that was before we started playing Jak 2. We didn't even get to play the game as suddenly it glitched and froze on the start screen. I became infuriated and punched at my TV, only to see that it went through it. Without warning, I was pulled in, along with my friends, into the universe of Haven City. I'm separated from my friends as they now have to work for the famous gang lord, Krew. While I am stuck with game's main characters, Jak and Daxter. I wonder what will happen now..._

**Chapter 2  
Oh, How I Hate You...**

"Hey, I think the girl's waking up, Jak."

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling someone carrying me. I looked up to see Jak and Daxter staring down at me. I would have been scared if I wasn't so tired. I mean, you would be scared too if someone who was tainted with Dark Eco was holding you right now. I suddenly felt the blanket of unconsciousness coming over me again.

"Hey, don't sleep." Jak said, shaking me a bit which knocked some energy into me. I looked at Jak with blurry eyes, blinking as he looked forward and kept walking.

I turned my head to see a familar alley, the Underground's lair.

-+-+-+-

"When I heard we were going to get a job from a gang lord, I was expecting something that didn't involve this," Annie stated as she help up a mop.

Apparently, Krew had ordered them to clean up the whole bar, saying that he would be having company soon. Michelle nodded to Annie as she was wiping the tables clean, Neko agreed with a sigh as she had finally finished fixing the trophy Michelle broke during her tantrum.

(A/N: Oh yeah! We just found out that someone in one of our friend's family has a bigger tantrum than Michelle. That's funny!

Michelle: Shut up and continue with the story!)

Suddenly, she slammed her fists on to the table, shaking it a bit and denting the surface. "Where the hell could she be? For all we know, she could be dead by now!"

"She's a midget."

Michelle turned to see Annie lighting a cigarette she had found ealier and take a long breathe in from the smoking paper. After holding it in, Annie blew the smoke toward the cieling and said, "of course it will be hard to find her in this place, but getting pissed isn't gonna bring her back to us."

Michelle stood up straight and nodded her head.

(Lisa: -glares at Annie-

Annie: What?

Lisa: I would kick your butt for that if I was there, you know?)

-+-+-+-

"Why the hell did you bring that kid here?" Torn yelled as he watch Jake place me on to the bunk nearest Torn's table.

"Look, just be happy we barbecued the Baron's ammo shop," Daxter said, standing on the table to be more intimidating.

I listened a bit, seeing Torn glaring harshly at the duo. Even when Jak told him about the Krimzon Guard giving Eco to the Metal Heads, he was still infuriated. I then realized that they maybe snapping at each other for a while so I started to look around from where I sat. It looked the same way it did in the game, only that the papers on the wall were easier to read and there seemed to be a door in the back.

"Hey!"

I flinched and quickly looked over to Torn, seeing all the attention was averted to me. "What is your name?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing except air came out. "Great," I thought as I touched my throat. "What happened to make me lose my voice?"

"I asked for your name, kid," Torn said, his tone becoming more angry. "So tell me what it is."

"Maybe she's a mute," Daxter told Jak. "Like you used to be."

I looked down, ashamed. However, my shame didn't stay long when I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt. It was Torn.

"Answer me, now!" he demanded.

"Hey, take it easy, Torn!" Jak said, but his message seemed to fall on deaf ears. I was forced to look at his eyes. They were filled with anger, so much anger that aimed at me. I have never experienced before, even though I had people hate me so much. It was really scary.

"Torn, let her go!" Jak demanded, about to attack Torn while Daxter was ready to say a bad remark.

However, Torn dropped me and slowly walked toward his table. I fell to my knees, shaking in fear as I looked at the floor with shocked eyes. I then felt a small tap on my shoulder. I flinched and gripped the hand. It was Jak with Daxter. They both were staring at me with a concerned look.

"Have the girl change into proper attire and you can leave the kid here," he told Jak, having his back turned to us and looking at the papers on the wall. I was about to stand up, but Jak held me down with his hand. I was still holding it, but I looked down to hide my blush. Back home, I admired him while my cousin or I would play the game. However, it didn't change anything as I felt the intensity around the men.

Torn must have known Jak didn't leave as he turned around and said, "Bring the kid to this house." He pointed on the city map, waiting until Jak stood up with me and walked to see the location. "Ask for Mina. She'll take care of the kid."

By now, I seriously didn't like being called the kid. I'm already fifteen years old, for crying out loud. As we left, Daxter then said, "That's better! You better what you do next time, or I'll open a can of whoop-ass on ya!"

We headed toward the exit, but I stopped and glanced back at Torn. After thinking about it, I sighed and ran back toward the table, causing Jak to come back inside. As I reached the table, I saw a blank piece a paper and a writing utensil of some sort. I grabbed it and started writing.

Jak came behind me and glanced over my head, which was easy considering that I was only as tall as to his chest. I finished writing and showed the small message to Jak first. He looked at it and smiled, "That's a nice name, kid."

I smilded back as I placed that paper down near Torn. We then headed out.

-+-+-+-

Torn watched the kid and Jak leave the room. He then looked down at the paper the kid wrote. Although he didn't show it, he was a bit grateful that the kid did it.

_Hi sir. My name's Lisa._

-+-+-+-

"Damn you, Annie!" Michelle said. "Why did you have to go first?"

Michelle was glaring at Annie. Apparently, they got their new clothes, only Annie got the better looking out of the three.

(Lisa: I'll try to post these on my deviantart account. I go by the name of MitoSanu there.)

"Quit your squabbling, eh?" Krew said.

The girls lloke to see the fat man flot toward them.

"Hey, Krew!" Michelle called, getting the gang' lord's attention. "Looks like your neck stepped into something."

Krew was about to reach where his neck i when Michelle blurted out, "Oh wait! That's just your body!"

Annie and Neko laughed as Krew growled at them.

"Keep it up, you broads!" he shouted. "And you'll find yourselves cleaning my bathroom!"

"Oh god..." Neko gasped. Michelle and Annie looked like they were about to gag.

"Now," Krew said, calming down. "I need you to get some of these vehicles at the bazaar."

"Something tells me this involves something with the word 'illegal'." Annie muttered to the girls who nodded their heads.

"Bring those vehicles back to me without a scratch on them, and you'll get your pay."

"And what's our pay?" Michelle asked, folding her arms.

"You'll know if you come back with my zoomers in one piece!" he shouted, causing the trio to run out of the bar.

"Sheesh! Why's he acting like he passed the test?" Annie growled, causing Michelle and Neko to laugh.

(Michelle: If none of you go our school or have Mr. Roper as your teacher for history, then here's what you need to know. The test is when ever you take the Number 2 in the bathroom. If it stinks, you flunked. If it smells like roses in the morning, then you pass, but we all know no one will ever pass that test.)

-+-+-+-

"Hello? Anyone here?" Daxter called as we entered into a small house. The house reminded me so much like the condos my friends lived in. There were some couches laid around what seemed to be the living room with a table in the middle and there was a large curtain covering the next room.

"Who is it?" called out a femine voice.

"Torn told us you can take care of kids." Jak said. "We need you to keep her safe."

I looked at the curtain more closely to see the silhoette of someone. The firgure placed down whatever she was holding and started to walk towards us. I quickly hid behind Jak, who glanced down at me with an amused look. I was acting like a child going to her first day at school.

I squezzed my eyes shut as the footsteps got closer then stopped. I then felt someone pat my head and said in a sweet tone, "Oh, you're so cute, child."

I opened my left eye to see an elder woman. She had silver hair and tannish skin.

"What's your name?" she asked. I was just about to open my mouth when I remember that my voice was gone. Luckily, Jak answered for me. "Her name's Lisa."

"Lisa?" she repeated, as if it was somehow familar to her, but she patted my head again. "That's such a cute name. My name is Mina. I take care of any child that comes in from the Underground or the streets."

She then looked at me and tugged at my pajamas, seeing holes in the knee areas. I was wearing an orange shirt with dark green flannel pants.

"Poor child," she said. "Looks like you went through something that blew up before seeing me. Luckily I have some clothes that'll probably fit you just right."

I glanced at Jak as he smiled. We nearly did get barbecued at where I met them.

"Then we'll be off," Daxter said as Jak started to walk away. I looked back to see them almost walking out the door. I thought for a brief moment before I quickly ran to Jak and hugged him from the behind. He looked down at me and saw me smile. That was my "thank you" to him.

"Hey, sugar," Daxter said. "What about me? Don't I get any gratitude here?"

I silently laughed as I let go of Jak and patted Daxter on the head. He sighed in contempt. I then looked at Jak, putting my hands behind my back, tilted my head and smiled again.

He smiled back while Daxter gave me a thumbs up. Then they headed off, leaving me with Mina. She then tapped my shoulder as I looked back at.

"Time for your new outfit, Lisa," she said, motioning me to a hallway. Now, starts my life in Haven City.

-+-+-+-

Inside a large shop at teh bazaar, a young man with short blue hair was putting the infishing touches on the zoomers Krew was asking for.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead,making a long black dirt line on it. "Finally, I'm finished," he triumphitly stated. he glanced up and saw the time. "And with a few minutes to spare. Man, I'm good."

He walked toward the counter that had his beer, grabbed a can, and took a long sip from the alcoholic beverage. Suddenly, he heard blaster shots, causing him to splurt out his drink that he didn't gulped down completly. He looked at the door as he wiped his mouth dry and stopped frozen when he heard voices yelling from outside.

"That's the last time you drive, Annie!"

"It wasn't my goddamn fault!"

"It is! I mean, it's a freakin' zoomer! You drive it in the air, for christ's sake!"

The boy looked away from the door for a moment and took a long sip. He then heard the door open then slam shut, making the room shake a bit.

He turned his head to yell at Krew's men, but notice that there were three girls; Annie, Michelle, and Neko.

He dropped his beer in shock. The girls looked at him, staring. There was a long silence before the boy spoke, "Are you Krew's new workers?"

"Yo!" Michelle snapped, pointing accusingly at the boy. "We are freelancers! We didn't ask for no stinkin' job!"

"Actually, we asked for a job, remember?" Neko stated.

Michelle glanced at her African friend and sighed in defeat. "Yeah," she said dully. "We work for Krew."

"Also known as Don Vito," Neko muttered, but it didn't go unheard.

The boy laughed as he walked to the sink and wet a rag with water. He then wiped his face clean and looked at the girls.

"The name's Duo." he said, cleaning his hands with the rag. "I'm one of the best mechanics in Haven City. If you're here for Krew, that means you're here to bring his babies home."

"So that means we can take these two scooters?" Annie asked, looking at the two near her.

"Zoomers..." Michelle and Duo corrected.

"And yeah, you can," Duo added.

Duo threw two key chains, one each to Michelle and Annie. (A/N: I'm not sure if they do need keys to be turned on, but let's just say these ones are special.)

"Oh no!" Neko said, grabbing the keys from Annie.

"What the hell?" Annie shouted in a pissed off tone.

"You killed about eleven Krimzon Guards while getting here and blew up the zoomer we were riding," Neko said, causing Duo to face fault at this. How the hell did they survive after being chased by the KG? And he couldn't see the zoomers being blown up. He won't get his money.

"Hey! It was my first time!" Annie snapped.

"Enough! Michelle shouted. "We need to get back! Who knows what Krew would do if we are late?"

The trio then pulled the zoomers outside. Michelle got on one with Annie while Neko was going to drive the other one by herself.

"Hey! Wait up!" They heard someone shout. Michelle turned her head to see Duo walking toward her with a medium-size sack.

"You girls look like the type to have these with you. I found them on the ground this morning." he explained as he handed the sack to Michelle, who then gave it to Annie.

"What's inside?" Annie asked but Duo just waved bood-bye and went back into his shop.

Annie glanced at the sack in her hand. Michelle turned a bit and stuck her hand inside, feeling something. She then pulled out a rectangular shape device. It was her Ipod.

(A/N: In real life, the only one that really owns an Ipod is Annie. However, Michelle suggested that they should get Ipods.)

"Holy cow! she yelled as Annie looked shocked. She too stuck her hand inside, pulling out two more Ipods and three sets of ear phones.

"I thought I lost you!" Michelle cried, cuddling it like it was her baby. Annie and Neko just gave her an awkward stare.

-+-+-+-

I looked at my clothes in fron tof the mirror as Mina smiled. The clothes fit me perfectly as I swirled around. I couldn't wait for Jak to come over for a visit. I quickly blushed at the thought of Jak.

"You look so cute in that, child." she said. "You remind me so much when I was young, back when the City was ruled by a more faithful king and free of oppression."

She kept talking about the old days, making me give her a questionable look. She saw it and shook her head as she walked to the kitchen. I then heard a loud whistling sound, covering my elven ears. It soon got quiet as I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Mina had come in with a tray that had a teapot and two cups.

"Would you like a cup of tea, child?" she asked me. I nodded my head as I quickly sat on the couch. She placed one of the cups in front of me, poured in some tea, and sat down next to me. The hot liquad looked a bit dirty, but I was thirsty. I was thankful I got here after Jak and Daxter opened the pipelines to the slums, or the water maybe dirtier than it was now.

I took the cup and took a small sip. It was ab it sweet but the flavor was more closer to green leaves. I took another sip, but almost coughed loudly when I heard a sudden loud knock on the door.

"Open up! This is the Krimzon Guard!" shouted a booming, yet familar voice.

"Oh dear!" Mina whipsered as she quickly took the cups and grabbed my hand. "We must hide you."

We then entered a small hallway with no doors, just the cabinet which I got my cloths. She suddenly pulled the middle knob slightly and turned it like a doorknob. I was amazed as the cabinet opened like door, revealing a small bedroom that only had room for a bed and a small table, which it did. I went inside as Mina closed the secret door.

-+-+-+-

After making sure it was locked, Mina hurried off and placed the cups and teapot quietly into the sink. She then hurried tot he front door and opened it. It was Erol with two Krimzon Guards.

"Oh dear," Mina thought as Erol entered her home, leaving the two KGs to guard the door.

Erol walked around the living room then headed toward teh kitchen, moving the curtain to show a fairly clean cooking station. He thrn turned his attention to Mina.

"We are looking for this child," Erol finally spoke. He pulled out a small metal pole and opened it, revealing a holgraphic picture of a young girl's face. "A source told us you harbor young orphans, right?"

MIna nodded her head. "Yes, sir."

"Well, that source also told us that you are taking care of this child," Erol stated, slowly turning his back to Mina and turned his gaze to the hallway. Mina mentally frowned. She hadn't have Lisa for more than nine hours and they had already started sniffing around the slums for her. What made this girl so important to find?

"I must report this to Torn," she mentally noted before smiling at Erol.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that your sources are terribly wrong," she stated. "I haven't had a child for weeks. It seems all the kids are finally being excepted by their parents."

Erol's expression darkened a bit before smirking and said, "Do you mind making me something to drink? I'm a bit parched."

"Yes sir." she said, bowing and walking to the kitchen. As she cleaned out her kettle, she began to mentally pray for Lisa.

-+-+-+-

"Thank god we made it here in one piece," Neko groaned as Michelle laughed maniacly. Annie was shaking a bit in fear as Michelle parked the zoom near the entrance of the Hip Hog Saloon.

-Meanwhile-

"Hurry, Jak! We have to lose them!" Daxter shouted as the duo were riding the zoom through the crowded plaza. It felt like a maze, until they found the large lake. "Almost there, buddy!" Jak stated as Daxter held on tightly to his shoulder.

As Jak focused on his goal, he quickly grabbed the package of Eco behind him and stood up from the zoomer. He quickly changed zones so he could aim the zoomer at the wall. However, there was someone in the way. "Get out of the way!" he shouted.

-Back to the Trio-

"Michelle! Look out!" Annie said, pointing at an upcoming fast zoomer. MIchelle looked to see it coming straight at them. She quickly went into reverse and backed up, almost hitting Neko and the zoomer she was on.

"Holy crap... that was scary," Neko muttered, shaking a bit while Annie unconsciously fell out of her seat and on to the pavement. Michelle turn around just in time to see the "attacking" zoomer explode. She glanced at the entrance of the Hip Hog Saloon to see the fabled hero, Jak, with his partner, Daxter, enter.

"Holy cow... it's them!" she thought. As she was in shock, she noticed a spray can ont he floor. That's when she started forging her evil plan.

(Annie: So much for making a good first impression...)

-+-+-+-

It felt like days as I sat alone in the small bedroom, waiting for Mina to get me out. I'm kind of use to being alone in a room for a long time, but I was worried. This was Haven City, the city that has a prison for testing experiments, namely people, with dark Eco!

What's worse is that Mina was all alone out there with the Krimzon Guard. What if they hurt her? I didn't want someone to get hurt, let alone die, because of me.

Then I began to think about my friends. Who knows what trouble they could be getting into?

-+-+-+-

Michelle tip toed inside the bar, holding the spray can. Annie and Neko peeked in from the outside.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Neko warned.

"You said that taking a picture of Sephiroth at the Axpo was a bad idea, but it turned out great!" Michelle muttered as she quietly got to her target location. "Time for a little introduction, Otaku clan style."

-+-+-+-

Jak was soon becoming irrateted by this fat man as he snapped. "We did you a favor, now it's our turn. Why is the Baron giving eco to Metal Heads?"

Krew snapped back without warning. "Questions like that could get a person killed 'ey!" He soon calmed down and turned to a tall, tanned man with a bunch of Metal head body parts as armor. "Sig, pay 'el Capitan' here and his friends a bonus."

As Sig gave him the gun, Krew heard the sound of spraying. "What in the world is that awful aroma?"

He looked back to see Michelle spraying the words.

_Michy was here. XD_

"Heh, sweet!" she said. She was about turn away but stopped and muttered, "One thing's missing."

As she started to spray another message, Daxter looked over to her. He then tapped his buddy's head, causing him to look at him.

"Who's the chick?" he asked. Jak looked over to Michelle and shrugged.

"I don't know, Dax." he replied.

"Well, whoever she is, she's kind of hot." he said before making a growl. Jak sighed and shook his head.

Michelle then threw the can up into the air and caught it. She then smiled at the message.

_Krew is a fat ass!_

Jak quietly chuckled as Daxter was ready to burst into laughter. Krew, being very furious, flew to her and shouted. "You better clean this up-"

"That's great buddy! See ya later." she interrupted before running to Jak. She then put her hands behind her back, tilted her head, and smiled before saying, "Hey, buddy. Whatchya doing?"

However, Jak didn't hear he as her movement reminded him of someone. Soon, the image of the small kid came into mind. He was so deep in his thoughts that he flinched after seeing something close to his face. It was a brocolli.

"Where the hell did you get a-" Daxter began to say.

"I don't think I have **brocolli** on my shirt!" Michelle said as she threw the said produce at Daxter's mouth, causing him to fall of Jak's shoulder.

"That was mean, Michelle!" exclaimed Neko. (A/N: Shut up, Neko!) She and Annie walked inside after seeing their friend's reenactment of a flash movie.

(A/NL If you don't know this, I don't know what is wrong with you or what have you been doing this whole time.)

Neko walked toward Daxter who sitting on the floor, shaking off and spitting out the brocolli taste in his mouth.

"Yewck! Pittoe!" he spatted. "That is why I hate eating vegetables."

"Are you alright?" Neko asked, getting the orange rat's attention as she carried him by holding him like he was a puppy. Once he looked at her, his jaw dropped. He then immediatly ran to her shoulder and stood.

"Hey, toots," he said, getting an awkward look from his target. "How about you and me work together and later on, go have a day off?"

It went silent as the girls looked at Daxter with an awkward look. (A/N: Haha! He got burned XD!)

"Enough of this nonsense, eh?" he said before turning to Jak. "If you want to see what that baby can do, try the Gun Course outside. Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two 'ey."

Jak smirked at the weapon, but became shocked as Michelle was staring at the gun. She then whispered. "...Holy crap, that's awesome..."

"Michelle!" called Krew making her turn to his floating body. Jak took this opportunity to grab Daxter and headed off to the shooting gallery.

"Did you get my zoomers from that Duo boy?" he asked.

Michelle glanced to see Neko and Annie coming with the vehicles. She then thought up a great line.

"Yo, Krew. We did bring your rides with no scratches or dents or none of the shiet you see on normal zoomers. We even brought it to the car wash for yew and now it's all spik and spam so you canget the ladies to finally wide wid you and you BIG FAT ASS!"

Annie laughed as she high fived Michelle. "Oh yeah! That's the best thing I've heard this whole day," she cheered. Michelle looked over to Neko to see her trying to say something but just made gestures. "Well, it's language so you should know what it means!"

-+-+-+-

"How much longer will this man stay? Lisa must be starving by now," Mina thought as she noticed that the sky was getting a bit dimmed. Erol seeked to be throwimg more questions and asking for more tea. "Does he even use the bathroom?"

Suddenly, she heard something click. She looked at Erol to see the Krimzon guard whispering into his ear. He nodded and stoof up from the chair. "I'm sorry, but I must take my leave," Erol apopoligized.

"Oh, that's alright," she said politely while mentally she thought, "Get out of my house!"

He nodded and left with his men. She followed them out and watched them leave in their zoomer. Once they were gone from the street and out of her sight, she quickly ran back inside the house and ran to the kitchen to cook up Lisa's dinner.

-+-+-+-

_I found myself standing alone in an empty street of the slums. There was no one there but me. As I started to walk down the empty street, I suddenly heard something._

_"Help..."_

_My ears perked up as I froze, looking around for the source of the voice. As I looked around, I noticed an unconscious figure on the ground in the small gap in the floor. I jumped down and tapped the person's shoulder. By the looks of it, it seemed to be an adult male._

_I tapped the man's shoulder again, seeing him flinch. He looked up, showing dark eyes that seemed to burn through my soul. His red hair seemed to streak up and resembled Cloud's style. He suddenly grabbed my arm, and pulled me down. I looked down to see both of us being pulled into a pool of some sort of dark ooze._

_He then spoke into my ear._

_"You belong to me now..."_

_I widened my eyes when I heard someone call to me, but I didn't know who it was._

-+-+-+-

I suddenly woke up, hearing a door opening. I looked up from the bed to see Mina with a tray of food. As I looked closely, the food looked like the turkey and gravy food with clumps bread in it. (Lisa: Oh how I miss the taste of it! I miss elementary school.) I slowly sat up as she took out a fodable table and placed it in front of me.

"You must be hungry, child," she stated, putting the food on to the table.

Truthfully, I was. Even though I did eat dinner earlier, that was back home and my stay here started nearly hours ago. As she gave me a spork, I slowly grabbed it and took a small scoop of the food. (A/N: Yes! Yes! EAT! EAT DAMN YOU! EAT! XD) As I put it in my mouth, I suddenly remember my home, my family, and all my friends that I had left back in my world. I kept eating still thinking about my loss.

-+-+-+-

Mina watched Lisa eat when she noticed a drop of water fall on to the table. Looking up, she saw there was no leaks. Plus, it hasn't rained in days.

She then quickly looked at Lisa, seeing taers falling from her eyes. Mina sighed as she gently hugged her, feeling the small girl shaking and crying silently.

-+-+-+-

**Lisa: Woohoo! End of Chapter 2 and end of Day 1! Finally!**

**Michelle: That scene reminds me of something.**

**Annie: It's based on Spirited Away. You know, the scene were Haku gives Chihiro those riceballs and she starts bawling her eyes out.**

**Neko: Too bad Lisa can't talk! HA HA!**

**Lisa: Screw you! Oh and by the way, HEY JAK! GUESS WHAT? MICHELLE LIKES YOU! -sees Michelle next to her- Oh... this is awkward...**

**Michelle: I'm going to kill you! -starts chasing Lisa-**

**Annie: -sweatdrops- Well, hope to see more reviews! Oh and speaking of reviews, we just replied the ones that we got in the last chapter!-.Mysterious-Authoress.-: Wow, you're our first review. Thanks for the encouragement, but we stuck to the three-week update due to the fact that we are now sophmores and we actually get about three hours of writing this stuff and we also have to keep remembering what happens in the actual game.**

**phoenixral: Um... well thanks for the review. However, threats really don't work on Michelle or Annie. They can seem to show no mercy to that. -cringes-**

**Pyro Madz: Well, we call her that because she always acts like a cat sometimes. Plus, we got addicted to calling her that.**

**Silver Horror: ... thanks for the review! And yes we shall continue on!**

**Neko: Now, a small preview for you readers!**

_"You wanted to see me, sire?" Erol asked as he stood in front of the Baron, putting his hands behind his back._

_"It seems that you failed to capture me a new subject for the Dark Warrior Program." Baron said._

_"We did have someone in our hands, but she got away," Erol tried to say, but soon the tall man finally spoke._

_"Was it a young looking girl, black hair with blue tips?" he asked._

_Erol glanced at the man several times before glaring at the tyrant. "Who the hell is this guy?"_

_"Meet Markus, one of our undercover men to find any 'bugs' in our city," Baron said, smirking as Markus folded his arms._

_"Shut up and just tell me what the fuck I have to do now," Markus demanded with annoyance._

Hope to see you guys in the next installment of Jak 2: Teenagers in Haven City.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lisa: Alright! New chapter is finally here!**

**Michelle: Yeah! -hits Lisa in the gooch-**

**Lisa: Gawk! -falls to the floor-**

**Neko: Oh brother...**

**Annie: You people are crazy!**

**Michelle: What about you? You freaking keep bumping into KG in the game and the only time they star come after you is when you squash one of them!**

**Annie: -glares at Michelle-**

**Lisa: -groans- Can't we just get with the story? I think I can stand now...**

**Michelle: I'll type it up! -hits Lisa in the gooch again-**

**Lisa: Ack! -goes to fetus position- ...owie...**

_In the last chapter, I have met my caretaker and new family, Mina, while my friends finally meet Jak but make the worst first impression ever. Michelle still seems to bug Krew, Neko tries to stay sane for everyone, and Annie just watch everything either fall into place or fall apart. Now that everything seems to be going well, what could happen now that could ruin the day in Haven_ _City_

**Chapter 3  
A New Life in Haven City**&** Helping Sick Kick some Metal Head Ass**

**Day 2 9:30 a.m.**

"Michelle!" Krew called as he floated toward them.

"What up, Don Vito?" Michelle said, getting a chuckle from her friends. Krew growled but controlled his anger before speaking again.

"When that Jak character comes back, if he evens passes the shooting gallery, go with him and Sig to get me some trophies, eh?" he said.

"What's with you and the letter A?" Annie snapped, getting the gang lord's attention. "Well, it's in every statement you say!"

"Um, Annie?" Neko called, seeing the Asian now looking at her. "It's 'eh' like E-H."

Annie sweat dropped and began to think. Then it finally hit her.

"Oh... this is awkward." Annie muttered.

Neko shook her head while Michelle slapped her forehead.

"Back to more important matters," Krew said before turning his attention back to the Mexican. "In the hallway, there is a door on your left. Enter that room and pick only one, understand?"

"One what?" Neko asked. However, Krew just suddenly snapped and said, "Just pick one or you'll have to pay with your head as my trophy on the wall!" The girls quickly ran down the hallway and just quickly opened the door and went inside.

"Don Vito really scares me now," Michelle said as she had her head turned to her friends. However, they weren't looking at her or even paying attention to her. She gave a confused look before looking forward and saw that they were in the weapons room.

They were quiet for a moment before they shouted, "Holy crap! That's awesome!"

-+-+-+-

At the palace, Errol was walking toward the king's throne room. His presence was requested by the Baron.

"Probably another meeting with the Metal Leader," Errol muttered as he soon reached the doors which were guarded by two Krimzon Guards. They soon stood up straight and moved out of the way. Errol pushed the doors open, revealing the spacious throne room. Inside, he saw two people standing near the throne. One was the king of Haven City, Baron Praxis. The other was a rather tall male who had his back turned to him.

"You wanted to see me, sire?" Errol asked as he stood in front of the Baron, putting his hands behind his back.

"It seems that you failed to capture me a new subject for the Dark Warrior Program." Baron said.

"We did have someone in our hands, but she got away," Errol tried to say, but soon the tall man finally spoke.

"Was it a young looking girl, black hair with blue tips?" he asked.

Errol glanced at the man several times before glaring at the tyrant. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"Meet Markus, one of our undercover men to find any 'bugs' in our city," Baron said, smirking as Markus folded his arms.

"Shut up and just tell me what the fuck I have to do now," Markus demanded with annoyance.

The Baron chuckled as he paced toward the window, looking down at the city. "I want you to find this girl and bring her here. She maybe more useful than being a test subject from what I've heard about her world," Baron ordered. He then turned to Errol and said, "I want you to look if there are any more of those freaks out there and look for that eco-freak! He must be destroyed before he masters his powers."

Both bowed before leaving the throne room.

As the doors closed behind them, Markus just headed off toward the exit of the palace, having his mind about this person.

-+-+-+-

"Lisa!" Mina called as she walked toward the empty hallway with the secret door open. I was too tired to get up for an odd reason. That dream was stuck in my head and that face was hard to forget.

"Hello? Mina, are you here?" called a male voice. I lifted my head off the bed, having a blurry vision before seeing clearly. I rubbed my ears to get the sleep out of it then stood up from the bed. As I headed to the hallway, I saw Mina hugging someone. It was a young male, probably a foot taller than me. Then I looked more closely. He resembled so much like my friend, Lalo. I took a step closer to see, only making a loud creaking sound on the hallway floor. That caused the other two occupants of the house to stare at me.

(Michelle: Mango! -moogles him- X3

Lalo: STOP MOOGLING ME!)

"Oh, Lisa, you're finally up!" Mina stated as I stood up straight, trying to look decent since I'm back in my pajamas, which were cleaned out and had patches on the holes.

"I would like you to meet Mango, one of the Underground's soldiers," Mina said, introducing the Lalo look-alike. I walked up to him and saw his hand in front of me.

"It's nice to meet you, Lisa," he replied, speaking in that same tone as Lalo. I smiled as I took his hand and shook it. Mina clapped her hands together to get our attention and said, "Mango is here to show you around Haven City, so just in case you want to go wonder."

"Yeah, but I don't think you should go alone during the day," Mango suggested. "If you do want to go out, just ask Mina and she'll call someone to show you around."

I began to wonder about the night time. Luckily, Mina said, "If you wish to go out at night, just be home before the Krimzon Guard tightens up their security."

"Yeah," Mango agreed. "They keep a strict curfew at 10:30 for minors, and by the looks of it, you look like eleven years old."

I pouted. I hated when people think I'm younger than my real age. I then put up my hands up, having my left hand wide open and my right index finger out. Mango looked confused for a minute before realizing what I was trying to do.

"Oh, you're fifteen years old," Mango chuckled, finally getting the message.

"Odd, you act a little younger," Mina stated as I smiled.

"So, you ready to take the tour?" Mango said. I clapped my hands together and nodded. "Great! Now, get some real clothes!" I nodded my head and quickly ran back to the cabinet, grabbing my clothes, and went into my room to change.

"I really thought she was eleven years old," Mango said, rubbing the back of his head.

-+-+-+-

"With this, I shall live my life long dream!" Michelle declared, holding up her gun up high.

"Oh, and what's that?" Neko asked in curiosity while Annie shook her head in disgust as she shined up her new acquired samurai sword.

"To best gun man in the world!" she shouted out loud.

"Uh, you do mean 'best gun _woman_' right?" Neko corrected.

Michelle lost her stance as she suddenly fell down from her chair and landed face first into the floor. After a quiet moment, they heard her mutter, "I hate you, Neko."

Neko smiled then turned her head to see Jak entering the Hip Hog Saloon. That's when Krew suddenly flew out of nowhere and hovered in front of him and Daxter.

Krew said, "Excellent shooting, Jak! Ever thought about being a wastelander, mmmmm?"

Jak folded his arms and replied, "Can't say that I have."

Annie stood up and walked over to Krew and asked, "What are wastelanders, anyway?"

Krew then explained. "Wastelanders find items outside the city walls, 'ey. Any artifact or weapon worth having comes through MY hands. Work for me and I'll throw you some of the sweeter items your way, hmmm."

Michelle then walked up to Jak and asked, "Sounds like a good deal, huh?"

Jak pondered for a moment before saying, "Kill Metal Heads. Get toys? Sounds good to me."

Suddenly, Daxter popped out of nowhere and complained. "Slow down, Jak and the fat man; you two had better run that by me again, 'cause there's NO WAY I'm going outside the city to face more Metal Heads!"

Michelle sighed at his wussy personality and snapped back. "Well, why don't you just stay inside a nice little cage so you won't annoy anyone with your shortness, fur ball?"

"You call me short, four-eyes?" Daxter shouted, jumping off Jak's shoulder.

"No, but I bet you might not get laid since none of girls like you that way," Michelle said as she stood up straight and Annie "oh"ed him.

"Enough!" Krew said, silencing the quarreling two. "Sig will show you the ropes."

He then flew to the side to show the tall man with tanned skin. He folded his arms and said, "So YOU wanna be wastelanders, huh doughboys?" Michelle cleared her throat. "Oh, and girls? Well we'll see what you're made of when we get out in the thick. Krew wants some new trophies to put butts in chairs at the Hip Hog. So I'm gonna bag him five nasty Metal Heads at the Pumping Station."

Neko looked at Michelle worriedly while Daxter gulped.

Sig laughed and said reassuringly, "Don't wet your fur, chili pepper, cause we're rollin' with the Peace Maker!"

Michelle saw Sig take out his spear-length weapon out and showed it off. "Holy crap! Where they hell can I get those?"

Neko scooted away from her while Annie just shook her head, becoming a bit annoyed about how Michelle was acting.

-+-+-+-

"And this is the bazaar. You can nearly get everything here that you don't get in the real shops back in Mina's neighborhood," Mango explained as I looked around. I walked up to a stand, seeing an interesting animal. It looked like the pet that young Mar has, but it was a bit dark blue and it looked a bit feminine.

I went to pet it. The animal licked my hand and I smiled, quietly laughing at the slobbery touch. "Looks like you have thing with animals," said the clerk. He came out of nowhere, surprising me. I jumped about two feet away, making him laugh. He was fairly large and had gray hair. "This little Croco-dog doesn't like anyone. You can have her if you like." he said.

I smiled then slowly frowned. I had no money and apparently, there weren't really any jobs I can get.

"Amagi, how've you been?" I heard Mango call. I turned around, seeing him wave at the man.

"Been good, you know this kid, Mango?" Amagi asked.

"Well, she isn't a kid. She's fifteen." Mango corrected before answering the question. "And yeah, I know her. I'm giving her a tour around Haven City."

Amagi laughed and looked at me sincerely. "It's a bit odd for you to choice Haven City as your new home, kid."

I looked back over to the Croco-dog, smiling and petting it. It was so cute, and it just I really wanted to have it. I didn't really pay attention to what the men were talking about. Seriously, I really don't like hearing conversations and I really didn't like hearing people negotiating, unless it is really important. I then looked around, seeing a familiar tent. For an odd reason, I felt drawn to it so I did the only thing a curious fifteen year old girl would do: I walked toward it.

I entered into the tent, seeing a bunch of foreign objects. I turned to my left to see a parrot-monkey hanging upside down. I gasped in surprise, falling to my butt. Realizing that it wasn't moving, I slowly stood up and was just about to poke it when it snapped at me.

"Oi! No touchy the merchandise!" the animal snapped. I then realized who this was; it was Pecker! He then flew to a woman sitting in the middle of the room, Onin.

"My name is Pecker," he introduced himself. "I know. It's a weird name. It was my mother's... aw never mind that!"

I then watched Onin move her hands around, making trails of blue light follow her hand moments.

"Onin says hello... blah blah blah... the normal salutations... it's good to see you that you are well, Lisa," he translated.

My eyes widened in shock. "How did she know my name?" I thought before looking back at the two.

"She says that you will be faced with problems. One's that could alter this world's destiny." he said. "Where the hell did I hear that before?"

"I just want to know how to get my voice back," I thought. However, what happened next surprised me.

_"It is alright, child."_

I shot my head up, looking at Onin. She was looking directly into my eyes, as if she was reading my very soul.

_"You have lost that ability due the appearance of someone that doesn't belong to this world, as you are."_

"But, is there anyway I can find this person?" I mentally asked. I glanced at Pecker who seemed to be blabbering about how being an interpreter sucks and how he gets nothing but worms as a pay check.

_"My advice is that you do not meet this person nor should you get close to the being. There is an awful dark past behind the being."_

"Lisa!" called Mango from outside. I turned my head, seeing him walk past the tent's entrance. I looked back to Onin and Pecker, bowing to show my gratitude. I saw Onin move her hands again.

"She says that you may come anytime if you wish to know something, but she may not hold the answers," Pecker said. Then he suddenly glared at the old woman. "What do you mean you do not hold all the answers? I've been working for you for who knows how long, and I learn this just now?"

I watched Pecker snap at Onin as I scooted slowly toward the door. I walked out the tent and ran to Mango who was almost four yards away. I tapped his arm, making him flinch.

"Lisa!" he said in surprise before patting his chest in relief. "I thought the KG got you. Don't go running off. It's dangerous out here."

I nodded my head, showing that I understood. I then noticed that he was holding something. It looked like some sort of cage. I bent down to see what was inside. I was greeted by a slobbery kiss. I wiped off the slobber before realizing what was inside; it was the pink Croco-dog! I clapped my hands together in joy as I opened the cage and carried it in my arms.

"Amagi said that it's a welcome present," Mango said to me. I smiled and snuggled the cute animal. I looked down at it and mentally said, "I'm going to call you Momoiro."

-+-+-+-

"Are you really sure you want to go through with this, Michelle?" Neko asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Neko," Michelle said with a devious tone. She cocked her gun, pointing it at a spot on the wall.

Annie looked at them before turning to the game's main characters. Daxter seemed to be glaring at Michelle while Jak just stared at his Scatter Gun. She walked toward the two boys and asked, "What's on your mind?"

Jak shot his head up and stared at the Asian. He then looked down and said, "Nothing really."

She then sat on opposite from him, sitting on the wrestling ring. "I know when something's bugging someone. I've known a lot of things, but I just keep quiet unless it involves someone."

Jak just stayed quiet. Annie sighed in disappointment as she stood up, placing her hands into her pocket. She walked away, but stopped and said, "One of our friends is lost somewhere in this city. We don't know where she is, but I know she is doing okay."

Jak looked at her with a questionable look as Annie turned her head a bit to look at him with her back at him. "If you do find a girl that could be friends with us, tell her that we are okay and hope to see her again."

"Hey, before you guys head off," Neko said as she walked toward the two. "Want something to eat?"

It was silent until a loud grumbling noise came from Annie's stomach. They stared at her, causing to look back and forth at the two and shouting, "What? I'm hungry!"

Neko turns around to see Michelle eating something. "Michelle, what the hell did you find?" she said, walking toward her.

"No, kitty! This is my pot pie!" she shouted, grabbing the plate she was eating from and hiding it from view.

"What? I'm just-"

"No, kitty! Get back!" Michelle shouted, keeping Neko away with a spork.

(A/N: I am so happy I am not there.

Michelle: Ha!)

"But I'm just ask-"

"No, kitty! This is-"

"What is wrong with you, Michelle?" Neko cried out loud.

"Annie!" she called, causing the Asian to look at her. "Kitty's being a dildo!"

Annie went wide eyed for a second before shaking her head, trying not to laugh. Daxter twitched while Jak just looked shocked. Daxter looked at Annie and asked, "Are you sure that girl is your friend?"

Annie nodded and replied, "If she doesn't say or do something stupid during our break times, then we know she isn't well or that isn't the real Michelle."

(A/N: LOL! I have to watch that video again!

Michelle: Stupid Razor trying to get Daxter's pot pie!

Annie: Back you freaking dude that thinks he's too pretty!

Michelle: GASP! I feel pretty... Oh, so pretty... I feel pretty and witty and GAY!

Annie: 0o?)

-+-+-+-

As we kept walking, I was playing tag with Momoiro. I ran a bit ahead and turned around just in time for the pink Croco-dog to tackle me down, even though she's a puppy. I smiled happily and petted her furry head before she licked my hand. Mango hurriedly caught up, almost losing me due to the fact that I really don't have a great sense of direction.

Once he caught up, he was just about to warn me about something, probably about wandering off, when his communicator began to ring. He quickly picked it up and I heard Torn's voice speaking through it.

**"It's Torn. We need your help in interrogating Krew. It seems that our new recruit will need assistance for this mission."**

"Understood, sir. Mango out."

Mango then turned off his communicator and turned to me. "I'm sorry, Lisa, but I have something urgent to do. You do know how to get back to Mina's place, right?"

I nodded my head and smiled. He understood and ran off, leaving me with Momoiro. I began to walk with Momoiro next to me when I soon realized something; I don't even know where the hell I am!

-+-+-+-

Michelle, Jak and Daxter walked out of the Hip Hog Saloon, fueled up and ready to do a job for Krew. As they kept walking, Michelle lagged a bit, sensing some tension coming off the two.

"What are they thinking about?" Michelle thought as they kept walking. She then looked up ahead to see someone walking towards, or more towards the Hip Hog Saloon. With a closer inspection, Michelle suddenly saw who it was.

"Lalo, you're here!" she shouted, passing by the dynamic duo and running straight toward the Filipino look alike. She then kicked him in the balls, causing him to bend forward. After that, she pushed his shoulder to make him fall backwards into the cement.

The boy tried to get up, but Michelle stepped on his stomach, causing him to jolt forward before falling backwards and lying eagle-style.

"Say my name, bitch! **Say my name**!" she demanded, not seeing that the boy was completely unconscious. Jak looked a bit surprised that the girl would do that to a complete stranger, if that boy is really a complete stranger.

He then heard loud footsteps from behind him. He turned to see Neko running toward him.

"Michelle, wait! That isn't Lalo!" she shouted.

The Mexican looked at Neko then glanced back at her victim. With a more closer inspection, she noticed that it was indeed not her friend, but a hotter version of him. "Wait! You're not Lalo!" she stated.

Neko smacked her head while Jak sighed and started walking away. He then found an unexpected driver as he jacked his ride and headed to the Pumping Station. As he kept driving and pretending to listen to Daxter's complaining about Michelle, he was thinking about that new girl. Yesterday, Michelle did the same gesture that Lisa did, with the exact precision.

"Wait! Why am I worried? For all I know, that crazy girl could have learned that from a little sister!" he thought, sticking to that fact.

-+-+-+-

I am so freaking lost now! Why didn't I just show him that I have a bad sense of direction? I even have a short attention span, but only when the current situation is giving me so much pressure that I stick to it until I completely calm down. Momoiro could sense my tension as she was whimpering in sadness. I suddenly looked down one street then glanced at another. I really don't being lost.

I mean, the last time I got lost was when I went to Disneyland with my cousin, Isaiah. He's younger than me and once he leaves, I start to panic. Not just because he's a twelve year wondering in the park, but I hate being alone with people that I didn't know.

"Hey."

I jumped about three feet into the air, completely surprised by someone who tapped my shoulder. As I patted my chest to keep my heart from bursting out, I turned my head to see a really tall guy standing behind me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded my head before seeing a hand in front of me. I took it and I felt myself stand up again. As I dusted myself off, he then stated, "You lost?"

I just froze before looking down shamefully. "Oh great," I thought. "Now people can just see that I'm lost."

"Where do you live anyways?" he asked, kneeling down to become more eye-level with me. I'm about five feet and six inches tall so he is possibly close to seven feet.

I just shrugged, getting a frown from the man. "That's not good. Everyone here knows where they live, and it's also bad if you are out here at night."

"Where have I heard that before?" I thought, frowning mentally. Suddenly, I heard Momoiro bark. I turned to see her running down a street, getting weird glances from the pedestrians. I quickly dashed after her.

"Hey! Wait!" the man shouted. He quickly stood up and quickly ran after me. As we kept running, I suddenly realized what was going on. Just then, Momoiro stopped in front of a familiar house. I smiled at her as I reached the door and hugged the smart Croco-dog.

"Lisa, you there?" I heard a voice call from the house. I looked up to see Mina opening the door before looking down at me. "Where were you?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "You were supposed to be home thirty minutes ago. Mango told me you would be here."

I face faulted at the mention of his name. The man chuckled a bit and said, "Well, I best be off now."

I nodded and bowed at him, showing my gratitude. He smiled at me and introduced himself.

"The name's Markus. Hope to see you around, Lisa."

He was about to leave before suddenly Mina stated, "You can stay for dinner. I accidentally made too much for the both of us, plus it would be nice to have some company."

Markus had his back to us for a while before turning around with a small smile and nodded his head.

-+-+-+-

"Oh my fucking god!" muttered Michelle as she was sprawled on the floor, almost near death due to boredom. "When is he going to get here? I need action!"

"Don't know, cherry," Sig said, cleaning his Peacemaker. "But if he isn't here in five minutes, we are going to do this mission and I'm making sure that boy is kicked out of Krew's gang."

Michelle sighed as she then slowly sat up, brushing off the sand that was on her vest and her hair. She then heard the door open as she adjusted her eyeglasses to see Jak and Daxter entering the area. "Finally, you damn slow pokes!" Michelle shouted as she slowly stood up, dusting herself off.

"Well, why did you have to go tackle down an innocent man back at the Hip Hog Saloon?" Daxter shouted back at her.

"Hello Cherries." Sig said, standing up and holding his Peacemaker. "Ready to hunt a few Metal Heads? Follow me, stick close and watch my six. It's gonna be fun!"

Michelle took out her dual guns while Jak took out his Morph Gun. "Time to go on a killing spree." Michelle said.

-+-+-+-

"I'm so bored!" Annie stated while her head lying on the bar table as Mango stared at her. Neko was in the same condition, nearly falling out of her spinning chair due to twirling around so much.

Annie noticed Mango staring at her so she picked up her head and said, "What are you looking at?"

Mango put up his hands in defense. "Nothing, ma'am. I'm just a bit afraid that's all."

Neko stopped twirling and stared at the boy before speaking. "Don't worry. We aren't rough like Michelle. She just thought you were a friend of ours. You kinda look like him, only cuter."

"You think I'm...cute?" Mango said as he blushed a bit.

"Aw! Someone's got a little crush on someone!" Annie cooed before laughing, getting a glare from Neko and causing Mango to blush even harder.

He then shook off the embarrassment and then asked, "Any of you guys know about Krew's connections?"

Annie shook her head while Neko shrugged her shoulders. "We just recently started working for him."

"And we're looking for a friend of ours." Annie added.

"Yeah," Neko agreed before she turned to Mango. "Have you seen anyone knew come to this area, namely a girl whose a bit short?"

Mango thought for a bit and said, "Well, there are a lot of girls that fit that description here in Haven City." This caused the two girls to moan in disappointment.

"And I thought this would get us a bit closer," Annie muttered.

-+-+-+-

(A/N: The following I had to rush since it is finally the day when I update so please don't get mad if I missed anything here.

Isaiah: What the hell's wrong with you? You're a fast typer!

Lisa: I'm not Super Girl, you know!)

After what seemed days, the group had finally gotten to their last Metal Head. As Michelle and Jak covered Sig, he aimed at the soon-to-be-trophy. As he pulled the trigger, nothing happened. He then pulled the trigger again, nothing happened.

"The Peacemaker's jammed," he stated out loud, causing Daxter to glance back at him from Jak's shoulder.

"You have to be kidding me!" Michelle said as she hit one of the Metal Heads with the butt of her gun.

"Just cover me while I clean out the Peacemaker!" he snapped back before getting to work on fixing his weapon. As he did, Jak and Michelle suddenly realized that the amount of attacking monsters doubled, making a bit harder to kill them all.

Jak shot down another Metal Head, blasting it into the water. As he turned around to see if there was another one, he was suddenly hit in the back with the tongue of those red Frog creatures. (A/N: Don't know, don't care right now! Moving on! Someone tell me in the review what they are!)

"Gah!" he shouted in pain, falling to the floor on his knees and hands. Michelle turned to see him defenseless before aiming her gun at the frog, and shot it to death. She quickly ran to Jak and asked, "Are you alright, buddy?"

As she was about to touch him, she was suddenly shocked by a purple bolt. Looking closely, Michelle noticed that his hair was nearly changing color.

"Michelle..." he muttered, getting the Mexican's attention."Tell Sig... to hide and... get Dax..."

"What about-" she was about to say before he looked at her with painful eyes, only that his left eye was now completely black.

"Oh shit!" she thought, realizing what was going to happen. She quickly grabbed Daxter and shouted to Sig. "Sig! Take cover and shoot that piece of shit down now!"

"I'm almost done cle-"

"Right now would be the best time!" she interrupted as she placed her guns in the holsters, threw Daxter to Sig who quickly behind a boulder, and then turned to Jak. She then saw Dark, Jak's alter ego due to the dark Eco experiments. She watched get rid of all the attacking Metal Heads and Frogs, slaughtering them and even biting into their hard flesh to drink their blood. She was sick to the stomach but she couldn't look away.

Then after a few minutes of gore and blood, Dark finally stopped his killing spree and then stared at Michelle. He smirked, giving the poor girl shivers down her spine. "He reminds me too much like Alucard," she mentally thought. She shook off her fear as she quickly took out her guns, aiming them at Dark.

"Back off, man!" she commanded, but he didn't listen. He kept walking toward her in a menacing way. As she finally got a good aim at him, she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

"Jak, no!" Daxter shouted as he was watching his friend ready to slaughter the girl. However, Dark wasn't Jak. He dodged the bullet with ease before grabbing the girl's neck, pinning her to the sandy floor. She shot her eyes opening, getting most of the air knocked out of her lungs. She then stared at the Dark, seeing him smirking down at her and had his free hand in a shovel-like pose.

"Time to meet your fate, kid," he said, ready to strike at her. He then stopped as if someone was holding him back. He then narrowed his eyes as the girl's image seemed to morph into someone else. With a closer inspection, Dark soon realized who it was. He muttered something before losing control of the body, letting Jak to take back control.

He staggered away from Michelle who slowly got up, rubbing her throat to get some air. They then heard a loud blaster shot and a loud splash, telling them that Sig had finally got the last Metal Head.

"You alright, cherries?" he asked as he got near the two who put their hands up to stop him.

Daxter then quickly jumped on to his friend's shoulder, looking concern. The blonde looked at him and said, "I'm okay, Dax."

He then punched his furry fist and smiled before turning to Michelle who was walking toward them. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "That was scaring, man."

Jak frowned a bit before hearing Michelle shouting, "Let's do it again!"

Daxter groaned and said, "Girl, you are my kind of gal!"

Michelle smiled but mentally frowned as she clearly heard what Dark muttered before losing control.

"Lisa…"

-+-+-+-

"Thanks for the great dinner, Mina." he said. I smiled as the two exchange good byes before he stared at me. He then bent down and placed something in my hand. "This really great with your personality, Lisa. Take care."

He then stood up and walked away, leaving me speechless and Mina chuckling at my face. I then looked into my hand to see a small necklace. It had a golden chain and in the middle was blue, tear-shaped gem.

-+-+-+-

As he walked down toward the crowded street of the slums, he suddenly regained in normal look: a man with no smile and eyes that were deep like the ocean. However, his stoic look had a smirk as he quietly laughed to himself and stated.

_"I might have found her at last."_

**To be continued...**

**Lisa: Oh god! My hands, they burn like hell! -falls off chair-**

**Michelle: That's what you get for trying to type three different scenes at once.**

**Neko: Aw well, hope you liked this chapter.**

**Annie: Even though it isn't very eventful... I think...**

**Lisa: I know... I doesn't seem eventful to me... other than Michelle attacking Mango.**

**Real Mango: Hey! Why the hell did you have to put me in the story? And why do I look hotter in the drawing you did?**

**Lisa: Shut up and let's reply to our reviewers here!**

**0xjessix0: Thanks for being the first reviewer of Chapter 2. Yeah I think that's the funniest chapter so far, and it really made us bust our asses off and my friend, Michelle, laughed during class while reading it.**

**Darkecogir: Thanks for the encouragement. My friends and I are planning to try to at least update at least once a week. If we do not update in a week, it's because we are busy with school. So the max update is two weeks. We are focusing on this story due to the fact that a lot of people like this and so does my family.**

**Jratz91: I know! That's how my Algebra 2 teacher is! Well, thanks for the review! That was really nice of you to say! I try to find all the spelling mistakes but it still doesn't turn out perfect. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to talk in the story. The reason will be told throughout the story.**

**Pryo Madz: WTF! Now that's a creepy pairing! When I saw the racing scene, I was wondering how come no one in the game thought carefully to what he meant. Well, that was a funny review.**

**-.Mysterious-Authoress.-: lol! Thanks for review also! Yeah, I miss having Info Tech. I got to go on the internet after I finished my assignments.**

**Silver Horror: Thanks also. We'll continue until we reach the end of the game, or if we just choose to have a stupid random portal suck us back home, which will not happen since Michelle likes to mess with the game characters and wants to moogle them.**

**pheonixral: Well... she is just kidding around. It's part of her nature. If she ever does change her attitude, that'll just be plain scary because she helps us make our group be more active.**

**liz: lol! yeah it is from the KH Chronicles. Thanks for the review.**

**Well here is yet another preview of the next chapter.**

_I quickly ran after the girl. As I entered the lane, I saw the city walls in front of me and soon realized what just happened. I just got tricked into a trap!_

_I turned around and saw three guys along with the girl behind the one in the lead. "Well, well. Aren't you a little innocent gal?" he said in a sickening tone, stroking my cheek. I shivered at the touch as I backed away from them. I soon felt the wall on my back. Momoiro tried to struggle out of my arms, but I couldn't get my new friend hurt because of me. I then saw the girl run out of the alley and out of my sight._

_"It always because of me that everyone I love and care gets hurt," I thought. I then looked up to see that the leader and his friends had blunt objects in their hands._

_"Somebody! Help me!" I thought, closing my eyes and holding my pet near me. I was about to scream for help, but I remembered that my voice was gone. Then I remembered him, Jak. Where was he?_

_"Jak! Where are you? I need your help!" I shouted in my mind._

_"Lisa!"_

See you next week. Right now though, we need to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lisa: Okay! On to chapter four which is now!**

**Michelle: I just love messing with Daxter.**

**Daxter: And I like messing with four-eyes! -jumps onto her shoulder-**

**Lisa: I'm having a lot of fun making this fan fiction for everyone to read.**

**Neko: I just love it when Michelle tackled Mango in the last chapter.**

**Jak: I don't know what I love doing.**

**Michelle: Oh I got a feeling... -smirks at Lisa-**

**Lisa: I have sudden chill down my spine... Oh well, just realized that the last chapter was the longest out of all of my fics!**

**Real Mango: Oh god... how I hate to see my fan fiction self be put to such torment...**

**Lisa: Oh well, on with the story!**

_So I finally make two new friends while Michelle sees Jak's dark side for the first time. Although we have done it a lot while playing the game, Michelle was really scared to see him try to kill her. What's disturbing her more is that he muttered my name to her. Will Michelle and the others know about my whereabouts? What does the Baron have planned since he is desperate to find me? Well, let's just start the other half of the second day in Haven City._

**Chapter 4  
The Night Stroll & Taking a Walk Through the Sewers**

**Day 2, 6:32 p.m.**

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?" Michelle asked as they soon reached the lake area. They had just left the Pumping Station to inform Krew about their successful job of apprehending five trophies for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jak said as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a small tightened muscle in it.

"Well, I still got question for you, buddy!" she said, eyeing at him playfully. "So, what do you think is gonna happen if Krew finds out about this crazy thing you just pulled?"

"Hopefully he won't fire us," Daxter said, opening his big, furry mouth. "We need to pull some information from the big blubber."

"Daxter!" Jak said which was making Daxter flinch before he quickly covered his mouth.

"Whoops..." Daxter muttered. Michelle already knew what they were doing, but she just had to reassure their trust in her.

"Well, you won't have to worry about me blabbering about your stunt to the fat man," she stated, pointing her thumb at herself. "I keep nearly all secrets to myself." She then noticed the worried look on their faces. "Well, the important ones, which this counts as one."

Daxter then smiled and said, "I have said it before and I'm gonna say it again." He then took a long deep breath and said, "You're my kind of gal!"

Michelle laughed out loud and said, "Cute, but I'm not sure if I'm your type, Daxter. Well, since you are an Ottsel."

Daxter laughed at her before realizing something. "Hey! I have you know ladies love the furriness!" he stated, showing off his non-visible muscles. Jak just rolled his eyes and continued walking. He then soon stopped, seeing a medium-size crowd surround two Krimzon Guards. Being curious, the three went to the crowd and Michelle asked the nearest person, "What's going on?"

"Some boy just suddenly started to bad mouth one of the Krimzon Guards, and now they are trying to restrain him."

Jak shook his head and walked away. "What the hell, Jak?" she shouted at him, but not loud enough to catch any one's attention.

"We have to get back now," he stated. "I'm not getting mixed up in this and neither should you." He then started walking toward the Hip Hog Saloon. Suddenly, Daxter pulled his long ear and shouted, "Four-eye Michelle is going in!"

Jak quickly turned around to see Michelle already half way into the crowd.

"Michelle!" he called out, but she didn't turn around or nothing.

-+-+-+-

As she went through the crowd, she was becoming more and more focused on the commotion.

"Excuse me... pardon me, sir... sorry, ma'am..." she then suddenly stopped in the front of the crowd and stated, "Who the fuck just touched my ass right now?"

She then looked forward to see a young man who was struggling against the two Krimzon Guards. She soon realized who it was.

"Duo!" she shouted as she ran toward the two guards. She then jumped as high as she could, aimed her feet at the right KG, and pushed him forward, causing the soldier to land on his stomach.

"What the, what the hell are you doing?" he shouted as the crowd gasped at what she just did. It took about five seconds for Michelle to realize what she had just done.

"Oh shit..."

-+-+-+-

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, fixing my hair that suddenly had gotten longer, reaching the middle of my back. It also had blue tips, but that's beside the point. I then looked down at my new family friend, who was wearing a small red bow, which I thought was a bit kawaii. Strange really, I never liked pink that much but on Momoiro, it was perfect.

I just couldn't wait to actually walk around Haven City at the night. I bet there was exciting things that go on at night, other than KG patrols. I then grabbed the small communicator that had the map of the city on it. It reminded me so much of a cell phone, having GPS to know what part of the world you are at. I place it in my pants' pocket.

I then stared at the jewel Markus gave me. As I held, it just seemed so familiar to me, like a lost family heirloom. I probably should think about that later since tonight is going to be great. I placed the necklace around me and whistled at Momoiro, who quickly barked in joy and followed out of the bathroom and toward the entrance to the outside.

"Lisa, wait a minute!" I turned to see Mina quickly walking up to me and bent down a bit to be eye-level with me. "You have to be careful out there. The Krimzon Guard could still be looking for you and it is really dangerous outside. I have already informed Torn that you'll be outside so just don't get scared if Mango or any of the Underground members meet you."

I nodded my head in agreement as I then ran toward the crowded streets of Haven City's slums with Momoiro.

-+-+-+-

(A/N: Ah! I'm rushing now! I barely had time on the chapter so if it's shorter than the previous three, I am so sorry!)

"Please tell me she isn't in trouble," Neko kept praying as she held her hands together and had her elbows placed on bar table. Annie just blew a puff of smoke into the air and sighed.

"Knowing her, she'll be coming in here with someone and probably say something like-" Annie began to say, but was interrupted by the door sliding open and shutting closed harder than it usually does. Neko looked at Annie who smirked. "I told ya."

They both turned to see Jak with Daxter barely holding on to his shoulder, Michelle on her butt trying to breathe, and Duo was laying on the wall. "Holy shit! Duo, you're here!" Neko shouted as she sped toward the boy mechanic and glomped him, making his head bounce on the cement wall.

"Ow!" he shouted in pain as he tried his best to massage his aching skull while holding the African girl in his arms.

Annie shook her head as she notice Jak glaring at Michelle. She too felt the glare as she looked up and gave him an embarrass smile, but received the cold shoulder as a response. "Man, you gotta get a chill pill," she stated as he walked toward the bar. Just before he could sit down, Michelle asked, "Where'd you hear that name?"

Jak froze as he had his hand on the counter, letting Daxter jump on to it. Annie glanced at him while Neko released her death grip on Duo.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated.

"Oh, I think you do know!" Michelle said as she stalked toward him and stood at his right. "The name you said before you killed me is the sa-"

"What the hell is going on here?" Krew suddenly appeared out of nowhere and floated right between the two.

"Holy shit!" she shouted, flinching from the sudden appearance. She then regained her posture and said, "We need to put a bell on you, Don Vito."

"For the last time, you will call me Krew!" he shouted, yelling in front of her face. Michelle however fainted before he finished the sentence due to the bad breathe. He then turned to Jak and stated his next job.

-+-+-+-

I took a whiff of the smell of my dinner in the Bazaar. Oh how it smelled so good. It reminded me so much of my grandmother's cooking. I glanced at Momoiro eating a large steak-like meat that I had bought for her. I'm always into trying foreign food and this is as foreign as it gets. On my plate was so similar to what looked a large dead rat as the main course, some red liquid with small green pea-like shapes as a drink, and leaves for appetizer.

(Michelle: Please tell me you aren't going to eat that.

Annie: She did say her dinner... oh god, I'm going to gag!)

As I started my feast, I received weird stares from the surrounded tables. A couple seemed to drop their forks while I took a large bite out of the rat. A nerdy-looking man spitted out his drink as I chugged down the red juice in one sip. A fat man was even ready to throw up as I placed the utensils down and politely wiped my face clean. I left a small tip with the empty plate. As I slowly sat up, someone suddenly stated, "Where the hell did that all go?"

(A/N: You should see me in the buffets with my cousins. We go on an eating frenzy, especially Marielle. She'll like crazy and not a weigh a pound after it.)

I quietly laughed as I heard Momoiro burp behind me as she licked her nose. I gave her a questioning glance as if asking if she was done eating. She barked happily as we quickly headed to Onin's tent.

-+-+-+-

"Oh no! Oh no!" Annie said, waving her hands in defense. "I am not walking in the poop infested pipes!"

Well, Annie has finally gotten a job. However, it is destroying some guns in the sewers. The Slums sewers.

"Screw you, Krew!" she shouted, making her right middle finger at the man. Michelle and Neko gasped at the action while Jak just shook his head.

"Fine! Then I might as well fire you three, ey?" he said as he turned his back at Annie.

"Great, then we will be on our way," Annie agreed as she started to walk away.

"However, I will need all the things that you have received while you were here," Krew stated, making Annie freezing in place. She then walked backwards, grabbed the communicator with the sewer map and grumbled in anger.

"You just got told, Annie," Michelle said in a gangster tone.

"Shut up or you will die by my wrath," Annie stated in a deadly tone, her eyes burning with the lust for blood. Then, she, along with Jak and Daxter, left the Hip Hog Saloon toward the Sewers.

However, just before she left the shop, Michelle shouted out a request.

"If you see the TMNT down there, tell Mikey that he still owes me my DS!"

Neko laughed as she fell out of her chair, nearly falling on to Mango who had just came back from the storage room.

-+-+-+-

"Hello again, child," Pecker greeted as I bowed politely and Momoiro barking in reply.

_"It is good that you have come back, Lisa. I have news about your friends."_

This caught my attention. I then asked mentally, "Are they alright? Are they alive? Did anything bad happen to them?"

As Pecker began to interpret what Onin was saying in his own way, she telepathically sent her reply.

(A/N: The rest of this part will be mental talk, just for the people who might get confused.)

_"Yes, they are both alright and alive. They have always done well to prove their purpose here in Haven City."_

"What do you mean, ma'am?"

_"I am saying that your chance to prove yourself will come later on in this adventure. You will be both assisting our hero to his destiny and preventing him from it."_

"Why would I do that? I would never stop anyone from what they can do."

_"I sense that someone will steal your heart, controlling you with false events. Beware of them, child."_

"Who is it?"

Before I could receive the message, I heard something beeping loudly. I looked down to see that the communicator was showing a flashing light, alerting me that it is nearly twenty minutes before curfew.

I quickly bowed and waved good bye before Momoiro and I left the tent and headed back to the Slums.

-+-+-+-

"Oh look at me! I'm Krew, the fat man," Annie began to taunt while walking with Jak. "I send girls on dangerous mission with an eco-freak and rat boy and float around with my big fat ass hanging out."

"Hey! Watch it girl, or you might piss my dear friend off!" Daxter warned, seeing Jak narrowing his eyes at the 'eco-freak' comment.

"Well, screw you! I'm just here because some stupid friend of mine had to have a sleepover and look where it got me!" Annie snapped back, waving her hands around.

Becoming a little bit pissed, Jak stated, "Maybe we should go different ways so that no one would get suspicious."

"And keep our status with the sane ladies to its current position." Daxter added quietly to his friend. Annie waved her hand, showing that she agreed as she kept walking toward the entrance while Jak hijacked the nearest zoomer and went to the street on their right. As he kept driving swiftly and carefully, his mind was on what Michelle was trying to ask him.

_"Somebody, help!"_

Jak suddenly stopped, nearly causing the driver behind him to crash into him. He looked back, saying a quick apology, and set the zoomer down. He then jumped off and started to look around...

"Hey, what's wrong, tall, dark, and gruesome?" Daxter asked in a joking tone.

"Did you hear someone calling for help, like a girl?" Jak asked his ottsel friend.

Daxter stared at him awkwardly before saying, "Um... Jak? Is the gun's after fire smell going to your head? Because you're going el loco on me here!"

Jak sighed, before shaking his head and making sure he was not getting tired off of the food that Neko found. Just as he was about to board back on the zoomer when the voice became louder in his head, only it was a bit different from the last message.

_"Jak! Where are you? I need your help!"_

He looked down the street, hearing the voice coming from the alley about six yards away. He quickly ran toward it as fast as he could. "Jak! What are you doing? We'll get in trouble if we keep Sig waiting." Daxter shouted.

"Someone's in trouble!" he shouted as he reached the alley and turned to see inside.

"Lisa!"

-Six minutes earlier-

I guess that I got myself into trouble this time. Apparently, I accidentally bumped into this tall guy and he was really drunk. He tried to hit on me but stopped as Momoiro bit him on the leg. I grabbed her quickly and started the chase. As I kept running, I saw this girl waving at me to follow. She was standing in an alley. Without thinking, I quickly ran after the girl. As I entered the lane, I saw the city walls in front of me and soon realized what just happened. I just got tricked into a trap!

I turned around and saw three guys along with the girl behind the one in the lead. "Well, well. Aren't you a little innocent gal?" he said in a sickening tone, stroking my cheek. I shivered at the touch as I backed away from them. I soon felt the wall on my back. Momoiro tried to struggle out of my arms, but I couldn't get my new friend hurt because of me. I then saw the girl run out of the alley and out of my sight.

"It always because of me that everyone I love and care gets hurt," I thought. I then looked up to see that the leader and his friends had blunt objects in their hands.

_"Somebody! Help me!"_ I thought, closing my eyes and holding my pet near me. I was about to scream for help, but I remembered that my voice was gone. Then I remembered him, Jak. Where was he?

_"Jak! Where are you? I need your help!"_ I shouted in my mind.

"Lisa!"

I opened my eyes to see that the three boys had their attention averted to the entrance of the alley, seeing a blonde haired man with an orange creature on his shoulder. I smiled in relief as the leader asked, "Who the heck are you?"

"We are here to kick your butt and save a pretty damsel in distress," Daxter said as Jak got into a fighting stance. The leader and his friends, without thinking, charged at the duo.

-+-+-+-

Markus was walking through the slums. Apparently, Errol's source told him that this is where the child was last scene. As he kept walking, he then heard something: punches being landed and groans. His attention was sent to an alley that he was about to pass by. As he got closer to it, he was almost ran over by three boys, all of them with bruises and limping a bit while running away.

"We'll get our revenge, you bastard!" shouted the one in the lead, with his friends in tow. Markus raised an eyebrow before heading to the alley. He looked inside to see two figures at the end of it which wasn't really that far down.

The first one he saw was a young male with blonde hair with small bits of green streaks in it. The other one was a young female with black hair, covering half of her face.

"God, this might be a stupid love quarrel," he thought as he entered the alley with hands in his pocket. He then walked over to the two figures and asked, "Are you two alright?"

They looked at him as the boy helped the girl up. Suddenly, an orange ottsel came out of nowhere and stood on the boy's shoulder. "Yeah, we're alright. All thanks to moi!" he said, showing off the muscles that he didn't have. Markus rolled his eyes as he then looked at the blonde for his answers.

"We're fine," he replied, his voice a bit gruff.

Markus then looked at the girl behind him, seeing her holding a Croco-dog in her arms. He then soon realized who the girl was.

"Oh no. Lisa, are you alright?" he said, kneeling down next to Jak which caused the blonde to lose his balance and fall on his butt.

The quiet girl nodded her head as Markus helped her up. He then watched as Lisa ran to Jak to see if he was okay and patted Daxter's furry little head. She smiled at them as if saying thank you.

"You know, that makes two saves on your life, princesses," Daxter stated, getting a confused look from the girl. "Sooner or later, you'll have to pay us back."

Suddenly, the boys didn't expect this happen at all: Lisa laughed. Markus looked shocked while Jak seemed a bit dazed.

"She has a cute laugh," he thought, not seeing the waving paw in front of his face.

"Hello! Jak, you in there?" he called before knocking on his friend's noggin.

-+-+-+-

Back at Mina's house, Torn was over for a small dinner and also for a brief report.

"So it seems that someone is leaking information to the Baron," he repeated, getting a nod from the caretaker.

"And this man named Markus accompanied with her this afternoon," she added. "What scared me most is that he showed some familiarity toward the girl. If I didn't know any better, this man could be someone close to her."

"Too bad the kid can't talk," he muttered. "She would be able to explain all this."

"I'm really worried about the girl. Errol has already gotten so close to taking her away from me." Mina said, rubbing her hands together nervously. "She's too young to go through the Dark Warrior Program."

"According to Daxter, there seems to be two more subjects in that project. Those poor souls..." Torn said, turning around. He then sighed before walking toward the door.

"Call me if anything gets worse, Mina. You do know that we can rely on you the most with finding good shelters for our men in the Underground." he said, saluting her.

"Don't worry, sir. I'm doing the best I can do." she said, returning the salute.

-+-+-+-

Jak decided to walk Lisa back to her home, hoping to understand how a girl like her would end up in a city like this. What was bothering him also was that Markus chose to come along as well. Daxter apparently chose to sit on the girl's shoulder, saying that it was way softer than his "bones for shoulders."

As he watched the girl chase her Croco-dog around, he couldn't help but stare at her. She just seems to have that same carefree personality that he used to have before...

"Why did you save her?" he heard Markus ask, knocking him off his daze from the girl.

"What?"

"Lisa... why did you save her? If it was someone else, you would have just blown them off and continued heading to where ever you were headed."

Jak hesitated for second before replying. "Because she is still just a kid. Although I think she's a bit older, she still acts like a kid. I can't let her end up the way I did."

"That might be a problem, considering that some people here are looking for her," Markus said. Jak glanced at the man, seeing an ice-cold expression on his face.

"You aren't telling this because?" Jak muttered as Markus side glanced him.

Markus sighed. "The girl has a lot to go through. She has a problem even you can't imagine, though she acts like purified soul to keep the people around her at least sane."

"Sounds like you know the kid," Jak stated. He then noticed Markus heading the opposite direction. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm needed somewhere else. Just get kid home and finish your job." he said, before walking back to streets of the Slums. Jak was about to ask him something, but saw an empty street behind him. "How the hell does he know?" he thought before catching up with Lisa and Dax, pushing that thought to the back of his mind.

-Twenty minutes later-

"Fuck this world! Fuck this job!" she shouted as she sliced through the frog creatures. She then sliced through a Metal Head and stated, "And fuck you!"

About fifteen minutes ago, she got to the sewer entrance and waited for almost seven minutes when her anger finally got the best of her. She had already taken out three of the five targeted guns and nearly started to go on a killing spree. (Michelle: Damn it! How come I didn't go on a killing spree?)

As she kept slicing through the creatures, her anger nearly caught off her sense of awareness as a large Metal Head was directly behind her, ready to slice her with its claws.

"Watch out, toots!" shouted someone as the monsters suddenly flew over her and landed dead in front of her. She turned around to see Jak holding his Blaster Gun in Scatter Mode and Daxter wiping his furry head. "That was close. You okay, Annie?"

"Okay? **Okay?**" Annie stalked toward the two and started to jab her left index finger at Jak's chest. "I had to go through this place almost half alone, in a stinking sewer I might add. I had to start getting gore and blood all over my clothes. I nearly got shot by three guns before finally slicing them down. **Do I look okay to you?**"

(Lisa: Ever seen Annie pissed? Trust me; you do not want to see. I've been on the receiving end a lot of times.)

Daxter cowered behind Jak's back as the blond looked at her with an awkward look. After a few minutes, Jak suddenly asked, "Ready to go?"

Annie showed a smiling face and jabbed her sword upward into the air and said in a cheerful tone. "Let's get this job done!"

(Neko: Oh god! That's a scary thought!

Annie: I'm scared of myself too!)

As she walked toward the next target, Daxter slowing went back to his perch and said, "That girl is scarier than Michelle. I just hope Neko isn't like that."

"You and me both, Dax," Jak agreed as he followed the girl. "You and me both..."

**_To be continued..._**

**Lisa: Alright! Time to get to work on chapter five!**

**Michelle: Yep! And we can finally get some rest!**

**Annie: I can't believe I got that pissed in this chapter.**

**Neko: It's the freakin' sewers. What would you expect?**

**Lisa: Well here's our review replies to our faithful readers. **

**Pyro Madz: LOL! Oh man! That seemed to change when we did spell check on MW! ROFL! Yeah, we must learn this new language called Engrish. Thanks for the funny review and sorry about messing up your name. And I'm heading to Tokyo UV after graduation which is in 2009!**

**Darkecogir: Thanks for the review! Hope to see you in the later chapters!**

**Silver Horror: Thanks for the review!**

**pheonixral: Yeah... Michelle is like that sometimes. And we do have a friend we call "Mango" but his real name is Lalo. I don't remember why we call him Mango...**

**Tech E.Cyote: Cool! A new reviewer has come to read our story. Thanks for the review! And we will try to post up our chapters.**

**Michelle: And now for a preview of chapter 5...**

_"You know what," Neko said to Annie and Michelle who looked curiously at her. "Screw you, guys. I'm taking that deliver job."_

_Her two friends then spat out their breakfast before both shouted, "Are you nuts? You're going to die before finishing that deliver!"_

_"So what," she spat back. "I hear that this man knows everyone here more than Krew. I need to find out if Lisa is here and if she is, I need to also know if she is okay."_

Who could she be talking about? Wait until next week for the next update of **Jak 2: Teenagers in Haven City.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lisa: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter five!**

**Michelle: And we are going add so-**

**Annie: -smacks back of head- Shut up! It's a secret!**

**Michelle: What the hell? Freakin' Asian...**

**Neko: Who cares? On to the story!**

**Lisa: Sorry that it was a day late! My mother kicked me off the computer before I could even finish up typing the whole chapter! Forgive me!**

_Hey, Markus here. Seems like the kid is finally getting some friends in this god forsaken city. Even so, those three girls are starting to bug the Baron a lot; even though they can't even do half the work they are assigned. Plus, that Eco-freak boy and his damn orange rat could really mess up my plans. Huh... Do you want to know what they are? Screw it... I'm not telling you... Oh well... let's just see what happens now with these stupid teenagers..._

**Chapter 5  
Neko's New Boss & A Little Fluff Never Hurt Anyone**

(Lisa: 0o! Hey! I told you to make a better title for this chapter!

Michelle: Shut up and keep typing!)

Neko was standing outside, waiting for Annie and Jak to get back. It was already late and she was beginning to get worried. She began to pace around, trying to ease her worry, but the moon wasn't helping. She would occasionally stare at it as if it was following her move. She suddenly became frustrated and shouted, "Stop following me, moon!"

"What's wrong, Neko?" someone asked. She turned around to see Mango walking toward her. She pouted and said, "The moon."

"Say what?" he said in confusion.

"It's chasing me." she stated. "Every where I go, **there it is!**" She then started pointing menacingly at the moon. "Cut it out, moon! I'm coming up there!"

Mango stared at her worryingly as he said, "Okay! You should get back inside now..."

As they entered the bar, Mango sat her on the nearest seat before he went back to the bar. After a few minutes of silence, the door suddenly slides open.

"We're back!" Daxter stated cheerfully as Jak walked casually and Annie dragged her feet into the Hip Hog Saloon.

"Need... bed..." Annie groaned as she fell to the floor. Michelle busted into hilarity while Neko scrambled out of her seat and fanned Annie's face as it was pale and her eyes were dizzy.

"We told you so many times, Annie!" Michelle said as she was laughing. "Getting angry makes you lose more energy! HA!"

Neko glared at her friend. "Shut it, Michelle! She's tired because she used more upper body strength than you!"

Michelle pouted and turned to Mango who was shaking his head while cleaning a glass cup. "What? I was just kidding!"

She then yawned loudly as she looked at the clock on the ceiling.

**2: 27 a.m.**

She then stretched and said, "I'm going to get some sleep you guys." She then stood up from the chair and walked to the chair-table seats and lay on her back on the side closest to the bar. "Night, you guys," she muttered as she closed her tired eyes.

Jak and Daxter both decided to crash at the Hip Hog Saloon for the night. They found the closet seat and Jak sat on it while Daxter slept on the table.

The blonde took of his goggles and red scarf off, letting his blonde hair flow down. He then placed it next to him

-+-+-+-

I was in my bed...

You guessed it, I'm having trouble sleeping. The thing is, I just don't know why. Momoiro got restless with my constant movements, moving to the cement floor after stealing one of my pillows. I've never had a problem sleeping, ever!

Suddenly, my mind went back to happened a few hours earlier...

_I laughed at the story of Daxter helping Jak saving me, emphasizing the battle to make it seem like he was doing most of the work. Jak was walking next to me, shaking his head at his friend's story. _

_We soon reached the front door of my new home. I smiled at Daxter as he jumped to Jak's shoulder. I waved good bye to the dynamic duo and reached for the door. Suddenly, an arm blocked me, causing me to jolt a bit in surprise. I looked up to see Jak blocking my way. Daxter glanced at both of us before jumping down to Momoiro and stated, "I get the feeling that this is going to get weird..."_

_The pet nodded her head in agreement._

_I glared at Daxter, growling a bit but that only caused him to smile. I then turned to see Jak's face so close to mine. I felt my face heating up from the breath of him. _

_Before it could go any further, the door swiftly opened. Jak quickly steppe away from me while I looked at the ground. I glanced at Mina as she had a worried face. It soon change into a smile as she asked, "How was your walk, child?"_

_I put up a peace sign with my right hand as I quickly walked into the house, leaving a confused Mina behind me. I then heard Jak say good-bye and Momoiro soon came into the house._

I sighed. What was he going to do or say to me? I suddenly yelled in frustration, which I soon went quiet as realization hit me. My voice was slowly coming back! I quickly sat up as I felt around me throat. I began to try to speak, but a small 'ah' would come out. However, that didn't bring me down. I then punched at the air in victory. I can't wait to get my voice back! Once I do, I'll be able to give those stupid men a piece of my mind and also start questioning if my friends are here.

I then tried to get some sleep for the rest of the night.

-+-+-+-

**7:06**** Day 3**

Michelle was still asleep in her "bed", having a nice dream. However, that was going to be soon interrupted as Annie and Neko slowly crept up to her with a whip cream pie and a blow horn.

"Ready for revenge?" the African asked Annie who nodded her head in agreement. Neko then signaled the countdown with her fingers. Once she reached three, Annie placed the blow horn near Michelle as Neko covered her ears. The Asian then pressed the button, making a blaring sound which probably woke everyone in the bar and about two blocks from the building.

Jak quickly lifted his head off the table as Daxter jumped into the ceiling and fell back on to table unconscious. Jak rubbed his eyes with his right hand reached for his goggles and scarf. He tapped around the area where he thought he placed it, only to feel nothing. He began to look around the area, but he just couldn't find it.

He then turned to see Michelle chasing Annie and Neko. Getting his eyes to stop showing a blurred vision, he then noticed that Neko was wearing his goggles and Annie was wearing his scarf. "Hey, give those back!" he demanded, jumping from his seat and joined the chase for his own reasons.

Daxter yawned as he then lay back on to the table and was just about to close his eyes when he noticed a familiar fat tummy in his view.

"Holy yakkow!" he shouted, jumping and running in mid air to clench on to Jak's face. "The world is about to be flatten, Jak!"

This completely surprised Jak as he quickly stopped and tried to pry his friend off of him.

Krew had woken up because of the blow horn and was already pissed from Michelle's frequent blabbering yesterday. He rolled his eyes before floating toward the blonde, who finally succeeded on taking the ottsel off his face. As Krew floated closer to them, he began to sniff.

"What **is** that horrible smell?" he stated as he spun around to try to find the source of the smell.

The three girls stopped running, taking a whiff of the air. Daxter jumped out of Jak's hands and stood on one of the wrestling poles and said, "Oh great! We do **your** dirty work in the sewers and come back smelling worse than a wet hip hog in a warm barn."

He then took some quick sniffs of himself before leaning towards Jak's direction. "This could have a serious impact on the lady factor," he muttered to his friend. Jak rolled his eyes at the comment.

Michelle jumped on to the wrestling ring, took a quick whiff of Daxter and said, "You don't smell that bad."

Krew began to fan himself, taking a few more whiffs before he said, "No, uh, I think it was my lunch actually..."

Jak and Daxter looked shocked while Annie and Michelle were ready to gag. Neko just covered her mouth, twitching her ears.

"Oh god," Annie muttered. "That is a nasty thought."

"Whose... idea was... it to work... for this guy... anyway?" Michelle asked between gasp as she held her stomach, bending a bit to get the fresh air from the bottom. Krew just brushed off their comments and floated to Jak who quickly regained his casual look.

"Nice work in the sewers, ey," Krew said. "I guess you're looking for that weapon upgrade, mmm? Well, there's a blaster mod stashed in some crates at the Port."

As he began to float away, he continued. "Find it and it's yours..."

Neko shook in disgust as she watched the fat man leave before turning to Jak. He slowly folded his arms and began tapping his left foot, raising an eyebrow. Realization hit her as she took off the goggles and snatched the scarf from Annie. She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment as she handed them to him.

He grabbed them from her and placed back in their proper place. As he placed his goggles on his head, he saw the three girls staring at him awkwardly. He glanced at Daxter who just shrugged his shoulders before jumping on to his place, signaling his friend to walk away.

Neko narrowed her eyes and mentally noted that she had to get some information out of this guy.

"Neko!" she turned to see Krew floating back. "I have a job for you."

-+-+-+-

As the sun's morning light fell upon me, I yawned and stretched to get out any small kinks in my system. I heard a small whine, seeing Momoiro stretching as she stood up from the pillow on the cold flow. I too slowly got out of bed, letting my small sleeping gown go back to its normal length, which to me was kind of short.

I slowly walked out of my room, followed by my pet Croco dog, and headed toward the kitchen to see Mina cooking breakfast. As I looked closer, I saw that someone was helping her. It was a small boy wearing a pilot cap on top of his greenish blond hair. Then I realized who it was; it was young Jak!

"Well hello there, young girl."

I turned around to see the elderly man Kor, walking toward me and using his wooden staff to stable him. I waved hello to him and smiled.

"You must be Lisa, I presume?" he stated. I nodded my head and gave him a questioned look. I wondered on how the hell he knows my name.

As if he was a mind reader, he then said, "Torn has informed me about your arrival, Lisa. It's amazing that Mango wanted to give you the tour of our **grand **city." He emphasized "grand" in a sarcastic way, telling me that he didn't really like this city.

"That boy had always kept to himself, never going near anyone and always did his mission on his own. However, since he met you, he just started to go to an interrogating job and has already got a few girls swooning him." he continued, laughing at the thought.

I turned to see Mina holding a plate with lots of eggs and bacon as young Jak came in with some plates. I smiled as I helped the boy placed the plates around the table. I noticed that there were three more plates placed on the table. I glanced at Mina who smiled and said, "We'll be having company. Finally a family-like meal for all of us to think about."

I smiled in turn as I ran back to my room. I had to get into my casual clothing to at least look decent for our guest, whoever they may be.

-+-+-+-

Markus and Errol were waiting in the throne room for yet another meeting between the Baron and Metal Head Leader. He then heard a loud slam as the Baron came in frustrated.'

"Darn those Underground kids!" he exclaimed as he stalked toward his throne. Markus frowned a bit while Errol said, "What now, sir?"

"They blew up the Sentry guns in the sewers! Now we'll be having to deal with the Underground and probably the whole criminal society!" he shouted as he then went to his throne. "Just get the Metal Head leader."

Markus nodded his head as he then pressed a button on his gauntlet, pointed at the middle of the room, and a large holographic head appeared.

"I grow impatient with your low eco trade, Baron!" snapped the Metal Head leader, not wanting to hear a greeting or anything at the moment.

"With all due respect, we need some of the eco to keep at least the city standing!"

"Well, you better have learned a way to live without eco. I want the **full** amount in our next trade, or you won't have a city standing!"

Then the hologram flew back into Markus' gauntlet, causing his arm to jolt from the force. After a moment of silence, he commented in a calm voice. "He seems pissed."

The Baron then glared at the two and shouted, "I want that child found and brought here! We need more subjects for the Dark Warrior Program! Those two girls aren't enough!"

-+-+-+-

"She has to what?" Michelle shouted, nearly destroying Annie's left eardrum.

"I want you to kill someone for me. They have been ruining my 'business' for some time and now they are getting in my hair." he told Neko who felt very uncomfortable.

"I wonder if there is any hair left on him," Michelle muttered to Annie who snickered.

"Here's the address and I expect them to be dead before you get back," he said. "If they are alive, then you could just consider yourself unemployed."

He then floated away, leaving Neko with her communicator flashing with the address. She couldn't believe it; she is being ordered to kill someone. She just kept staring at her communicator, walking toward the exit of the saloon. Michelle was about to say something, but Annie stopped her, shaking her head.

She stared at the information about the man. He seemed like a normal girl, no criminal records. All that it told her was that she just destroyed a cargo shipment that was being sent to Krew. She looked at the map of the city, seeing that it was fairly far. However, she didn't make an attempt to jack a zoomer. She just walked there.

She looked around, seeing everyone just walking like they do in the game. They are so oblivious to what is happening around them, just like her friends. They really never notice what's going around them, just having their usually fun and craziness action being ignored by the school. They never really worried about the problems in the world. They just wanted to live their teenage lives before graduation and having to become adults.

She began to think more about the subject of becoming an adult. Out of the three of them, she was the oldest and she is a junior in high school. Just one more year and she'll be graduating, leaving her friends in this school. What worried her more was about their group. They have been slowly breaking apart. Some of them started to hate each other while some just left the group without saying anything.

She was suddenly snapped out of her train of thought as she noticed a couple with their child walking past them. "I've never seen this in the game," Neko thought. She watched them have fun together as the father placed the young child on his shoulders.

She smiled at the sight before continuing her way toward the destination. She soon reaches it and the building looked like a normal home. She narrowed her eyes as she unsheathed her Keyblade and kicked the door open.

Neko was suddenly attacked by someone who she quickly pushed off and threw back into the house. Her eyes were covered by her hair as she stalked toward the person who tackled her. It was the girl from the picture. "I'm sorry," she muttered before raising her blade up and was ready to bring it down when someone else tackled her down.

"Run, Mariah! Get out of here!" the person on top of her shouted.

"No! I'm not leaving with out you, Oliver!" Mariah said, just staying where she fell.

"Say what..." Neko muttered as she opened her left eye to look up at the man on top of her. He had her arms pinned behind her back, her hand still holding the Keyblade.

"Get off of me!" Neko demanded as she started to struggle. However, the man wouldn't budge as he kept telling the girl to leave. She then thought up her only option and she knew she wasn't going to like it.

-+-+-+-

"I'm getting worried about Neko," Michelle said as she was pacing back and forth. She didn't even notice Mango entering the saloon with a large plastic bag in his hand as he cautiously walked passed her and to his post. He watched her for a couple more minutes before talking to Annie.

"What's with her?"

"Krew just sent Neko to do a hit on someone. It's been four hours already and still no call."

Annie just sat at her seat, taking a quick sip of her drink before looking at Mango. "Where the hell were you anyways?" she asked.

Mango gave her a questioning look. "You're like thirty minutes late on your second day working here." she stated, pointing at the clock. He looked and saw that he was indeed late. "What were you doing?" she asked again.

"Oh... I had breakfast," he said truthfully.

"Well that was a really long one if you ask me," Annie said.

"I didn't ask you," Mango said, smirking at the girl. "And speaking about asking." He placed the bag on to the bar table, opening it to reveal food.

Annie stared at it for a moment and then tapped Michelle's shoulder. The Mexican looked at her friend as she pointed at the food. Once she lay upon it, she fell to her knees and shouted, "**There is a gaming god!**"

"Say what?" Mango asked, but was soon silenced as the girls started to feast.

Suddenly the door slid open hard, revealing Neko holding her Keyblade that was covered in blood. Michelle and Annie turned to see the sight and spat whatever food that was in their mouth at Mango.

"That was disgusting..." Mango muttered, feeling chewed up food all over his face and upper torso.

"Holy crap!" Michelle said. "What happened to you?"

"Just shut up..." Neko muttered as she took a seat closest to her and threw her Keyblade on to the table.

"God, look at Miss Pissy Pants," Annie said, getting into her regular sarcastic mode. "She kills someone and now she's an all bad ass."

"Just shut up, Annie." Neko said again, becoming a bit more pissed. She held her head with her right hand as she leaned forward on the table, becoming angry.

"Oh yeah, now you giving me the cold shoulder now, Neko?" Annie said as Michelle took a large bite out of a big chicken leg.

Neko glared at Annie as she stalked toward her and said, "I'm getting a new job."

Michelle looked at her crazy and said, "What new job?"

"I can do deliver for the city!" she stated.

Annie just laughed at her while Michelle kept eating. Neko glared at them and started to shake in anger.

_"You know what," Neko said to Annie and Michelle who looked curiously at her. _"Screw you, guys. I'm taking that deliver job."

Her two friends then spat out their breakfast before both shouted, "Are you nuts? You're going to die before finishing that deliver!"

"So what," she spat back. "I hear that this man knows everyone here more than Krew. I need to find out if Lisa is here and if she is, I need to also know if she is okay."

She then grabbed her weapon and headed to the door. Before she opened it, she turned to her friends and said, "Hope you find Lisa before me."

-+-+-+-

**Lisa: Okay... the rest of the chapter is the fluff and be spoken through third person... partly... forgive me again for the late update.**

Jak and Daxter had just gotten a quick breakfast at the Underground hideout. They stepped out of the hidden base and were greeted by Lisa with Mina.

"Hey Jak, I need a favor," Mina said as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. Lisa lowered her head as if hiding something. "I need you to keep an eye on Lisa for awhile. I have to do an errand and may take long."

"No worries, Mina!" Daxter said before Jak could reply. "We'll keep an eye on cutie here until you call!"

Mina smiled as she patted Lisa's head and left. Jak then glanced at Lisa as she rubbed her shoulder in embarrassment. He scratched his head, being a little frustrated. Daxter looked at the both of them, rolled his eyes, and said, "Can you get this stupid date going already?"

Jak and Lisa stared at him confused and shocked. "Date?!" Jak snapped at his friend. "Who said this was a date? I'm just baby sitting the kid!"

-+-+-+-

"I'm just baby sitting the kid!"

I don't know why, but it kind of hurt just hearing that. I looked away from Jak and just started walking out of the alley. I just don't know why it hurt so much. As I kept walking, I suddenly felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Jak with Daxter as he held my shoulder. "What's wrong, Lisa?" Jak asked.

I just looked away from him and I tried to walk away, but he suddenly held both of my shoulders. I turned my head away, feeling something wet fall from my eyes. "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" he asked.

"I want to know too, Jak!" Daxter said. "Did I say something? Did you say something, Jak? I bet you said something that hurt her."

I just continued looking away, when suddenly I felt his arms around me. I felt shocked.

"If I said anything, I'm sorry okay?" he said.

-+-+-+-

Walking through the city, Markus soon reached the Slums. He was really starting to hate this part of town. It just sucked to him. He suddenly saw someone ran out of an alley; it was Lisa. For once of all today, he smiled and said, "Lisa, hi th-"

He then saw Jak come out of the same alley, grabbing her shoulder. Markus just watched the exchange and noticed something; Lisa was crying. He was about to head over there when Jak pulled her into a hug. His eyes widened. Why was he feeling so jealous of this sight?

**To be continued...**

**Michelle: Okay! Review replies!**

**pheonixral: Thanks for another review! You're great.**

**Silver Horror: Oh I hope you like the chapter... kind of trying to do as well as I could do this.**

**Tech Yeah. I kind of hope he does confess his feelings to her.**

**0xjessix0: -dies from hug- This is kind of hurtful, but thanks for hug.**

**Pyro Madz: Yeah... we love the Croco dogs... they so cute...**

**Now for a preview of chapter six... oh wow this is getting quick...**

_"I want to know why you are here, Markus," Mina asked as she folded her arms._

_"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," he commented as he headed toward the Pumping Station._

_"Look, if you hurt Lisa, I'll make sure you won't be able to live," Mina threatened._

_Markus stopped as the door slowly opened. He entered the decontamination and turned to look at Mina and said, "I'm probably dead already, but that means you'll be dead too."_

See you next week, on Friday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lisa: I must forgive about how chapter six ended up and for the late update again. I had little time to type and now I'm thinking off changing the updates to Saturday or Friday, which ever day has the chapter finished. **

**Michelle: She even didn't eat the whole day so we bought In and Out for her.**

**Annie: You were like goggling at the computer screen the whole time, typing your ass off.**

**Neko: It just creep me out that I got that pissed! I never get that mad...**

**Daxter: Living in Haven City can change people, toots! -points at Jak-**

**Jak: What the hell are you guys looking at?**

**Michelle: At least it was a hot change.**

**Lisa: Yeah... sigh I agree**

**Annie: Just freaking say you love him already!**

**Lisa: Shut up or you're out of the story!**

**Michelle: -smacks Lisa's head- Get to the typing, 6th grader!**

_What the hell happened last time? Oh yeah, Jak had to hurt Lisa's feelings about it being just a baby-sitting job. God, can't he just admit that he likes the girl? I swear! Someone's going to take her away from him before he tells her how he feels. Well, this is Orange Lightning here to tell you that this update might become a little bad. Neko has quit working for Krew and Annie and Michelle are stuck working for the fat man. At least they are still looking for Lisa. And how do I know this? I don't know! I'm just reading a piece of paper I got from some random kid! And now let's see what happens for the rest of the day in Jak 2: Teenager in Haven_ _City_

_Daxter! What the hell did you say about me and Lisa?_

_What? I swear I can tell! Call it Ottsel intuition._

**Chapter 6  
The Delivery & Mina's Short Interrogation**

**10:54 am, Day 3**

I held on to Jak as we drove toward the Power Station. I looked at Daxter a bit confused because of two things: I didn't know what part of the game I'm currently at right now and why is Jak giving both of us the silent treatment. Being with a mute before, Daxter at least understood what I was trying to ask.

"Torn told us to save this guy named Vin. Some dude that seems to be an 'information guy' for the Underground. I'm telling you, Lisa. This is going to end up bad." he said, saying the last word really long. I rolled my eyes as I lay my head on Jak's back. I sighed as we kept on hovering over to the entrance. Although I enjoyed riding zoomers, something about riding in vehicles just somehow make me very tired. I slowly began to doze off.

-+-+-+-

Jak just suddenly froze when he felt Lisa rest on his back. He glanced over his shoulder to see her falling asleep. He shook his head. "This kid sure sleeps a lot," he mentally stated before focusing his eyes to the front. He heard Daxter yawn, feeling his weight off his shoulders and on the back of his head.

"Daxter..." he warned.

"What?" his friend said in protest. "Mute girl can sleep, but I can't! Sheesh! Even I need rest!"

The blonde just rolled his eyes. As he kept driving, he suddenly noticed that someone was tailgating them. He glanced over his shoulder to a familiar face. He smirked as he revved the zoomer, getting reply back in the same way. "Hold on tight, Lisa," he muttered. He felt the girl's head lift off his back a bit, indicating that she woke up. The race soon began.

-+-+-+-

Markus smirked as Jak had a quick head start, passing by a dual-seat Krimzon Guard zoomer. He passed by them too, giving them a quick sign to back off as he continued the race. It wasn't that hard to catch up with the blonde boy, considering that he was holding back. He soon came to right side of the zoomer, seeing Lisa staring at him with a shocked look. He looked directly in her eyes, as if reading her soul.

-+-+-+-

I cuddled closer to Jak. I really didn't like that stare Markus was giving me. I felt Daxter jump from my head to my shoulder and shouted, "Hey boy! No staring at my friend! You're asking for a whooping, aren't ya?" He started to do some karate moves, nearly falling off if I hadn't grabbed his tail. I suddenly felt a jolt as Jak accelerated, causing me to hold on to his waist with Daxter in my arms.

-+-+-+-

Neko finally reached the front of a small building in the Bazaar. She entered it, seeing Duo along with another young man. "Duo!" she called. The said mechanic looked up and smiled. He waved for her to come over, which she did. As she got closer, she recognized the man.

"Mango, is that you?" she asked, getting closer to clearly verify that it is Mango, the bartender of the Hip Hog Saloon. "What are you doing here?"

Mango was shocked and nearly fell down in shock. "Neko! What a surprise!" he said, getting nervous. Neko quickly went to his side, showing a face of joy. "I'm so glad I'm not going to do this job with a stranger!" she exclaimed. "Did Oliver tell you about this job?"

"Wait a minute! You know Oliver?" Duo shouted as he quickly stood up. "How did you-"

"It's a long story and I don't plan on telling you what it is," she said, frowning and putting her index finger on her lips to make a shush motion. Mango nodded his head in agreement and the two looked at Duo. "Well, I welcome you to Haven City's Delivery Corp," he greeted, spreading his arms out to only have it smack into a large stack of boxes. This motion caused them to fall backwards and made a huge mess on the floor. Neko kept staring at the pile while Mango glanced between it and Duo. The young mechanic laughed in an embarrassing tone.

"I meant to do that," he stated, scratching the back of his neck. Mango smacked his forehead while Neko shook her head. "So what's the job, boss?"

-+-+-+-

"Nice going, Annie!" Michelle shouted, smacking the back of her friend's head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" the Asian retorted as the two left the saloon. Apparently, Krew wasn't in the mood to give them any jobs and kicked them out of the bar until any new assignments are made.

"You just **had** to piss Neko off enough to get her to quit working for Krew!" Michelle explained as she twirled her guns on her fingers. "Now we have two people to look for!"

"Well, she should know a joke if it was told to her in the face," Annie said, folding her arms after fixing her glasses so they were back in front of her eyes. "She took it too seriously."

"What do you expect? She was forced to kill someone!" Michelle exclaimed making people who walked pass them to glance back at her. "You know that we are too young to kill people!"

"Like you don't brag about it at school!" her friend said.

"You know I joke around to get the gang laughing!" Michelle explained.

As the two kept yelling back and forth, a Krimzon Guard zoomer happened to pass by and lowered down to be ground-level with them. "You two!" said the one on the passenger seat.

"Can't you see that we are about to kick each other's ass?" Michelle glared at the soldier. He seemed to flinch a bit from the outburst but took out a poster. Once he unrolled it, the two girls just gawked at the picture. It was Lisa!

"This girl is an accomplice with an escapee of the Haven City prison. Do you have any information on this child?" he informed them, only to have them gape at the picture.

-+-+-+-

Jak smirked as he reached our destination as he parked the zoomer near the entrance. I just sat on the vehicle in shock. Well, I've been in my big brother's car when ever he tries to pass by other fast cars, but I was practically falling off the zoomer for Christ's sake! Daxter seemed to be scared too as he clanged on to my blue jacket.

"Come on you two!" he called as he walked toward us from the open entrance of the Power Station. I shook my head, feeling a bit scared to get off. Jak stood beside me, waiting for me to get off. I didn't I just stared at the seat with shock in my eyes. I guess he got frustrated as he picked me up and carried me bridle-style. You can guess what my expression was: big round eyes like in the anime shows. Daxter quickly jumped on to his friend's shoulder, smirking at the notion.

"You know you want to, Jak..." he taunted, getting a glare from his friend.

As he slowly walked to the entrance of the Power Station, I was feeling the heat going to my head. God, I don't really like being hold like this! I just suddenly felt dizzy and everything went black.

-+-+-+-

Jak looked down as he felt a small weight on his chest. He saw Lisa had fallen asleep again and had a tint of blush on her cheeks. He smiled a bit as he entered into a spacious room with a bunch of computer screens and consoles in a circular shape. Right across the room was a warp ring, similar to one back in Samos' hut. He laid the girl's unconscious body on the nearest console to the warp ring. Daxter went to the ring and was ready to jump in when he noticed that a certain blonde wasn't behind him.

He glanced to see his friend kneeling down and being eye-level with the girl. He moved away the hair that covered the half of her face. He saw what her face really looked like. She titled her head into Jak's hand, causing him to flinch slightly. He shook his head as he quickly dashed toward the warp ring and jumped into it.

A few moments later, Markus entered the Power Station and saw Lisa sleeping on the floor. He slowly walked toward her, knelt down and was ready to grab when she suddenly uttered clearly in a tired voice.

_"Oniisama…"_

Markus' eyes widened at the word as he jolted his hand away as a small repressed memory came into his mind. Although it unclear, he ran out of the room and toward the Water Slums.

-+-+-+-

"I need you to bring this package to the Water Slums pronto, Neko," Duo ordered as he placed a fairly large box on the back of her zoomer. "You have to be at this address in no less than thirty minutes."

"But it's like an hour drive from here to there," she said.

"Look, the first job is your test," he said as he turned around. "If you get this job done right and the package is unharmed, then you get the job. If not, then you better look for another one because there are no second chances."

He then went back inside, leaving her with Mango. "Why I oughta..." she muttered, shaking her fist. She was then calmed down by Mango as he placed a reassuring hand on her left shoulder. He then motioned her to the zoomer. "What's his problem? He's giving an already tough mission and I haven't even got this job," she complained.

"Well, it's just how Duo takes this job seriously," her friend said. "We lost a lot of carriers in this city due to carrying lethal weapons and items to their destination."

"Wait!" Neko put her hands up to stop him. "You're telling me that I have a deadly weapon in this box and I might be giving it to some lunatic person!"

Mango nodded his head. The African just smacked her head and muttered, "Screw this shit. I'll just wing it on the way there." She then turned on the zoomer and drove off as fast as she could.

-+-+-+-

**1:58 pm, Day 3**

"Guess this is it," Markus thought as he casually headed toward the Pumping Station entrance. "I can't believe I lost to that eco freak. Who knew that boy could drive? Well he was the first one to drive a zoomer, so I shouldn't really complain."

"Markus wait up!" shouted someone. He stopped just before he reached the sensor and turned around, seeing Mina running to him.

"I want to know why you are here, Markus," Mina asked as she folded her arms.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," he commented as he continued walking to the door which opened.

"Look, if you hurt Lisa, I'll make sure you won't be able to live," Mina threatened.

Markus stopped as the door slowly opened. He entered the decontamination and turned to look at Mina and said, "I'm probably dead already, but that means you'll be dead too."

Just before the door completely closed, Mina jumped through the small gap and came face-to-face with the boy. "Why are you here, Markus?"

He looked down at her with a hint of shock but slowly put on a stoic face. He stared into her eyes with his own ice cold pupils. "If I tell you, you better not tell your Underground leader."

Although she was surprised that he knew that she worked for the Underground, she acted like she was confused and said, "What do you mean? Who is this Underground?"

"Don't play coy with me, obaasan," he said. This surprised Mina because she didn't understand the last word in that sentence. "If you do want to know, don't go playing stupid or I'll come after the girl!"

"I told you if any harm comes to that child, I'll make sure you die," she retorted back.

"And I already told you that I don't give a damn," he snapped. "If you value that girl's life, you have better be quiet after this moment on."

Mina was about to threaten back when she looked at his eyes. They suddenly began to look straight through her soul, giving her a chill down her spine and fear began to show in her appearance. "Do you understand now?" he said, giving a cold face to her.

"Y-yes..." she stuttered. Markus smirked and began to talk.

"The Baron wants Lisa not for the DWP, but something higher. I don't know what, but I personally don't give a damn. Someone is giving me in return. It is more important to me than my life. That's why I'm already dead."

He then walked through the doors and entered on to the outside of Haven City, leaving a frightened Mina in the room as the doors closed. He glanced back at the now closed doors before staring at the Metal Heads that seemed to be waiting for him. He then saw a caped figure walking toward him from between the Metal Heads.

He bowed down to his left knee and placed his right hand over his chest and said, "Forgive me, my master, but I had to tell her partially our plan."

The caped figure's voice seemed a bit harsh like an old man's voice. "No need for forgiveness, my dear Markus. We will soon be able to destroy this city and you will get back her true memories. Then I will spare both of your lives."

Markus nodded his head as he stood up and was handed a KG crate. "What's inside, my master?"

"A little welcome present for that girl," he said. Markus opened the lid, almost being blinded by a purple glow. "How is this going to be given to her? She hasn't gone through the project."

"There are ways to place it in her," his master said. "Just make sure that meddling boy and his orange rat doesn't get in your way."

"It's obvious he is taking a liking to the girl," said a feminine voice as a girl with black hair came into view from behind the tree. "He might even start taking her on his missions."

"What are you doing here, Mariah?" Markus glared as the girl walked toward him.

"You are nearly getting yourself caught by both sides of the rebellion," she said in a seductive voice, wrapping her arms around his neck and trailing her fingers on his vest. "I have already separated that dark-looking girl from her friends, destroying their trust in each other. It's just a matter of time before they truly hate each other."

"Nice job, my daughter," the caped figure said.

She smiled and began to whisper in Markus' ear. "I know about why you threaten that girl's safety so much."

"If you lay one hand on-" he began to whisper but soon stopped as he felt his anger rising. He bowed and quickly ran back to the city wall, disappearing into the shadow that the wall cast.

"I just love a man of the darkness," Mariah muttered as she smirked.

**To be continued...**

**Lisa: Sorry! But I just suddenly got hit by writer's block right here. I'm sorry that it is both uneventful and short, but my brain isn't working. Please forgive me! And we answered some of your reviews.**

**Silver Horror: Thanks for the review! It seems you repeat the same thing in every review... Not that it's bad! -cowers in corner- **

**0xjessix0: Yeah... -cracks neck back in place- you better watch your strength. **

**Tech Holy cow! You and pheonixral now each other personally?! That is kind of freaky... And stop with the suicidal/death threats! They freak me out! LOL JK... Aw well. Yeah Markus likes Lisa but... hey! I'm not telling the plot! Damn you Gaming God! You almost made me reveal a darn secret of my story! **

**Darkecogir: LOL! I already typed that Markus was a secret agent for Baron Praxis is. He rarely shows his emotion and he seems to have a history that will be revealed slowly throughout the story. Part of it was already told in the story. And you ask a lot of questions that may cause us to tell you the whole storyline. Well thanks for the review.**

**And here's a preview of the next chapter of Jak 2: Teenager in Haven City.**

_"We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndications residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, all print rights including book, novella, comic, pamphlet, tickertape, neon sign and bathroom graffiti designs..."_

_As Daxter and Michelle kept reading on, Annie had already fallen asleep while Jak had a hard time trying to stay awake. The two took a long deep breath before continueing reading the contract._

_"Toy rights, shoe lines, mood rings, game rights." They suddenly stared at the invisible camera which zoomed in on them. "GAME RIGHTS?!" However they just continued reading._

_"Vitamin endorsements, city kickbacks, movie deals, and of course, all death and dismemberment accident insurance claims."_

_"Aw great, this is so going to be stupid," Michelle said as she waved the paper in front of Krew's face._

**See you next week, because I am having a sleepover! WOOHOO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Sorry about the late update! I'm a bit sick and had a project I had to do...and scratch the last update if anyone saw it. I'll do a special for Thanksgiving.**

**Oh yeah! I'm putting all my attention on this story so if there are fans that are reading this and like the other stories, they'll have to wait until summer time. Actually, maybe fall because I have a surprise story for all you Jak gamers out there!**

_Hello, young ones. My name's Mina. As you should know already, it seems that Markus is keeping a secret from all of _ _Haven_ _City__. Neko has started her first job and Annie and Michelle learn that my dear Lisa is a wanted woman. I do hope Jak keeps an eye on her, because I know that I might not be there for long. I guess I also have to keep my mouth shut if I want the child to live and be unscarred. What could it be that the Baron and the Metal Heads want with Lisa? What is Markus' connection in all this?_

**Chapter 7  
The Racing Job & Taken**

Neko was now racing against time as she soon reached a familiar block. She was close to the Water Slums. She quickly glanced at her communicator for the timer; there was two minutes left. "I'm going to make it!" she exclaimed as she went to the lower zone, making her vehicle float on the water. As she stopped near the house, she turned off the zoomer, grabbed the wooden platform and jumped on to it. She quickly ran to the house and knocked on the door.

As she was trying to catch her breath, the door swung open outwardly, slamming her into the wall. The occupant who opened the door looked around and saw that someone was squashed behind the door. He pulled the door back slowly as Neko fell backwards into the plank with an unharmed box. He looked at her before looking at the clock inside.

"You're early for ten seconds," he said as he grabbed the package from and dropped a small money bag on her stomach. "Nice job..." He then closed his door, leaving an almost knocked-out Neko. She then lowered her head to see the bag on her stomach and smiled. Her eyes looked straight to the sky and grabbed her communicator out of her pocket. She turned it on and saw the small screen show Duo's face.

"Progress report, Neko."

" Mission... accomplished, Duo-sama. Can... can I have... the job?" she weakly said.

Duo nodded his head and said, "Return to the Bazaar. You can rest here for the day." Then he hanged up. Neko plopped her hand with communicator on her chest and her other hand on her forehead to keep the sun from blinding her. "Yare! Yare!" she shouted as she struggled to sit up.

**Yare Thank god**

-+-+-+-

**Lisa: I hope we aren't breaking any rules because I am used to typing like this in Japanese. Sorry in advance!**

**-+-+-+-**

ちょっと! 妹は、目覚める!

**Translation: Hey! Little sister, wake up!**

Huh? Imouto? That means... younger sister, right?

Sara 、良いか。

**Translation: Sara, are you okay?**

Why are you talking in a different language now?

_Lisa! Wake up! _

Suddenly my eyes shot open and looked around frantically. My eyes soon looked at Jak's face as he was holding my shoulders. He suddenly pulled me into a hug and said, "Are you okay?"

Daxter popped out of nowhere and added. "Yeah! You were screaming louder than a Snorkel Tooth in an opera concert."

I just smiled, not wanting them to worry about me when I know what they should be more worried about. I gently pushed Jak away as I quickly stood up and let Jak lead the way out of the Power Station and into the Industrial Zone. As we headed toward the zoomer, I suddenly saw a KG zoomer passing by us. I shrugged my shoulders and was about to continue walking when I suddenly heard the KG alarm going off.

**All units, we have found the fugitive and target! Request for immediate back-up!**

I froze as Jak swiftly pulled me to the zoomer and on to the back. He then turned on the vehicle and sped off through the Industrial Zone, attempting to get the KG off our tail. I held on to his waist tightly as Daxter held on to my neck, desperately trying not to fly off. I quickly grabbed him and placed him between me and Jak as we kept racing through the city. I suddenly heard gun shots so I screamed.

-+-+-+-

Jak heard the poor girl scream in fear as the Krimzon Guard started shooting at them. If they weren't about to be killed, he would have been surprised that she made a sound yet again and at a high frequency too.

Then, he felt pain on his right arm as a bullet grazed the cloth and part of skin, leaving the wound exposed to the polluted air. However, he couldn't stop for such a minor injury. He had to get himself and his friends out of there or until the KG got tired of chasing them. They soon entered the Slums, seeing people flee from the flying bullets and the said crazy driver. As he kept driving, the wound was now catching his attention as the wind added more pain to the stinging flesh.

-+-+-+-

I don't know what caused me to open my eyes during the whole ordeal, but I think it was a weird smell that came to my senses. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Jak, seeing a hint of pain in his facial appearance. I looked downward to his arm and saw that it was bleeding. Some of the blood was on my jacket's sleeve.

Daxter saw it too and started to panic. "Jak! We need to see a doctor now!"

"It's not that serious, Dax! We almost have them out of our hair so just a wait a little bit longer!" he stated, all his focus on the road. However, I knew that he was trying to ignore the pain as best as he could. If this kept up for another minute or two, he might collapse from the blood loss or the adrenaline.

Suddenly I heard a small snap as I looked down, see my necklace was about to fly off. I quickly grabbed it with my bloody hand. I held it close to me when I noticed it started to glow.

-+-+-+-

Jak sighed slowly as he heard the KG alarm slowly go off and the guards pulling back. He then went back to heading toward the Underground hideout.

"Jak! Look!" his friend exclaimed, pulling on his friend's long blonde hair.

"Not now, Daxter!" he said as he seemed to be focused on the road.

"Lisa's glowing blue!" his furry friend stated, hoping that would get his attention. It did. He stopped the zoomer and glanced back at the girl to see that she was glowing. Her eyes were now glowing, showing no pupils. The necklace in her hand seemed to be interacting with his blood that covered her whole arm. Without warning, the necklace shot a beam into the sky, breaking some of the clouds.

-+-+-+-

"I can't believe Lisa is a wanted criminal," Michelle said as she and Annie were walking toward the Hip Hog Saloon. She was holding the poster in her hand, hoping to get some information out of Krew.

"She always seems to be the first in all the good stuff," Annie added. "Like the god damn store that Link, Seshy, and Leon work at. How the hell did she find it?"

"Um... Annie?" The Asian glanced at her friend. "That was just AIM talk. The shop isn't real."

"Then why the hell did she keep it a secret?"

"It's a made-up thing! Sheesh, you take it too seriously!" Michelle was ready to whack her friend with the rolled up poster when she suddenly notice a bright beam of light shooting to the sky. Hell, everyone was looking at it.

"Oh... pretty..." she commented as Annie stared at the light. It soon vanished as it zoomed back to its source.

-+-+-+-

Soon the light disappeared, letting Jak and Daxter to open their eyes fully to see Lisa on the ground unconscious.

"Lisa!" the blonde renegade called as he jumped off the zoomer, not turning it off as it started drift away slowly. He quickly ran to her side as he pulled her body from the floor, her eyes wide open and her pupils dilated.

"**Lisa! Wake up, damn it!**" Jak shouted as he kept shaking the silent girl, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Jak!" someone called, causing him to turn around to see Markus running toward him. He saw him carrying a KG crate. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know!" he stated obviously. He watched as Markus took the girl in his arms, checking her temperature and heart rate. He soon turned to the crate and opened the top, revealing a purple glow that was all too familiar to Jak. Markus grabbed the content inside and pulled it out, revealing it to be a Dark Eco orb. He moved the orb near Lisa, but was stopped by Jak's defending hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jak said in warning tone.

"I know what you think of this type of eco, but it's the only way for her to wake up," Markus stated, attempting to place the eco on the unconscious girl.

"I can't let you do this to her," Jak said, holding Markus' arm away from the girl. "I'm telling you, she's still a kid!"

"And I'm telling you that you know nothing about her!" Markus stated as he shoved Jak away and placed the Dark Eco orb on the girl's chest. He began pushing it down slowly as the girl opened her eyes and started to scream in pain. Her voice began to go at such a high frequency, the people, Jak, and Daxter had to cover their ears from the sonic sound.

**Lisa: That reminds me too much of Wolf's Rain...**

-+-+-+-

Neko had just parked her zoomer and placed her Ipod headphones on her ears, listening to "This is Love" from Utada Hikaru. As she was walking toward the entrance, she quietly sang the lyrics.

_yoki senu ai ni jiyuu ubawaretai ne  
Oh hitome de wakatta no  
tsumetai kotoba to atatakai KISU ageru yo  
This is love, this is love _

She suddenly started to dance a bit, ignoring the weird glances from everyone.

_yoru to asa no hazama furueru te de  
DEJIKAME sasaete toraeru hito  
ushiro kara sotto dakitsuku hito  
nanika iitai kedo_

"Excuse me," said someone as she suddenly felt herself falling to the ground. She was about to hit the floor when she suddenly felt someone grab her hand. She looked to see Duo with a stern look on his face. "Oh! Thanks, Duo," she said, smiling at him.

Duo just made an assuring grunt as he pulled her up to standing position. He then walked to the shop and went inside, leaving her with one of her headphones out of her ear. "What the hell is his problem?"

**Neko: How did he become such an ass all of a sudden?**

Suddenly, she felt someone bump into her, causing her to fall forwards into the ground.

"Ha, you stupid girl!" said the person as Neko looked up to see that it was a Krimzon Guard. Personally, she was getting very pissed about people pushing her around today and she just couldn't take it anymore. She took out her Key blade and began to shout.

"Well, now you're gonna get it, mother fucker!"

The Krimzon Guard looked a bit shock from the retaliation he was receiving.

"That's right! You and me! Right now! We're having it out! Let's go! Come on! **Come on!**"

She was really getting pumped up as she readied herself for a fight, seeing the Krimzon Guard just laugh at her and readied his electric rod to shock her. She was ready to charge at him when she suddenly felt someone pull on to some man's shoulder and was being carried away. "You'll have to forgive my friend, officer," her 'kidnapper' said. "She is having a very bad day and needs her rest. I assure you that she'll be happy and bright tomorrow!"

"What the hell? Screw you, whoever you are! I'm gonna whoop their ass! Come on!" she shouted as she began to struggle out of her captor's grasp, grabbing his spiky red hair. "Who the hell are you?"

The man stopped right in front of the entrance to Duo's shop and placed her down gently. "The name's Kato, one of the carriers for Haven City's Delivery Corp."

-+-+-+-

I've never felt so much pain before in my whole life, both emotional and physical. I couldn't stop screaming, even though my throat was beginning to burn.

Suddenly I felt whoever was giving me pain drop me to the floor. I just laid there as I saw through my teary eyes two figures pinning down another person down. I also saw a small purple orb laying a few meters in front of me, but I couldn't tell what it was.

-+-+-+-

"Torn! Mango!" Jak shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He and Daxter watched the two rebels who came out of nowhere and pinned Markus to ground as best as they could. "That's a nice thing to ask, Jak," Mango said sarcastically as he was nearly elbowed by Markus. "We just got news from Torn's friend from the KG!"

"This man is working undercover for the Baron!" Torn announced.

"Say what? Funny-looking hair man is a bad guy?" Daxter shouted pointing at their new enemy. Jak was shocked at this at first, but it was soon replaced with anger. That's how he got that crate full of Dark Eco, he bet, and showed up at the most appropriate moments.

_Take the Dark Eco orb..._

What?

_Take it so I can become stronger..._

Not a chance, Dark!

_I can tell that you want to kill Markus. That orb has enough Dark Eco left to give me the power for it. So grab it already, you weakling!_

I'm not letting you again!

"Uh... Jak, who are you talking to? Daxter asked in a worried tone as his friend fell to his knees and clenched his head, acting like he was having a huge headache.

"He's... trying to... get out, Dax," Jak groaned as he felt horns in his blonde hair. Daxter soon understood what was going to happen. He grabbed the front collar of his friend's shirt frantically and shook him.

"Don't let him win, Jak! Fight him!" the orange Ottsel said, trying to reach his friend from outside.

-+-+-+-

I felt my sense of reality coming back to me as I pushed myself off the ground. As I patted the dirt off my clothes, I felt something hit the back of my head and clung on to me. I was about to pull off whatever was on me when I saw Daxter's furry face. I flinched in surprise, but calmed down when I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Lisa, get out of here quick!" he shouted. "Jak's gone crazy!"

I glanced at the ottsel before looking at Jak. His hair was losing its color, his skin was turning pale, and he started to grow fangs. I covered my mouth to keep myself from gasping as I watched his transformation.

-+-+-+-

"Stay still, you traitor!" Mango ordered, almost losing his grip on Markus. Torn was also having a hard time keeping the boy down on the dirt.

"Step away from the man, rebel scum!"

The two looked behind them to see a squadron of Krimzon Guards with their weapons aimed at them. torn looked at Mango and nodded his head as both of them released their grip on the agent. Markus slowly stood up, stretched his arms and rubbed his wrist. He glared at the two men and was about to order them killed when he heard a sickening sound of flesh being ripped apart.

He looked to the source, seeing a creature attacking the soldiers and slaughtering them in sight. Once he got a clear look on the creature, he narrowed his eyes and frowned slightly.

He looked over his shoulder to see that Torn and Mango had disappeared, but he didn't care much about that as soon as he saw Lisa running away through the panic. He ran after her, caught up, and grabbed her left arm. "You're coming with me," he stated in a cold voice, not caring to see the fear in her eyes. Without warning, he felt pain all over his arm as he released his grip on the young girl. He looked at his forearm and saw Daxter gnawing on his arm. He scowled before calmly took out his gun from his vest and aimed it at Dax's head.

Before he pulled the trigger, he was suddenly tackled down by someone, feeling the force of the train as he let his grip loosen on Lisa.

-+-+-+-

I fell down as I saw Jak, or what looked like Jak, tackle Markus down. Daxter fell on to my stomach, groaning and said, "That guy sure tastes weird. Yuck!" I shook my head as I grabbed him and started to run toward Mina's place. As I kept running, I soon heard the familiar bark of Momoiro. I smiled as I soon reached the entrance to the house and quickly opened the door. I went inside, ready to probably get a scolding about being out in the city.

I saw her, but she had her back turned to me. Everything in the room seemed a bit messy, the table was turned over, and a small picture frame was in shambles.

-+-+-+-

Neko walked into the shop and placed the money bag on to the table. Kato followed her and dropped a bag before sitting down on a small stool. Neko looked around, checking every where and looked down the hallway that was behind the counter.

"Where's Duo?" she asked, seeing Kato in complete boredom. He snapped his head up and shrugged his shoulders before going back to his boring pose. Before she turned away, he suddenly jumped up with a frantic face. "He's not here?" he repeated. Neko nodded her and watched Kato sped out of the shop.

"What?" she said. "Did I say something wrong?"

-+-+-+-

"Hey, Mina," Daxter said as he jumped out of my arms and on to the floor. "You alright, girl? Why you giving us the silent treatment?"

I walked toward her and tapped her shoulders. She suddenly fell backwards and almost crushing me. I looked downward and saw a horrific sight. There was a syringe in her neck and her eyes were wide open, her veins were showing. "Holy crap!" Daxter shouted.

I began to walk backwards as my eyes just kept looking at the body in front of me. How could Mina be dead? I was with her this morning for breakfast! I felt tears falling down my face as I slightly sobbed.

"There you are..."

I turned around and saw a boy standing in the doorway. "Time for you to come back, Sara," he said, giving me his hand. I shook my head.

-+-+-+-

Daxter quickly hid behind the overturn table once he heard someone coming into the house. He peeked over and looked over the side and saw Duo in the doorway. "What the heck?" he muttered as he glanced over to Lisa who backed away from the boy. Duo held out his hand and said, "Time for you to come back, Sara."

Without warning, Lisa screamed out loud and attempted to run past him. However, someone got in front of Duo and pushed her down to the floor. He looked to see that it was Markus.

"Oh no!" he muttered as he looked around for a way to escape without being seen. He saw a small hole in the wall. "Wow... how convenient," Daxter said as he quickly jumped through the hole and went to look for Jak.

-+-+-+-

I looked up to see Markus standing over me. Tears just kept falling down my face as Markus folded his arms and stared down at me. "You will come with us," he said. "Whether you want to or not."

I closed my eyes as Markus was ready grabbing me. I waited for the painful grip of his hand, but it never came. Actually, no contact came at all. I peeked to see that Markus had fallen to the ground, wiping his mouth. I looked beside me to see Mango kneeling. "You alright?" he asked. I nodded my head in agreement. Soon, Torn entered the room and aimed his gun at Markus.

"No sudden movements, punk," he said, his finger aching to pull the trigger. I looked around to find that the other boy had disappeared, but my attention didn't stay on that subject for long. Mango helped me stand up before looking behind me. "Mina!" he shouted, seeing the dead woman on the floor. He glared at Markus and hissed, "Did you kill her, Markus?"

"Although that would have been fun, I actually let them see their family before they die," he replied before throwing a small marble at Torn. It exploded in front of him and blasted him into the wall of the kitchen. "Torn!" Mango called as he attempted to stand up. Markus bashed into him, making him fly into the Underground leader.

I just sat there with shock written all over my face. I just couldn't get what was happening. Yeah I am telling you what is happening, but I just seem to calculate why it is happening. Reality came back to me when I felt someone carrying me. I looked up to see Markus who glared at the two Underground Rebels and said, "I'm taking her. Thanks for the threats. You should of better ones next time."

He stepped out of the house and headed toward a KG zoomer that was waiting for him, or us. I don't know. I felt my upper body lifted higher and felt someone breathing into my ear. Before everything turned dark, I heard Markus say something.

_Great to have you back..._

I didn't hear the rest.

-+-+-+-

"I seriously can't believe that Lisa is a wanted girl!" Michelle said as she was sitting in the bar as Annie downed another glass of wine. "You're going to get drunk before Jak gets back."

"Do I look like I care?" she snapped back, plopping her head on to the bar counter and started to sing. Michelle shook her head before she heard the door slide open. She turned to look at a slight beaten up Jak who was holding his right arm which was bleeding.

"Jak!"

She jumped from her seat and quickly ran to him. He helped him to sit on the bar chair as he nearly staggered on the way. "What happened to you? You look like you got knocked the fuck out by some crazy fool!" she said, not seeing Annie just staring at them with groggy eyes.

"Got jumped by a former member of the Underground and some crazy chick," he replied, wincing as he tried to stand up. Michelle pushed him down back on to the chair and jumped over the counter, looking for some kind of bandage or Green Eco. "Damn, I hope Daxter and Lisa is alright."

Michelle eyes widened while Annie slightly regained some sober mood. "Did you just say Lisa?" Annie asked in a less drunk voice.

"Why do you ask?" Jak said. Michelle slowly stood up and stared at him. "One of our friend's was separated from us when we got to Haven City."

"And?" Jak said, getting a bit irritated by the awkward silence.

"Her name was Lisa," Annie added.

"Did she have brown-eyes, black hair with blue tips, and half of her face was covered by her hair?" Michelle asked frantically.

Jak nodded her head before getting glomped by the Mexican. "Oh my god! She's okay! She's alive and okay!" she exclaimed. "Thank you for the information!"

"Drinks all around!" Annie shouted, reaching for a bottle on the other side.

"Jak, buddy! Are you here?"

Everyone turned to see Daxter walking through the door and raced toward the trio. "I'm sorry, Jak! I couldn't stop it! I was too weak! Markus came and probably has Lisa in his grasp! And Duo! Duo is a bad guy too! Who would have known that delivery boy would work with the bad guys! I swear I am sorry, man!"

Sadly, they didn't understand him since he said it all too fast. He sighed and was about to repeat it when Krew came in.

"I have a proposition for you, Jak and Michelle. Racing is the biggest sport in the city! Errol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous on the track. Haha. My kind of guy. Only a fool would dare race against him, 'ey! And that's where you two come in. A client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her racing team. Here's a security pass to get you into the stadium section."

He threw the pass to Jak. He then handed two papers to them, showing a lot of words.

"Uh, and your contract, with just a few trifles for me. I've ah, already signed your name to save time, mmmmmnn." he said, laughing. Daxter grabbed the contract from Jak's hands and began reading it along with Michelle.

"We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndications residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, all print rights including book, novella, comic, pamphlet, tickertape, neon sign and bathroom graffiti designs..."

As Daxter and Michelle kept reading on, Annie had already fallen asleep while Jak had a hard time trying to stay awake. The two took a long deep breath before continuing reading the contract.

"Toy rights, shoe lines, mood rings, game rights." They suddenly stared at the invisible camera which zoomed in on them. "GAME RIGHTS?!" However they just continued reading.

"Vitamin endorsements, city kickbacks, movie deals, and of course, all death and dismemberment accident insurance claims."

"Aw great, this is so going to be stupid," Michelle said as she waved the paper in front of Krew's face. Krew just brushed it off and started to float away.

"Heh heh heh... we can work out the tiny details later. If you can get from here to the Race Garage near the stadium in less than 3 minutes, my client said that she would consider letting you drive for her team. Make me proud, mmmm!" he said before departing to wherever he heads off.

Michelle sighed and turned to Daxter who shook his head. "So what were you going to tell us, Dax?"

**To be continued...**

**Lisa: OFMG! I hate myself! I don't deserve to live! Someone kill me! But before anyone does that, here are some review replies.**

**Silver Horror: Thanks for the review again.**

**-.Mysterious-Authoress.-: Yeah, but the writer's block is gone. LOL! Thanks for the review! Yeah it's going to be official that we update every Friday or Saturday.**

**AJMS: OMFG! ACK! I so love your stories! And I just reviewed last week. Blame Isaiah for not telling us... I'm going to kill that little middle scholar... Well hope for you to update again! Thanks for the review!**

**0xjessiex0: Aw how cute... -sees Jak ready to pummel you- Hold hi m down, girls! -sees friends' glomping him- Uh... I meant with rope but that's okay... Yosh! Another reader saved thanks to me! -does peace sign-**

**Pyro Madz: Lol! Rocks! AHAHAHA! Cinderblocks! ROFL! You make me laugh!**

**Darkecogir: If clocked means did I beat it, well on my cousin's game because I don't have my own PS2. Damn it! But I already saw the ending and beat the game. I just love playing it over and checking out the scenes to get a laugh from Daxter. HA! Gotta love that Ottsel. Thanks for the review.**

**Riley Killer: HOLY CRAP! You're the one that reviewed my friend's story! LOL! Nice to meet ya! Thanks for the review and cheering my friend up.**

**Tech Thanks for the review and I'll check it out when you post it! Everyone loves Inuyasha and Full Metal Alchemist.**

**pheonixral: Yeah... I had to think of some way to wake them up, but then I thought of the entire wake up calls in Viva La Bam. Then I had to think of my own way to wake them up.**

**Now for a preview of chapter 8!**

_"Look Neko! I know you're mad at Annie," Michelle said as her friend had her back turned to them. "but we need your help! Lisa's got kidnapped and we have to work with both Krew and the Underground."_

_"Why should I trust you?" Neko exclaimed, tears nearly ready to fall out. "Duo would never do such a thing! It could have been a look a like or something! Even though he acts like an ass recently, he couldn't have helped the bad guys take Lisa away!"_

_Annie shook her head and turned to Michelle. "Yep! Merry is so going to kill us for letting Lisa getting kidnapped."_

**Hope to see you next time! I swear! I will update either on Friday or Saturday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I suggest people to read Chapter 7 before reading this because I have a feeling people didn't think that I update the chapter with the real one. So if you didn't read the REAL chapter 7, go read before you do. If you have, then continue on.**

**Lisa: Hello, everyone and Happy Thanksgiving to you all!**

**Michelle: I want turkey!**

**Neko: I want my gumbo! I needs my gumbo!**

**Annie: I want sushi!**

**Lisa, Michelle, and Annie: 0o!**

**Neko: Um... okay! That was weird! Well on with the story!**

_Mina's dead and Lisa's been captured by Markus and the Krimzon Guard. Why the hell is this going on? I feel as if there is more to that kid than we first met her. I feel kind of bad for nearly choking the kid. That's the worst first impression I've done in my whole career in the Underground. I bet Jak has already learned about it because I saw his little furry friend running out of the house and into me and Mango. I guess that answers most of the questions that we are all asking, but one thing's unclear. Why was Duo there at Mina's house? This is Torn, and I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen that could change the city's outlook on these girls._

**Chapter 8  
Dark Memories & Finding Lisa**

I began to struggling out of Markus' grasp as he carried me over his shoulder through a large hallway with pillars holding up the high ceiling and a red carpet on the floor. My hands were bonded so I kept elbowing his back and kicking his stomach, but nothing seemed to faze him.

After probably five minutes, I just gave up and let him take me to where ever we are going. I just hope it's not to the prison or to Errol. I'm cool anywhere except a prison with an experimental table and/or Errol in the room. I heard doors opening slowly as he kept walking into a large room. He set me down on the floor softly with my feet firmly on the ground, but he kept a grip on my jacket, keeping me from escaping.

"So this is the child that came through the portal," said a gruff voice. I looked up ahead to see Baron Praxis, the infamous ruler of Haven City. He slowly walked toward me and Markus before putting his hand under my chin and pushing it so I would be facing him. "She seems to be in good health."

I opened my mouth and attempted to bite him with my slightly sharp teeth, but he pulled away quickly and I just tasted air. "She sure is a feisty one," the Baron said with a chuckle. "I could see why you had a problem with this one, Errol." I looked to the throne and saw Errol standing on the steps, scowling down at me and growled lowly.

"What will you do with her, sir?" Markus asked as he kept his grip on my tighter. If I didn't know better, I sensed worry in his voice or it could be just my imagination.

**Michelle: Your imagination just got yourself kidnapped by the Krimzon Guard and Mina dead, 6th grader!**

**Lisa: Shut up with that stupid name! **

**Annie: You do look like one.**

**Lisa: Can I please get back to the story?**

"We could put this girl in the experiment like the other two," Errol suggested as he walked toward us and folded his arms once he did. "They seem to be all from the same world so it's a high possibility that she could live through it."

I felt fear come over. I don't want to go through the Dark Warrior Program! From what I remembered from the game storyline, many people died from the large amounts of Dark Eco being pumped into them. The only survivor known was Jak, and he turns into a monsters when he's pissed or has taken too much of Dark Eco.

-+-+-+-

"Screw the contract!" Michelle shouted as she headed toward the unoccupied zoomer near the entrance of the Hip Hog Saloon. "I'm going to find Lisa!"

"Michelle, you have to think this through!" Annie yelled. "This is not the time to go hot-headed on anyone! She was bound to get caught! She was a **wanted poster** for crying out loud!"

However, her reasoning fell on deaf ears as Michelle jumped on to the zoomer and started to hot wire it. It wouldn't start. She kept trying and trying, but it just wouldn't start. "Come on, you stupid piece of shit! Work!" she snapped, punched at the handlebars. As she kept hot wiring it, tears began to fall from her eyes. "Just start already, goddamn it! Please!"

While she kept hot wiring and cursing, Jak had quickly gone outside and saw the worry in Michelle's eyes. Once Daxter slowly said what he was trying to say, Michelle just bolted out of the bar and headed outside. He was about to go over to the hysterical girl when Annie held his shoulder, telling him to stop. He then had to watch as Michelle jumped off the zoomer and started to kick it with her feet. Daxter jumped on to Annie's shoulders and watched as Michelle started to go ballistic.

Michelle stopped and ran back inside the bar. The three were about to go back inside too when the Mexican came back with a sledge hammer and ran toward the zoomer.

"Oh god," Annie muttered. "She is not going to do it."

Michelle then started to slam the zoomer apart with the hammer like Dico did when the Viva La Bam crew got jobs to pay the heating bill. Annie watched as Jak and Daxter looked shock at this action. As Michelle kept on destroying the zoomer, a few pedestrians stopped to watch the chaos that was happening in the Water Port.

"I'm a little frightened," said a young man as Michelle destroyed the steering system.

Annie then shook her head and decided to enjoy the show. She then saw that Michelle threw the hammer into the water and just stood there, huffing and puffing.

"That was a bit psychotic," Daxter commented as he watched the girl slowly calm down.

"Bite it!" the Asian shouted.

"You bite it, you dick!" her friend retaliated.

"What?" Annie said, arching a brow.

Michelle smiled and then said in a tired voice, "Oh nothing! We're going to win anyways! Let's head off!" She then headed off to find another zoomer that she could ride. Annie stared over to Jak who had his jaw hanging out. She sighed and then pushed it back in place before patting his back.

"You'll see more psychotic things if you hang out more during her anger moments," Annie commented before heading inside.

-+-+-+-

Markus was now heading toward the Stadium, getting information that there was going to be a new rider for his team. Once he entered his team's garage, he saw Duo working on his zoomer.

"Hey, Duo!" he called, getting the young mechanist's attention.

"Markus, you're early," his friend commented before they smashed fists with one another.

"Is she ready yet?" Markus asked, folding his arms and gesturing toward the said zoomer.

Duo sighed and replied, "Almost, Markus. We just need to replace some of the parts and she'll be running like she did back home."

Duo went back to work while Markus looked around the garage, seeing some of the trophies his team won and a few pictures of him and his teammates. He picked up a small picture frame, showing him holding a small girl wearing a golden jewel headband around her head. Both of them were smiling and he smirked at this.

"Markus!" shouted a woman's voice as the man turned around to see Mariah walking toward him. He sighed in annoyance as he placed the picture back in its place. "What do you want, Mariah?" he said, rolling his eyes as the girl practically attached herself to his right arm.

"The master is asking if you have found our dear little one," she purred as she had a tight grip on his arm.

"I already told you, you wench," he growled, pulling his arm away from her. "I only report to the master directly. I won't tell you anything."

"Oh! Is our dear Markus actually showing emotions feelingly?" Mariah said. "I could tell the master about this, and he could put someone else on the job."

Without warning, he grabbed the woman's collar and pulled her off the ground. "Is that a threat you're telling me, my dear Mariah?" he said, anger clearly shown in his face and heard in the tone of his voice.

"That's more like it, Markus," she commented, not flinching from the situation she is in. Markus snarled at her before letting her go. He turned away from her and commanded, "Leave now. We are getting a new driver."

Mariah just smiled and waved her hand as she walked away, leaving the garage. Once he saw the girl leave, he swiped his hand at the table of tools that were nearby, making all the tools fall to the ground.

"Damn her…"

-+-+-+-

Neko kicked a small discarded can on the floor as she kept walking through the Slums of Haven City. "I wonder how far in the game we are now?" she mentally wondered as she kept on walking. She was so deep in her thoughts, but she was pulled into reality when she took another step and fell forward into the murky water of the Water Slums.

After a few moments, Neko resurfaced and quickly took long deep breaths of air. She then heard laughing as she turned to the wooden platforms and saw Kato on his zoomer. "You... are so... hilarious!" he said through his laughter. He then helped her up on to the wooden planks as her clothes were now drenched.

"Aw great!" she muttered as she removed her white vest and started to wring the water out. "Did you find Duo?"

"Yeah! He just headed to the garage at the Stadium," he stated.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot that he is a mechanic," she added as she rubbed the back of her head. Kato shook his head as he jumped on to his zoomer and waited for Neko to sit behind him. Once they did, they headed back to the shop.

They soon came to a traffic jam in the Slums, near the Water Port. Neko looked straight forward, not hearing someone calling her name until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Neko, are you deaf or something?"

She turned her head to the right to see Michelle along with Annie sitting behind her. The African glared at the two before looking forward and said, "What the hell do you want?"

"Neko! I just learned where Lisa is!" Annie stated.

Neko looked shock and stared at them. "Seriously? Where?"

"The Krimzon Guard have her!" Neko's eyes widened in fear as she carefully listened to what they were saying. "Some creep named Markus took her!"

"Yeah, and Duo is a bad guy too!" Annie added, which was a bad idea since Neko glared at them and turned away.

"Look Neko! I know you're mad at Annie," Michelle said as her friend had her back turned to them. "but we need your help! Lisa's got kidnapped and we have to work with both Krew and the Underground."

"Why should I trust you?" Neko exclaimed, tears nearly ready to fall out. "Duo would never do such a thing! It could have been a look a like or something! Even though he acts like an ass recently, he couldn't have helped the bad guys take Lisa away!"

She then signaled Kato to speed up as they left them there in the traffic jam. Annie shook her head and turned to Michelle. "Yep! Merry is so going to kill us for letting Lisa getting kidnapped."

"Hey sweethearts!" Daxter shouted as he and Jak passed by in their zoomer. "Hurry up! We only got almost two minutes left!"

-+-+-+-

I felt myself thrown into a room as I heard the doors locked, keeping me prisoner. I then looked around my surroundings; it was like a solitary confinement room only the walls were grey and there was nowhere soft to sit. I found the farthest corner from the door and sat there in the silence.

It felt like hours of solitude, but I'm really used to it. I've been sent into smaller places in the house whenever I disobeyed my parents. Hell, I got sent for lying in order to protect one of my cousins from my mother's wrath. God, why does my mom have to be so harsh on such little things?

I then heard the door open and then slam shut. I looked up and saw Markus holding small Dark Eco orb as he walked toward me. I jolted from where I sat and made a dash for the door, but he pulled me back and pushed me to the floor. He pinned my left shoulder with his right hand, holding the orb in his left. He had his legs keeping me from kicking him where you would usually kick a guy at.

I saw him stare at me with stoic eyes as he said, "It's time to finish what I started."

-+-+-+-

"Oh my god!" Michelle gasped as she nearly fell of her zoomer as they entered the Stadium. "We made it!"

Annie quickly jumped off the zoomer and landed on the cement ground where the garages were. She then pulled out the contract paper and read the location of their garage. Daxter followed suit as he too pulled out the contract from Jak's pack and began to read it.

"Ok! According to this, it says we have to go..."

They then pointed at different directions. "...that way."

There was an awkward silence before they quickly shot their eyes back to the papers and stated, "We are on different teams?!"

**To be continued...**

**Michelle: That just sucks! I wanted to race in Jak's team!**

**Annie: Yeah right! You won't be able to because he has to win the races!**

**Lisa: I hate my situation...**

**Michelle: I know! I wanted that to be me there!**

**Lisa: -sweatdrop-**

**Neko: Let's just reply the reviewers...**

**Riley Killer: Thanks for the review! You make us feel special!**

**Silver Horror: Yeah... Poor Lisa... Can't tell you what's going to happen to her, but it'll shock some people!**

**Darkecogir: I'm sorry that we killed Mina! I loved her too! She was a nice OC to Lisa, but her death will not be in vain!**

**Tech Thanks for the review! Yeah, the story alert doesn't work all the time for Lisa.**

**Now for a preview of the next update of Jak 2: Teenagers in Haven City. **

_I stood on the balcony as I stared at the city below. It seemed so familiar to me, but nothing came to my mind. I then heard the door open, turning my head to see a large man standing there along with the boy that was with me when I woke up._

_"Hey, Sara," said the boy. "It's good that you're awake. This is Baron Praxis." He pointed at the man. "Your father."_

**Oh... who is this Sara person? Just wait until next week because it will be posted after the season finale of Avatar!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lisa: Sorry about the late update and the small chapter! I don't seem to find the time due to my stinking parents and their constant nagging about my already good grades!**

**Michelle: Never listen to her stupid promises! Just wait for the weekend to come!**

**Lisa: Shut up and Yes! A new chapter means some more typing of our story! **

**Michelle: -waves flag in boredom- whoopie do... **

**Lisa: -glances at her and sighs- **

**Annie: I laughed at 0xjessiex0's review! AHAHAHAH! Freakin' Star Wars. **

**Neko: Alright! Let's just going because we need to get this show on the road! Whose turn is it to tell the summary thingy? **

**-Everyone glances at Jak- **

**Jak: 0o... No way! **

**Lisa: -does puppy pout- Pwez! **

**Jak: -sweat drop- Fine... **

_I guess it's my turn, right? Well, Daxter and I are about to meet our team manager while Michelle and Annie go to their own team. I'm still worried about Lisa. What is this Markus character planning? Was it really Duo who killed Mina? God, I hate this city. I can't wait to kill the Baron and that stinking soldier of his, what's his name. Well, where ever Lisa is, I just hope she's okay._

_Oh for god's sakes, Jak! Just say that you like the girl already!_

_Shut up, Daxter! You're thinking weird again! I like Keira!_

_You keep telling yourself, buddy._

**Chapter 9  
The Royal Life & Asking for a Date **

"No! I don't want to be the enemy!" Daxter and Annie exclaimed as they held each other. Michelle slapped her forehead while Jak just shook his head.

"**You** aren't going to be the one's racing, remember?" Michelle stated, getting their attention. They looked at her with realization and released their grip from each.

"Oh yeah..."

"Look, let's just go to our garages and we'll see each other later, okay?" Jak said, getting a nod from everyone.

"We'll see you later then!" Michelle said as she waved at the dynamic duo and pulled Annie toward where their garage was. Once they reached it, they saw someone under a zoomer. "Um, hello?" Michelle called, shocking the worker as he jolted from the sound of a voice.

"Ow!" he shouted. "Yeah! Who is it?"

"Um, Krew sent us to join your team and we want to join," Michelle explained before the worker moved from the zoomer, revealing who it was.

"**Duo!**" Annie and Michelle exclaimed as they quickly jumped to their fighting stance, weapons ready.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, putting up his hands in defense.

"You traitor! You had Lisa captured by the Krimzon Guard, you creep!" Annie stated, her sword ready to slice him

"What are you talking about?" Duo snapped back. "I was here nearly all day, fixing this stupid vehicle! You can even check the security cameras, they will let ya! I have nothing to do with those freakin' Krimzon weirdoes! They nearly ruined my delivery system!"

Michelle narrowed her eyes, looking at for any signs of lying in him. "You swear?" she asked. The mechanic nodded his head as she lowered her weapon and Annie followed suit. Duo lowered his hands and then headed toward a small jet board that was lying against the far side of the garage. "Look, I can't just let you in the team, Michelle," he said as he grabbed the jet board and walked toward her.

"What about me?" Annie said in a hurtful voice.

"I saw how you drive a zoomer and it ain't a pretty sight," he stated, Annie folding her arms and pouted. He then turned back to Michelle and handed her the jet board. "Go to the course that is marked on the map and try to get up to a score of 20,000 or higher in less than two minutes."

Michelle grabbed the board before muttering to Annie. "This reminds me too much like Tony Hawk Underground 2."

"Say what?" Duo said, hearing what she just said.

"Nothing, Duo!"

-+-+-+-

Neko was sitting in the backroom inside the shop with Kato who was reading a small report about the city's recent bombing on the arms shop. As he kept reading the report, Neko was sitting a large metal box as her feet dangled off the edge. "Where's does Duo get all of this stuff?" she asked Kato, pointing at her seat and the obviously expensive computer on the counter with a bunch of other smaller computers surrounding it.

"The kid used to live in a royalty family," Kato said casually, flipping through the report and ignoring the shock look on Neko's face. "His parents were then killed for speaking against the **great** king Praxis. Lucky for Duo, he came by this caretaker; I think her name was Mina. Anyways, she took care of him and he was able to retrieve his inheritance. I think it's kind of weird for a sixteen year old to start a delivery system instead of starting a life royalty again, but hey, he's a weird kid anyways."

He then turned his head to Neko's direction.

"Before a few days ago, he would stay in this shop all day. Hell he wouldn't step outside at all to meet Markus at the garage in the Stadium. I was always the one to drop off his zoomer. Hell, he wouldn't really talk much. I don't know who or what caused him to change dramatically, but I gotta thank who or whatever did that. I mean, it's great to see him getting out for once! Kid needs a tan really badly!"

Neko laughed at the last comment, realizing that Duo was a bit paler than everyone else. She began to think more about the world she was in. Back at home when Michelle and Lisa started talking about the Jak and Daxter series, they never mentioned Duo, Mango, or any of the characters she hasn't heard of. Maybe there was more to this city than just from the great hero's view.

She then heard the front door open as Kato quickly stood up to go and check who entered their shop. Watching him leave the room, she went back to thinking when she suddenly heard someone shouting.

_"Where the hell is he, Kato?"_

_"What the hell? What's wrong with you, man?"_

_"Where is Duo? I demand you to tell me where he is right now!"_

Neko quickly jumped from her seat and slowly went to the door. She quietly opening it and looking at what was going on. Suddenly, Kato was pushed on to the counter, hurting his back.

"Kato!" she called as she dashed out of the room and went to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Where is he, Kato?"

Neko looked up to see Mariah standing there with a fuming face. "What's wrong, Mariah?"

"Duo is taking Markus away from me," she said with a pouted face.

"What?" Neko muttered her face faulting.

Mariah started to cry as Kato and Neko stared in shock.

"He is now hanging out with that stupid mechanic boy and always runs off to do an errand whenever I try to get some quality time with him. He never understands a girl's feelings. All he cares about is his duty and that stinkin' mechanic boy! What does that brat have that I don't? All I know that he has is a greasy way with zoomers!"

As Mariah kept yapping on about Duo, Neko shook her head and sighed. "Why does she remind me so much of someone?" she thought as she stared casually at the crying girl.

-+-+-+-

**Day 3, 10:32 p.m.**

"You just had to try to go higher and jump from that building, didn't you?" Annie scolded as Michelle was limping through the Stadium toward Duo's garage. Apparently, Michelle tried to land a trick from the top platform and on to a parked zoomer but she landed on her left leg and sprained it.

"But it was cool!" she exclaimed as she jumped but quickly calmed down as pain returned to her leg. Annie sighed in an irritated tone as she then forced her friend to sit on a nearby bench. "You are sitting here until I come back with something like a wheelchair," she said before heading off.

"You might have to find that floating thing Krew uses, but get one my size!" Michelle shouted at her friend who just waved over her shoulder. She began to wait for her friend to return, doing anything that could keep her from. If you personally knew the girl, you would know that she would just find anything near her to keep her off of boredom. However, she had a hurt leg which kept her from moving around much, reducing her to do what every teenage girl hates to do during a date: wait for help.

**Michelle: Let me guess... someone is going to come and rescue me from the boredom.**

**Lisa: -smacks her in the back of the head- What the hell is wrong with you? Don't ruin the story for the reader! Sheesh!**

"You okay?"

Michelle looked up and saw a man standing before her. She looked at him with a hanging jaw, not believing that cute guy was standing in front of him. She just nodded her head and without warning, the man picked her up and carried her bridal-style. She winced as her leg was slightly hurt by the sudden movement.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"Don't worry," she reassured. "It's just a small sprain."

The man smiled and laughed. "You sure seem a bit tired."

Michelle was about to retaliate when she felt a small blanket of exhaustion suddenly fall on her. As she felt her eyes close, she suddenly notices that the man's voice seemed to be getting closer.

-+-+-+-

**Day 4, 7:02 a.m.**

I suddenly shot up from whatever I laid upon. I felt as if I had just woken up from a nightmare, but what was it? I looked around to see that I was laying on a very large bed with comfy pillows and a soft blanket. I was wearing a small gown and then felt that something was wrapped around my chest.

"Princess Sara!"

I shot my head toward my left to see a young looking man rush toward me through fairly large doors. He suddenly slid half the way to me and was eye-level with me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I was about to touch my throat when I felt the man suddenly pull me into a tight embrace. "Thank the Precursors that you are well, Sara!" he exclaimed in joy. I just sat there confused. Why was he calling me this name? Was that my name?

...I don't remember anything.

"Stop hugging her, Errol!" said yet another male voice. I looked back at the door to see another boy laying on the door way with a woman who had her arms folded. "You know that she had suffered a hard injury and you just practically squeeze the girl to death!"

"Hey, I can't help it if I haven't seen her in three years, Kato!" the man named Errol spoke back as he released me.

"Would you two stop babbling like an old married couple and get my father here?" the woman demanded. The men stopped and nodded their heads before speeding out of the room. I then looked toward the woman as she casually walked toward me and sat on the bed. "Are you alright, Sara?" she asked. I nodded my head and said, "I'm fine. Why is everyone calling me that name?"

She looked shocked before she answered. "You do not remember your name?" she asked. I nodded my head as I mentally felt a bit surprised that I could talk. She sighed in sadness before saying, "Okay... well since you don't remember my name, which means you do not know who I am."

I nodded my head in agreement. She then stood up, pointed to herself, and said, "My name is Ashlynn and you are Sara. We are both Princess of Haven City."

" Haven City?" I repeated. She nodded her head and pointed to my right. I turned my head to see an open balcony. Slowly, I got out of bed and walked toward it. Once I saw the view, I was held in awe. The city was amazing. Everything seemed so wonderful and there was a large pillar and a stadium and a bunch of other things I didn't know what they were. stood on the balcony as I stared at the city below. It seemed so familiar to me, but nothing came to my mind. I then heard the door open, turning my head to see a large man standing there along with the boy that was with me when I woke up.

"Hey, Sara," said the boy. "It's good that you're awake. This is Baron Praxis." He pointed at the man. "Your father."

I looked at them as there was nothing coming to my mind, nothing. I looked at my hands and stared at them to try to find any memories, but nothing! There was nothing that would remind me that these people were my family. I suddenly felt myself being hugged again, but by the large man.

"I'm glad you are alright, my daughter," he muttered as he held me.

I couldn't think of anything else to do, but I hugged him back.

-+-+-+-

Markus was lying on the wall near the doorway to their "new" princess's room. He smirked as the people did all their parts and successfully gave the girl her new identity.

"There's no way that blonde eco-freak can get you now, Lisa," he muttered before walking away from the door. "He's too late to save you."

-+-+-+-

"Michelle! Michelle! **Oi! Michelle Martinez, get your ass up!**"

The Mexican suddenly shot up from the bench and swat around her arms, hitting someone in the process. She turned to see that Annie was lying on the floor, holding her face as she withered in pain.

"What the hell, girl?" Annie snapped as she stood up and glared at her friend. "Why did you have to slap me?"

Michelle just stared at her yelling as she tried to remember what happened last night. She remembered Annie leaving to get her something to use to move and then there was this guy. She sighed in frustration and placed her head in her hands.

She felt something. She looked up to her forehead and saw that there was a piece of paper place on it. Carefully taking it off, she looked to see her name on it. She unfolded the paper and read its contents.

_Dear Girl,_

_I healed your leg with some Green Eco. You should be able to walk by the afternoon and be able to practice racing for our team._

_Good luck and welcome to the VAP crew!_

_Signed,  
Markus_

Michelle looked at the letter with no emotion as Annie looked at the letter and read it to herself as well. Nothing happened. Suddenly, Duo entered and greeted them with a cheerful good morning. In his hands was a KG crate filled with tools and supplies for the zoomers.

"How'd you guys sle-" he began to say.

"**Holy cow! I was saved by a hot dude!**" Michelle exclaimed, causing Annie to jump away from her and Duo to drop the crate on his feet.

**To be continued...**

**Lisa: OMFG! It's done! Now for the review replies!**

**Pyro Madz: AHAHAH! That is so a dramatic sound! Dun dun dun dun! You better not ending everything with an "oh". It'll be too confusing for my 6th grade personality. JK! Thanks for the review!**

**0xjessiex0: LOL! Darth Vader impersonator! You make me laugh too!**

**Tech Yeah man! I so wanna e-mail dude! I have an SN for both Yahoo Messenger and AIM. E-mail if you wanna chat there because our MSN messenger doesn't work. Darn computer!**

**Silver Horror: Um... apparently, Lisa has lost her memory if no one has yet figured that out yet, so she won't be able to remember that there were two prisoners going through the DWP. Don't worry! I'll find a way to have her help them somehow!**

**Darkecogir: Sigh... Look, I know that but... I just... I mean... ARGH! THIS IS JUST TOO CONFUSING TO EXPLAIN! Okay... sigh... she is going to like someone else. See there! I just practically revealed three-fourths of the plot right there! -gets smacked in the head by Michelle- Thank you... Sorry about that...**

**Rune: Thanks for the review, anonymous dude! ... or dudette!**

**And here's a preview of out next chapter.**

_"Hey guys! Are you here?" Vanessa called as she opened the front door and entered the house. "My mom said I could sleep over but she didn't stop the car so I just jumped out."_

_She waited for a reply, which she didn't get any._

_"Oh! I get it!" she said as she punched her fist into her palm. "This is hide and go seek! You knew I was coming didn't you? Well, ready or not! Here I come!"_

**Sorry! I can't reveal too much because this chapter is kind of behind the storyline thingy! See you all next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lisa: Oh my gosh! We are at Chapter 10 and have over fifty reviews! -does fan girl squeal and hops around with Vanessa-**

**Vanessa: Oh yeah! We rock!**

**Michelle: What the? Where'd she come from?**

**Vanessa: -stops hopping- I'm in this chapter.**

**Lisa: -still hopping around- Guess what? We're not in this one too!**

**Michelle and Neko: WTF?!?! -tackles Lisa down- Why the hell not?**

**Lisa: This chapter is an event occurring about two minutes after we got sucked into the game.**

**Annie: Oh yeah... I still laugh at Michelle calling the fat man Don Vito.**

**Neko: Oh yeah! And she just had to spray paint the wall!**

**Daxter: And threw broccoli at my face!**

**Michelle: How about I shove it up somewhere instead?**

**Daxter: -scoots away-**

**Lisa: Alright! Enough! Let's just get this show on the road!**

**Vanessa: Alright! Time to see me in action!**

**Okay, Vanessa will tell you what has happened so far... well mostly the important parts.**

_Hey, Vanessa here! I guess we should backtrack for a few minutes before getting on with the show here. First off, the girls are sent to Haven City and are separated from Lisa, the one who hosted the sleepover. Then she is saved by Jak and is taken to Torn who puts her under the care of Mina. Meanwhile, Michelle, Annie, and Neko get sent to another part of Haven City and begin working for Krew then later on meet Jak and Daxter. Then after a while, Lisa gets kidnapped by a man named Markus and is now living as Princess Sara. Neko quit work with Annie and Michelle after an argument and is now a delivery girl for Duo._

_But I bet some of you are wondering what's going on back at our world. Well, let's ask me! Or better yet, read what happens!_

**Chapter 10  
Two Minutes Later**

About two minutes after the girls were sucked into the game, the front door of Lisa's house slowly opened as Vanessa entered the large house. She quietly closed the door, remembering it was quite late now at night.

"Hey guys! Are you here?" Vanessa called as she closed the door and started walking around the house. "My mom said I could sleep over but she didn't stop the car so I just jumped out."

She waited for a reply, which she didn't get any.

"Oh! I get it!" she said as she punched her fist into her palm. "This is hide and go seek! You knew I was coming didn't you? Well, ready or not! Here I come!"

She started to search around the bottom level of the house since she knew she wasn't allowed upstairs. As she looked through the living room, she thought up of a very sad idea. She took a long, deep breath and then shouted, "**Marco!**" She stayed silent, expecting for an answer, but none came.

"What the hell?" she said. "Michelle is not that good at playing hide and go seek!"

**Michelle: WTF?!**

**Lisa: Michy, calm down.**

**Neko: Ha!**

**Annie: -smirks-**

**Markus: -stays stoic-**

She then shrugged, giving up as she headed toward the area where Lisa said the group would be sleeping at which was the gaming/other living room. (A/N: I seriously don't know what we call that area!) She glanced at the TV and noticed that the Playstation 2 was on. She smiled as she quickly jumped on to the bed, grabbed the controller and pressed "Start".

"Michelle and Lisa shouldn't mind me starting the game already," she said to herself. "They saw, played this game probably like about a billion times and maybe even beaten it already."

She watched as the ring appeared and then mechanically open, revealing the main menu. She then clicked on **New Game** and saw a character creation screen. Vanessa beamed and said, "Sweet! You can create your own character on this game? Why the hell didn't those two say this before? I would have gotten this way back when it came out!"

She typed in her name, age, and a small biography similar to her own. After pressing **Continue**, the screen changed to a character description screen. As she went through making her character, she found the outfit that she dreamed of wearing, almost the same facial description, and her hair style which was really long.

**Lisa: No, seriously! It is long! I tripped over it when Michelle pulled it in front of me.**

**Michelle: Ha! You tripped over hair!**

After making sure that everything was okay, she pressed the **Play** button and watched through the intro of Jak 2. Remembering that this scene was the almost the longest out of all the cut scenes in the game, according to Lisa and Michelle, she placed the controller next to her and got comfortable to watch the scene.

As soon as it got to the end of the rift scene, the screen stayed bright. Vanessa cocked her head sideways in confusion as she then grabbed the controller and pressed the triangular button.

Nothing happened...

She pressed the **Start** button.

Nothing happened...

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, standing up and walked toward the game system. "Is the disk scratched or something?"

She was just about to open the cover of the disk when she noticed that the TV was starting to get brighter. She turned her head, seeing as she was close to the screen and saw that the rift reappeared on the screen, only there was no rift rider or those elf people that first appeared in the game.

Everything then white out.

-+-+-+-

"Listen to me, Jak," Daxter began to say as they were heading back to the Stadium after nailing the course with a perfect score. "You have to focus your mind on the more important things like... **how the hell are we going to get back home?**"

"Daxter, we have to do this job," the blonde replied. "It's the only way for me to get back at the Baron for turning me into this... monster."

He glanced down at his hand as if it was now in Dark Mode, seeing the pale skin and the dark nails in his mind along with the fearful look in the girl's eyes. He closed his hand into a fist as it shook in either anger or fear.

"Jak..." the Ottsel muttered, seeing a dark expression on his friend's face. He then heard a low sound like a moan as he turned his head to his left. There he saw a small girl with really long hair. "Oh yeah, baby!" he exclaimed, pulling on Jak's ear to make him go toward the girl.

"What the hell, Daxter?" Jak growled as pain kept going through his left ear.

-+-+-+-

"What happened?" Vanessa thought as she shook her head, feeling like she just had a hang over. "I guess I drank too much soda." She slowly stood up and dusted off any dirt that got on to her clothing and then realized what she was wearing. It was the outfit she chose for her character from the game.

"Oh man!" she mentally cheered, her face gleaming with joy. "This is getting better and better!"

As she checked out her outfit, she was suddenly surprised as a high and annoying voice came out of nowhere.

"Hey sweetness, did you just wake up?"

She looked up to see a tall man with blonde hair standing before her, rubbing his long ear. She was about to ask him if he just talked to her when a large orange face popped in front of her with a cheesy grin.

"You know, if you were having your beauty sleep, you don't need it," he flirted as the man rolled his eyes at this. "Because you had just probably woken up from a thousand-year old sleep."

Vanessa just stared at the creature with a blank expression before narrowing her eyes and said, "Dude that was the weakest hit I have ever received in my whole entire teenage life." She then grabbed his long furry ears, pulled him away from her body and threw him at the blonde.

"Put that thing in pound," she suggested as she folded her arms and put her left foot forward. "I think he still needs to get his shots."

The creature growled as he quickly jumped on to the man's shoulder and shouted, "Well you are just some girl who could probably trip on her own hair!"

Vanessa was about to retaliate when she suddenly thought up of a great idea. She cupped her own chin and said, "You're right."

"What?" the creature said as the man looked at the girl with surprise.

-+-+-+-

Jak couldn't believe it. Some stranger was agreeing with Daxter on an insult that was thrown toward them.

Daxter just took this as a good thing and smirked. "Oh! **Now **you show me respect. Well, it's too late, honey! I'm not taking it back!"

The girl just smiled and folded arms again and just agreed with him. Jak felt that something was not right.

**Neko: OMG! She isn't, is she?**

**Lisa: I think she is.**

He suddenly noticed that girl started to leave and took three steps away from them. She suddenly stopped, turned around and said, "Well you're stupid like your father."

Then she walked away from them, leaving them with just blank expressions. Jak just glanced at his friend, seeing as the Ottsel was trying to understand why she had said that. Knowing that his friend might forget about it soon, he then headed toward back to his original destination.

-+-+-+-

Vanessa looked over her shoulder to see the man and the creature walk in the opposite direction and she smirked. "It'll probably take around forty minutes to three days till he figures out."

As she kept walking, she suddenly felt like she was being watched. She soon stopped walking and noticed that there was a group of rough looking guards coming toward her with some weapons. She narrowed her eyes as she placed her right hand on her hip and let her left arm dangle on her side. The guards soon got close enough for her to get a good look at them and vice versa. Then her attention turned to the long metal sticks in their hands. She didn't feel cautious and slowly let her guard down and just waited for something to happen.

Suddenly, the one directly in front of her pulled out a small device that seemed to be scanning her. As she watched the device, she suddenly heard gun shots, or something similar to the sound, from behind her. Quickly jerking to the source, she saw a man with dreadlocks running toward her along with a man that vaguely had a familiar appearance to Lalo.

"Get away from them! They're the Krimzon Guard!" the Lalo look-alike shouted at her.

At first, she was confused until she remembered something that Lisa and Michelle joked about.

_It was near the end of the school day as Lisa, Michelle, Annie, and Vanessa were heading to the after school hang out. As they began to talk what all game and anime crazed fan girls talk about, they heard a loud police siren from the distance as three cop cars quickly drove by. After a long moment of silence, Lisa glanced to Michelle and gave her a mock glare._

_The Mexican noticed the look and acted a bit wary. "What's with the look, Lisa?" she asked._

_"What the hell did you do now, Michy?" she joked, putting a bit of a mad tone in her voice._

_Annie decided to join in as she stood beside the small Filipino girl. "What the hell did you do?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips._

_Michelle put up her hands in defense and stated, "Hey! That Krimzon Guard was unconscious when I got there and then I had to defend myself!"_

_Vanessa just shook her head as the two girls began to pester her about messing with the Krimzon Guard is bad and could get you sent to prison._

"**Prison?**" Vanessa mentally shouted as she was about to make a break for it. She then felt something shock her back as pain began to flow all through her body, immobilizing all her body systems, causing her to fall unconscious.

-+-+-+-

Mango kept shooting at the KG as he tried his best to get toward the girl, but it was too late. He watched as the poor teenager was shocked and pulled toward a KG zoomer.

"No!" he shouted as he ran toward the vehicle, seeing it about to take off.

"Mango, stop!" his leader ordered as he passed by him. Torn watched as his comrade ran after the zoomer and made an attempt to jump.

Everything started to go in slow motion, and Torn couldn't do anything to stop it. He watched as he saw a Krimzon Guard take out a crossbow and shot it at Mango, hitting his back. He saw a pink smoke go all over his body as if it was tendrils grabbing his body, causing the boy to fall forward to the dirt.

"Mango!" he called as he raced toward his fallen friend. As he ran toward Mango, he slightly noticed that the KG were pulling away from the scene along with the girl. Once he reached his friend, he knelt and flipped him so he would be facing him. Mango had his eyes closed and moaned like he was in pain.

He then noticed that the pink smoke was still encircling his body. Torn narrowed his eyes as he carried the boy on his back and headed toward the lair.

-+-+-+-

**Six hours later...**

Vanessa slowly opened her eyes, feeling her body being dragged against the cold cement floor. Her eyes were a bit drowsy as her head was facing downward, unable to move from the shock from earlier. Someone was pulling her across the floor with her left arm, but at the moment she didn't really seem to care.

She suddenly herself placed on yet another cold platform, only she then felt something wrapping around her wrists and ankles. Reality snapped back to her mind as she quickly started to struggle out of the straps that were holding her down. She then fell silent as she heard something starting to power up. Looking up, there was a rod pointing straight down at her chest. Purple sparks began to slow emit out of the rod as she slowly felt something being forced into her body.

-+-+-+-

The Baron and Errol watched as the young girl began to scream in pain as the Dark Warrior Program started.

"Looks like she's a good one sire," Errol stated as the girl's vital signs were near the top but didn't show anywhere close to the fatal zones. Praxis nodded his head in agreement as they waited for the five minute long injection began.

**To be continued...**

**Vanessa: WTF? Lisa! Why did you do that?**

**Lisa: You get kick ass powers anyways!**

**Vanessa: But one of the lines just sounded weird!**

**Neko: AHAHAH! You did a Dane Cook line!**

**Lisa: I wonder how long Daxter is going to realize what that meant.**

**Neko: Probably thirty minutes...**

**Michelle: Or five days...**

**Michelle: I give it the end of the next chapter...**

**Vanessa: Let me reply the reviews! Please?**

**Lisa: Sigh... Fine then.**

**Vanessa: Yeah! Time for review reply!**

**0xjessix0: LOL! Spaghetti! Yeah... darn it! I knew something was up when Michelle didn't say "Polo!" Thanks for the review!**

**liz: ... um... thanks for the review... even it was kind of out of subject...**

**Tech E. Coyote: Ahaha! Yeah, we so rock! Don't worry! We all have different excuses for our weirdness.**

**Pyro Madz: What? You got a problem with more OCs? You wanna piece of me? -gets smacked- Ow! Sorry about that... LOL! Random stuff again! I love this writer!**

**pheonixral: You hate snow? Yeah, our weather is getting wonky lately... Thanks for the review... Wait... YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED SINCE CHAPTER 5?**

**Darkecogir: Hey! That's all Lisa is revealing! Stop pulling info outta her! JK, but we can't tell you... you'll just start learning the plot...**

**Lady Elyn the druid of Serria: Wow... you got a really long name... yeah; we got a lot of funny stuff to put in this story! Just you wait until I get back with others.**

**Now for a preview of the next chapter!**

_"So you want me to help you spy on Michelle, even though I hate you so much that I want to kill you after that comment you said back there?" Neko said the Asian. She just nodded her head and waited for a reply. Neko just shrugged and agreed. _

_Annie then started to laugh evilly, causing Kato to flinch at the sudden noise. "I'm surrounded by freaks," he stated to himself as he carried the box into the back of the shop._

**See you all next week! Oh yeah! One week left before Christmas break!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lisa: Oh yeah! Christmas break is already started! WOOT!**

**Jak: -nods head-**

**Michelle: Ha! I know! Here comes the time of year of presents, games, clothes, and mistletoes.**

**Annie: Speaking of mistletoes, look what above you two. -points at Jak and Lisa-**

**Jak and Lisa: -looks up and see a mistletoe- MICHELLE!**

**Michelle: LOL! I couldn't resist!**

**Vanessa: Yeah! And why am I in this chapter? Why am I here?**

**Lisa: 0o! What the? Vanessa! I didn't say you could come in here!**

**Vanessa: Sheesh! Fine then. -leaves room-**

**Michelle: Sigh... let's just get on with the story.**

**Annie: I'll do the summary thingy... and you must forgive our Sunday update. Due to Lisa having chores...**

**Lisa: Hey! It's not my fault my parents are trying to make me a girl who does all the work in the house!**

_Oh this is just great! Vanessa just had to come back and now she's stuck in the game too! What the hell could make this game worse? ... Uh... forget I said that. Anyways, looks like we are just getting ourselves separated from left to right. Neko is working for a delivery system way to similar to the Get Ed thingy. Michelle and I are working for a gang lord. Lisa is now a girl with no memory except is now posing as a princess of Haven City... **Why the hell does she get the good life? **-gets smacked by random pillow- Ack! Okay! Sheesh! Anyways, let's just see what we got today... Oh gods no! Am I reading that title right?_

**Chapter 11  
Daxter Realizes & Learning of the Fake Past**

"I can't believe a hot guy just carried me here last night," Michelle said in a dreamy voice. If you were there, you would be seeing love hearts flying around her and her love aura was affecting some of the people walking by the garage. Annie stood a good distance away from her friend as she waited for Duo to be done with the zoomer.

"Your friend is going to scare the competition away," Duo commented as she quickly glanced at the large hallway and nearly jumped when she saw two guys almost kissing each other. Annie then frowned at Michelle and finally did something; she walked toward her friend and smacked the back of her head. Michelle immediately went back to reality and into pissed mode.

"What the hell was that for, Annie?" the Mexican shouted, rubbing the back of her head.

"That was to knock you out of dream mode," she replied. "You really have to watch it when you do things like that. They affect the people around, literally."

She then pointed at the couple she saw earlier, still pointing at them until Michelle looked. The girl gawked at the sight she saw.

Realizing that she has been gawking for a really long time, Annie lowered her arm and turned to said direction and gawked.

**Lisa: I have to put up a censor thing sooner or later.**

**Michelle: Dude that's hot!**

**Annie: Duh! We're yaoi fan girls, but the boys...**

**Lisa: -glances to the back and sees Jak, Daxter, and Mango cowering in a corner- AH!**

**Michelle and Annie: -sweatdrop-**

**Lisa: Let's just go to the next scene...**

**Sorry readers... Scene was cut off due to technical difficulties... really it was...**

-+-+-+-

I walked through the wide hallways of the palace. Apparently, Kato told me I had a really knack of sneaking off when ever I was injured or sick. So, I tested the theory, and he was right. However, that wasn't really the reason why I left the room. I wanted to know why I don't feel familiar in this place. I mean, everyone claims they have known me since my birth, yet I can't even bare to say their names like I knew them back.

I headed towards a large window and looked down to see the city. I just couldn't help that this was the only thing that made me feel... normal. I felt weirder as the more I looked at it, the more I felt that I should be down there than in this palace. I suddenly felt a large gust of wind blow past me, causing me to close my eyes and hold my hair from flying all over my face.

-+-+-+-

"I wonder if Jak's done with the course," Michelle said out loud as she and Annie were walking toward the direction Jak and Daxter headed once they entered the Stadium. She glanced around the place, looking for anything that would help her recognize the garage of Jak's team.

"Hey! There they are!" Annie exclaimed, causing the Mexican to turn to direction her friend was pointing at. It was true; Jak and Daxter were heading toward them and the Ottsel was smiling.

"Hey sweethearts," Daxter called. As soon as Jak stopped and stood in front of the two girls, Daxter jumped down and said, "How's the track? You know, no one is faster than me when it comes to racing!"

Annie just shook her head at the comment as Michelle did a hand movement, making it move like a see saw.

"Oh yeah! We also met this weird chick!" the orange creature added. "Girl didn't know what she threw away, but I was able to give her a piece of my mind."

The two girls looked at Jak to find an answer, but the blonde just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He then walked past them and into the garage next to them. He then stated in a proud voice once he got inside, "We beat the stadium challenge."

Michelle and Annie walked after him and watched the exchange between Jak and the person behind the green curtain.

"Great. People do get lucky. Listen, don't you have someone to collect money from, or beat up, or something?" said the mechanic behind the curtain. Judging by the voice, she really didn't like the company.

Jak noticed this. "You don't like us, do you?" he stated more than asking it.

"You work for that slime ball Krew," she said. "What's not to like?"

He then heard Michelle mutter something to Annie which made her laugh, but he just brushed it off and noticed that large case of trophies near him. He then remembers hearing something before he got back to the Stadium.

"Looks like you won a few races," he complimented before turning his attention back to the figure behind the curtain. "Isn't it true the city champion gets to tour the palace?"

"Yeah, why?" asked the silhouette, knowing there was more meaning to that question.

"Can you get me into the palace?" he repeated his question in a different way.

The figure stopped whatever she was doing. "A friendly visit I gather." she said sarcastically.

"Hey, Michelle."

The said Mexican turned her head to the source of the calling and saw the man from last night lying on the wall opposite of the open garage. She beamed as she quickly ran over to him. As soon as she stopped in front of him, the man quickly stood up, grabbed her hand, and led her out of the Stadium.

"Hey! W-wait a second! I have to tell Annie that I-" she began to say but they were suddenly alone, outside in the racing circle. The man stopped and turned to stare at her, his hand still holding hers.

"Look," he suddenly said in a harsh voice, causing Michelle to flinch a bit. "I'm only gonna ask this once so you better listen closely. Your comrade had already told me you don't listen to people when they are talking to you so if I ask this and you plan to respond, don't ask me to repeat it."

Michelle slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for a harsh remark or something that could really hurt. What seemed like an eternity was only ten seconds when the man finally spoke again.

"Would you like to go out tonight?"

Michelle shot her eyes open and looked up at the man. His brown eyes were looking into hers as if reading her soul. She couldn't really believe it. This boy who she didn't know and just met last night was asking her out?

-+-+-+-

"So where to now, Jak?" Annie asked as she, Jak, and Daxter were leaving the garage.

The blonde shrugged and replied. "Well, I'm not really sure." They suddenly stopped as a loud ringing came from Annie's communicator. She quickly took out and was greeted by a raspy breath noise. "Uh... hello?"

"Annie," said the raspy voice. It was Don Vi- I mean Krew.

**Lisa: What the hell is wrong with you comparing the two?**

**Michelle: Don't you see it? They look so alike! They even got the wonky eye!**

**Annie: Oh god... she is right...**

"What is it now, Krew?" she said in an irritated voice as Jak watched her talk on the phone, waiting for an answer.

"I want you tell Jak that I want him here now," he said as he took a long deep breath before continuing. "And I have also called you personally to tell you that I won't need your services any longer."

Annie quickly lifted up her head and widened her eyes in shock. "Are you... firing me?" she muttered, gritting her teeth in anger. She clenched the communicator in her hand, begging it to break right there. Daxter saw the anger in eyes as did Jak but the blonde stayed calm while his furry friend was shaking a bit and hid behind his friend's shoulder.

"I'm afraid so, my dear," he stated. "You see, I find that you are incapable in working in this kind of business. You might as well find something useful as I heard that maybe your kind tends to kill themselves in shame."

She stayed silent, feeling unaffected by that comment. Krew continued. "You may come here to get your pay, but then I want you out of sight and not speak a word that you have heard in my works or you will find yourself dead in an alley. You may also keep your sword if you wish."

"Oh, I will," she said and turned off the communicator. She let her arm drop to her side and turned to Jak, showing a dark, but unreadable emotion in her eyes. "Krew wants you to head back to the Hip Hog Saloon. I think you have a new job."

"What about you?" Jak asked, but soon regretted asking that as he saw the girl slightly lose her composure and lowered her head.

"He fired me."

"Hey you guys!"

The trio looked up to see Michelle running toward them with a beaming expression on her face. Annie narrowed her eyes as she felt a bit uncomfortable around her friend. "I have a bad feeling that this isn't good news," she stated in a monotone voice.

"Nope!" the Mexican chirped. "It's good news! That man that helped me last night?" She waited for Annie to nod, but ignored the Dynamic Duo's confused look. "He asked me out!"

Without warning, Annie started smiling too and grabbed her friend's hands. They both started to jump around in circles. "That's great, Michelle! I knew he was going to ask you even though I don't really know why!" she shouted as they kept jumping for joy.

Jak shook her head and looked a bit disturbed by this action by the girls. Daxter was a bit content on watching the two jumps around with joy, but he soon remembered that comment that long haired chick said to him.

"What did she mean by it?" he thought, getting a little more irritated as he tapped his chin

**Lisa: Can I now? **

**Michelle: NO!**

**Neko: Yeah! You have to wait!**

**Lisa: Oh for crying out loud!**

-+-+-+-

I really didn't like this. I so really didn't like this! I was standing in front of a mirror that showed your whole body and I really didn't like what I was wearing. I was wearing a skirt! I don't know why I don't like wearing it, but I just have this sick feeling in my stomach that I really hate skirts.

"That's how a princess should look like."

I turned to see my father at the door. I tried to act I liked the dress as I placed my hands in front of me, looking a bit more lady like. I then notice Errol leaning on the doorway, smirking at me.

"I wish to talk to you, Sara," my father stated. There was then a long awkward pause before he added, "I mean just us two, Errol."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he bowed as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Father then turned to me and knelt down to become more eye level with me. "I guess you have many question now, my daughter."

"Yes," I said, still a bit shocked that I could speak. "Who am I and why don't I remember you, my sister, or any of those people?"

He sighed and then started to explain.

"Well, you are Princess Sara, part of the Royal Family here in Haven City. You are in line to the throne as if you haven't noticed; your dearest sister doesn't wish to become Queen of Haven City."

I then remember Ashelin. She didn't really look like royalty, due to the clothes she wore and the attitude she seemed to be emitting.

"As for your memory, I fear it was the Underground's doing."

"The Underground? Who is that father?"

"Well, there is more than one person in the Underground, but they are an evil group bent on taking our city away from us and ruling it with their own desires. That is why I have many guards patrolling the streets, making the city safe for everyone. They took you away as you were taking your morning strolls a few days ago and I think they brainwashed you, hoping to use you in their plans for domination."

I didn't know why, but I just couldn't believe that. Although I had no memory before my awakening this morning, I felt that this rebel group wasn't like that. However, I nodded my head to my father and thanked him for explaining what was going on. He then patted my head and left me alone in the room. I turned to the balcony and narrowed my eyes. If I wanted the truth that I was seeking for, I just had to go out there and find it!

-+-+-+-

At the Hip Hog Saloon, the girls along with Jak and Daxter entered the bar. Annie was then greeted by Krew, letting Michelle and the boys to head toward the bar to see a blonde chick cleaning it. Annie turned to the floating gang lord and saw him throw her a sack of money. "That's your pay, plus a little extra for you to shut up about this, ey?"

"Whatever, fat man," she said as she took the money and joined her friends at the bar. Once she got there, she noticed bottles flying from below and heard Daxter drinking up whatever that was in them. "You do know that this is a bar, right Daxter?" Annie stated, but was quickly silenced by her Mexican friend as the gang lord soon floated toward Jak and said, Jak! I need you and the talking rat to go around and make a few collections for me."

"Um... Krew," Michelle called in a polite tone.

"What is it, you broad?" he hissed.

"Uh... can I have the night off?" she asked, putting her puppy eye look. Annie slapped her forehead. That won't work on a gang lord that you just recently vandalized his shop and called him names.

"I don't care. You can take the day off if you want, hmm..." he stated before turning his attention back to Jak, telling him his next job.

"You look happy," Annie stated, seeing her friend's smile growing. "What's so special about tonight?"

"My dream boy has asked me out!" she squeals.

"I know you told me already," Annie reminded her. "but more importantly, where? It's not like there is anywhere in this armpit of a city that could be romantic."

Then out of the blue, Daxter groggily came on to the counter with a drowsy look on his face; he was drunk.

"Hey there, five chins," he said in a slurred voice. "Howz crime?"

Michelle had to hold in her laughter while Jak and Annie chuckled at the action. This was the best scene in the whole entire game and you just have to laugh if you saw Daxter drunk in front of you.

"What's his problem, ey?" he demanded, getting a little pissed at the "five chins" remark.

"Nothin'... -hiccup- I'm just fine... mind your own business," he stated before falling to his back and started sing about random stuff.

"Why the hell did he drink?" Annie snapped. "How old this rat anyways?"

"I seriously don't know," Michelle whispered and without warning, they jumped as Daxter suddenly shouted.

"...DRRYY!... You know what's da trouble with you Krew? You got no vision," the Ottsel stated, looking at Krew. "This place could be a real swingin' joint... Hop Heg Hiven with more dancin', more mac'n, more WOMEN!"

"Uh..." Annie and Michelle muttered as they took one seat away from him, feeling a bit afraid what he will do next.

Annie turned toward the blonde behind the counter and then asked, "Hey." She looked up and stared at her. "Do you know any good jobs around here? I just got fired."

The girl looked a bit shock and so did Michelle. "What the hell? Why'd you get fired?" she demanded. "Did you run over a KG person again with a zoomer?"

"Fuck no! Stupid fat man told me that my services are no longer needed and all that crap!" Annie shouted before smacking her head into the counter.

"Well, I'll be on my way," Michelle said as she stood up from her seat and looked over to Jak to see him nearly getting kissed by his drunk friend. "Uh... I'll see you guys later."

After seeing her friend leave, Annie felt something pushed into her hand. She looked at the blonde chick, but she just turned back to Krew, glaring at the fat man. Annie looked into her hand to see a brown piece of paper.

She didn't open the paper but looked back to the door. She then hatched an evil plan. Just as she was about to get off her chair, Daxter suddenly snapped out of his drunken state and shouted, "**My father was a great man!**" This caused the Asian to fall out of her seat and land on the floor on her side. Jak just jumped away from him in surprise as did the blonde chick. "**She don't even know him! He was a smart fuckin' guy! She don't even know! She don't even freakin' know!**"

**Lisa: Okay... he now realizes what that statement means.**

**Neko: AHAHAHAH! Stupid!**

**Michelle: Yeah! -high fives Vanessa-**

**Vanessa: I got him right there! I put a Tic Tac bomb in his brain and now it exploded!**

Annie looked up the Ottsel seeing him rant on and on about his father being great and she about to leave when he suddenly said to Annie. "**Who bought the fuckin' noodles and brought them here, Annie?**"

"What?"

"**I said who bought the fuckin' noodles! I'll let you alone if you just tell me who bought the fuckin' noodles!**"

Annie looked around and noticed that there was a bowl of noodles over at one of the tables and sweat dropped. That's where he got the noodle thing. She already knew the answer and was about to say it, but the orange animal beat her to the punch.

"**Oh! That's right! I bought the fuckin' noodles! Do you know why? Because I'm a smart fuckin' guy!**"

"Then tell it to the chick that messed with you!" Annie said as she pried herself off the floor and left the bar.

-+-+-+-

Neko was alone at the shop. There hasn't been any deliveries so far and she was a bit beat from Mariah's appearance into the store. Who was this Markus person that everyone's been talking about? As she just had her head laid on top of the front counter, she then heard the front door open. Hearing the sound, she lifted her head and saw Annie standing in front of her.

"Look, I know you're still pissed at me," the Asian quickly stated. Neko rolled her eyes, making it show that she was saying "No duh!"

"But Michelle is going on a date tonight." She saw her African perk at the words "Michelle" and "date".

"You do know that I haven't heard those words in the same sentence in a while." she replied. Neko then noticed Kato entering the shop with a large box in his arms.

"So you want me to help you spy on Michelle, even though I hate you so much that I want to kill you after that comment you said back there?" Neko said the Asian. She just nodded her head and waited for a reply. Neko just shrugged and agreed.

Annie then started to laugh evilly, causing Kato to flinch at the sudden noise. "I'm surrounded by freaks," he stated to himself as he carried the box into the back of the shop.

-+-+-+-

**Day 4, 8:09 p.m.**

I slowly opened the back door of the palace which lead into the Slums. I looked both ways before fully going outside and closed the door carefully. I pulled up my black hood over my head and walked toward the large street of the Slums. I took in my surroundings, and they weren't that bad. As I kept walking I noticed an old man with a young child who was being chased by a green Croce dog. I headed toward them and said, "Hello sir."

The old man turned to me and looked a bit surprised to see me. He had a tree trunk in his afro hair and was green. I waited for an answer and he said, "Hello, young lady. What are you doing out at this hour?"

"I was just wondering around," I said. I then felt someone grab my hand as I looked down and saw the boy holding it. He smiled and began pulling me away from the old man. "W-wait a second. You should sta-" I began to say but the old man suddenly called after us. "Keep an eye on the boy for me. I'll be back."

I looked down at the boy as he just lead me to wherever he wanted to take me. I then noticed that the Croce dog was following us too. We soon reached the Bazaar. I felt a bit odd standing here in the open where any Krimzon Guard could recognize me and send me back to the Palace within a millisecond. I then felt the boy pulling me again, this time toward a food booth. Once we reached it, he pointed with his free hand at a roasted Kanga Rat.

"You're hungry?" I asked, getting a nod from the boy. I then pulled out my wallet that was tied to my waist and paid for the Kanga Rat and I bought a small treat for the Croce dog.

**To be continued...**

**Lisa: Okay! Time for review reply!**

**Pyro Madz: Hey thanks for the funny review again! Man you can sure help us perk up any day!**

**-.Mysterious-Authoress.- : Yep! Vanessa along with the two other subjects are now part of the DWP! Thanks for the review!**

**Rune: LOL! Dang that took us a while to know! Thanks for the comment!**

**liz: Yeah! We might have to remind ourselves too of all the OC characters that we created. Thanks!**

**Tech E. Coyote: Aw dude! I love that game too, but not as much as the Jak and Daxter Trilogy! Hope you had fun at your friend's sleepover.**

**Darkecogir: Well an OC is a person that is created by the author or artist. They aren't part of the original story line but are created to be put into the story. That happens a lot in most of the stories in Fan Fiction.**

**Okay! Here's a preview of Chapter 12!**

_"Listen, the Baron is hosting a ball at his palace in celebration for his daughter's crowning." Ashelin stated to Jak as she ready to ride off in her zoomer._

_"Why are you telling us this?" Daxter stated. "It's not like we can get into some fancy party!"_

_"You have to! The princess was originally someone that you both knew!" Ashelin shouted. Jak slightly glared at her and said, "And who could that be?"_

_"The girl is Lisa!"_

**So... hope you get enough information about the next chapter! Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas Break! We will be posting for sure on Christmas Day. That'll be our Christmas gift to all you people that we can't reach out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lisa: I wish you all a Merry Christmas and I know I promised someone that I would post the pictures of the characters, but the uploading took to long and made the computer go slow... You'll just have to wait until they are official put into Deviant Art.**

**Annie: I can't believe it's been nearly fifteen weeks since we thought up this story and twelve weeks since we posted it!**

**Michelle: It's now for... whose turn is it?**

**Neko: Oh! Me! Me! I want to say the summary this time! Please!**

**Michelle: Fine then... get to it!**

**Neko: Yatta!**

_Alright! That Annie has no job, where will she go? But first we have to spy on Michelle's date because that's just the way we are. I guess Sara just found Young Jak and they are now taking a stroll through the town. I wonder if Sara will realize that she is really Lisa. I hope so. I don't want to have to explain the truth to her, or anything at all. Jeez! Darn you, gaming god! Why did you have to do this to us? For all I know, you have just got us separated all over _ _Haven_ _City__! What else cou- ... uh... never mind what I was going to say. Let's just see what happens now._

**Chapter 12  
The Date and Invitation**

"Sire," called one of the Baron's servants. The king turned around and waited for him to give him news.

"Markus has instructed that you go on with Part 2 of the plan," he stated. However, Praxis was a bit peeved that this boy was now giving him orders.

"Tell that man that I will do what I think is right for my kingdom," he commanded. "I will not have some unknown child become the next ruler to Haven City."

"It's better than having that novice kid on the throne." The two turned to the door to see Markus standing there with his arms folded. "If you wish to gain a hold on the city and not have the true royal brat on the throne, you will do as I say: begin with the ceremony by this week's end."

"I will not allow it!" shouted the Baron.

"You will, or do you wish for me to tell the Metal Head leader that we are low on Eco already and have him destroy this glorious city?" Markus threatened, almost missing the change in the king's expression. He shook his head and turned to leave. "I have better be hearing preparations for the dance by tonight, or I'll be having a meeting with Mister Metal Head."

As he stepped out of the throne room and headed toward where they were keeping the girl, he suddenly remembered something. He quickly took out his communicator and looked at the time. It was almost time for his date!

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed and turned around, heading toward the front entrance of the Palace. "Man I hate this city!"

-+-+-+-

As I watched the boy and Croco dog eat their food, I just couldn't help but see someone familiar in him. It was as if I met his older self or something like that. It could just be part of these stupid dreams I've been having lately or was it the food? I didn't really care much for that right now. I have to baby sit this kid until the old green man finds us. However, I didn't mind the company.

Once they finished eating their food, I was greeted by a large burp behind us. Turning around, I saw a bunch of men who looked too drunk for their own good. "We better leave." I told the boy who nodded his head in response. We quickly got out of our seats and left before the men noticed us. As we kept walking, I suddenly saw a familiar booth. Walking toward it, it had many variations of animal pets. Some were exotic while others just seemed a bit ordinary.

"Hello, ma'am," said the owner after glancing over his shoulder. He seemed to be fixing a cage of some sort.

"Hello there," I replied, bowing while keeping my disguise on.

"Is there anything you wish to have?" he asked.

I shook my head and replied, "No thanks! Just a bit curious about these animals."

Suddenly, I heard barking as I looked over to where the green Croco dog was barking at a pink one. It seemed depressed and sad about something. I knelt down to get a look at its dark eyes. It saw me and suddenly started to perk up, barking loudly and running around me. The green one started to chase after it, making a small game of tag.

"That's strange."

I looked up, keeping my eyes shadow with my hood to see the man was watching the chase. "What's strange?" I asked.

"That darn dog was in a wreck when a friend of mine dropped it back here," he explained. "The owner disappeared and the guardian of the owner is now deceased."

"Poor guy," I muttered.

"Girl," he plainly said.

"Huh?"

"That Croco dog is a girl."

I looked down as I felt my hand being licked, seeing the pink animal trying to get my attention. As I bent down, it jumped on to my chest, causing me to fall backwards. "Wah!" I was lying on my back as I suddenly felt a tug around my neck. Lowering my head, I watched as the dog had its jaws on my necklace and broke it of my neck.

"Hey!" I called out, seeing it run off with my necklace. I quickly grabbed the boy's hand and began pulling him away from the booth, following the dog.

-+-+-+-

"Are you sure this is the place?" Neko asked as she and Annie were sitting on the bench in the Transit System.

The Asian nodded her head. "Yeah. I saw her heading down here before I went to get you," she stated as she held on to the bag of goods. "We need to make sure that this guy isn't some Krimzon Guard in disguise."

"And if he has brothers," Neko added. She then noticed that look on her friend's face and said, "What? If he's hot, he'll have hot brothers who'll date with us!"

Annie just stared at her with a worried look and said, "Did you hit your head before I recruited you?" Neko shook her head.

Suddenly, they saw Michelle standing alone on a support beam of the subway station. They quickly pulled up the newspapers in front of their face, looking through the eye holes that they made. "Do you see anything?" Annie whispered to her friend.

"Well, other than that Errol was nominated to win this year's Class 1 Race, I don't see anything new," Neko replied. Annie slightly lowered her cover to side glare at her friend.

"Why couldn't Lisa be here?" she mentally begged to God or whoever these people worshipped on this planet.

"Hey! Hey!" Neko slightly exclaimed, shaking her friend to get her out of her small trance. "Look at that guy!"

Annie looked through the peepholes and saw a young looking man walking toward Michelle with a bouquet of black roses behind his back. "This guy defiantly is stalking Michelle," the Asian noted as he gave her the flowers, seeing the joy on her face.

They watched them have a small conversation before the man glanced over to the two spies, causing them to pull back their newspaper disguise and focus through the peep holes to see if there was anything happening. They then saw the man gesturing about heading somewhere, which Michelle agreed. The man then grabbed her hand and went on the subway train as it was about to close.

Once the doors shut, the train sped off to its next stop. Annie threw the newspaper to the floor and began cursing in very long phrases. Neko didn't seem to notice as she kept reading the newspaper. "Oh wow," she muttered to herself, not being heard by her friend. "There's going to be a formal ball soon."

-+-+-+-

I really didn't' care how far I was going from the palace or if I was getting a lot of people's attention. I needed that necklace back no matter what! We soon came down an empty street as the pink Croco dog entered into a house. Without thinking, I pushed the sliding door open with my free hand as I was still holding the boy's hand. As we entered the house, I just froze where I was. The whole place seemed so familiar: the couch, the table, the kitchen curtain, and the cabinet. That's where the mutt was! I let go of the boy's hand and run toward the Croco dog, attempting to jump on it and take my prize back.

As I did, the dog quickly moved away and made me grab one of the drawers of the cabinet. I held on to the handle of the middle drawer for support when it suddenly turned like a door knob. I slowly stood up, staring at the cabinet. Without thinking, I pulled as hard as I could on the handle to get the cabinet out of the way. It was a secret door to a small bedroom.

"God, it's been awhile since we've been here. Too bad we didn't visit often, Jak."

I turned my head to see someone coming into the house. As quickly as possible, I grabbed the boy and his Croco dog and barricade us in the secret room, locking the door behind me.

**-A few minutes earlier-**

After getting the money back to Krew, the Dynamic Duo took a stroll through the Slums. Well, it was mostly Jak since Daxter was relaxing on his friend's shoulder. As he kept walking, he suddenly saw a cloaked figure running after Lisa's pet Croco dog, with a familiar young kid in tow. Without warning his friend, he ran after them, causing the poor Ottsel to quickly hold on to his friend's shoulder.

"Where's the fire, Jak?" Daxter asked, but the blonde ignored him. He just kept running, trying to catch up with the chase. As he kept running after them, he noticed that he had entered a familiar street. He then saw them enter into a house, Mina's house. The door closed shut right before he could get through, as if locking itself in place.

He started prying the door open, making it squeak loudly due its force against opening. He had finally pushed it wide enough for him to get through. Once he got inside, he released his hold on the door as it slammed shut and made the place shake a bit.

"God, it's been awhile since we've been here," Daxter stated, looking at the place that was now just collecting dust. "Too bad we didn't visit often, Jak."

Jak ignored that last comment as he looked around to find the ones that chase Lisa's pet into here. He then heard a loud slam from the hallway. He slowly walked toward it and entered into the hallway, only seeing a large cabinet on his right.

**-Inside the secret room-**

I stayed silent as did the boy and the two dogs. After finally realizing that everything got quiet enough, I let out a silent sigh and turned to look at the contents of the room. It was just a small bedroom with a bed that seemed to fit her size and a small table with a small box on top of it. I walked toward it, ignoring the fact that the pink Croco dog was following me like a shadow, and took the box from the table. It was a bit large than my hand so I placed it flat on my palm facing up and took off the cover. There was a small MP3 player.

Wait! I knew what this device was?

I also saw a small folded up paper along with the listening device. I pulled out the paper and placed the box back on to the table. I took off my hood before unfolding the paper, revealing that it was a note.

It read:

**_Dear my little child,_**

**_I fear that I must say by the time you have gotten this letter, I won't be alive anymore. I'm deeply sorry and hope that my death will not affect you so harshly. You must live with that smile that you show to all your loved ones and beware of Markus. Stay close to Mango, Torn, and your two destructive friends. _**

What? "You must live with that smile that you show to all your loved ones..." I don't know anyone that could qualify that except for my father and Ashelin.

**_You must be careful once you step out of this room. I fear that only a few people can protect you from what you will have to face. You may even have to face them alone, but you will face them with courage. Just promise me that you will stay away from Markus as much as you can and please take care of Momoiro._**

**_Sincerely,  
Mina_**

"Mina?" I repeated out loud. Suddenly, the secret door opened as I turned around to face the intruder. It was a blonde man wearing pilot goggles on his head. Along with him was an orange Ottsel that seemed to also wear pilot goggles on its furry noggin.

I didn't know what happened next. Everything just went dark.

-+-+-+-

Mango was heading toward the Transit System when he noticed two familiar figures over at a bench.

"Hey!" He called out to them, getting the attention of a fuming Asian. He saw the anger in her eyes and nearly regretted shouting out to them. He became more fearful when she suddenly stalked toward him and grabbed his collar.

"What's the most romantic place here in Haven City?" she demanded.

"What?" he shouted in surprise. "Why the hell would you want to know? You ain't my type!"

"I'm not asking for a date, stupid!" she snapped. "Some guy has taken Michelle on a date and they just left on a train about ten minutes ago!"

"Why the hell are we yelling?" Neko shouted, appearing behind Annie.

After cooling her down, Annie let Mango go. The Underground soldier brushed off the wrinkles she made on his clothing and finally spoke in a calm tone. "If the train left ten minutes ago, then that means they'll be heading near the Palace." he stated. "The next one heading in the same direction should be here soon."

Annie didn't seem surprised and was about to brush it off when Neko suddenly said, "How come you know about this train, other than the fact that you were maybe practically born here?"

Mango looked a bit shock for a moment before turning his head toward the train tracks and said in an irritated tone. "It's none of your concern!" Neko looked closer at the boy, seeing a tint of red on his face. "Then why you blushing?"

He looked toward them as his face was starting to turn a bit red. "Holy shit, she's right! You're turning red like a tomato!" Annie stated, pointing accusingly at him. He quickly covered his face, leaving his eyes to be shown, and said, "No, it isn't! Your glasses must be dirty!"

-+-+-+-

Michelle and Markus finally reached their destination. It was a warehouse that was about two blocks away from the Palace. There was a long line of teenagers waiting to go inside. Everyone wore different clothing, some that seemed to familiar to the average raver. The Mexican then felt herself being pulled by Markus straight toward the entrance which was being watched by a large man.

"Um... shouldn't we get in line?" she asked, seeing the dark glares from the people who were waiting.

"This guy owes me," he stated calmly. "He'll let us in." As they kept heading toward the bouncer, he looked toward them and nodded, opening the door for them. As they went inside, they heard the people complaining and insulting the bouncer but he just closed the door after them. Michelle then took in her surroundings and was shocked. There was a rave.

"You brought me to a rave?" she shouted and then had to repeat it as Markus showed her a questionable look.

"Well, I hope you are old enough to be in one," he yelled back as he pulled her toward the crates that were put together as chairs and tables. "What do you want to do first?"

-+-+-+-

"I swear! This had better be more fun then stalking Michy!" Neko warned Mango as they left the train and headed toward the Stadium. He made a "be quiet" motion as they entered a garage with a green curtain that covered the repair area.

"Keira, are you there?" Mango called, causing the two girls to become confused.

Suddenly, a girl with a welding mask in front of her face pushed the curtains away to see the people that entered her garage. She pulled of the mask, revealing that her hair was blue with green tips. "Mango!" she shouted in excitement. "It's good to see you again!" She ran toward him and gave him a hug in which he returned. This caused major confusion for the girls as they watched the exchange between them.

"What the hell is going on here, Mango?" Neko demanded, fuming as the confusion was still growing.

"Who are you two?" Keira asked, pulling out of the hug and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm Annie and this is my friend, Jessica," the Asian introduced.

"I preferred to be called Neko, thank you very much!" Neko added with a hint of anger.

Keira then smiled and said, "Well, I already know who you are, Annie." She saw the questionable look on her face. "I saw you walk past here with that other girl with glasses. She caught Markus's eye for an odd reason. He really doesn't attract to girls."

"You mean that guy she is dating is gay?" Neko said out loud and in shock.

"Hell no, he isn't!" the mechanic girl retorted. She then realized what the African said. "Wait a second! He's dating her!?"

The two girls and Mango nodded their head, causing her to become a bit wary. "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," she silently muttered, not being heard by the girls.

"Well, we better just get back to our jobs," Neko said and was about to wave good bye when Annie suddenly added.

"You're going to your job. I'm unemployed."

Mango was a bit shocked by this but then remembered hearing Tess about someone being fired from Krew's gang. "Well, did you find anything to replace your job?" he asked, trying to act as if he didn't know.

"Nah! All I got before I left was my pay and a small..." She trailed and just stayed still for a moment. After thinking, she put her hand in her pants' pocket and pulled out the paper she received from the blonde chick at the bar. She opened it and it was a map. Looking at it more carefully, the map had a dash line going from Krew's bar into an L-shaped alley.

"I'll see you guys later!" she stated before running off. As she stepped outside, she suddenly saw a snowflake fall in front of her.

-+-+-+-

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling someone's hand over mine. It was almost dark all around me, and I heard breathing in the room that I was in. I slowly sat up, but was stopped when I felt that the hand wouldn't let go. I looked down to the one who was holding me, it was the blonde man. I saw that the goggles he wore were on the table next to the box. I also saw that the Ottsel was sleeping on my lap and looked pretty peaceful, but I had to get back. Who knew what time it was back at the palace?

As I carefully placed the Ottsel on the pillow that my head had laid on, I attempted to pry my hand away from the stranger.

"Lisa..."

I froze. That name, it sounded oddly familiar. I looked at him to see that he was still asleep.

"He must be mistaken me for somebody," I told myself as I successfully pried his hand off of mine. I got of the bed and placed my feet on the floor. Cold sensations suddenly overcame me as I noticed that my cloak was hanging on the cabinet door. I quickly paced toward it and grabbed it, tying around the string that held it around my neck. I was about to leave when I felt something tug on my boot. Looking down, it was that pink Croco Dog. I knelt down and patted its head. I made a gesture to keep it quiet as it made a whimper. The figure on the bed moved a bit, but fell back to sleep.

I sighed in relief as I grabbed the small box and left the room. I had to get home. As I stepped outside, I felt suddenly really cold. I looked up to see something white falling from the sky.

-+-+-+-

"This place rocks!" Michelle shouted as she danced with some girls. Markus watched from afar, seeing her sway to the loud music that pumped into all the large ears. He sighed in boredom, not really happy that he came here. However, he felt content just watching the Mexican dance and he had the urge to just join the group.

He just couldn't. He just sat on the crate, took another swig from his small soft drink, and continued to watch them dance the night away. He just wanted this particular girl to have some fun.

"Yo, everyone!"

He turned his head to see a young boy with spiky red hair standing in the open door of the warehouse. He was covered with some white slush and smiling.

"It's snowing outside!"

He looked shocked as the people that occupied the warehouse started to leave it, wanting to see the sight for themselves. He was just about to sit there when he saw Michelle run toward him and grabbed his hand for a change. "Come on!" she shouted in excitement. Pushing through the crowd and holding her hand, Markus just followed her lead as they finally stepped outside and heard the feet trudge into something. Markus looked down and realized that it was snow.

"Snow?" he thought. It should never snow here. It shouldn't even be snowing now!

He then felt the warmth of Michelle's hand leave him as he watched her run out more and play in the falling snow.

-+-+-+-

Daxter suddenly felt a chill down his spine and rolled over. laying eagle spread on the pillow. As the chill kept coming, he soon shot up and was ready to yell when he noticed something was missing. He looked down to see that there was no girl lying on the bed at all, just Jak. He started to panic and shook his friend awake. "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty!" he called, shaking the blonde as the renegade's eyes. "The Lisa look-alike has left the building, my dear friend."

That woke up Jak. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and began looking around frantically. He then noticed that Momoiro was sitting in the door way looking at the front door. He swiftly grabbed his goggles from the table and made dash for the door. Daxter jumped on to the Croco dog and shouted, "Alright, Momoiro! Yip Yip!"

The dog stared at him with an annoyed look, making Daxter laugh nervously. The Ottsel then jumped off the pet and ran after Jak.

The renegade soon stepped out into a white-covered street, seeing the girl standing alone in the middle of it. He slowly walked toward her and tapped her shoulder, making her flinch in surprise. "Don't worry," he said in a soothing tone. "I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me."

"Why should I?" she asked as she took a small step back as if she was ready to make a run for it.

"Look, I swear I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured her, but she just turned away.

"Why did he say that name?" he heard the girl mutter.

"If I said anything, I'm sorry okay?" he said. He then pulled the girl into a hug.

-+-+-+-

I don't know why I didn't push that man away. I didn't know why I didn't do anything but just stand there like a complete idiot. All that went through my mind was that last statement he said. It was like he had said it to me before. I was ready to cry so I finally did push him away, pulled my hood back on my head, and ran.

I ran away. It felt like I have done this before.

-+-+-+-

"Holy shit! It's snowing!" Annie shouted as she and Neko started running around like a bunch of elementary school kids. Mango and Keira stood at the open archways and watched the girl play in the snow.

"It's really odd," Mango said as he lay against the archway. " Haven City has never gotten snow here at least once. That's just weird."

"But it's a bit romantic," Keira added, causing the two to blush after a few seconds.

"Um... that's true... kind of..." Mango stammered, rubbing the back of his head and turning his head away for a bit. He then looked at her as she vice-versa. They both just looked into each other's eyes and almost were lost in them when they suddenly heard the most disturbing song ever.

"Give it to me, baby!"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

Keira and Mango glanced toward the source, seeing the two girls looking at them with evil grins as they continued singing.

"Give it to me, baby!" Neko sang.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Annie added.

"Give it to me, baby!"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh! And all the girlies say that I'm pretty fly for a white guy!" Annie said and then laughed out loud with her friend.

-+-+-+-

"I really can't believe it was snowing earlier," Michelle said as Markus drove her back to Krew's bar. Once they reached the entrance, Markus changed zones and watched her jump off. "Thanks for taking me out."

"It was nothing," he casually said, his hands on the steering system.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she waved good bye and went inside. Markus hesitated for a second and then drove off.

**Michelle: -glares at Lisa-**

**Lisa: What?**

**Michelle: I'm going to kill you later, you 6th grader midget!**

**Lisa: o0... -scoots away slowly-**

-+-+-+-

**Day 5, ** **7:01 a.m.**

After dressing up, cleaning up and nearly three hours of taking wrong turns, Annie had finally reached her destination. She entered the L-shaped alley, feeling a bit claustrophobic as the surroundings didn't seem inviting. While she kept walking down, she jumped as she heard something sliding. Looking to her left, the wall with a weird insignia had split open and revealed a door.

"Annie!"

She turned around to see Jak with Daxter on his shoulder, as he would always be, running toward her. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

**A/N: Need I remind you, Annie doesn't really know the game plot so she doesn't know about Jak working with the Underground.**

"Well, Tess told me yesterday after you left that you were going to start working with the Underground," Daxter explained before he jumped on to the Asian's right shoulder. "Are we just going to stand out here, or are we going to go see Tattoo-Face?"

Although she wanted to ask who this person was, she ignored it and headed inside along with Jak. As they entered past the hallway, they entered into a large room with bunks laid out both sides. At the far end of the room, she saw a man standing before a large table with his back turned to them.

"Uh... excuse me?" she called out, making the man turned around.

"So that's what the rat meant about Tattoo-Face," she mentally noted as she looked at the man.

"So you're Annie, huh?" he said as he folded his arms in front of him. After seeing her nod, he continued. "I'm Torn and I give the mission to these low-lives that help us rebel against the Baron. I guess Tess had already given you the map, right?"

Nodding again, Annie saw him held out his hand. After a long awkward pause, Torn finally spoke. "I want it back."

Snapping out of her trance, the Asian handed him the map. He looked at it for a second before throwing it on to the table along with the other maps and flyers.

"Jak, I got another job for you and your furry friend," he stated as he motioned for the blonde to stand with him. Daxter jumped on to the table and noticed that the light bulb was swinging back and forth. Annie sat on the table next to Daxter and watched as he started pulling funny faces behind Torn's back, alternating with the swinging light above them.

"One of my old Guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station," he stated. "There's been no word from her patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help."

Jak then looked shocked at Torn. "Did you say 'she'?" he asked, wondering if had heard that right.

"Don't even think about it!" Torn warned. He then quickly grabbed the moving light bulb, making it still and glared at the orange Ottsel. "**Stop that! This is serious, you moron!**"

As he turned away from the group, Jak attempted to back hand his friend. Daxter made a karate sound and movement, ready to block. However, Jak rolled his eyes and turned his head back to Torn. "That's right!" Daxter chirped triumphantly. "Don't mess with the sugar!"

"This 'friend' of mine has helped the Underground many times before. Go back to the Pumping Station and take a look around. Render assistance if needed." Torn then turned to Annie and said. "I want you to go with them to make sure they don't get any funny ideas. Now get your squirrelly ass outta here!"

Annie nodded her head and was about to walk away when she saw Daxter throw a silent raspberry at him. Jak saw this and grabbed his friend's neck. Then they headed off to the Pumping Station.

-+-+-+-

Neko was now awake in the shop, seeing Duo packing some tools and supplies in a large box. "What are you doing, Duo?" she asked.

"The prelim races for the Class Race are about to start in a few days," he said. "And I just have to get these supplies before the streets start getting heavy with KG patrols."

"Say what?" Neko said.

Duo sighed and said, "Why do you have to be cute and dense at the same time?"

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say!" Neko barked back.

"Well, I did say cute, didn't I?" Duo snapped back before throwing the box at Neko. She caught and nearly fell backwards at the weight of it. "Deliver those to my garage at the Stadium. If I find out that any is missing, broken, or stolen, I swear this job will be your last!" He then stalked to the back room and slammed the door behind him, causing the place to shake and a glass shatter.

"Geez!" she shouted. "What crawled up your ass and died?" Not waiting for a reply, Neko headed outside to do her delivery.

-+-+-+-

"I really hate Metal Heads," Annie stated as she slashed another one's head off. "I seriously do. Do they have the urge to piss me off so badly?" The trio had now reached a clearing and saw a two-seat zoomer near a large stump.

"Ehhh, what the heck are we doing risking our lives to rescue some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway?!" Daxter complained also, jumping off the ground and stayed behind as Jak went to check the tablet. "She's probably got more facial hair than me!"

Annie was about to laugh at that comment when suddenly, a woman jumped out of nowhere and put Jak in a head lock, pointing her gun to his head. "Who the **hell** are you three?" she demanded.

Annie took a closer at the attacker and saw that it was an actually good-looking girl. Daxter saw this too and began to do his weak flirting.

"Mmm, I do love a woman in uniform! Wanna bark some orders at me...woof... woof." he said, wagging his tail and jumped on to the girl's arm that was around Jak's neck. "I'm your soldier on the front lines of looooove!"

Annie shook her head as the Ottsel then jumped off and watched the girl let Jak go. "Waiter, foxhole for two..." he added, smirking.

The girl glared down at the rat and threaten him. "Keep talking, and I'll raise your voice by a couple of octaves."

Annie heard a scuffle behind her, turned around, and saw nothing except the sand and grass that they had crossed earlier. She then turned to see Jak trying to calm the girl down a bit, even though she was already calm.

"Easy... Torn asked us to help you." he informed her.

She placed her hand on her hip before looking over Annie's figure to see a large group of Metal Heads coming their way. "I don't need help... but you might. We've got company."

The trio turned to see the Metal Heads, causing Daxter and Annie to face fault and Jak to pull out his Scatter Gun. Annie then let out an irritated sigh before pulling out her sword and said, "I am really starting to hate this town!"

Jak loaded up his Scatter Gun and shot the nearest Metal Head, blasting it into the water near them. Annie swiftly ran toward two of the creatures and made a swift swipe at them, cutting their chests open.

**Lisa: I seriously suck at fight scenes... I seriously do... so let's just fast forward to part where they finish the part...**

**Annie: I hate you...**

**Lisa: Yeah! I'm getting that a lot lately...**

Annie then brought up her sword and stuck it straight down toward the creature's head, splitting its noggin open and grabbed its gem brain. She looked at it with a small hint of interest before she threw it behind her back, not seeing Daxter catching it and putting it away. Then he jumped off his friend's shoulder and followed the girl as she entered the zoomer.

"Watching me take care of those Metal Heads was, ahh... pretty... exciting... wasn't it sugar?" Daxter said as he looked at his nails. He was suddenly blown away as the zoomer powered up, making a loud and powerful gust at the Ottsel. He struggled to get closer as he shouted over the roar of the rockets. "**Hey, sweet stripes, gimme them digits so I can look you up sometime. We'll party hard, big city style!**"

Ignoring that comment, the girl turned to Jak and said, "Tell Torn Baron Praxis is planning something big. I think it has to do with that symbol."

Jak and Annie looked at what she was pointing at, which was the stump. It had a symbol of some sort: two eyes and a pair of curves above and below them.

"What is it" Jak asked loudly as the loud sound was still going.

"It's the Seal of the House of Mar. The founder of Haven City. We're being sent out on 'suicide missions' to locate artifacts from the time of his rule." she explained as she sat in the driver's seat and took out a small chip and threw it toward Jak. "If curiosity's worth dying for, you can ask the blind old soothsayer in the bazaar named Onin. She might know something about all this. Here's my bazaar access security pass."

Annie grabbed the chip from Jak and placed it into her communicator. It took a second to reveal the woman's face and her name.

"Your name's Ashelin, huh?" Annie asked.

"Listen, the Baron is hosting a ball at his palace in celebration for his daughter's crowning." Ashelin stated to Jak as she ready to ride off in her zoomer.

"Why are you telling us this?" Daxter stated. "It's not like we can get into some fancy party!"

"You have to! The princess was originally someone that you both knew!" Ashelin shouted. Jak slightly glared at her and said, "And who could that be?"

"The girl is Lisa!" she snapped at him. She saw the shock in their eyes and muttered, "We're even now."

She then drove off. Daxter fell face forward into the dirt and then looked up at the flying vehicle. He turned to his friends and said, "Wow! What a woman! Arrggh!" However, he stopped smiling as he saw the look on his friends' faces.

"The Baron... has... her?" Annie said as she dropped her communicator to the ground, her eyes widened with fear.

**To be continued...**

**Lisa: Alright! I will say this again! Happy Holidays to you all! And now for some review replying!**

**0xjessiex0: Yep! Gotta love Dane Cook!**

**Tech E. Coyote: Yeah! Neko had a sleepover at her house and we played Ratchet and Clank... no we didn't get sucked into the game...**

**liz: Well, Don Vito is part of the cast of a MTV show called "Viva La Bam". It's a good show. Watch it.**

**Rune: Yeah... the perk of starting school one week early...**

**Pyro Madz: You make me laugh! LOL!**

**pheonixral: I know what you mean! I always want to finish a chapter, and I'm only like a sentence away...**

**Lisa: Sorry for the short replies and now for a preview of the next chapter of our story... God I feel tired...**

_"Holy shit! It can talk!" Michelle shouted as the bird-monkey flew away from them and perched on to the elderly woman's head._

_He then turned to them and introduced himself. "I am Pecker!" He then noticed the amused looks on their faces as Jak tried to suppress his laughter. "Yes, yes, I know, my mother, she was... very vindictive. I am Onin's interpreter."_

_"I can so imagine that," Annie muttered to Neko who nodded her head in amusement, ignoring Pecker's translation for Onin._

_"I wonder if he got fused together," Neko questioned._

_"Well, Daxter is an Ottsel," Annie reminded her friend. "A cross between a weasel and an otter, so I don't think there is any fusion involve."_

_Suddenly Michelle shouted, "Oh! Oh! Let me try! Aaah... she wants a... She wants a yakow bone! A yakow bladder!" Daxter then decided to join the fun. "No... no... I got it! For many moons... she has... waited for... a juice pop? A jewel shop?" Michelle shook her head and added, "Oh... oh... I know, she's got a hairball?! A hair lip? A hairy chest?"_

**Lisa: Now for me to rest... see you in the weekend... and Happy Holidays... -falls out of the chair-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year, everyone! After getting home and realizing that I didn't finish this, I stayed up until the New Year started and continued more after to finish this. You better appreciate this! Now for the summary!**

_It snowed last night! That was major cool and we got to play in it. But... I don't remember snow when I played the Jak and Daxter games. Oh well... it seems Jak has met Lisa's brainwashed form and nearly got through her, if she didn't run off. You have to face your problems head on, Sara! Face them like an Otaku girl would! Well, I guess I have to live with the fact that there is no way that we can reach her from the outside. Let's just get on with the day. I don't want to be late with this stupid delivery!_

**Chapter 13  
Breakfast Snack & Talking to Onin**

"I can't believe that my friend is royalty," Annie muttered as she and Jak were walking back to the Underground lair. "No, I won't!" She was ready to take out her sword, kill the nearest Krimzon Guard patrol, and if that wasn't satisfying enough, she'll go after the civilians next!

"Whoa! Calm down, sweetheart," Daxter demanded, jumping from Jak's shoulder to her shoulder. "Don't get pissed off! We'll just have to talk to Torn, and then we should come up with a plan."

Annie's mood change from anger and hate to confusion and surprise. "Did I just hear a smart suggestion from you, Ottsel-boy?" she questioned, getting a shocked look from the orange rat's face.

"Hey!" he said, sounding hurtful. "I got looks and smarts, girl! So don't mess with the sugar baby!"

Jak shook his head and ignored kept walking with them. His mind was somewhere else.

"Why would the Baron host a ball to crown a girl that isn't even his kid?" he thought. He was sure that Lisa wasn't the Baron's daughter. He heard that the girl was fifteen years old, meaning that her friends would be the same age. Well, just Annie and Michelle since Neko seemed maybe a year older. Also, the outfit that he saw on Lisa the first time he met her, she looked like the girl who would live in the Slums, not in a luxury palace.

Then there was that girl from last night. She had the same appearance as Lisa, like they could be twins. Or maybe the same person. He won't know until he can find Markus and find out what he had down to the girl after the death of Mina.

Suddenly, he heard a loud gurgling sound. Looking over to Annie and Daxter, they were about three feet behind him and on the floor, clutching their stomachs.

It was breakfast time...

-+-+-+-

Michelle was furious! That's all there was to it. She was mad! She should have hugged him or something like that, but no! She had to choose to go inside and go to bed without saying a word to anyone. She didn't even crack a joke at Krew for firing Annie. God knows where she is now!

"You know," She heard Tess speak. "If you keep doing that, you'll need a brain transplant in the next ten minutes."

"I... don't... care..." Michelle plainly said, continuing to bash her head into the counter. Tess just shook her as she then bent down to pour the poor girl a drink.

"No alcohol." Tess looked up and saw that the girl had moved her head so her face was looking at her. "Not now. I don't want to get drunk today."

Tess slowly nodded and just gave her tap water. Thank the Precursors that those two new guys had opened the pipe to the Slums, or this girl would have either drunken vodka or the sludge. As she gave the glass to her, she watched the Mexican drink it in small sips.

"Still can't believe it snowed last night," Tess said, trying to get the girl at least pepped up about something that never happens in Haven City.

"Yeah... it was kind of cool," Michelle dully stated before taking another sip of her water.

Tess then decided to admit defeat this one time and get back to her undercover job, cleaning the bar. Suddenly, the front door slid open as two Krimzon Guards entered with Errol leading. The only two words that went through Michelle's mind once she turned around was "Gay Man."

"Hello, my dear ladies," Errol greeted as he walked toward the bar, leaving the two soldiers to guard the door. "Is Krew here?"

"Well, maybe you should call him," Michelle said in an irritated voice. "Oh wait! You shouldn't. Man of Jell-O wouldn't want you to wake him from his beauty sleep, and that may take years. I suggest you find a telepathic."

Errol was about to silence the girl when Krew flew out of nowhere and stopped between them. "Errol!" he said in his slurred tone. "It's good to see you again."

"Yes," Errol said before glaring at the Mexican. "You seemed to have new employees. What happened to your old ones?"

"I fear that they... how should I say this... were over worked, I'm afraid," Krew said with a sneer. Errol nodded his head and had a look of triumphant. Michelle noticed this and turned to see Tess watching the exchange carefully. The trouble maker just watched the conversation with boredom and suddenly shouted, "Can you Grammies take this outside?"

Krew was about to snap at her when she quickly added, "Oh wait! Krew can't even get through the skinny ass door!"

Tess covered her mouth, letting out small giggles, while the KG was laughing loudly. Apparently, they thought it was funny until they quickly controlled themselves. Krew glared at Michelle who was grinning proudly, feeling better than earlier.

Errol shook his head and said, "I hear that you have two new racers for this year's tournament," he stated with interest. "Who's the girl?"

He was gesturing toward Michelle as she scowled at him, ready to stick her tongue out to insult him quietly. "She is the racer for Duo's team." Krew replied.

"Ah yes... that little boy who wouldn't go outside since his parents' death," Errol commented. "I should have killed him too. I hear that he is working with the Underground."

"Nonsense," Krew said. "The boy has good profit and makes a lot of money for my 'company'. Anyways, here's the upgrade for you racer that you had ordered." Krew gestured to Michelle and pointed at the table near her. She looked and saw a large rectangular box that had the words "fragile" stamped on it. She walked over to it and placed in her arms, noting that it was heavy. Once she got close to Errol, he grabbed it with ease and tossed it to one of the guards from the across the room. He then gave Krew a KG box, probably with an Eco Orb, and then left.

"Playing sides, Krew?" Michelle nagged as the fat man turned toward her.

"My dear Michelle," he said in a sarcastic, hurtful tone. "It's just business. You'll understand once you get into the more 'dirty' work."

-+-+-+-

Neko was zooming passed slow drivers and changing zones nearly every three seconds to avoid traffic. She didn't really care that she nearly rammed into a Krimzon Guard or that she just sent a pedestrian flying to the other side of the street. She was major pissed at Duo. However, she occasionally looked behind her to see if the cargo was still attached to the zoomer.

"What's his issue," she thought. She then realized what he said earlier before she stormed out of the shop.

_Why do you have to be cute and dense at the same time? ... Well, I did say cute, didn't I?_

"Did he call me 'cute'?" she questioned herself, nearly losing her concentration. She shook her head, thinking that it was just a joke and he didn't mean it as she kept zooming to the Stadium. She seriously didn't want to think about him while she is driving at least 110 mph in a narrow street, especially when those thought are mostly about ways to kill him.

-+-+-+-

**Day 5, ****11:07 a.m.**

"What the fuck is this?" Annie questioned as she stared at her tray. It was just a small glob of nearly overcooked meat, scrambled eggs, and something green that she didn't really wanted to know what it was. She poked it with her utensil, which was a knife. She didn't really like this now and was regretting that she didn't beg Krew to let her keep her job at the Hip Hog Heaven. (A/N: I realized that it was called that name so from now, that's what it will be called. I ain't changing the past ones because I really don't get the time to check back at them much.)

"It's not bad." Annie looked up to see Jak standing before her with a tray of the same contents. He sat beside her on the bunk bed and stabbed the meat with the knife, placed it in his gloveless hand, and ate it. Annie watched with a hint of disgust as she saw Daxter grabbing it with his furry hands and began eating it. This was more gruesome than eating with a family of boys or slicing off a Metal Head's noggin.

She then stared at her food again, swearing the green stuff just moved. She poked with a knife, cringed, and then stabbed into to take a small piece out. She put close to her mouth, took a small whiff, and nearly barfed. It smelled like barf mixed with over ripen tomatoes. (Lisa: I smelled that and it made me throw up for about ten minutes. It was nasty!)

She held in her gag as she opened her mouth and placed the food in. She shut her eyes as she chewed on the substance, waiting for the taste to come.

Daxter watched with interest as he grinned at the girl's reaction. After seeing her go mad and on killing sprees, she looked really innocent when it came to food. Jak also watched but only to wait for her to stop making those stupid faces. The food was way better than what he got during his stay at Haven City's prison.

They both heard a loud gulp as they waited in silence for her reaction. She still had her eyes squeezed shut and her hand still clenching a strong hold on the utensil. She slowly opened her eyes and said in a surprised tone.

"Holy shit... this stuff tastes good."

Jak smiled as Daxter shouted, "Then just stuff your face with it! We aren't gonna be eating here for the rest of the day."

"We only get fed once?" she shouted in surprise. Daxter laughed and said, "No, sugar baby! We should just go eat at the Bazaar! I hear they are giving out roasted Kanga Rats. Oh man, I can't wait to eat that stuff!"

Annie stared at him awkwardly for a second before going back to finishing her breakfast.

"What can you tell me about Lisa?"

The Asian turned to the source of the voice, looking at Jak as he was staring at his food with little interest in it. "Why are you friends with her?" he rephrased, seeing if the girl didn't get his question.

She gulped down what was in her mouth and spoke.

"Well, I can say that she is a bit of a crybaby, but she does have a really awkward personality. She is hyper when she eats bread." She paused, seeing the shocked look in his face. "Don't ask. I don't even know why that happened. She is also cheerful at times. I mean, there was this one time that the group was really get all hyped up about something, but I really didn't care much about it. Suddenly she just jumped out of nowhere and yelled, 'Precursors, I've got it! Imma jack you up.' Then she ran off, leaving them speechless until Michelle laughed."

She paused to wait for Daxter to stop laughing at the quote. "Sounds like something I would say, right Jak?" he stated proudly. The blonde shook his head and looked at Annie for her to continue.

"Although, there are times where she just has this dark look on her face, like she's some emo girl. She would just have that look and you wonder if something bad happened or is going to happen. There was this one time when she just sat quietly against the wall, with her hood on. Merry just tapped her to see what was wrong, and she just went ballistic. She kept telling everyone to stop touching her and saying that everyone was against her... that she had no friends."

She paused for a moment again, hearing Jak muttering. "Say what?" she said.

"What did she mean by that? Did someone hurt her?" he asked in a louder tone, but seemed a bit shy to ask.

Shaking her head she continued. "Not physically, but her mother told her that she had no friends and that everyone was using her to get what they want. She gets affected more by words than physical blows. I mean, she is a bit weak but she still is strong to take some playful punches. I wonder what has happened to her."

"Well, we know he's with the Baron," Daxter stated with complete obviousness. "We'll just have to find a way in the palace and bust her out of there!"

"But we don't even know where the hell to start off," Annie retaliated.

Jak was shaking his head at the two, grabbed their trays, and threw them in the large disposable. "Let's head over to the Power Station," he finally suggested as the two were about to brawl.

-+-+-+-

I stood alone on the balcony, watching the streets with interest. Last night felt great, but at the same time, sad. Why did I just leave? I could have ask question like "Why do you seem familiar?" or "Have we met before?" I guess I'm just a coward.

All that mattered was that girl named Lisa. I have to find this girl and ask her about Mina. It's like she's the only connection that I'm sure that will get the answer I needed. It should also clear up the memory loss that I have.

"Sara?"

I turned around to see Kato entering the room with my breakfast. "I heard you were awake," he said. "It's nearly the afternoon and you were out like a light."

"Sorry about that," I replied and paused to think up of an excuse. "I had a... rough night."

"I know," he said as he placed the tray on to the table. "I would have one too if I woke up to realize that my memories were gone."

I was quiet for a moment until a question went to my head. "Kato... what was the relationship between us?"

I heard him drop something as it shattered. I turned to see a broken cup on the floor and him staring at me with shock. "Say what?"

"I mean... how did you know me? Were we friends, family, or something?"

I sensed him relaxing a bit before he replied. "Well... you were like my friend since well... for about five years. You helped me out in a jam."

-+-+-+-

After seeing Sara nodding her head and turned back to the balcony, Kato sighed.

"If only that were a lie..." he mentally said to himself before leaving the room.

He then laid back on the door once it closed, sighing in disappointment. "What's the matter, Kato?"

He looked to see Markus walking toward him with a small KG crate.

"Don't do it." Kato warned him. Markus showed a confused look, making Kato rephrasing his warning. "She's not her."

"I don't care," Markus said, staring at the KG crate in his hands. "If I put enough Dark Eco in her, she'll go back to her original self."

"We aren't even sure if this girl is her," Kato said. "I mean... you could be putting some other person's little sister in danger."

"Why would you care, Kato?" he yelled, not caring if there was someone there. "You didn't see her die long ago because of that so-called hero! She loved him and what did she get in return? Sent to God only knows where. I'm not letting this one out of my sight."

He pushed Kato out of the way and was about to open the door when his friend spoke.

"You know that he didn't do that to her. I'm not even sure if **he **remembers that day. We had to do what we did in order to keep the worlds balanced, Markus. She knew that too. Why can't you just let that go?"

Hearing his friend sigh, Kato watched as Markus entered the room and closed it once he fully stepped inside. He left the hallway, not wanting to hear the scream.

-+-+-+-

"Why are we even here?" Annie asked as she jumped off the zoomer before Jak parked it. Daxter then jumped on to her shoulder and said, "Because we saved his butt outside the city and I guess... he needs someone to save his butt again!"

"You don't know, do you?" she glared at the Ottsel who smiled widely and scratched the back of his furry head. They soon entered the Power Station and Annie saw a scrawny man looking from screen to screen in a frantic motion. "This guy sure seems to be the jumpy type," she mentally noted.

As they walked closer, he suddenly said, "Hey, I want to thank you guys for saving my butt out there at the Strip Mine."

Daxter jumped off Annie's shoulder and landed next to Vin on the floor. "And we'd like to thank you for being such a bad shot." he sarcastically said.

Vin turned around and kept typing with his left hand, replying in an apologetic tone. "Ah yeah, sorry about that guys. Ah, I'm just a bit jumpy these days."

"Jumpy?" Annie said as she checked her nails before placing her hands on her hips. "We haven't noticed."

It went quiet for a moment before Daxter suddenly pointed behind Vin and shouted in fear, "Aaah! A Metal Head behind you!"

The reaction that Vin gave was classic. Annie laughed as he backed into the controls, looking around frantically for the monster, but there were only the three visitors. She was laughing uncontrollably as he slumped off the controls and sat on the floor. The Ottsel walked past him and said with a hint achievement in his tone, "Just kidding... nice reaction time though."

Feeling embarrassed, Vin quickly got back on his feet next to Jak as he was chuckling.

"Not funny," the tech stated. Jak turned his head and whistled innocently. Annie soon controlled herself as she covered her mouth and sighed happily. She then walked over to the controls and stared at the screens.

After cooling down, Vin finally explained his dilemma.

"Those Metal Heads have been attacking our mining operations and we're running out of eco! Eco power keeps the city shield walls up, and if the shield drops," he paused for a second before showing a scared look. "Well, we can all kiss our butts goodbye!"

Jak just folded his arms casually and stated in a calm tone, "I've got a few surprises for those Metal Heads."

Daxter jumped on to Annie's shoulder as they were starting to become mesmerized by the screen. Vin continued talking.

"You've got to keep the shield walls up until the Shadow figures out what to do."

Jak suddenly heard two loud thuds as he turned to the source, seeing Annie and Daxter on the floor with a dizzy look in their eyes. He shook his head and turned back to Vin.

"So, use the Warp Gate to go to the platform and destroy every Metal Head egg you can find." Vin finally said as he turned on the Warp Ring for them to enter. Jak nodded as he then walked toward the unconscious two and nudged them to get up. Annie got up easily after shaking her head to stop the world from spinning, but Daxter just stood up and moved a bit before falling back on to the ground.

-+-+-+-

Neko finally reached the Stadium as she parked the zoomer into what was the VAP crew's garage. She carefully carried the box toward the tool table and placed it carefully and just stared at it with confidence. "At least Duo would stop nagging me for awhile," she said to herself before turning around and heading back to her zoomer.

However, when she spun around, Mariah was standing in front of her. "Wah!" Neko shouted in surprised, jumping nearly three feet in the air. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, Neko," Mariah said in a pouting tone. "But I must find this girl. She's got Markus's attention and he doesn't stop talking about her. And he doesn't talk that much at all!"

Neko shook a bit in fear, seeing Mariah starting to cry waves and waves of tears. She laughed nervously and patted her back, said, "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to find her and talk some sense into her."

She then started slowly scoot away from Mariah, jumped on to her zoomer, and sped off. Once she was a good distance away from her, which was all the way into the middle of the Slums, Neko sighed in relief and parked the zoomer. "Oh god! That just got a little scary right there," she muttered as she slammed her head on to the headboard. She then looked up too see Kato walk past her, not even noticing her.

"Kato!" She called, seeing that he was ignoring her or didn't hear her. She turned on the zoomer and slowly drove beside him before pressing a button on the zoomer. A loud honk blared and made the poor boy jump out of his trance and nearly loses his balance. "Ahaiyo, Kato!" she chirped, looking down at him from her zoomer.

"Oh!" he said, looking a bit surprised and stood up. "I didn't hear you."

Neko looked displeased and said, "Okay! What's the matter?"

He looked a bit guilty and said, "Nothing really, Neko. Just something about something."

"Right..." Neko said sarcastically. She then stared up ahead to see Michelle walking toward them. "Michy! You're out! Why are you outside?"

Michelle cringed before talking. "Errol was at the Hip Hog Heaven. He got some upgrade for his racer and... ew... I just don't like being near gay guys."

"Errol isn't gay," Kato said in confusion.

"Oh no! Wait until the Class 1 race," Michelle warned. "You'll be scarred. I should know. I'm not the only one who should know."

Kato just shook his head and said, "Look, I'll see you guys later. I have to meet with Duo right now."

He then left, leaving the girls speechless. "That is so not like him," Neko stated after a long quiet moment. "And I only knew the guy for a couple of days!" Michelle just shook her head and said, "Wanna go to the Bazaar?"

"Better than just standing her in the open!" Neko said as she waited for her friend to sit behind her as she went full throttle to the Bazaar.

-+-+-+-

Vin was in the Power Station as he typed away on the controls. He then heard the Warp Ring turn on as Jak and Daxter jumped through and then stood in front of it. They just stood there for another three minutes when Daxter quickly said, "What's taking her so long? It's not like there's another route in the warp ring."

Jak was about to reply when he saw something coming through, and it was coming fast. He quickly jumped out of the way as Annie got through the portal and landed about three yards away, into one of the controls. In her hand was her sword that seemed to have a Metal Head egg stuck to it. She laughed nervously as she heard foot tapping and Jak folding his arms with amusement in his eyes.

"Uh... anyone wants scrambled eggs?" she joked, but soon gave up as she stood up and waited for Jak to past her and head for the door. She followed too as she pulled her sword out of the egg and threw it over her, not seeing that it landed on the already frantic Vin.

Once they were outside, Daxter jumped on to Annie's shoulder and they both wait for Jak to come back with a new zoomer. He did, with a two seater. Once Annie sat down and almost got comfortable, Jak went full throttle and zoomed through the traffic. Annie held on as he kept changing zones to avoid the Krimzon Guard and slow drivers.

"Where we heading of to now?" she shouted over the engines.

"To the Bazaar," he replied back in the same volume. "There's something I have to check out."

-+-+-+-

"Are you sure that this is legal to sell here?" Neko asked as she was checking out a weird looking jewel. Michelle was getting a bit for the fact that they have been at this booth for nearly two hours. She wasn't the only one getting fed up with the African's curiosity.

She noticed that clerk was getting really pissed and had a gun aimed at Neko. He was aching to shoot her. With quick thinking, she pried her friend away from the booth and shouted as she kept pulling her away, "Hope you have a nice day!"

As she kept pulling her, she then realized the section she was in the Bazaar. She kept pulling Neko, not noticing that she was practically dragging her across the dirt, looking for a certain tent. As she kept searching, she noticed that a zoomer flew over her head and landed nearby. Inside the seats were Jak, Daxter, and Annie.

"Holy shit!" Michelle shouted as she ran up to them. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Woah, girl," Annie said, calming her friend. "Someone's in the cussing mode today."

The Mexican ignored the comment and asked again.

"We're looking for someone named Onin," Jak replied. He then glanced at a very large tent that was placed in the middle of a section in the Bazaar. "I think that's it."

The group went inside, seeing many exotic things hanging from the ceiling. They were about to move around when Daxter suddenly said, "Coooool! Check out the dead stuff!"

He poked the dead monkey that was hanging upside down, but pulled back as it suddenly woke and shrieked. "Owww! Touch the goods again, rat boy, and you'll be, arrrk, counting with your toes!" it threatened.

"Holy shit! It can talk!" Michelle shouted as the bird-monkey flew away from them and perched on to the elderly woman's head.

He then turned to them and introduced himself. "I am Pecker!" He then noticed the amused looks on their faces as Jak tried to suppress his laughter. "Yes, yes, I know, my mother, she was... very vindictive. I am Onin's interpreter."

"I can so imagine that," Annie muttered to Neko who nodded her head in amusement, ignoring Pecker's translation for Onin.

"I wonder if he got fused together," Neko questioned.

"Well, Daxter is an Ottsel," Annie reminded her friend. "A cross between a weasel and an otter, so I don't think there is any fusion involve."

Suddenly Michelle shouted, "Oh! Oh! Let me try! Aaah... she wants a... She wants a yakow bone! A yakow bladder!" Daxter then decided to join the fun. "No... no... I got it! For many moons... she has... waited for... a juice pop? A jewel shop?" Michelle shook her head and added, "Oh... oh... I know, she's got a hairball?! A hair lip? A hairy chest?"

Pecker flew next to them and landed on a perch next to Neko. He looked pleased and said, "Close... but NO!" His mood changed to anger as he started to go serious. "Onin says you seek answers... arrrkkk, about the Tomb of Mar."

Michelle looked at Neko to see if she was getting what was going on, which she got a positive motion. However, when she looked at Annie, the Asian had a "what the fuck is she talking about" look on her face. The Mexican slapped her forehead and looked at Jak as he asked, "So what do we need to know?"

Pecker then flew in front of him and began to get annoyed.

"She's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses, stupid 'ooooooo' crap."

Michelle rolled her eyes as Daxter was starting to fall asleep. She turned toward her friends and saw that Annie was starting to dose off as well.

"Forget all that, I'm gonna sum this up quickly, because now you're cutting into my siesta time. Onin wants you to recover three artifacts from the Precursor Mountain Temple."

Neko looked a bit annoyed as he held up his wing, making three different motions with them.

"Not two! Not four! **Three!** Use the Warp Gate at the northwest side of the city, and bring back the three items you find!"

Michelle nodded and shook Annie from her close trip to Dream World. The trio of girls were about to leave, but Annie noticed that Jak didn't move from where he stood. So she stayed behind, saying good bye to her friends as they left the tent and went back to their jobs. It was silent for a few seconds before the blonde spoke.

"What can you tell me about a girl named Lisa?" he asked

They watched the old lady making hand gestures again and Pecker began to translate for her.

"She says that she has met her many times and knows about her disappearance. She also knows about this sudden appearance of this 'Princess Sara'. If you ask me-"

"We weren't asking you, bird brain!" Daxter shouted, getting mad at the bird talking so much. "Let's go, Jak."

Jak nodded and turned to the exit. Annie followed him out and stepped outside, taking a big whiff of the outside air. "Finally! Something fresh to breathe in other than dead stuff!" she commented, but there was no reply. She looked at Jak to see that he was already about five yards ahead of her.

"Oi! Matte!" she shouted, ignoring that fact that she just spoke in a different language.

-+-+-+-

Markus stood alone on the balcony as he was laying forward on the railing, not caring that his hands were burnt with Dark Eco all over them. Behind him was Lisa unconscious on the floor, her hair now cerulean blue with black tips. He looked down at his hands to see that they were slowly taking in the tainted power, but it didn't heal his burnt hand. He pulled out his gloves and pulled them over his hands, flinching a bit as the pain slightly returned as the fabric was scratching against his skin.

After resting for a bit, he walked over to the unconscious girl, carried her, and placed her into her bed. As he pulled the covers over the girl, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes, showing that they showed no pupils, like there was no one inside.

"How is your progress, Markus?"

The boy turned around to see the cloaked man standing in the balcony. He stepped outside and bowed.

"She is surviving as you've predicted, my lord." he stated.

"Good," he said, sounding pleased. "If this goes on for just a few more days, you will be able to receive your freedom."

Markus nodded his head and froze when he saw Duo appearing next to him. "What are you doing here?" he threatened, his hand where his blaster gun was hidden.

"What's wrong with you?" Duo asked. He then realized something and smirked. "Oh come on. That woman was going to die anyways. She's an old gal."

"That doesn't give you the right to take her life," Markus stated. "Because of that incident, it severely damaged the girl's brain, making her traumatized."

"Yeah, yeah," Duo said in annoyance. "And if she kept on looking at the dead lady, she would have had a seizure and die. I don't care."

"You should if you don't want to die, Lucas," Markus warned as he watched Duo began to morph into another person. His height changed to nearly as tall as Markus and his hair was the same style as his, only it was black.

"Looks like Markus is going softy on us, master," Lucas joked as he walked toward the unconscious girl and was about to touch her face. Markus pulled him away and took out his blaster, aiming it at his head. "Don't you dare, Lucas." he warned.

"That's enough, both of you!"

Markus slowly loosened his grip as Kato entered the room along with Mariah.

"It looks like the whole gang is here," Lucas stated.

"That's a bit sick of you to try that, Lucas," Mariah said in annoyance. The said boy looked hurt and said in an innocent tone, "Why are you accusing me? Maybe you should just keep an eye Markus since he's getting cozy with some other girl," Lucas reminded, seeing the anger filling in her eyes.

"Stand down, all of you."

All four of them turned to their master as he entered into the room and stood next to the bed. He placed his gloved hand over the young girl's face, seeing that her eyes were still open.

"I want you all to make sure that everyone is playing their part," he commanded. "I don't want anything going wrong once the ceremony starts. If I sense any disloyalty in any of you, I'll personally see to it that you are disposed off and make your birth certificates into something worthy for a fireplace."

**To be continued...**

**Review reply time!**

**0xjessix0: lol! Yeah... thanks for the review and good luck on your sequel!**

**Pyro Madz: lol! You traitor! I shall join you! Mwahahahah! **

**liz: well yeah... I just had time...**

**monkeyboi9592: lol! Hello new reviewer! Vulgar? I though you pronounce it as "Veger". Oh well... don't worry, I think you made a lot of friends now...**

**Lady Elyn the druid of Serria: Yeah... the pairings will be kept secret until later on in the story.**

**pheonixral: lol! I don't mind! I was up until ****five a.m.**** typing this one up and I still wasn't finished.**

**Tech E. Coyote: Thanks for the review!**

**Darkecogir: We will find the time to read your story so don't you worry your head off! We'll read it! Oh yes. We will.**

**Okay... right now we should be putting up a small preview of the next chapter, but here's the thing. There is no preview because we need something. It's time for a special guest to come into the mix for just one chapter. And we want you to vote! That's right! Out of the craziness in our brains, we have come up with the idea to send make an OC based on a famous person from our world. So tell us who you want in this world and we will post the story on Sunday, for sure!**

**And sorry folks, but no Don Vito. We already have one in this world.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lisa: Sorry for the late update and as you can see, this chapter maybe way longer than the last ones. I was busy getting ready for school this week since I was busy watching Gokusen in order to re-kindle my fan girl side for the Jak and Daxter series. That is pretty strange... well hope you all had a great Christmas break! It might a get bit more mature verbally due to Gokusen. You gotta watch that show. It rocks!**

**Marielle: I looked at your story and I saw a lot of mistakes in it.**

**Lisa: Shut up and help me with the summary, god darn it!**

_Hello! The name's Marielle and I'm here to do the... what the? Why are even doing this? I bet you half the people who read this fan fiction aren't reading this summary at all! I mean, who would read about a group of kids going to a world about a stupid game?_

_You're just mad that you aren't in the story!_

_I should be!_

_Well, you aren't so tough luck. Just get on with the summary because I don't like talking in Italics._

_Fine then, you freak! Well, anyways, it seems that the girls are doing separate things now._

_We clarified that a few chapters ago!_

_Shut up! You know what? Why don't we forget the summary this chapter because we have the special guest thing!_

_Okay! Fine then!_

**Chapter 14  
Where's the Carrier & A Dark Secret**

**Note: There's a reason why I put that in the title. You'll see... and I have checked out to see who would be in the story and you will find out when it happens. However, remember it's their double. They may be a bit OOC in order to make this story work and yes, there are two parts of this title so you'll have to wait.**

_Sara stood in small, cramp room along with three girls. The tallest one was lying against the door, looking bored out of her mind. The one with glasses was sitting on the edge of the large bed, playing some game on the TV and getting so into it. The last one was on the computer, adjusting some rectangular device that was pointed toward them._

_She was about to sit down on the bed when she suddenly heard the girl on the computer suddenly shouting in excitement, "Okay, we got Ratchet and Clank!" She then turned toward Sara, showing her the cover of a case. "Lisa! Look!"_

_Sara stared at it for a second and then started to hyperventilate before falling to the floor. She heard the girl laugh and stated, "Oh my god! She had a seizure! Joanna, call the medic!"_

**Note: This scene actually happened in real life. I've posted it on You Tube so you can see it. It kind of was recorded from a bad angle but you still see me do my stupid fall.**

-+-+-+-

I quickly sat up from the bed, heaving like I was being choked. That's was a really weird dream, but... why did it feel so familiar? Even those girls seemed to be the people I should know, yet I didn't know who they were. And that name... Lisa... it was directed toward me.

What the hell's going on?

I growled in frustration and glanced at the clock.

**1:02 p.m.**

I slept again!? I must have been really tired last night. As I started to pull the covers off of me, my right arm started to hurt. I quickly dropped the covers and clenched my arm, begging the pain to stop. I looked down to my arm and saw that not only it was wrapped in a white cloth, but so was my chest.

What happened?

I remember Kato leaving, and then a few minutes later, another person came in. Then that's when everything turned dark.

I checked myself, noting that I didn't feel any pain or have a weird taste in my mouth. I sighed in relief. Okay, I can note down that man didn't rape me. I pulled covers away from me, making sure that I don't hurt myself again. I sat on the side of the bed for awhile before finally standing up to grab cloak.

I'm heading back outside.

As I tied the cloak string around my neck, my eyes fell upon the box that I found at that house. I walked toward it and opened it, revealing the small, blue music player inside. (A/N: I bet some of you thought I would put an Ipod like I did for my friends. Ha!)

I hesitated for a second. I wasn't sure if I should carry that around with me. That guy from last night might be looking for it and... Oh god I don't wanna think about that right now. After a long moment of thinking, I just growled in frustration and stated to myself.

"Fuck it! I'm taking this with me and there is nothing bad going to happen!"

I grabbed the MP3 and headed toward the balcony. I then looked down and saw that I was pretty high of the ground. I guess I lost all confidence there and muttered, "Why did I have to live in a palace that was being held up by one stinkin' pillar that's nearly six hundred stories from the ground?"

I turned back to the room, stomping my feet as I walked. "I'm going to kill the one who created this place," I threatened and if I did find the architect, I'll kill him nice and slowly. I then had to go take the hard way out: through the hallways of the palace. I slowly opened the door and peeked through the small gap. After confirming that there was no one in front of the door, I fully opened the door and stepped into the empty hallway.

I quickly and quietly closed the door and ran down the hallway, aiming for the exit that I took last night. As I kept running, I had reached the large room that I guess was the foyer. I was about to continue my escape when I suddenly noticed that two Krimzon Guards were coming from my father's throne room. I began to panic. If they saw me, they'll send me back to the room and put a guard at all the exits of the palace.

Suddenly, I felt someone pull the back of my cloak and me behind one of the pillars. I was about to shout for help, but the person covered my mouth with his gloved hand. His other arm held me against his body, keeping me from running off.

"Sh!" He hissed silently. "You're going to blow our cover, _princess_."

I didn't really like this kind of contact. I swear if this guy tries anything, I'm going to whoop his ass straight to the Wasteland. However, all my anger issues suddenly vanished as I heard the stalking footsteps of the KG. I froze in fear and held my breath, which was a bit small due to having my intake for oxygen was slightly covered by said hand.

"I thought I saw someone standing here just a few minutes ago," said one of them.

Although I couldn't see my captor's face, I could kind of tell that he was a bit worried that he would be caught as well.

"You're stupid," said the other one in frustration before he made a loud yawn. "I'm really glad that we get to patrol the palace for once."

"Why's that?" the first voice said. "I hear that the prison has a lot of action since the eco freak escaped."

"Only because those two stupid girls are becoming harder to hold in their cells."

I would have listened to their conversation but the man holding me quickly pulled me away from the pillar and headed toward the front of the palace. I was able to see who this man was. He had a similar hair style as the man that enter into my room two hours ago, only that it was black, not red.

"Who are you?" I asked as we soon reached the front doors of the palace. He stopped and turned to me with a smirk. "Let's just say that I have the answers to all your questions that you've been asking yourself for awhile," he replied.

-+-+-+-

"That was a bit intense back there," Michelle commented as she and Neko were walking through the Slums.

"Well, I didn't really expect you to speak some of Daxter's line in that scene," her friend added. "That might come back to bite us."

"What do you mean by that?" the Mexican asked. They both stopped and walking and were standing in the middle of the street, ignoring the people walking by and the vehicles that were flying too close to their heads.

"I mean," Neko muttered to her lowly and paused for a moment as she started to feel worried. "What if we mess up the game? I mean, for sure we weren't in this game. We could probably even mess up the ending and it could just be trouble."

Michelle sighed and nodded. She then replied, "I get what you're sayin', but I'm more worried if we'll ever get home again."

She ignored the shocked look on her friend's face. She sighed in disappointment as she continued walking through the Slums with her friend.

"But," Neko began to say. "I-I thought you wanted t-to be living here!"

"Yeah!" the Mexican barked in irritation. "That was before all this crazy shit happened. Now I just want to get back home with everyone."

Before Neko could speak, Michelle's communicator turned on and out came Krew's voice.

"Michelle," he said, sounding as nauseated as ever. "I want you to pull a little... heist."

"Say what?" she said, sounding a bit confused.

"I want you to help an old dear friend of mine in stealing some articles in the Prison," he rephrased.

Michelle looked shocked and pissed at the same time as she squeezed the communicator in her hands, begging it to snap and break. "Screw that! I ain't goin' in any slammer!" she stated with anger in her voice. "You go and get someone more gullible to do that!"

"Don't worry," he said. "You're not going in alone. I have two workers that will be helping you during this little "shopping spree", mmm?"

Michelle just sighed in frustration that seemed to be the tenth time today before confirming that she'll do the job. She turned off the communicator and looked at Neko.

"Sorry," she apologized. "But I got a job to do. Hope to see you soon, Jessica!"

She then headed off, heading toward the Water Port and leaving her friend alone in the Slums.

-+-+-+-

"What the fuck is that suppose to be?" Annie retorted, looking at the floating pieces that were circling each other. "It looks so retarded."

Annie looked a bit displeased that one small gear was in the middle of it all, floating about just two feet off the ground.

"Then why don't you get it?" Jak snapped at her, getting tired of hearing the complaining.

"Well, I bet that's the prize!" Daxter cheered, walking toward the small item. "They won't miss that one tiny gear."

He then grabbed it, causing Annie to hold her breath. After a few moments of waiting for something to happen, nothing happened. Daxter smiled and shouted in triumphant.

"Like candy from a baby!"

As he started to walk away, Annie shook her head and looked at Jak who motioned her for them to leave. The two were about to follow when they suddenly heard the device stop behind them. They both turned around and saw that all the items in the air were staying still for a second before they simultaneously fell down to the floor, crumbling apart.

"No one will ever know we were here!" Daxter said as he kept walking away, as if he didn't hear the device breaking because he just took the most vital part of it.

Jak was about to shout at his friend when a large sphere that was twice his size rolled by. He glanced at Annie who was a bit frightened by the rolling part.

-+-+-+-

"Who are you?" I asked the boy that just got me out of the palace as we began walking through the Industrial Zone.

"Well," he began to say, putting his hands behind his head to make him look care-free. "If you really want to know, how about I ask you something first?"

I looked at him with cautious eyes. "And what is that?" I began to imply. I heard him laugh as he lowered his arms and placed them on his hips. He then stopped walking just to bend down to be eye level with and asked, "Are you going with anyone for the ball?"

I looked at him like he was psychotic as I backed away from him. Suddenly, the boy grabbed the top of my hood and pulled me forward. I grabbed his arms and followed the motion, not wanting him to pull of my disguise. "What was that for?" I shouted with anger.

He shook his head and smiled at me. "You sure like asking questions."

"Well, because you don't answer them fast enough!" I snapped back. This caused him to laugh. What was so funny? Great, I was rescued by a happy boy who doesn't know how to take things seriously.

After a long laugh, he controlled himself and said, "You can call me Lucas."

"Lucas?" That sounds like some kind of candy or some weird food. "What? Did your parents have brain damage when they came up with your name?"

He then began to laugh again. What the hell is wrong with this guy? I was actually trying to insult him and he was taking it like I was joking around. I'm not a born comedian!

"How'd you even get inside the palace?" I asked, watching the volume of my voice. "I'm sure you aren't part of the Krimzon Guard or any of my father's employees. And for sure, you don't look like a sibling of mine."

He suddenly started to stare at me with a serious look on his face. Oh great, either when he's laughing or acting serious, he still looks a bit creepy in a hot way.

-+-+-+-

Lucas was looking at the young girl's features. He remembered what she originally looked like and the changes that the Dark Eco did really didn't change her appearance. Her hair was still the same length, nearly passing her waist, but the color was blue with black tips. Her eyes were also different since they showed no pupils now, just a dark abyss.

_How wrong you are, my dear little girl. We're more related than you know._

He was about to step closer to her when he noticed a familiar person walking toward them. Cursing at the timing, he smiled at Sara and said, "Well, I'll see you later then!"

**Lisa: Okay! That just revealed part of the story already.**

**Michelle: It sounded okay.**

As he ran off, Sara was completely shocked at his action. It took her a few seconds to finally react with anger coursing through her body. "You damn boy, I'll kill you the next time I see you!" she stated loudly but quickly covered her mouth as she looked around her. The pedestrians were giving her awkward looks while the Krimzon Guard seem a bit shocked that those words would come out of a young looking girl. (A/N: She's wearing her cloak so they can't tell it's her.)

"What was that about?"

Sara then turned around to see a young looking girl with dark skin. As she recognized the attire, she suddenly blurted out, "Oh wow! That kind of looks like Roxas's clothing!"

The princess then realized what she just said, and it confused her. Who was this Roxas person? Did she know him from somewhere? As she was busy thinking, she quickly noticed the shocked look on the girl's face as well. She looked at her, accidentally revealing her face to the girl as she saw her expression change from shock to relief.

"Lisa, is that you?"

Sara looked a bit scared, feeling awkward around the girl as she slowly took one step back and then ran past the girl, not hearing her calling her back. As she kept running as fast as her feet could take her. She soon ran down an alley and lay against the wall, catching her breath. Suddenly, a bark scared her wits as she turned quickly to the source of the sound, seeing the pink Croco dog from last night. Hesitating, she slowly knelt to the ground and held out her hand to pet the dog. It quickly ran to her and quickly went into the offered hand, letting the girl feel its fur.

A spur of memories suddenly flooded through her.

_"And this is the bazaar. You can nearly get everything here that you don't get in the real shops back in Mina's neighborhood," Mango explained as I looked around. I walked up to a stand, seeing an interesting animal. It looked like the pet that young Mar has, but it was a bit dark blue and it looked a bit feminine._

_I went to pet it. The animal licked my hand and I smiled, quietly laughing at the slobbery touch. "Looks like you have thing with animals," said the clerk. He came out of nowhere, surprising me. I jumped about two feet away, making him laugh. He was fairly large and had gray hair. "This little Croco-dog doesn't like anyone. You can have her if you like." he said._

_I smiled then slowly frowned. I had no money and apparently, there weren't really any jobs I can get._

_"Amagi, how've you been?" I heard Mango call. I turned around, seeing him wave at the man._

_"Been good, you know this kid, Mango?" Amagi asked._

_"Well, she isn't a kid. She's fifteen." Mango corrected before answering the question. "And yeah, I know her. I'm giving her a tour around _ _Haven_ _City__."_

_Amagi laughed and looked at me sincerely. "It's a bit odd for you to choice _ _Haven_ _City__ as your new home, kid."_

Sara quickly drew my hand away from the pet, hearing it whine in sadness from the retreating touch.

"Who are you?" she asked the animal.

-+-+-+-

"I seriously swear," Michelle told herself as she getting closer to the entrance into the Hip Hog Heaven. "If the people I'm working with is just two stupid low lives, I am quitting for sure!"

Once she reached the door, she stopped next to it and took a deep breathe. "Stay calm, Michelle," she told herself. "Now isn't the time to get pissed." She then turned away and looked at the water. She put her left arm out in front of her with the palm facing down.

"Fight-O...oh!" she exclaimed, getting a bit rejuvenated from that. She then headed inside the saloon, seeing Krew talking to two other people.

**Michelle: 0o! What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I don't do that!**

**Lisa: But... it sounded really good.**

**Annie: Can we get this part done with already?**

As she got closer to them, she recognized one of them. One of them was a man that looked like he was a pirate while the other was Mango.

"Johnny Depp?" she called out. The three men turned to her, seeing confusion in her face.

"Why... I see it's that lass you hired a while back," the pirate said, swaying bit as he held a wine bottle in his hand. Mango looked a bit scared as he saw the confused look on Michelle's face. He had already saw Neko almost going nuts when she was just standing outside one night.

"What's going on here?" Michelle asked as she stalked up to them, disbelief showing in her eyes. "Why is he in this world?"

It was Mango's turn to become shocked. "World?" he choked out. "What are you talking about, Michelle?"

She glared at Mango for a second before realized what she just said. Her eyes widen as her face started to turn red before she covered her mouth to prevent herself from talking more.

"Crap!" she mentally shouted to herself. "I'm screwed if this world's Mango is super smart and gets that something is amidst here."

Somebody must love her way up in the sky because Mango suddenly said, "Oh! You mean why is a pirate doing in a city, right?"

As she mentally did an anime fall, she slightly hesitated before slowly nodding her head in agreement. The pirate walked toward her and bent down a bit, nearly losing his balance as he swayed to the side a bit.

"I can see that the dear lass," the pirate began to say as he had to pause a bit, swaying from side to side. "...is in need of some lessons in manners."

Michelle folded her arms in front of her and stated, "I'm the new generation. Plus, I'm in my teenage years. It's my personality to be rebellious and mean."

Krew growled at the comment while Mango silently agreed with her. The pirate then stood up straight and introduced himself.

"Well lass, you can call me Jack Sparrow, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

**Michelle: o0! -starts fan girl scream-**

**Lisa: -sighs- I knew she would do that...**

**Michelle: Can he say that line? Please?**

**Lisa: You mean the one from...**

**Michelle: -nods her head-**

**Lisa: -shrugs- okay... that'll be funny toward the KG!**

**Michelle: Oh yeah! -starts to do the Moogle dance on Lalo-**

**Lalo: I told you to stop moogling me!**

-+-+-+-

Back with the dynamic duo and the Asian girl now. They have reached the second artifact, the Shard. Annie watched as Daxter climbed up to reach it as it was floating over a circular platform. The two watched the Ottsel just stare and poke at the artifact which probably went on for like six minutes.

Being the impatient type, Annie quickly climbed up and was about to grab the artifact. Daxter swatted her hand away as he grabbed it with his gloved paws, shaking as it was vibrating from the touch.

"Wooooow," he said, his voice sounding a bit shaking as he was smiling the whole time. Annie quirked an eyebrow as she watched him move from different sides of the platform due to the small earthquake that was in the Ottsel's hands. "This puppy's got some vibraaaattioonn in it. This baby will put a smile on your face!"

Back at the ground, Jak heard the comment and shook his head, feeling a bit disgusted. He watched the now Asian soldier swiftly jumped off the platform and back on to the ground he was standing on. As soon as she stood up straight, she gave the blonde a glare.

Looking a bit offended, Jak just shrugged his shoulders and smiled innocently. "I really don't get where he gets these ideas," he said, making it sound like he was hurt from the accusation. "I swear."

It was silent for a moment when suddenly, the Shard landed on Annie's head really hard! She fell to the ground, unconscious as the Shard was on her head. Then Daxter landed on her back, smiling and said, "Oh yeah! Whose got the skills now?" He then looked down at the knocked out girl and then glared at Jak.

"What? What did I do? ... What did you do, Jak?" he said accusingly as he pointed at his tall friend. Jak slapped his forehead, feeling bad that he woke up today.

-+-+-+-

"So..." Michelle began to say to Jack as Mango was driving the zoomer carrier. "You are a pirate, right?"

"Well, my dear mate," he said, paused for a second, and continued. "I can say that I have worked in the piracy which helps on the business that I must keep to myself in which I mustn't tell in order for you not to find out."

The Mexican thought for a second before smiling and rephrased, "So you are keeping something a secret?"

The pirate gave her a confused look and said, "Well now you're not making any sense at all."

At the front, Mango shook his head and sighed as he neared a large house. As soon as he parked the zoomer, he jumped out and was about to stand up from his seat when Jack tapped his shoulder. The undercover soldier looked up at the pirate as he said, "You better stay here, mate. I have a feeling that something is amiss 'ere."

Michelle watched as Captain Sparrow jumped out of the zoomer and trollied over to the house.

Once he reached the door, he seemed to hesitate for a second as he was thinking what to do. His face perked a bit as he started rummaging through his shirt and pulled out a small pin. He was about to pick at the lock when it suddenly slid open, letting a man fall down toward him. "Bloody Edward!" the pirate exclaimed as he quickly stood out of the way, letting the body fall to the ground.

He looked at the unconscious person before kneeling down and poking the person.

Back on the ship, Mango sweat dropped as he watched his comrade just being stupid and poking the poor fellow. However, Michelle found it quite amusing. She was patting the back of Mango's seat, laughing as they watched the pirate poking the person all over the place.

Michelle soon controlled her laughter as a question hit her head.

"Why the hell are we here anyway," she asked Mango. He looked up to check if she was just making up questions to make them laugh, but he saw the curious look on her face and sighed.

"I guess Captain Jack wants to recruit whoever is living there." he replied as he turned his attention back to the man.

Back outside, Jack then decided to stop acting childish and went inside, looking for someone.

"Hey..." he whispered, not noticing that everything was completely destroyed as he looked through drawers and took out any Eco he found. "Saddy... you here, laddie?"

As he kept looking around, he soon came to a small bedroom and saw a horrific sight. A body of a man lay on the bed with his back facing the ceiling. His head was tied to the board by a wire.

The thing that was horrific was that... the head was detached from the body! Actually, the arms and legs were also split apart from their place. Jack's eyes widen in surprise, not fear. He slowly stepped around the huge blood puddle that was around the bed and noticed that it was fresh, meaning that this man was killed recently.

Without hesitating, Jack immediately left the room and headed for the exit of the house.

Meanwhile, back outside, Mango was frantically turning on the controls and nearly lost his grip on the wheel. Michelle was holding on to the back handle bars as the door was wide open, revealing the trunk of the carrier.

"Just give him a few minutes, Mango," Michelle pleaded as she turned her head back to the house. To her left, she could see large groups of KG carriers heading toward it.

"We don't have time to wait for him, Michelle!" Mango stated as he finally got it started up, making the vehicle shake.

"I'm not leaving without Jack," she yelled as she was about to jump off the vehicle. She stopped herself, seeing the said pirate dashing out of the house and was running toward the carrier. She was happy for a few seconds before she saw the huge crowd of Krimzon Guard starting to chase after him. The two kids on the ship face faulted as Mango hit the pedal, nearly making Michelle fall and almost miss grabbing Jack's hand, and they flew off.

Michelle was about to close the back door when suddenly Jack pushed her away and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Today will be the day you will remember when you gentleman had almost captured the great _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

Michelle rolled her eyes and looked back at Mango, sensing that he was seriously becoming furious at this action. She then pressed the controls to close the large door.

-+-+-+-

Back with Jak, Annie, and Daxter, the trio had reached the final artifact: the Lens. As they head to the middle of the room, Annie looked up and shielded her eyes from the light that was going through the lens. Daxter stood in the middle as he stared at the taller beings and said, "That's some peeper, huh?"

Jak nodded and looked up, wondering how they were going to bring it down. Annie was wondering too until a strange odor came by her nose.

"What is that smell?" she said, coughing a bit as she was standing next to Daxter.

The orange rat sniffed too, smiling at the scent. "Something's cooking? Hmm, kinda smells like..."

Annie shook her head as she finally found the source of the smell, and it was shocking.

"Daxter!" She shouted, getting both of the Trouble Twins' attention. "Your tail, it's on fire!"

Daxter looked back at his furry body, seeing that the Asian was right. At the tip of his tail, there was a small flame it was starting to burn really bad!

He screamed and dashed off the platform, running over the Asian's foot. She fell on to her butt, causing the platform to shake and turn in a clockwise direction. Jak looked up and saw that the Lens was falling slowly down toward them. He reached up and waited until it fell in his gloved hands.

As this was happening, Annie was watching the Ottsel run back and forth across the room, trying to find something to put out the fire. Looking around as best as she, being that she was sitting on a moving platform, she finally stood up and was about to do something when the platform stopped turn as soon as Daxter jumped back on. His tail was finally not on fire as he sighed in relief.

Annie knelt down to be more level with the Ottsel as Jak watched. "Well," she said, getting Orange Lightning's attention. "At least you can say that you were on fire!"

Daxter glared at the girl as Jak chuckled at the comment.

-+-+-+-

After a long moment of thinking, Sara decided to take care of the dog, Momoiro, for the day as she went to check out the city. She began her search for answer toward the direction Lucas went down, finding nearly useless information from people that were just very impolite.

As she kept walking, she looked back to check if the dog was still following, which it was. Right as she turned her head forward, she was suddenly tackled downward into the ground by someone. "Gah!" she shouted as she felt a small on her back as her hood fell back.

She looked down, seeing the person's hair was brown and was groaning in pain. "Can you get off of me please?" she asked, trying to push off the figure that was pinning to the ground. The person sat up as he re-adjust his glasses, getting a good look on the girl.

**Lisa: Marielle... why is this guy in the story right now?**

**Marielle: Uh... I like the guy! He's so cool and he's a freakin' hot looking surgeon!**

**Michelle: Wait! This guy is...**

Before Sara could say anything, the man glanced behind him and then pulled the girl as he stood up.

Sara patted her cloak, pulled her hood back on, and said, "Tha..."

However, she didn't get to say her thanks as the man started to carry her bride-style and started to run. "What are you doing?" she shouted as she started to punch on the man's chest, noticing that he was wearing a surgeon uniform. What confused her even more was this man's ears were small and round, not long and narrow like everyone else's in this city.

She then glanced over the man's shoulder and saw that there was a group of Krimzon Guard following them. She face faulted as she held on tightly the man's shirt, not wanting her identity to be revealed.

"I should have stayed home," she thought to herself as the man kept running. She also heard a loud barking, coming from the dog which was running along side him.

"Is that your pet?" the man asked, causing Sara to look up at him. She quickly shook her head in hesitation as he made a sharp turn into a crowded street. "We'll have to lose them here."

She wasn't sure what was going on, but right now, she'll just let this man do whatever in order not to get into trouble with her father. As he kept walking through the crowds, the man glanced back to see that the KG were having a hard time going through, having to hit some people out of the way in order to reach them.

Sara looked up after feeling that the man stopped, seeing his head looking at different directions. He soon looked to his right and smiled before running down the direction. He then entered into a small building as he let the girl stand on her feet.

"Duo!" the man shouted. Sara looked at the counter to see a young boy jumping over it and running to the man.

"Dr. Stiles, what are you doing here?" Duo said before glancing at Sara. "Who's this? Is she an Entity?"

Dr. Stiles shook his head, confirming that he wasn't... whatever the boy said. "You got to hide us, I think the Krimzon Guard are still on my tail," the man said.

As if on cue, there was a loud knock on the door. "Open up in the name of the Baron!" shouted a booming voice.

"Shit!" Sara cursed. "It's Errol!" She glanced at Dr. Stiles and glared at him. "You got the leader of the Krimzon Guard to chase you here?"

"What's up with you?" Dr. Stiles snapped back.

Before they could continue bickering, Duo stepped between and stated.

"Look! We can continue this conversation later. Right now we have to get you two out of sight since you have already blown our current alibi that no one is in here."

"And how do you think we can do that with Errol standing out there, waiting for at least three people to be waiting at the door?" Sara said, pointing menacingly at the only thing that's keeping the KG out of the shop.

Duo thought for a second and then perked up. "I got an idea!" he stated out loud.

He then pulled out his communicator and started to call someone.

-+-+-+-

Neko was heading back to the shop on foot since the zoomer she had rode on earlier was completely totaled and was probably still burning in a heap back at the Stadium.

Why did she have to chose to race that red head guy that seemed to have used a special gel to keep his hair in that position?

As she neared the shop, she noticed that there was a large group of Krimzon Guard around the door, with Errol at the front knocking really hard. Before she could mentally curse, her communicator rang.

She pulled it out and heard Duo's frantic voice blaring through the speaker.

"Neko! We need help!"

"**Ow!** ... You know you could have just destroyed my eardrum because of tha-"

"Get those Krimzon Guard to leave!"

"What?!"

Neko looked back at the KG, seeing that there was a lot of them... and with Errol there...

"Oh no! I am so not helping you there! That's so suicide right there!"

"Look... if you do this... I'll... I'll..."

Neko began to become impatient as she heard him trying to think. "Becoming bored here... ready to leave..."

"I'll go on a date with you!"

Neko suddenly froze and it was her turn to yell.

"**Say what?**"

If she wasn't shocked, she would have heard two other voices coming from the shop.

"Just do that and I'll go out with you tomorrow! I swear on the Precursors!"

Neko made a confirming sound before turning off the communicator and placing it in her pocket. She glanced back and looked at the KG.

She took a long deep breath before taking out her Keyblade. As she began stalking toward the KG, she muttered loudly, "He better be taking me out to somewhere nice if I live after this!"

She then swung her weapon downward at closest one, getting everyone's attention.

-+-+-+-

"I really don't like your plan, Jak," Annie stated as they were heading toward a fork in the road back in streets of the Bazaar. "You'll have to do that on your own."

As she was about to leave, she was quickly pushed aside by a frantic looking Neko. She fell on her butt which was the second time today. Looking down the direction she took off toward, Annie glared and shouted, "Watch where you going, you fool!"

Before she could turn around, a red haired man with a mask on his forehead pushed her aside as he gave chase along with a very large group of KG. Annie held her stomach, feeling pain growing throughout her body.

"Holy crap..." she breathed out, glancing over at the Dynamic Duo. "That guy can push!"

Jak looked a bit confused before staring down back at the direction they all came from. His eyes fell upon a small shop with a sigh that read:

**Haven** **City****'s Delivery Corp**

-+-+-+-

"Okay," Michelle quietly said as she crawled through a ventilation shaft. "Why is it that I had to this?"

In her ear was a small headphone that had a thin microphone attached to it. Mango's voice came through the earpiece.

"Because you are the only who can fit through without making a stench," he stated. He was back in the carrier, looking at a large computer that had wires flowing all over the place. "You should be near Sparrow's location."

As she neared a small grilled cover, she pulled out a screw driver and quietly took out the nuts. "Why does Sparrow get to have all the action?"

Down below here, Jack was busy slicing through the guards one by one with ease and paused for a second as he softly kicked on of the now dead guards under the grill. Seeing the cover being pulled up and the Mexican's face, he made a gentleman bow and said, "Don't want to have you land on that beautiful ass of yours."

She quickly jumped down and landed on top of the corpse. "Thanks," she said as she noticed that the pirate was holding three large containers of Eco. She tapped her headphone and stated.

"We got the package. Prepare for evac."

"Roger, roger," he replied before heading back to the driver seat. Once he started up the carrier, he started to drive toward their location. After nearly five minutes, he suddenly heard loud blaster shots coming from the headphone.

"Where's the van?" He heard Michelle's voice through it, mostly destroying his eardrum. "The van was supposed to be here by now!"

Mango was ready to put the pedal to the medal when he soon saw that the driveway was blocked. He parked the carrier and took the lab top out with him outside as he headed toward the controls. As he attached the wires in their place, he quickly started hacking.

"Dude, where' the van?" he heard Michelle yelling again.

"Hey, it's called a carrier," Mango snapped back as he started hacking. "Just give me a minute... I need one more minute."

"We don't have a minute, mate," he heard Jack's voice singing it out.

"Dude, I just need one more minute to hack into the main frame," Mango shouted.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" he heard the Mexican shout followed by a loud blast. "Take that, KG!"

"They put up a shield going toward your location," Mango shouted. "What the?"

He stared at the screen, coming across a website called "Friendster."

"What's wrong?" he heard Jack asking him.

"Friendster," he replied. Hearing them sounding confused, he rephrased his reply. "They rerouted me to Friendster."

"What in bloody blazes is 'Friendster'?" he heard Jack asking.

**Lisa: Oh yeah! Dane Cook rocks!**

**Michelle: LOL! Oh my gosh!**

-+-+-+-

**Two hours later...**

"Oh my god!" Michelle gasped as she lay on the floor of the Hip Hog Heaven. They had finally come back, all in one piece as Jack was holding on to a large jar of Eco. Mango lay on the wrestling ring, feeling tired himself.

"That was really intense," he stated.

Michelle nodded and gasped out. "Now... all we need is a monkey... and I can... tell my friends... that I just achieved what a... guy always wanted."

However, Jack wasn't even tired. He held the jar close to him as he then noticed Krew floating over to them, holding a small suitcase. The pirate quickly stood up, stepping over the unconscious girl and said, "Ey' Krew! Guess what? I got a jar of dirt. I got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it."

"Eco, I hope Sparrow," he stated as he caught the jar in his small hands and threw the case on to Michelle's stomach. "There's your pay, now get out! I need your beauty nap."

"Trust me, Vito," Michelle said, feeling her energy returned as she turned to the floating fat man. "There aren't enough hours in the day."

He glared at the girl before floating off. Once he saw that he was gone, Michelle opened the case and found two new types of mods for her gun. She took them out and placed them in her pack. She then headed for the door when she felt her communicator ring.

As she pulled it out, she saw a small text message in it. It read:

**Michy! Head to Duo's shop! You got to make sure that no KG get inside!**

**-Neko**

**P.S. I'm getting a date with him. What?**

Michelle paused for a second before quickly placing her communicator in her pocket, jacking the nearest vehicle and heading toward the Bazaar.

-+-+-+-

"Thank god," Sara stated after Duo had confirmed that the large KG group was gone. "I thought I would be in trouble for sure."

Dr. Stiles looked down at her with confusion. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, seeing her freeze from that question. The girl looked at him with an uneasy stare as she started laugh nervously.

"Oh! uh... no reason!" she stuttered, putting her hand behind her head and laughed. "It's nothing! Nothing at all!"

They suddenly heard a loud knock from the door, making everyone jump and causing Sara to run behind the counter. Duo cautiously opened the door and sighed in relief. "What the hell do you guys think you're doing," Duo asked as he let in Jak and Annie.

"Sorry," Annie snapped. "but I just had to tell you that I was nearly run over by Neko and the world's largest pursuit of Krimzon Guards. What the hell was going down?"

Duo slapped his forehead and stared at Dr. Stiles. He sighed and then looked at the two.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "My name is Doctor Derek Stiles. I'm a surgeon and if you hadn't notice, I'm not from here."

"Or from this world," Duo added, causing Annie's attention to rise.

"What do you mean?" she asked, becoming interested before she noticed his ears. "Hey! How come your ears didn't grow long like mine and my friends?"

"What the?" Daxter shouted as he stood on her shoulder. "You didn't tell us that you and your pallies weren't from here!"

"It's because you didn't ask," she growled back, glaring at the animal that was perched on her shoulder.

Jak then noticed Sara's form trying to peek over the counter. "Whose back there?" he called, ready to fight if it was an enemy.

"Woah!" Duo exclaimed. "Cool your jets, man! She's just an innocent bystander in all of this." He then motioned for her to come forward, revealing that her body was almost covered by her cloak.

"Holy cow, it's that Lisa look-alike from last night," Daxter stated as he pointed accusingly at her. Sara cringed as she hid behind Derek in fear as Jak and Annie looked shocked.

"She looks like... who?" Annie asked, wanting Daxter to repeat what he had just said.

"Who is this Lisa you speak of?" Sara asked as she stayed behind Derek. "Why does she mean to you?"

"She's my friend since elementary and started to go missing ever since we got into this crazy world," Annie said as she stepped forward, making the girl step back more behind Derek.

"Hold on," Derek said, putting his hand up to calm the Asian down. "This Lisa girl... what's her last name?"

"Rodriguez," Annie answered without hesitation. "Why? Do you know her?"

"In a matter of fact," he said. "Yes. I had a report back at my home that I would be getting her before she finishes her second year of high school."

Annie's widened in fear. "You mean... she was going to move away?" she said, trying to understand what he had just said.

The doctor nodded his head before continuing. "The mother had called Hope Hospital, saying that she wanted her daughter to start off working as a nurse there."

-+-+-+-

Suddenly, my brain started to hurt slightly as another memory had come.

_"I don't want to move away," shouted Lisa as she saw her mother throwing all of her belongings in boxes._

_"You will do as I say," her mother shouted back as she pushed her back, making her fall on to the bed. Loud knocks were coming from the door as Lisa heard her brothers' yelling for someone to open the door. "If you do not go, I will send you to the _ _Philippines__!"_

_"I won't go!" the girl shouted, then felt a large pain on her cheek. Her mother had slapped her._

_"Do not use that tone of voice with me, girl! Putangina! You have one week before you are moving," her mother hissed before heading out of the room, pushing her sons aside and leaving a weeping girl on the floor._

-+-+-+-

Derek was about to continue when he felt something shaking on his back. He turned and saw that Sara was quivering. Jak saw this too as he walked toward them and knelt down to be eye level with the girl. "Hey kid," he gently said. "Are you alright?"

As he touched the girl, she jerked away and ran to the nearest corner, cuddling in it and shaking in fear. "Get away from me!" she shouted.

Annie shouted, "What's wrong with her?"

Derek walked up to the girl, knelt down, and was about to move his hand toward her when she yelled again. "Don't touch me!"

Duo suddenly heard the door open again, revealing Michelle. "What's going on?" he heard her ask before their attention was returned to the girl in the corner.

"Who are you people?" she heard her say, her voice sounding familiar.

"Lisa?" she asked. She quickly walked over to the girl. "What's wrong?"

Jak looked at the girl, noticing that her hair was starting to change color, from blue to black. "What the..." he muttered.

"My name is Sara! I am not this girl! Stop calling me that name!" she shouted.

"Lisa..." Michelle said, her voice sounding like it was breaking. Annie quickly knelt by her friend's side as she was about to hug Sara. The girl slapped her hand away, yelling at her to get away. "Lisa... stop... please, don't act like this."

"I'm not Lisa!" she shouted again, her voice breaking as well as felt arms wrapped around. She started to struggle and broke free, running from the corner as she headed for the door. However, Jak grabbed her right arm and pulled her toward him, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed as she felt tears falling from her eyes. "I said let me go!"

"Lisa, please!" Michelle called out.

"Stop calling me that name, I'm not Lisa!" Sara shouted again.

Jak just held her in his embrace, feeling himself shaking not in fear, but in disappointment. Of all the things to hear this girl say, it was that.

Suddenly, the door was slightly opened as a black haired man entered the room. Michelle looked at him and was shocked. "Markus?" she said.

The boy ignored her voice, glaring at Jak as he was still holding the weeping girl in his arms. "Let my sister go," he cautiously said as he took out a blaster gun and pointed it at him.

Jak looked up and saw the weapon. He then glanced down at the girl and plainly said, "No."

He could feel the boy become angry as he looked at him with fierce eyes. "Let her go," the man said before pointing his gun at a new target, Derek. "or he dies."

The doctor froze as he was still kneeling on the ground, glancing between the two males. He saw Jak glance at him, nodding to him. The renegade slowly released the girl as she quickly ran toward the man, hugging him tightly. "What did you say to her?" he asked, still pointing his gun at Derek.

"We didn't sa-" Annie was about to say when the man repeated in a louder volume. "**What did you say to my sister?**"

Derek stood up and stepped forward. "We are wondering that ourselves, sir."

The man glared at him as his finger was on the trigger. "You know something?" Derek looked at the man in his eyes.

"...I hate guys that are like you."

Then there was a loud bang.

**To be continued...**

**Marielle: OMFG! You just revealed some of the background there too!**

**Lisa: Yeah... oh! BTW, that incident with my mom isn't true.**

**Marielle: Yeah, because if that happened, it would have been more dramatic and quiet.**

**Lisa: ...let's just get to review replies please.**

**0xjessiex0: lol! Yeah, I hate it when computers do that.**

**Pyro Madz: Thanks for the idea of Jack Sparrow! It was fun doing his OC for this chapter, but he won't be appearing for the rest of the story. Hence "special guest"**

**Lady Elyn the druid of Serria: lol! Jak/OC vibes... that's funny!**

**Zexy's Girl: Nice name! I like it! And lol I'm like 15 years old. It's the truth. Thanks for the comment though it made me feel old.**

**Darkecogir: Yeah, thanks for the OC but we just couldn't really put her in the story. We really don't know her personality. Thanks though!**

**pheonixral: You finally caught up! LOL! JK! Thanks for the review.**

**xXHyperNutXx: Lol! You aren't the only fan here! -glances at Michelle-**

**monkeyboi9592: Well, we did use him in the story... only thing was that he was dead and you know that crazy scene that Jack found that dead body... that was him...**

**Okay! Now for a preview of the next chapter!**

_"I really wish I knew, Sara," Jak stated as he folded his arms, looking at her as she sat on the railing of the balcony._

_"It's okay," she said reassuringly. "I'll have to find out the answers on my own."_

_Jak walked toward her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to be alone."_

_The girl nodded her head as she petted Daxter's furry head. "I just wish I knew who I really was, but I feel like it'll hurt me a lot if I found out."_

_Jak then slowly pulled her into a hug, careful that he didn't squish Daxter. "The only thing that will hurt more than finding the truth is not knowing what it is." he stated._

**This may take awhile so see you all in the weekend! Sorry again for the long update!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lisa: Oh yeah! I so rock now! Chapter fourteen was over 9,000 words and this one is over 10,000 words! And sorry again about the late update! We were having our finals... darn them...**

**Marielle: -shakes her head- I'm so disappointed... in the finals...**

**Izzy: Why the hell are we going with that name? I'm going to find 0xjessiex0 and forcing her to give me back my better nickname!**

**Lisa: But your new nickname reminds me of Izzy from Digimon. You loved Digimon, remember? And you better not try that, Izzy!**

**Izzy: -glares-**

**Michelle: Let's just get on with it. And this time, Izzy is doing the summary.**

**Marielle: Oh great! Another person who isn't in the fiction. When are you going to put us in?**

**Lisa: Are you just pissed because I stopped the TMNT fan fiction just to do this?**

**Marielle: Yeah!**

**Lisa: -sighs- just start already, Izzy...**

_Alright! It seems that Lucas has come to take back Sara and also is ready to kill. Dang, this guy is crazy! I haven't been this excited since... since... since my first day of junior high! I was so hot that all the girls were crushing me like they were boulders._

_Huh? What are trying to do?_

_I'm trying to act like DJ Professor... Well, it looks like we also had to stop at a major part of the story. I also checked it out and saw that my dear cousin of mine had put a "Dane Cook" joke in it. Be sure to know that we don't own any of this except our OC characters. Please be sure to ask before using them. Also, do any of you know who Doctor Derek Stiles is? ... He is the main character from the Nintendo Wii Game, __Trauma_ _Center__: Second Opinion. Well, you better get in a comfortable seat, ya'll, 'cause from here on out, it's gonna be a bumpy ride._

**Lisa: -claps hands- Nice job, Icey! Oh! And BTW... Alright, everyone! Say it loud and say it proud!**

**Everyone: We love Yaoi!!!!!**

**Lisa: Okay... on with the story...**

**Chapter 15  
Surgery & the Ball**

**Note: This chapter will contain fluff. In other words, we will reveal who our OC girls get with. **

**Michelle: Finally!**

**Annie: Yeah! Who am I going with?**

**Neko: I already know mine!**

**Michelle: Me too!**

**Annie: And we all know who Lisa/Sara is going with...**

**Lisa: ... and it will also be a bit tragic... The death of another OC!**

**Reader: HELL NO!**

The man switched his target to Annie and shot her in the right shoulder, making her fall back and lay on the ground. "Annie!" her friend shouted as she knelt beside her and tried to calm her down. "What the hell?"

**Annie: o0! I get shot!?**

**Lisa: -presses pause button- She isn't going to die, folks! Calm down! -presses play button-**

The man didn't answer as he carried the girl like a child and ran out of the shop. "Come back here!" Jak shouted as he followed him out, leaving his friend behind.

"Jak, wait!" Daxter called, but his voice fell upon deaf ears.

He turned back to Annie as he ran and jumped on to Michelle's left shoulder. "Hang in there, girl!" Daxter said, seeing the painful look on the Asian's face. He then turned to Derek and said, "You said you were a doctor right?" After the brown haired man nodded his head, Daxter continued. "Then get with the doctoring and help her!"

Derek nodded his head and turned to Duo. "Duo, I need you to sterilize a room and get my tools," he ordered as Duo nodded his head and headed to the back of the shop. "We'll need to probably do this with her awake." He saw the shocked look on the Ottsel and Mexican's face as he then slowly picked up Annie in his arms. "We have no choice. I don't have all of my supplies from our world."

Michelle glared at him and shouted, "Some doctor you are, you don't even come prepared!"

"How was I supposed to know that I was coming here?" he snapped back as they headed to the back of the shop.

-+-+-+-

Lucas held Sara close to her as he felt her left grip on his shirt. She could feel her pain as tears were falling from her eyes. "What did they say to you?" he whispered as he kept running, ignoring the fact that the blonde boy was still following them. He made a sharp turn and passed by two Krimzon Guards.

"Sir," asked one of them, causing him to skid to a stop. "What is wrong? Do you need any help, sir?"

He looked a bit confused at first, but realized that they thought he was Markus. An idea popped in his head as he then waited until Jak's form was in view as he pointed at him. "Stall that man! I need to get the princess back to the palace!" he ordered, seeing those both froze after he mentions the princess. "Do it now, and the Baron will be in your debt!" He then left and heard a large alarm blaring loudly.

-+-+-+-

Jak soon found out that they were calling for back up as two Krimzon Guards were stalking toward him. Without hesitation, he pulled out his Scatter Gun and started shooting at them. "Out of my way, you bastards!" he shouted as more of them started come from an on-coming KG carrier.

Jak growled in anger as he continued to shoot them down. As he did, he turned toward where he saw the man run to, he saw no one up ahead. He lost them...

_Let me out..._

Jak froze for a minute, recognizing the voice. Before he could retaliate, he was suddenly knocked aside by one of the KG, causing him to crash into a small vendor for fruits. As the contents fell upon him, he suddenly felt pain coming out of him while he noticed a familiar streak of purple lightning starting to surround him.

_Let me out now, you weakling..._

"No... I can't... I won't!" he mentally shouted as everything around him seems to disappear, leaving him alone in a black world with Dark.

_You are too weak right now, boy. Let me take over._

Jak glared at him and said, "I'm not going to let you hurt her!"

_Who said I wanted to hurt the kid?_

The blonde became shocked. Was his darker self actually starting to care for someone?

_I just want to kill that black haired boy, that's all. Don't get any funny ideas._

Before he could do anything, Dark suddenly started to glow as he then was forced into the back of his mind. Back in reality, the KG that rammed into Jak's body watched as the renegade started to change appearance. His blondish green hair started to turn silver, skin turning pale, and his nails suddenly had grown long and sharp.

The officer fumbled his communicator as he shouted, "Back-up! We need back-up!

Then Dark quickly stood up, slashing at the KG's mouth and decapitated him. He looked at the body and at the head he was holding his now bloody hand. He flicked it off as he turned toward the rest of the KG that was blocking his way. As he was about to charge, he felt a pull on his mind. He smirked and said, "Don't worry, boy. None of these guys will find out who killed their comrades and then I'll go looking for your girlfriend."

He then felt a huge tug on his mind, feeling like someone had punched him in the head.

"Okay," he growled aloud. "Don't need to go sensitive on me."

-+-+-+-

"We'll have to remove the bullet from her shoulder and also make sure she doesn't go into total shock," Duo briefed as Derek looked at the X-rays that they have taken of Annie's shoulder. Apparently, the bullet had went in really deep and was close to her joint that connects her right arm to her shoulder.

"We also have to be careful when we put suture her wounds," Derek added as he put on some medical gloves and re-adjusted his glasses. "It seems that her muscles have been also ripped."

"Well that sucks," Daxter commented as Michelle nodded in agreement.

Once he placed his mask on his face, he put his hand forward and said, "Let's start the operation."

He then headed off into the sterilized room and saw Duo also ready to help. As he closed the door, Derek stood away from the door and folded his arms like he was waiting for something to happen. Duo just stood there confused for a few minutes before he got what the doctor was trying to say.

"I'm helping you with this operation," Duo snapped at him. Derek shook his head and opened the door, motioning for Duo to leave.

"Why not? I can help! You can't do this on your own!" he still complained, but Derek didn't say anything as he motioned him again, narrowing his eyes at the young boy. Duo then pouted and stormed out of the room, closing it once he was fully outside.

The doctor shook his head as he turned to the young girl who was still writhing in pain. He walked toward her and adjusted his eyes glasses. Once he saw that her attention was on him, he finally spoke.

"I need you to not scream while I'm doing the surgery," he began to explain as he got out the antiseptic gel and scalpel. "There are no items of any anesthesia for you to sleep. I'm sorry, but this world seems not to have created it since they didn't want their prisoners to actually be sleeping during their experiments."

"You... helped... in that?" Annie breathed out as she was starting to become tired.

"Not a good sign," Derek mentally noted. "She's losing blood faster than I had anticipated."

He shook his head and said, "No, I just was told by Torn and the Underground when they found me two years ago. I was with these two other girls when I first got here and then I got separated from them. I do hope they are doing okay. I haven't heard from them ever since."

Suddenly, he shook his head and his eyes changed from carefree to serious as he then applied the antiseptic gel around the bullet wound. He then saw a hand in front of him. He looked down and saw that it was Annie's left hand, waiting for his to hold it. He nodded and held it tight as he used his left hand to start cutting the wound deeper.

Her eyes squeezed tight as she fought the urge to scream in pain. Derek glanced at her, seeing tears that were leaking through her closed eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mentally apologized as he continued.

-+-+-+-

Lucas sat in the safety of his house as he still held Sara in his arms. His back was against the sliding door as he kept gasping for air. For a small girl, she sure was heavy to carry. After resting for what felt like a millennia, he finally found the strength to stand up with the girl in his arms as he headed toward the small couch.

Once he had placed her on the furniture, he then got the blanket that was lying on the table and placed it around her. Her hair was now black as her tips were blue, her original hair color. He sighed in disappointment. The master wouldn't be pleased to find out that the girl was getting closer to retrieving her original memories than receiving the ones they were forcing into her.

He already knew what was special about her. Lucas just could tell and he just wanted to look out for her ever since she had gotten here. He was there when she came out of that riff. He was the reason that she was separated from her friends in the first place. He was the reason why Mina was dead. He was the reason that made the snow come to Haven City.

He then stood up and took out his communicator, calling Markus. Right when he found his name, he glanced over to the sleeping form and returned to his original self as he pressed "**SEND**".

He waited for a few seconds before he heard his brother suddenly said, "If you mention about her again, I will personally find you and rip your eyes from their sockets."

He froze at that comment for a bit before talking in a calm voice. "It's me, brother."

"Brother? You haven't called me that for a long time, Lucas." he heard his brother joke.

"At least you're getting back your sense of humor," he replied. Since he didn't get an answer back, he continued. "She almost remembered."

"What?" Sighing, Lucas decided to give it to him straight. "She went outside of the palace, into the city, and found her old friends."

"Did they recognize her?" he heard Markus ask. He paused for a second, hearing a small shuffle from the couch as the girl moved a bit to get more comfortable in her laying spot.

"They kept calling her real name," he replied, sitting on the table and moved the hair that covered half of her face. "Her appearance also changed, her hair is back to black."

He heard Markus curse as he heard something fall to the ground really hard. After a long silent moment, he heard his brother's voice again. "Bring her back to the palace."

"How do you plan on putting Dark eco in her again," he asked. "She may resist this time and you might reverse the effects by accident."

"Do you think I know that?" His brother's voice exclaimed as he heard a distinct crack from the other end. He then heard a loud squeak of furniture, telling him that his brother had sat down and tried to calm himself down.

"... Just bring her back before Jak finds you," he heard his brother speak again.

After making a confirming sound, he added something as a good bye note. "You better not get her hurt, Markus. She's the only family we have left."

Before he turned the communicator off, he heard his brother say, "She isn't our sister. Keep telling yourself that and stop trying to connect with her. It will be the death of you."

He then heard the phone line go dead.

-+-+-+-

Markus stared at the communicator in his hand as he received the message from his brother. His hand was clenching really hard on the listening device, his body shaking in rage. Without thinking, he threw the communicator at the wall, nearly destroying it as it fell on to the floor.

He began huffing for air as his heart beat started to accelerate. He just stared at the communicator with extreme hate and disgust. His body then flopped on to a chair inside his private chambers, placing his right hand over his face.

"How could I let this happen," he mentally scolded himself.

He just couldn't believe all of this was happening in one day. While he then tried to sit properly, he then felt a familiar presence in the room. Looking up, he saw the cloaked man, his master, in front of him.

"My lord," Markus said in surprise as he was about to bolt out of his chair when his master put a hand up to stop him.

Once he sensed that Markus was calm, his master put his hand down and said, "I am having a meeting with the Metal Head Leader." After watching his servant nod his head in agreement, he continued. "I need you to complete the plan."

"But sir," he began to protest. "The young girl is starting to release the Dark Eco."

His master looked up, revealing half of his right side of his face as his red cat eyes gleamed in the light. "How is she doing this?" he asked with venom in his tone.

Markus almost lost his composure but regained it as he bowed down on one knee and said, "She has met with the Dark Eco freak more than once. She is not just releasing the Dark Eco to him unknowingly; she is regaining her original memories."

He watched as his master nodded and waited for him to stand up. Once he did, his master then asked in a cold tone again.

"Where is she?"

"She is right now in the custody of Lucas. She'll be returned in time for tonight."

Suddenly, the room shook, nearly causing the undercover agent to fall if he didn't regain his balance. "I want her back now! That eco freak is near her already, Markus. If she is returned back to the Underground, I'll make sure that once I have my hands on her, she'll die a slow and painful death."

Markus nodded his head slowly as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He was about to move away from the door, but his body wasn't listening to him. It was shaking in fear.

_He'll... kill her?_

-+-+-+-

As Derek finished suturing the wound he did on Annie's shoulder, he applied antiseptic gel and then covered it with a bandage. "Operation complete," he mentally stated with a smile behind his mask. He then glanced at Annie who had her eyes closed still but she was smiling too. He then headed outside, letting Duo inside to finish the rest.

Once he pulled off his mask, he then saw Michelle lying on the wall opposite of him. Sighing, he threw the mask and his rubber gloves into the disposable trash bin and lay on the wall next to her.

"Why?"

The doctor turned to look at her as her eyes were covered by the gleam in her glasses. "Why are you here? How'd you know about Lisa?"

Derek sighed and then placed his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "Well, her mother is sending her to Angeles High School since she didn't approve the school she is going to. I really don't approve of this, but I'm not of high authority so I volunteered to be her guardian until she graduates or if any of her brothers or parents comes to take her back."

Michelle stayed silent as she tried to understand what has been going on. That's why Lisa was having a sleepover, it was a farewell gift and they didn't know it. She couldn't bear to tell them without breaking their heart. Saying anything that could hurt her friends deeply will hurt her back ten-fold.

"Michelle?" Daxter called from below as he pulled on the girl's pants, trying to get her attention. However, she just had that wide-eyed look in her eyes like no one was home.

She then just slid down on the wall as she sat on the floor, looking shocked as ever.

"How long was she keeping this a secret?" she mentally said as she covered mouth while tears began to fall from her eyes. "All those smiles and laughing, was that just a cover-up? How long has she been hurting like this?"

She was so out of it that when Daxter perched on her shoulder, she just stayed the way she was. Her eyes then softened a bit as the tears kept falling from her face as she wished that Markus was there to comfort her.

-+-+-+-

Dark was stalking through the city as he kept slashing through the guards with ease. He then looked at his bloody hands, remembering the scared look on the little girl's face.

"Why is that face still in my head," he mentally thought before cursing at body's real owner. He was weak to suppress even when he kept grabbing all those Green Eco packs to keep him in.

(A/N: Just a stupid thing my cousin telling me because he only can turn Dark when his life has only one bar left. God, he doesn't know the button so I just slap his hands. So just go along with this.)

He suddenly froze, a familiar scent suddenly appeared. He then turned to look behind him to see Markus standing with his hands in his pants' pocket.

"Hello, eco freak," Markus greeted with a glare. Dark smirked and turned to him, ignoring that the KG were actually taking this chance to run away. "Looks like you were having fun, Dark."

He didn't even wait for a reply as he quickly withdrew his gun out of his vest and shot at the Dark creature's left arm. He saw it coming as he quickly ducked out of the way and started charging at him. His claws slashed at Markus, destroying his gun.

The undercover KG jumped away, doing a back flip and landing about two yards behind from where he once stood. He then put his hands up in a boxing stance, clenching them tight as the creature charged at him again, this time he was looking for his blood. He slashed again as his claws connected with Markus's vest and chest, making five tear marks on it.

Ignoring the pain, Markus countered with a round house kick to the creature's neck, sending him to the right and into the dirt. "Is this what the great hero's other self's limit?" he taunted as he leered down at the fallen form.

Dark wiped at the trail of purple blood coming from his mouth, glaring with dark eyes. He slowly got up as he suddenly felt himself losing his control. He looked down at his hands to see that they were turning back to regular skin color and his nails were growing shorter.

_No..._

Markus saw him slowly starting to change back, feeling a bit relieved by this. As the change was commencing, he walked toward the fallen hero. The hero looked as his right eye was normal while the other was starting to regain the same texture. However, before he could get up, Markus turned his right hand into a fist and brought it down, knocking the tired man out.

-+-+-+-

**Day 5, ****5:04 p.m.**

That's what the time read as Neko was now resting as she sat on the ledge of the Water Port. It nearly took her almost all she had in order to loose all of the KG, and she was ready to call it day right there. Suddenly she was smacked in the face by a flyer, nearly knocking her down. She quickly pried it off her face and looked down at it.

It read:

_Greetings to all __Haven_ _City__ dwellers._

_Tonight is the night of Princess Sara's coronation. Be there to see the young girl to gain her right to rule over you and show her strength and authority._

_8:00 p.m.__ at the Palace_

As she stared at the writing, she seemed a bit intrigued. She soon became more interested when she saw the picture of the princess; it was Lisa!

"Holy cow!" she exclaimed, jolting to her feet. "I gotta get this to the others fast!"

She then headed back to the shop, hoping to get there in time.

-+-+-+-

Annie stepped out of the room with her right arm in a sling and looked upon Michelle's form, sitting against the wall with her head looking down. The Asian sighed before sitting down next to her friend who didn't look up to see who sat next to her.

"Dude," she began to say. "I'm not dead, okay? So stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking because of that, genius." She heard Michelle said, causing her to be curious and angry at the same time.

"Well, what are you sulking about?" she asked.

The Mexican then lifted up her head and looked at her friend. "Do you know why Lisa had that sleepover," she asked her. She wasn't surprised when Annie shook her head.

She chuckled a bit before speaking again. "It's because that little brat is being sent away."

Annie's eyes widened in shock. Lisa... was moving away? Before she could shout at her friend, Neko suddenly barge into the room with her breathing sounding a bit shallow.

**Lisa: Wow... that was fast...**

"Guys..." she stated as she tried to catch her breath. "I... think... I know... where Lisa... is staying at."

The two girls quickly stood up and ran to their friend as she held up the flyer she had found. As the two stared at it with large interest, they then looked at each other and nodded their heads. "I guess we now have a perfect plan," Neko stated, seeing the determined look in their eyes. The two girls smirked and headed for the door, but were stopped as Duo stepped in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked, blocking their path.

"We're going to a party," Annie plainly stated as she was about walk past him. He then stepped in front of her.

"Not with that arm you won't!" He reminded, pointing at said sling. They all looked at her and was about to sigh in defeat when Michelle remembered something. She then ran outside. "I'll be right back!" she shouted before closing the door behind her.

-**Thirty minutes later...**-

Neko and Duo were busy playing cards while Annie watched them play. Derek suddenly came in from his room along with Daxter on his shoulder. "Hey," Derek greeted, getting a grunt or a normal greeting from the trio. Daxter then noticed that someone was missing and someone was here.

"Hey Neko!" he exclaimed in happiness as he jumped from the doctor's shoulders and landed on the table, interrupting their game. "How's it going, toots? I heard you had to run from the KG. I guess it's because they couldn't stand your sexiness!" He then growled at him, not seeing Duo glaring at his flirting tactics. Annie noticed it though and edge toward him as she whispered, "Someone's getting jealous..."

Then out of the blue, Kato was suddenly flung into the shop with a KG box in his hands, landing face first into the floor behind the group. Derek looked a bit wide eyed as he just stared at the damaged door where Michelle entered with a look of victory.

"We got Green Eco!" she stated, getting a happy clap from Neko. Annie then shouted in relief as she headed toward Kato and was about to grab the box when he looked up at her.

"Uh... wow..." she muttered, just staring at him with a gawking look that matched his."Um... are you okay?"

This caused both Michelle and Neko to glance at each other and back at the two. "Did she just ask if he was okay?" they repeated, feeling shocked by this. Annie wasn't really the type to ask for someone's well being so you would be scared too if this was happening. The two girls then slapped their foreheads as Kato fumbled to sit up and opened the KG crate and took out the Green Eco, placing it upon her shoulder. She glowed a bit before she took off the sling and moved her right arm around.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "Annie's back in business!" She then looked down at him and smiled. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," he muttered as she walked away. "Wait! Where are you three going anyway?"

Neko pulled out the flyer, placing it in the middle of the table for everyone to see. As the boys stared at it, Daxter bluntly stated, "There's a ball."

"No duh, Sherlock," Michelle said with sarcasm. "We're going tonight to see if we can get Lisa back."

"Are you sure that is her," Duo asked as he examined the picture. "I remember you telling me that her hair was black, not blue."

"There's a thing called hair dye, Duo," Neko stated.

"That or it could be alterations to her body chemistry," Kato added who didn't seem surprised by this. He knew sooner or later that the girl's friends would find out where she was being held at.

"Well then," Daxter said as he stepped on top of the flyer. "It's settled! We first find Jak and then head to the Ball!"

They all then shot their fists into the air with approval.

-+-+-+-

In a dark alley, Jak slowly opened his eyes as he felt himself sitting down against the wall. He looked ahead of him, seeing Markus staring straight at him. Jak gave a glare back at him as he was about to stand up. However, Markus threw a small box at him which he caught as he sat back down hard on his butt. Wincing a bit in pain, Jak noticed that the box was a Green Eco pack. He glanced back up at the man who was now staring down at the street.

Jak sighed and opened the pack, feeling rejuvenated by the glow as he was healed all his wounds. Feeling rejuvenated, he slowly stood up and rubbed his shoulder. "Thanks," he plainly said, looking at his enemy as Markus kept looking away.

"What does she mean to you?"

"What?" Jak was caught off guard. Who was he talking about?

"That girl... Her name's Lisa, right?" Markus turned to Jak for an answer as the blonde nodded in agreement. "What does she mean to you?"

"I don't get it." Jak bluntly stated as he folded his arms, wanting him to rephrase his question. Markus sighed in disappointment before her continued.

"When you met her, what was the first thing that came to your mind?" he asked. Jak then remembered that day when he first met Lisa during that mission with blowing up the ammo dump.

He remembered the first thing he thought as he repeated it aloud. "She's going to get killed if the tank aimed at her."

"And that's the **only** reason why you saved her, right?"

Jak was about to agree when he suddenly felt a bit cautious. "How do you know about that day?" he asked, glaring at Markus.

"I'll answer that later," Markus reassured him. "Just tell me that was the only reason."

Jak froze for a second before he looked away. "It kind of changed after awhile." He laid his back on the wall and stared up into the sky. "She seemed care-free, just like I was before all this crap happened to me. I guess I just wanted to look out for her, so she wouldn't end up like me."

"And that's why you almost stopped me from infusing her with Dark Eco," Markus added as Jak looked back at him and nodded. The undercover KG let out a breath of frustration as he looked at him.

"Like I said when that happened, you don't know anything about her," Markus said as his eyes darkened a bit. "You don't know the life she lived before she came to this world. You don't know what she and her friends will be facing once the day finally comes."

"What day?" Jak asked, becoming suddenly interested by this.

Markus just walked away from him as he reached the open end of the alley and stood on the street. Jak almost caught up to him when suddenly a KG zoomer came close with a young woman as the driver.

"You'll find out soon!" Markus called out as the sound of the engine was very loud. "Come to ball and you'll get your answers there!"

Not waiting for a reply or approval, Markus jumped on to the zoomer as the girl then drove off, leaving Jak with a lot of questions in his mind.

"I guess there's only one thing to do," he mentally said as he walked off.

-+-+-+-

"Hey! Wake up sleepy head!"

I slowly opened my eyes as someone kept shaking my body from my bed. Wait! I'm back in my room!? I jolted up, swatting the arm away as I looked around. I was indeed back in my room as outside was dark and the moon was out. I then jerked my head to see what the time was.

It read:

**7:05 p.m.**

My eyes widened in shock as I tried to untangle myself out of the covers, causing me to fall off the bed. I felt someone help me up. Ashelin then hauled me over to the dressing room where the servants pulled my cloak and casual clothing off.

"You picked the worst time to sleep, Sara." Ashelin taunted as they fitted a white button shirt with a collar on me.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized as they then put on a short red skirt and wrapped a long blue scar that went down to my ankle. "I guess I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

I had to lie. It's not like I could say, "Oh! I just took a stroll around the city and just met up with a bunch of people who are calling me by another name. And what did you do?"

I suddenly felt a quick tug as I turned behind me, seeing a big bow tied in the back. They quickly placed my elbows cuffs and sleeves before Ashelin pulled me out of the room, running toward the throne room. Once we got inside, I saw Lucas, Errol, and my father all dressed up. Tonight was my coronation. It was supposed to be Ashelin's but she refused the duty, telling me that I deserved it.

How could I deserve this? I don't remember living this life and the vision that I get in my dreams and the one from this afternoon are telling me that I'm not even suppose to be here. I felt down, really I was. I didn't know what was true and was a fake. Was this the life I was destined to live in or was that vision, that sad one, my real life?

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder as I looked up, seeing my father with a reassuring look as he said. "Don't worry. You can do this."

-+-+-+-

Lucas watched as Baron played his part a little too well. He was beginning to worry that he was starting to make a connection with Sara, acting like how a father should. If his hunch was right, this could really mess up the master's plans. He then glanced at Errol who seemed to be glaring at him, like he knew what was going down.

Errol looked back and then walked up to the two and bowed on one knee before speaking.

"We must head to the party, princess." He then held out his hand with a fake soft smile as the girl smiled back, taking his hand as he lead her out of the room.

Once they left, Lucas turned to the king and said, "It could be me being paranoid, but you seem to be getting attached to the kid."

The Baron ignored the twin as he then looked to the middle of the throne room when the hologram of the Metal Head Leader appeared.

-+-+-+-

As I walked down the hallway with Errol, I glanced at the windows we passed by. It was now raining outside, which could ruin the mood of the party a bit. Once we reached the doors, I felt sudden uneasy. My feet felt like running right there back to room and call it a night, but I just stood there, frozen. I nearly jumped as Errol tapped my shoulder. I looked at him as he smirked before giving me a thumb up sign.

"You'll do great!" he said in a reassuring tone. I nodded my head as I fixed my collar before taking in a long deep breath. As we reached the door, there was already a crowd surrounding someone.

-+-+-+-

"I don't like this dress," Annie complained as their group was lying in a small corner of the ballroom. Neko sat on a small chair as did Michelle and Duo while Kato, Derek, and Annie were standing next to them.

"I think it looks nice on you," Kato commented, making Annie's current expression do a U-turn.

"Yeah! I know," she said as she posed a bit, making her friends slap their foreheads. They then heard a lot of murmuring as the occupants in the room started to gather near an opened door. Neko nudge at Daxter who was sitting on the floor and pointed at the door. Understanding what he meant, he went over through the crowd, trying to get some glimpses under some girls' mini dresses on the way. Once he reached there, he smirked before running to the man who was the center of attention.

"So you ditched the goggles, ey' Jakkie boy?" he whispered to his friend as Jak smirked. He then brushed over his slicked back hair before looking for the others. Once he caught his eye on them, he casually walked toward them and stood there, trying not to laugh at their gawking faces.

"Holy cow..." he heard Annie and Neko mutter as Kato dropped the fork on the small plate in his hand.

"Dude!" He jumped a bit from Michelle yelling. "You look freakin' hot like that! Man, if Lisa was here, she would be probably blushing like hell right now!"

-+-+-+-

We reached the room as the people inside bowed before me and Errol. I put on a smile as I looked around before I stopped, looking at a corner of the room that had a group of teenagers gathering. I was about to head toward them when I felt Errol still had his arm around mine, keeping me from running off. I felt a bit disappointed as I turned my head back to the group who seemed to be laughing about something. Probably it was about what teenagers these days talk about.

I wouldn't know. I've been hanging with people who were probably five years older than me. I just stood there as Errol was conversing with some girls as he seemed interested in them. I then felt his grip loosen, making me slowly move away from him. Once I was free from his grip, I quickly maneuvered through the crowd toward the group.

-+-+-+-

"Looks like he went all out on his outfit," Annie commented as Neko growled. Duo just laughed while Derek shook his head, feeling bad that he was surrounded by teenagers. He also envied it to be young since he was indeed twenty-six years old. He then looked up, seeing someone trying to get through the crowd and toward them.

"Who's that?" he muttered, catching Kato's attention as he bit down on the fork that had a piece of a strawberry short cake. Glancing over at where the doctor was staring at, he recognized the black hair immediately. He choked a bit in surprise, causing Annie to jump back a little from the sudden notion. Once he fully swallowed the sweet bread, he pointed toward the direction and said, "There she is."

Jak glanced over the shoulder that Daxter wasn't occupying and saw the girl he was looking for standing behind him. He quickly turned around and stared down at her with the same surprised look as was hers.

Sara was about to take a step back when he held up a hand and said, "Wait! We're not going to hurt you."

She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes as she turned over to look at the girls, seeing them with disbelief in their eyes as well but only they did not believe what they were seeing.

Neko slowly stood up and walked toward the girl. She hesitated for a second before pulling her into a warm hug. Sara stood there, shocked as she let herself be hugged by a stranger. She was about to push her away when she felt two others joining in. She looked up to see Annie and Michelle hugging her too.

"What?" she thought as it felt warm, not the same as being hugged by her father.

"It's great to see you again," she heard Neko said as the hug grew tighter. For a moment, the princess felt content when she realized who these people were. She then squirmed her way out of the hug and jumped away from them. The cold feeling of being alone returned to her as she held herself, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Sara!"

She turned back to the crowd as the people were pushed away; revealing Errol who looked a bit frightened... or was acting it. He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Are you alright?"

He then turned to look at the group, causing Kato to turn around to conceal his identity.

-+-+-+-

I looked up at Errol as he smirked at them. I glanced at his tattooed face to see that it was now emitting a dark aura, like he was going to do something really bad. It frightened me. He suddenly snapped two fingers in the air as a Krimzon Guard appeared. Errol then nudge me over to him and ordered, "Take her back to her chambers. Only bring her out when the time comes."

The soldier nodded his head as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away toward the exit of the ballroom. I glanced over my shoulder as I saw the blonde man holding out his hand as if to reach to me, but I didn't see anymore as we turned after passing the doorway.

-+-+-+-

**Izzy: Prepare for a fight that took us nearly three days to do! Lisa had to practice doing Annie's part with her wooden sword in order for it to go right!**

**Lisa: Hey! Hey! Knock it off, alright? You're bugging the world!**

Once he knew that she was from hearing range, Errol smirked evilly at Jak and said, "Well, if it isn't the Eco Freak." He then glanced over to Michelle as he added. "And it looks like Krew's lackey is here also. What's wrong, darling? Couldn't find a date?"

Michelle growled and was about to snap back a comment when Neko pulled her down, holding her in her place. Errol laughed at the motion. "It looks like your friends got a leash on you, girlie."

Annie leered at him and said, "If you looking for a death wish, look no further." She then revealed her sword which was concealed by her long dress, Michelle revealed the gun holsters that were hidden by the large leather jacket around her and Neko let her hand drop to the side as a small light started to appear in it. The KG Commander was unaffected by the threat. After laughing a bit, he jabbed his thumb to his left as if he was pointing to someone. They all looked over at the direction to see Markus standing with the black haired twin and Mariah, all three of them were glaring at them.

"Markus," Michelle whispered as she was about to walk toward him, but Kato held her back, holding the back of her leather jacket. That was a mistake as he was forced to step out of his small shadow.

"Ah, Kato," Errol called as he stepped past Jak and stopped in front of Annie. "I didn't know you were spying on them, or having a date with one of them either."

He reached to touch Annie's face, but was stopped as Kato grasped his wrist and pulled it away from her. He glared at the KG Commander as he stepped in front of Annie. "Don't you touch her," he snarled at him. Annie looked wide eyed at him while Michelle glared at Kato. Jak turned to Markus who was still glaring at him as much as he was. Neko turned to Mariah as she had her hands behind her back, as if concealing a weapon or something.

Errol suddenly stepped away from Kato as he pulled his wrist free. He looked down at his wrist, seeing it having a hand print of a burn mark. He smirked at the boy as he ignored the searing pain. He then leered at him and said, "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Without warning, Errol pulled out his blaster and shot at Jak who quickly dodge it by ducking. The loud noise caused the occupants of the room to stare at the main source of the sound and began to panic. As the bystanders began to race for the exit, Neko summoned her Keyblade and charged at Mariah. Michelle took out her guns and quickly stalked toward Markus, her fingers on the trigger.

Annie took out her sword as did the black haired man. They then parried against each other.

Kato watched the exchange from afar, and lowered his gaze. Suddenly, he felt a large sting on his cheek as he felt himself being punched by someone. As he lay on the floor and wiped what blood had fell from his mouth, he looked upon his attacker: Derek Stiles.

"You betrayed us all, Kato," he snarled at him before bringing down his fist again, but missed as Kato quickly rolled out of the way and got up with one knee on the floor. "I do not wish to fight you, Mr. Stiles!"

Jak kept dodging the fire as Daxter held as tight as he could on his friend. Errol kept on firing, not caring if the bullets had already destroyed over $10,000 worth of utensils and furniture. He just wanted to kill the freak. Without warning, Errol threw his gun at the blonde, possibly that he ran out of ammo. Jak tilted his head out of the way and glanced back at the fallen weapon.

"Jak! Look out!"

He quickly turned his head back to face the KG Commander when he felt him punch him in the gut, causing him to reel over. Errol then clasped his hands together, brought it over his hand, and brought it down to hit Jak's back.

Michelle held out her guns as she kept firing at Markus, who easily dodge them and jumped over many objects before pulling down a table to cover. "I'm so stupid!" He heard Michelle yell as she reloaded her clips. "I trusted you enough too quickly, you monster! You took my friend away and filled lies into her mind!" She then continued to shoot at the table, hoping for it to crumble from the damage it was taking and reveal the man behind it.

"You don't know what you're saying," Markus shouted as he pulled out his gun from his vest and took the safety off. "You have never trusted me. You're the one filling lies into people's minds."

"Shut up!" Michelle shouted as she kept shooting, not giving Markus any time to fire back. She felt tears falling from her eyes as she kept shooting at him.

Neko brought down her Keyblade at Mariah who blocked it with a long dagger. "Aren't you going to say some sappy ass comment?" Mariah teased as they were still parried, trying to get the better of the other. Neko just stayed quiet as her anger started to grow. Mariah glanced behind the African and smirked. "Maybe I could mess with Duo-chan after I kill you. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Neko's eyes widened as she turned her head to where Duo was standing. He was busy navigating through the crowd, as if he was trying to reach someone. She turned back to Mariah as her fire was growing, her eyes literally on fire. "You will not touch him!" She then swiped the Keyblade down, causing Mariah to jump away.

Annie was trying to cut the black haired man, but he kept dodging them like they were just small swings. "Stay still!" She demanded as she did a full circle slice, which he dodged by jumping back and sat on a chair. He just smirked at her and held out his hand, taunting her as he flicked her to come over. Fuming with anger, she charged at him and made a stab motion with the man, but he jumped up and watched as the sword went into the chair. Annie started to pull it out when he landed on top of it with great balance and stared down at her.

"Oh shit," she muttered as he did a round house kick to her head, sending her into Michelle who was still firing at Markus. Once they were both on the floor, Markus and the black haired twin walked over to them and stood above them. Markus stared at Michelle as she tried to get the unconscious Asian off her back. He also saw the lines that tears left on her cheeks, showing that she was crying. He bent down to be eye level with her as he cupped her chin in his left hand, making the Mexican look at him.

"Do you still hate me?" he asked her and slightly froze when he saw a tear fall from her right eye. He wiped away the tear and took one of her guns, holding it in his right hand. "I'll hold on to this until we see each other again."

Pain consumed Jak's back as he fell on the floor. Daxter jumped off his shoulder and tried to get him up before Errol could have a chance to kick him. Out of nowhere, Duo spear tackled him past the two and landed about three feet away from them. As he tried to pin the KG Commander down with his small weight, he glanced toward Jak and shouted, "Find Lisa and hurry! I don't know when evac will arrive!"

Jak nodded and slowly got to his feet, running toward the direction he saw the KG take Sara. Once he past the doorway, he was met with a hallway filled with panic. He tried to ask a few of them for directions, but they were too frightened.

"Just go down that hallway and take a left on the second one!"

He turned to see Derek and Kato running toward him. Jak glared at Kato and said, "Why should I trust you?"

"Look, I'm not happy with my current situation now," he replied, feeling tired while Derek was having the equal condition. "But I didn't want this to happen. Lucas didn't want this to happen either, but we had no choice."

Jak kept staring him with disbelief before his friend pulled on his ear and said, "Jakkie boy, we gotta find her now!"

He nodded and glanced at the two before running toward the direction he was heading. Kato sighed in relief as did Derek who smiled at him. "There he goes, off to find her." he commented.

"He won't have much time," he replied back before touching his chest where his heart should be. "It'll take a miracle for him to revive her before my master takes her."

-+-+-+-

I stared down at the city from the balcony, my arms and head on the railing. The KG just dropped me off in the room and locked the door. I tried to pick at it, but it wouldn't budge. So here I was, staring down at the city with content in my aura.

Who were those people? I recognized the blonde boy from this afternoon as the girls. Kato was there too. Whatever was happening now could be involving my lost memories, but how could I get out of here? Jumping off the balcony and reached the ballroom was way out of the question. I guess I just gave up and looked toward the darkness that everyone calls the night sky.

"You okay?"

I turned around as I saw the blonde boy with his Ottsel on his shoulder standing behind me, his form still on the inside. I just smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry, but I didn't know I was going to have any visitors."

"Cut the crap, Sara."

That statement surprised me. I expected him to call me by that other name, but I guess he acknowledged my status well enough to call me by my real name. "What do you mean?"

Before the blonde could continue, the Ottsel suddenly spoke out. "Jak! Let me handle this. I don't want a lady to cry because of your unmanly skills." Jak just turned away and nodded before the Ottsel jumped off his shoulder and ran over to me.

"Hey sweet cheeks, dig the outfit!" he said. Was he flirting at me? "So here's the lowdown: We think... wait... we **know** that you are really our friend named Lisa." I just scoffed at that name. I guess they still believed that I was this girl.

"Please, there are a lot of people who look alike," I stated. "Take Markus and Lucas for example."

"Is that what his name is?" I heard Jak ask before I nodded my head, confirming it.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't know this 'Lisa" you are talking about," I said before I felt like something else took over me. "I just wish for the truth."

I slightly covered my mouth. My voice slightly changed. One that was not known but familiar to me. I looked down at the Ottsel and pulled him into my arms, scratched his furry head.

-+-+-+-

Jak looked at her as she picked up Daxter and scratched his head. She looked so content and happy. He wondered if she was like this back at her home.

"Do you know the truth, Jak?" she asked, showing hope in her eyes.

"I really wish I knew, Sara," Jak stated as he folded his arms, looking at her as she sat on the railing of the balcony.

"It's okay," she said reassuringly. "I'll have to find out the answers on my own."

Jak walked toward her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to be alone."

The girl nodded her head as she petted Daxter's furry head. "I just wish I knew who I really was, but I feel like it'll hurt me a lot if I found out."

Jak then slowly pulled her into a hug, careful that he didn't squish Daxter. "The only thing that will hurt more than finding the truth is not knowing what it is." he stated.

-+-+-+-

Suddenly, my head began to hurt again. My mind was filled with memories of another life.

_Now let's play Jak 2!_

_Well, turn it on or we're gonna have a case of MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!_

_That's such a cute name. My name is Mina. I take care of any child that comes in from the Underground or the streets._

_The name's Markus. Hope to see you around, Lisa._

_Jak! Where are you? I need your help!_

_If I said anything, I'm sorry okay?_

I pushed Jak away from me as I stared into his face. Right there, I remembered that last statement. It was when he was supposed to look out for me. That was the day I was kidnapped and... started living a lie?

I felt tears falling from my eyes as I looked at him. I finally remembered.

"My name... it is Lisa." I said, my voice changing again. There it was. I could finally speak to him! I began to cry silently as I was filled with real joy. He then hugged me again and muttered, "It's great to hear you talk, kid."

"What a touching reunion."

**To be continued...**

**Lisa: Phew! This took a real long time to do!**

**Michelle: Let's get the review replying over with. I'll do it.**

**Zexy's Girl: Thanks for the review! BTW, Izzy is now reading some Errol/Jak fan fictions. I'm afraid now.**

**0xjessiex0: LOL! Yeah! Everyone is saying that about putting Johnny Depp in the story! We took a lot of time doing that!**

**Flames of Chaos: o0! Um... I don't know if I should feel good or bad about that but thanks!**

**reindeer sausage: heh... your name... so funny... and yeah there's a lot more coming up!**

**Pyro Madz: Hey! I like tacos too! Don't diss the tacos!**

**Darkecogir: Yep! Another acknowledgment that _Captain_ Jack Sparrow is cool!**

**Lina Reviera: Actually... wait... how'd did we fight the huge metal head? God! Back to the game people! Japanese dubbing is funny. Daxter sounds like Naruto!**

**The Digital Dimension: Thanks for the comment. It makes us feel proud about ourselves.**

**pheonixral: Yeah! You caught up! And you don't suck.**

**xXHypernutterXx: Yeah! You better not just call him just "Jack Sparrow"!**

**monkeyboi9592: I guess this took you three more nights to finish, huh?**

**Alright! Now for the preview of the next chapter! **

_"Who are you?" Jak demanded as he pushed Lisa behind him while Daxter jumped back to his shoulder._

_"I'm not much important right now, so I won't tell you," the cloaked man said as he then held out his hand toward Lisa. "It is time for us to leave, princess."_

_Lisa shook her head as she held on to Jak's left arm, not wanting to leave with this stranger. "Who are you?"_

_The man just laughed a bit before snapping his fingers. Jak and Daxter waited for something to happen, but nothing really happened. All that he felt was Lisa's grip loosen then disappear. He turned around and saw that she was falling backwards as the railing just vanished, causing her to fall off the balcony._

**Lisa: ... I'm not going to die, am I?**

**Michelle: I don't know... but we'll find out in the next installment of Jak 2: Teenagers in ****Haven** **City**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lisa: Alright! Time for the next chapter! Yeah! I finished this early! Oh yeah! I'm also wondering why not a lot of people reviewed the last chapter? Aw well...**

**Michelle: How many OCs must die before this fiction is over?**

**Neko: uh... I wanna do the summary!**

**Lisa: Fine! Get to it then!**

_Alright! We made it to the party but now we are fighting against Errol, Markus, Lucas, and Mariah! Kato is choosing our side which is good because I think there is more to him than just a hot personality, if you know what I mean. I just hope Duo can take on Errol on his own! And who is that cloak guy anyways! Well, that and others will be revealed in this chapter! So stay tuned because the show is just getting started!_

**Izzy: -blows in a noise maker- We are also celebrating our 100 reviews. The 100th review was from Darkecogir! Thanks a bunch, dude!**

**Annie: Why are you happy?**

**Izzy: Because I'm makin' noise! -takes out a blow horn and presses it in Annie's ear-**

**Annie: Ack!**

**Chapter 16  
Master's Identity and Death**

**Note: I was watching X 1999 while typing this whole chapter so it may be a bit... um... I don't know. Continue on, please. Just to inform some people, the ending of this chapter is based on the beginning of episode 12. I couldn't think of anything and then Izzy was happening to watch X 1999 and that episode so it hit me.**

**Another Note: Sorry but we won't be putting the Baron fight in this fiction. I think I just disappointed a lot of fans right now. Plus, this chapter is short... God I need some Pocky right now...**

Both Jak and Lisa turned toward the room where a cloaked figure stood, clapping his hands at the show.

"Who are you?" Jak demanded as he pushed Lisa behind him while Daxter jumped back to his shoulder.

"I'm not much important right now, so I won't tell you," the cloaked man said as he then held out his hand toward Lisa. "It is time for us to leave, princess."

Lisa shook her head as she held on to Jak's left arm, not wanting to leave with this stranger. "Who are you?"

The man just laughed a bit before snapping his fingers. Jak and Daxter waited for something to happen, but nothing really happened. All that he felt was Lisa's grip loosen then disappear. He turned around and saw that she was falling backwards as the railing just vanished, causing her to fall off the balcony.

"Jak! Help!" she shouted as she lost her footing, falling completely. Jak then quickly ran toward the edge and grabbed her, his body laying across as his left hand held her right hand tightly. As he held her hand, he saw the fear in her eyes. He can't lose her again.

"Hang on," he called out as Daxter held their hands together in a hug. "I'll pull you up."

"I don't think so."

Before he could turn to the source of the voice, he felt something sharp but quick stab into his shoulder blade. Yelling in pain, he almost lost his grip but quickly tightened it as he heard a yelp from the young girl. He turned his head to see that the cloaked man was kneeling beside him with a knife in his hand. "Just let her go," he tormented as he brought the knife up to stab him again, aiming for the spine. "That way, you won't have to see your Almighty so early."

Just as he was about to bring it down, Daxter jumped at his face and started to pummel him with his small furry paws. "Take that, robe boy!" he shouted as he kept pummeling him. Taking the distraction, Jak quickly yanked the girl up until her upper body was lying on the balcony. He then pulled her up and held her tightly, sighing in relief.

"Jak, you're bleeding," she stated as he loosened his grip around and saw that her left hand was covered with his blood.

"Looks like he ruined a perfect suit," he stated, trying to be funny but it didn't work as he was starting to get a little drowsy. Without warning, he felt something hit his head hard and clung on to his hair. Lisa yelped a bit before going wide eyed as Daxter landed between the two.

"That guy sure knows how to throw," he commented before falling on Lisa's lap. Jak turned his head back at the cloaked man to see that his hood was gone. His hair was long and black as it reached his waist. His eyes were dark red and showed a bloodlust that can be controlled if needed.

"Who are you?" Jak asked again, his voice changing a bit as was his hair.

"My, my, Dark-kun," said the man in surprised. "Could that really be you in that body? It's been so long, my dear friend."

"Dark?" Lisa repeated in confusion as she turned toward the man in front of her, seeing that his hair was now silver and his eyes were closed.

"God, I never knew you would still be around, Kanji," replied Jak as he opened his eyes, revealing them to be completely black. His skin had also gone pale as his nails grew six inches longer. "I thought you died."

"Yeah, well," Kanji said before moving some of his hair off his face. "I wasn't forced to fuse my soul with Dark eco, neh?"

Dark just growled before prying Daxter off his head and throwing him over his head. Lisa quickly caught the Ottsel before he flew too far as she placed him on her right shoulder. "I thought you would be dead," Dark stated before he chuckled slightly. "But I guess I could never be right about you, Kanji."

"Jak's dark side can talk," Lisa muttered as she stood up, steadying Daxter with her left hand. "This wasn't supposed to happen at all. This isn't the game's plot!" She then held her head as if it was in pain as she screamed the last sentence. However, Kanji and Dark ignored her as they charged at each other, aiming to punch the other.

-+-+-+-

I watched as the two kept exchanging blows as if one of them was a mirror while the other was the original. The problem was that I couldn't tell who was copying who. There was another thought going through my mind; why is Dark out? Throughout the whole time before getting my memories back, I remembered throughout this whole day that he didn't absorb any Dark Eco at all.

That's when I remembered again. That day when Mina was killed, just before I reached home, the necklace Markus gave me started to glow and I went into cardiac arrest. Although my heart stopped beating and my whole body shut down, my sense of sight and hearing was still active. I kept hearing Jak calling my name, trying to wake me up. Then I saw Markus coming toward us. I heard them arguing about something, but that's when I felt my grip on life slipping away.

After that, I felt something forced into my body. It's so hard to describe it now, but it felt so painful. I remember seeing purple sparks of thunder coming from my body.

Wait! That's it! That's why Dark is out. My body has now become some container for Dark Eco, but how?

That incident only happened once and the amount, if I remember, should have disappeared by now.

Suddenly, my attention returned back to the fighting to as they were still duking it out. What amazed me more was that Dark was still out, and throwing death threats along with cussing words at the one named Kanji. Who was Dark anyways? How does he know this man and what is their history?

I ask too many questions for a fifteen year old girl, but the curious side of me was taking over.

-+-+-+-

"What's wrong, Dark-kun?" Kanji taunted as he now started to just jump away from the attacks that the other kept throwing. "Can't you touch me?"

As Dark tried to slice at him, Kanji easily jumped away and stood on the high doorway into Sara's chambers. Becoming majorly pissed, Dark snapped back. "Stop jumping like a gazelle and fight me!" He then jumped up and sliced downward, but Kanji jumped again. Dark turned around and he slightly froze; Kanji was going to land in front of Lisa. He then place his feet against the wall and pushed off of it, aiming toward Kanji.

Kanji reached out his hand at Lisa as he was about to touch her face. He then muttered, "Let's go home, Sara-chan." He was centimeters away when he felt Dark's form pushing him over the girl and Ottsel, sending them over the edge. Daxter jumped off Lisa's shoulder and ran toward the edge, looking over it to see them falling toward the ground. "Jak! Jak!" he shouted. He then turned to Lisa and began to say, "Don't worry, Lisa! Everything will be..."

But he didn't finish. He looked at her as tears began falling down her face, her eyes widened as her pupils shrank to small dots. Her hair started to change color as her eyes did, returning back to the form of Sara.

-+-+-+-

"Why won't you die?" Neko shouted as she brought down her Keyblade at Mariah.

"How about you die first?" Mariah suggested as she blocked the attacked before swirling in a circular motion, holding her arms out with the daggers pointing outward too. As they kept fighting, they soon clashed and tried to get the better of the other. For no reason, they both looked at the window that was near them and saw two figures falling past them. At first they did nothing as they went back to glare at the other, before realization hit them.

"**Wah!**" they both shouted as they dropped their weapons and ran toward the window. Lucas saw them stop fighting and said, "Hey! Where's the cat fight?"

They both look at everyone in the room and announced, "Jak/Kanji just **flew **by just now!"

Duo released his grip on Errol while Kato and Derek fell to the floor in surprise. Markus released his hand from underneath Michelle's chin, causing her face to hit the ground. He then ran out the room as did Lucas, leaving Michelle with Annie nearly waking up. Errol took the opportunity to elbow Duo in the stomach and escaped. Derek ran toward Annie and Michelle, checking for any fatal wounds. Neko stared at the window before seeing Mariah turned to look at the door way before leaving her spot and out of the room

Neko ran over to Duo to check his recent injury while Michelle successfully pushed Annie off of her. She laid on her stomach as she glared at the retreating two and said, "We just got our butts handed to us just now."

Annie then slowly sat up and held her side as she looked at the room. Everything was nearly destroyed except a few tables that they didn't hit or blast at. She then saw all the catering splattered over the windows and some broken plates. "I am so not cleaning this up."

As she got back on her feet, she noticed someone coming into the room. It was Ashelin!

"What the?" she exclaimed, becoming confused. "Ashelin, what are you doing here?"

"Annie!" she shouted as she ran over to her. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, since I asked first, you have to answer first." the Asian said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The red head girl looked at her and replied. "My father was hosting this in order to turn Lisa into the next ruler, but it was someone else's idea to do it."

Annie nodded and began brushing any dust off her clothes when the word "father" repeated in her head. "**Father**?! Your **dad** is Baron Praxis? You're **royalty**?!"

Ashelin nodded before turning away. "Just get out of here before more Krimzon Guard come here." she advised before leaving the room.

-+-+-+-

As they kept falling, Dark kept trying to throw punches while Kanji just dodge him, his hand in robe as if ready to reveal a conceal weapon. Once he did a round house kick in the air, Kanji ducked and pulled out a large gun with a hook at the end.

"What the..." Dark muttered as it was aimed straight him. As they kept falling, he noticed the ground was getting closer. He then heard a loud bang in front of him and expected pain. However, he felt something shoved in his right hand and felt Kanji grabbing the left one. Before he could do anything, Kanji forced the claws into his chest, piercing his lungs and heart. "What the hell you're doing?" he demanded.

Dark wanted to kill to him by himself, but he didn't want his hand to become a suicide weapon. Dark lost control of the body as Jak returned, showing blonde hair and blue eyes. Just as they were five stories above the ground, he saw Kanji smile as they stopped in mid air, thanks to the gun in his hand. Kanji just smiled at him as his blood began to fall from his body and all over the street.

**Michelle: That's a lot of blood... -turns to see Alucard about to go nuts- Hey! Stop it right there, Alucard! Don't you even think about it!**

"So you're Dark's other half, huh?" he heard Kanji mutter before coughing up some blood. He then pushed away from the arm that was inside his chest, letting him fall the rest of the way to his death. Jak winced at the sound of a thud before looking back down at Kanji's body.

He then felt himself lowering down as the hook shot was lengthening its chain until he reached the ground. Once his feet touched the floor, he looked at the hook shot in his hand as it evaporated into thing air.

"My lord!"

He turned toward the steps as Markus ran toward Kanji, checking for a pulse. Confirming that there was none, he took a long deep breath which shook his body before glaring back at Jak. Lucas had reached the bottom of the stairs as he saw the dark glare in his brother's eyes.

-+-+-+-

I ran down the hallway and passed the ballroom, not bothering to see if there was anyone there. Daxter clung on to the bow on my back as I kept running and saw Lucas run out the door. I knew that my appearance changed, but I still had my previous memories and that's what drove me to go outside. I needed to see if Jak and this other man were alright. I hope that they're alive as well since they did just fell from probably a six hundred stories from Ground Zero!

As I passed the doors and started to run after Lucas, I felt something drip on to my hand. I looked down, and it was some red substance. I widened my eyes as the whole staircase ahead of me was covered with it. It was blood...

I looked over down at the street where I saw Markus and Jak staring at one another. Then my gaze focused on the person near Markus. There was a large hole in his chest and his eyes were covered by the hood of his cape.

I then bent down and slowly put my hands on the blood.

"Lisa, don't!" I heard Daxter shout, but I lost all senses when I finally touch the liquid. It wasn't swirly like fruit punch or gel, it was actual blood. I slowly stood up as I felt all feeling gone, my mind just focusing on the blood along with an image of a woman in a memory that came to me.

She didn't look like anyone I knew, but she felt close. Like a mother, but my mother never looked like her since this woman had blue hair like I did now.

Those two things came to my mind and were the only things going through my mind.

**Lisa: I've been traumatized before... it isn't funny to deal with...**

-+-+-+-

"What have you done," Markus demanded but froze as he heard someone speak.

"血…それはである血の完全…" **(1)**

Markus, Jak, and Lucas turned toward the voice and saw Sara standing on the steps, walking down them, looking at the blood that was dripping from her hands. As she kept walking forward, she kept looking at the ground and kept muttering to herself in Japanese, "それは赤い… 母の血…" **(2)**

"Lisa!" Jak said as Markus ran past him, shouting at the girl in the same language, "見てはいけない!"** (3)**

He then pulled the poor girl in a tight embrace as he forced her eyes to look away, but they were wide open with fear.

**(4)** "母は持っている…" she uttered as someone held her in a strong embrace.

**(5) **"いいえ! これは母でない!" the person said. "これは母でない!"

**(6)** "いいえ…" Sara shouted as she squirmed out of Markus's embrace and ran toward to Kanji. Jak was about to stop her, but Lucas beat him to it as he held her back, holding her from behind. "Sara, stop!"

However, he didn't cover her eyes as she stared at Kanji's body and started to scream.

"いいえ! いいえ!" she yelled as Lucas held her back, looking away from the body. He then noticed someone stand in front of Sara and placed his hands on both sides of her face, forcing her to look at his face. It was Jak.

"Lisa, look at me," he said, his eyes softening. Behind Markus, he heard numerous footsteps as he turned around, seeing her friends along with Kato and Duo on the stairs.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked the girl, checking if she could hear him as her eyes and mouth were open in shock. "It's me, Jak. Please remember!"

**(7)** **"**血の…そんなに血。" she said, not responding to his voice.

Jak felt like crying right there, not understanding what she just said, but he couldn't as he softly smiled and called to her again. "Please look at me! Look at me, Lisa. Come on, it's Jak!"

Even when he called out to her, she still wasn't responding as she muttered, "赤い血…" **(8)**

"Look at me!" he shouted, nearly losing his grip. "Please look! Please! Don't show me that look! Lisa, smile for me please!"

He then pulled her out of Lucas's grip and held her tightly. The black haired twin watched as Sara kept on shaking while Jak held her tightly. Markus glared down at Jak as he then saw Mariah run pass him. She went over to the two and pulled Jak away from Sara and leered at him.

"Stay away from her, you demon!" she shouted. She didn't get a response as Jak just stared at the traumatized girl behind her with sad eyes. She then brought up her hand and slapped him across his face. "Don't you dare look at her like that! You don't deserve the right!"

"Mariah," Lucas said as he tapped her shoulder. "He was just trying to help."

"What do you know, Lucas?" she shouted at him, pulling her gaze at the black haired twin. "He has the soul of Dark inside him! I don't care what he has to say because Dark never helped and he isn't here to help now!"

She then felt someone push her aside as she looked at Sara walking toward Kanji's body. She knelt down beside the body and reached out with both hands to touch him, but was pulled back by Kato as he carried her.

He turned his gaze to Markus who just turned away from him and glared at Jak. Suddenly, the KG alarm went off.

"Kato! Jak!" Annie called. "We gotta bail!"

Before they could reply, Kato felt her pull his arm toward the direction of the Underground lair as did Neko and Michelle did with Jak. As Duo and Derek followed them, Lucas suddenly shouted out, "We'll give you at least three days!"

Michelle stared back at him, feeling shocked. Jak turned too but he didn't show any facial reaction to the "truce".

"Then we'll be back to get her! And tell that stupid commander of yours that the Baron is trading eco with the Metal Heads in order to continue his rule, but he is planning to betray the leader," he added before turning to Markus who was bent over Kanji, looking as if he was praying. Before they left, Michelle got a good look at Mariah's expression toward her; it was anger.

After finishing his prayer, Markus looked at his twin brother and said, "Why did you tell them that?"

However, Lucas just went to carry the dead body and went back inside the palace.

-+-+-+-

**(1) Blood… it's full of blood…**

**(2) It's red… Mother's blood…**

**(3) Don't! Don't look!**

**(4) Mother has…**

**(5) No! This is not mother!**

**(6) No.**

**(7) Blood… so much blood.**

**(8) Red blood…**

**Lisa: Okay! Back to the story!**

**Reader: o0!**

**Michelle: Ahahahahahha! They thought this was it! Ahahahah! ROFL! LMAO! I'll fuckin' kill you!**

**Annie and Neko: o0! -sweat drop-**

**Lisa: I think I'm starting to lose my touch right after this...**

-+-+-+-

At the Underground lair, Torn was talking with Kor as the kid sat on the table. "I can't believe the city's on high alert!" Torn stated as he banged his fist on the table.

"I'm sure that it is just another Metal Head attack," the old man said, trying to calm the UG Commander down.

Suddenly, Mango ran in as he held a small pack of paper in his hands. "Sir! You have to read this report from Ashelin!" he shouted as he ran toward the table and slapped the pack on to it. Torn grabbed it and read it carefully before nearly crumpling it in his hands.

"Those darn brats!" he shouted as he slammed his hands on to the table, shaking it a bit and frighten Mango.

"Sir? What did it say?" Mango said cautiously as he slowly took the paper off the table and read it to himself. As he was ready through, he heard the door open as Kato came in with Sara in his arms. He was followed by Jak, Michelle, Annie, Derek, Duo, and Neko. Daxter jumped on to the table with an innocent smile.

"The city's on high alert!" Torn shouted, mostly directed toward Jak and Daxter. "What the hell did you dumb asses do?"

"Look I swear," Michelle began to say. "The girl was dead before I got there!"

Everyone stared at her with an awkward look which caused her to shrink back a bit to where Kato had laid the traumatized girl at as Derek was checking her pulse.

"Us?!... nothing. We've been... ah... sightseeing, right Jak?" Daxter tried to lie as he kept glancing at the blonde. He then glanced at Neko and Annie who quickly nodded their heads.

"Really?! Then why is the Krimzon Guard looking for... 'a dangerous young man with light hair, blue tunic, and a rabid orange **rat** on his shoulder'," He said, not seeing the kid pointing at Daxter before glaring at the two girls. "And might I added two white skinned girls with glasses, two males, a young boy, and a tan skinned female.' Care to explain?"

"Ahh... Could be anyone. Orange is the new black this season." Daxter commented as he posed a bit.

Annie nodded her head before adding. "It could have been anyone. I mean, we didn't go really go anywhere."

Jak then sighed as he finally smirked and said, "Look, we've climbed up to the Baron's palace... and... we tripped a few alarms."

"Oh yeah…" Neko said before rubbing the back of her head.

"What?" Torn shouted in anger as he glared at them. "I didn't authorize an attack on th-!"

"Would you shut up for a second?" Michelle snapped at them, causing them to go silent. She then turned her attention back to Sara as she just stared at the bottom of the upper bunk with empty eyes. "Oi! Lisa, wake up!"

The girl didn't respond as she just kept staring, not showing any reaction except breathing.

"Come on! Stop doing this," she begged as she shook the girl's shoulder, hoping for her to react. She didn't. Torn just took a quick deep breath and glared at Jak.

"Could you at least tell me you got some useful information or something that is worthy for you to be staying here?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Well... we did stop them from turning Lisa into the next ruler of Haven City," she said, but noticed that his facial expression didn't change. She looked at the Ottsel, hoping that someone heard what Lucas had said to them. Luckily, he did.

"...AND we overheard a secret meeting with the leader of the Metal Heads!" he said, but it was kind of a lie since they didn't really go inside the Throne Room and hear it.

Annie then stared at him with confusion. "We did?" she mentally asked, not remembering that any of them had gotten close to getting that type of info. She also saw that Torn and Kor's expression had changed to shock. "You saw the Metal Head leader?" Kor asked, as if he sounded a bit scared.

Before Daxter could speak, Neko added for him. "No, he was on some communicator, but we heard him talking with Baron Praxis. He is bribing the Metal Heads with eco!"

Jak stared back at Lisa who was still in a dazed state. He then turned back at Torn and folded his arms. "But the Baron's gonna double cross 'em!" Daxter quickly added, feeling good about himself like he always does.

Annie seemed to have most of her attention on Kor as he looked like he was scheming right there, but the look disappeared as he turned back at them. "Is that so? Well our good Baron's wonderful 'charm' must have angered someone, because there's word from the Wasteland that Metal Head armies are on the move again!" he informed them.

Before anything happened, Annie remembered something that happened earlier. She then glared at the UG commander and stated loudly so everyone could hear. "Why didn't you tell me Ashelin was Praxis's daughter? What's your connection with her?"

This shocked nearly everyone in the room as they all turned to Torn for some answers. He was now majorly pissed as he snapped back at her. "That's none of your business!" He then pointed at the map on the table and began to tell them their mission. "Since you've stirred up the wumpbee's nest, you, whiskers, and Jak here need to get four of our people to new safe houses. Shuttle each agent to a location they specify. Move all of them **without **any casualties. Don't screw this up, you brats!"

Annie glared at him and looked as Jak was about to leave the room. Neko quickly stopped him and said, "I'll take your spot, Jakkie boy. You keep an eye on our friend."

He was about to retaliate when Michelle stood up from her seat, as did Kato. "Look, you just fell from the city's highest point. You've had enough excitement for the night."

"I... fell?" he muttered, trying to remember what had happened. However, he felt two nudges on his shoulders as he was forced to sit down next to the bunk where Lisa was on. Derek had finished checking her condition, looking baffled.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," he stated, looking at the group that was leaving. He then turned to Duo who was ready to go back to his shop. After confirming that he was coming along, he turned to Jak and patted his back. "She's fine. It's just her mind needs just time to realize what has happened or she could have a small amnesia."

He then left with Duo as did the girls and Kato. As Jak turned back to the girl, Michelle stepped back in and stated with a sly smile. "Don't do anythang while we're gone, ya 'er?" As she went back outside, he heard a loud laughter followed by an "I'll fucking kill you!"

He looked at Daxter that was sitting on his shoulder as he said, "She has weird friends." Jak looked back at the girl who started to move and blink a bit before sitting up, holding her head.

"Did someone get that license plate on that zoomer?" she asked, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Glad you're awake, kid." Jak stated in relief. Lisa looked at him and smiled before looking at her hands. They were clean, but she remembered that there was something on them. But what was it? She pushed it out of her mind as she asked. "Are you alright? Daxter and I saw you fall from the balcony. You're lucky to leave without a scratch."

Before he could reply back, Daxter stated. "Well, he's the hero! A lousy fall won't hurt this guy's body." Lisa laughed and shook her head before looking back at Jak. He did also before they both looked away, both feeling embarrassed. Even though Kor, Torn, and the kid were in the room, they felt like they were alone.

"So," Lisa began to say. "How were things while I was gone?"

Once again, Daxter had to take the spotlight. "They were crazy! We couldn't get much sleep with the mission and crazy near death experiences! Plus, Jak was sulking sometimes when it came to talking about yo-!"

Jak quickly covered his friend's mouth with left hand as he smiled, getting an awkward look on the girl's face. She laughed after a moment and patted Jak's head.

**Jak fans: WTF?! **

**Michelle: I'm surprised myself! Lisa's the one who gets patted on the head, not the opposite! **

**Lisa: o0! Izzy! **

**Izzy: What? **

"I'm just glad to be back here with my friends," she stated, smiling before she began to pull her hand away. Jak quickly caught it and held it in his free hand, holding it between the two.

"Did anything happened to you?" he asked, feeling protective.

She shook her head. The people in the palace treated her surprisingly like a family member. However, she knew that they were acting. But the Baron seemed like to treat her like a real daughter, which felt a bit nice. Her father did show some affection, but wasn't really there when she needed help on problems and whenever she would tell him, he would tell her mother who would start interrogating her and keep making her tell everything and make her say what she wanted to say.

"It kind of felt like home," she stated before softening her eyes and looked at the blanket that covered her legs.

**To be continued… **

**Lisa: Oh man. I can't wait to do the mission thing! It's going to be fun! **

**Michelle: Yeah! Time for review reply time! Thank god there's only four! **

**Lisa: o0! **

**Zexy's Girl and pheonixral: Thanks for the double review! Lol! Were one of you sleeping over at someone's house? **

**Pyro Madz: Yeah! Well, I have other weapons but I must keep that a secret! **

**Darkecogir: Oh boy! Chocolate! Sweet! **

**GamerGirl1993: lol! Thanks! **

**Now, a preview of the next chapter! **

_"I really don't want to sing this song." Neko whispered as they hid behind a pillar, following the two. _

_"But you know you want to," Michelle taunted. "Plus, it kind of fits the current situation. The only difference is that she isn't really a mermaid and that she can talk." As she evilly smirked, she was about to press "Play" when Daxter stopped her. _

_"Wait! Let me start it off!" he insisted and before they could stop him, he ran off and quickly perched on a ledge above the couple. _

_"We are doomed…" Annie stated as she slapped her forehead as the two quickly covered their ears. _

**Okay! That's enough! It's going to be a romance chapter! See you next week! Lol! I gotta find the lyrics to the song.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Lisa: I'm sorry for the very, very, very late update! It's just been really hard so yeah... well I hope this chapter will make it all up... I said I hope... and one of our Youtube accounts that had the seizure thing is gone so not many people are gonna know what it looked like. I could replay it but it wouldn't feel the same. Luckily, I'm on spring break so I'll be busy typing my ass off during this whole week in order to make up for the time I had lost.**

**All the reasons for the late update: **

**Writer's block (Who ever came up with that, thou shall feel the smite of the Gaming God!!!) **

**Two ****Disneyland**** Trips (Suck at taking out the sword from the stone... and mad at Neko for forgetting my MP3 player at her house) **

**CASHEE test (Hate it, but I finished it!) **

**Birthday Party (Lisa: I turned 16!) **

**Cousin's birthday party (We went to Six Flags and did crazy shit there!) **

**Computer fried (Curse you limited memory!) **

**...and a bunch of other shit that has happened this whole time.**

**Nearly a month to convince mother to use her laptop (You don't know how many chores I had to do) **

**Michelle: So anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

**Annie: Finally!**

**Neko: Hey! Be happy since we went to Disneyland**

**Vanessa: And because of that, we want you -points at reader- to find all the things that are from any Disney movie that are added in this story... well other than the Little Mermaid bit.**

**Lisa: I also posted a video dedication to the whole series... well not really since I think there's another Jak game coming out! XD I can't wait to play it! I love you, Jak!**

**-background- Right back at ya!**

**Lisa: o0? -glances around- Who was that? Well anyways, onward with the summary! -looks at chapter- o0! OMFG! This chapter is like over 10,000 words long!**

**Everyone else: Neh?!**

_Hello, everyone! I am finally back on the good guys' side! Yatta! I still can't believe that Derek was there too. I'll have to ask him later about how he got here. Well, the night was really disturbing after so many events had happened that I don't remember what happened last. Anyways, I just hope my friends didn't get into too much trouble while I saw gone._

**Chapter 17  
Kiss the Girl **

**Day 5, ****11:39 pm**

Once outside, Michelle spoke aloud. "I bet you five bucks that they'll get together in three days."

Neko got the jest of what she was saying as she smirked and added her bet. "I say ten bucks in **two** days."

Just then, Annie jumped between them and stated. "I say tomorrow night! **Fifty dollars!**"

"What?" her friends shouted, forgetting about Kato, Duo and Derek as he stood almost alone in the L-shaped alley. "They can't fall in love that fast!" Neko retaliated.

"Well, I'm putting my foot down and calling it as it is!" the Asian shouted back.

"Fuck your foot!" Michelle snapped. "Your foot doesn't represent you. Neither here **nor** the court of law, you son of a B!"

Her friends stared at her with shocked look on their faces. Nearly feeling all pumped up; she finally understood what she had just said. She quickly calmed down and fixed her glasses as they were ready to fall off her face. "Sorry for using harsh letters," the Mexican apologized before walking out of the alley then followed by Kato.

"I don't want to know," Kato mentally stated as he felt a bit cautious near them. As the group left the alley, Duo and Derek waved good bye as they head toward the Bazaar. After yelling one back, Neko said, "Okay! If we want to finish this mission by dawn, we better split up."

"Yeah!" Michelle agreed before pulling Neko's arm toward her and began whispering in her ear, occasionally glancing between Annie and Kato. Being with friends with these two for nearly a year, she felt a strange sensation go up her spine as it was followed by caution.

"What are they planning?" Annie mentally hissed as she glared at the two. After nearly three minutes of whispers and waiting, Neko finally pulled away and nodded her head.

Then she and Michelle began to walk away.

Kato and Annie stared at them and soon realized what was going on. Kato froze while Annie quickly shouted, "Hey! Wait a second, you two! I am not pairing up with this creep!"

"Creep?" Kato repeated quietly as she kept ranting after her friends. He massaged the bridge of his nose as he knew why he was called that. It was kind of his fault that their friend got caught up in this mess.

-+-+-+-

"Why do you say that?" Daxter asked, becoming curious to know what she did at the palace. Lisa looked at him before glancing at Jak. She then remembered something that she had overheard many times when she snuck out of the palace the first time.

"Jak?" she began to say, causing the blonde to stare at her. "What was the Dark Warrior Program?"

She knew exactly what it was, but she needed to hear it from the one who had experienced it. She also had to know if it was true that there are two more subjects in that program. She just needed to know if there were others from her world that was being through the horror side of this game. She saw Jak look away from her as he cringed a bit. Just as she was about to tell him that she will forget the subject, he replied.

"It was a sick thing to happen to anyone, including me. I guess you saw what happens when I am angered, badly hurt, or taking in too much Dark eco, right?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, they kept forcing that stuff into me everyday day. I wasn't the only one, really. There was this other person that was captured too. I never caught her name since we could barely talk to one another. However, there was this day and it was one that I won't forget."

He suddenly paused and stared at the floor before laughing silently, causing Lisa to go impatient. She slipped out of the covers and shook his shoulder, saying "What's so funny?" He waved at her to calm down as he cooled down and explained.

"She told me about her friends and this time that they had a break during school, or whatever it was called. Her little sister had started this thing since she was so small, probably your size." He added to his statement as he ruffled the young girl's hair, causing her to swat it off playfully. "I guess they began flinging the ones that were light enough and then the boys started to join in. Then all of a sudden, one of the boys tried it and he was flung into the floor."

**Lisa: I have posted this on Youtube. Look for "Eric and Nick Flying".**

Lisa chuckled a bit, feeling a bit familiar with that explanation, but she has crazy friends. This person could have friends who were crazy as hers.

"What happened to her?" she asked, causing the mood of the two boys to go dark. Jak turned away, as if he couldn't bare looking at her. Daxter glanced at his friend before looking at the Filipino and stated. "The girl's buddy and I were able to reach them and were almost in the clearing when the KG was closing the door on us. Jakkie and I passed through the exit but the girls stayed behind, looking like they were about to go into cat girl mode or something like that. Jak was about to go in after them, but they just told us to not come back for them, and that was it."

"But they helped you escape!" she said, looking at Daxter as she bent a bit to be eye level with him on the bed. "If they didn't, the KG might have captured all of you and we might..." However, she slowly became quiet as she felt that her voice wasn't being heard by the one who should be listening. She looked down at the bed which she was kneeling on, feeling ashamed that she would tell him what he should have done.

She wasn't the one that was put to two years of torture, or was taking from his island home. But then, she wasn't sure what she was. Not after hearing that Markus was thinking that she was a sister to him. Suddenly, her memories brought back to that moment, the moment in which she nearly lost her mind. "That man... Kanji, was it? He's dead, isn't he?"

Jak nodded and looked as the girl lifted her hand and held the necklace that was around her neck; a gift from Markus. "They kept telling me things while giving me Dark eco, Jak." Lisa stated quietly, almost being unheard by the blonde. "Markus kept talking about his little sister that was killed fifteen years ago. He kept telling me how she only lived for three months, and regretted from ever having any attachments to her. He also said that..."

Then the Filipino got quiet, looking at small jewel with a dazed look in her eyes.

-+-+-+-

"Could you slow down a bit, Annie," Kato asked as the girl was speed walking through the Industrial Zone. The girl seemed to be putting at least two yards between them, and she was doing a good job at it.

"We have to finish this mission now," she informed him before she looked over her shoulder. "Or do you just want to find them and erase their memories too?"

Kato slightly froze before quickening his pace. "I did not do anything to her." he retaliated, trying to defend himself.

"I can see that since she didn't remember us when we finally saw her again, you prick!" Annie snapped as she whirled around, aiming to punch the boy in the face. However, he quickly caught her wrist and held it tightly.

"Let go!" she demanded as she tried to wriggle her arm from his grip. However, he wouldn't as he stared down at her with a stern glare. "I didn't do anything to her and I didn't hurt Sara!" he shouted at her, not noticing that they were creating a scene.

"Her name is Lisa, you bastard!" she corrected him and winced as he pulled her toward him.

"I know, but I don't care!" he shouted.

Annie began to feel very hot as her wrist began to burn like hell. She didn't know what it was but the source was coming from Kato's hand. "Let go!" she demanded, becoming a bit frightful as the heat was going higher. "You're burning me!"

Kato was about to snap back when he noticed the faint scent of smoke as he jerked his hand away, letting the Asian fall back and kneel down. She clenched on to her wrist as she slowly let it go, seeing a red hand print of on it. Kato looked at his hand as it was smoking.

"Crap," he mentally cursed as he slowly calmed down. Once he saw that the smoke subsided, he looked over at Annie as she still held on to her wrist in pain. He slowly and cautiously walked over to her and knelt down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle.

He reached for her wrist. Seeing her flinch away from him, he softly held her hand and said, "I'm sorry, but this will help." With his free hand, he opened the bottle and slowly poured the liquid substance on to the burn mark. To Annie, it felt like that green slime from Nickelodeon until she felt the area that the ooze had covered was tingling. It then started to feel like a feather was tickling her skin until it seeped into it, leaving no mark or drop.

There was no sign of the burn mark.

As she stared at it, Annie then felt herself being carried before she looked at the Kato who was holding her on his arm. "What was that?" she asked in amazement.

Kato stayed quiet as he kept on walking before he muttered quietly. His voice was very low but was audible enough to be heard.

_My curse..._

-+-+-+-

**Day 6, ****2:00 am**

"Why the hell you don't know a tortilla is?" Michelle shouted at the man who was tending the booth that sold food. Neko stood nearby as her friend was yelling about why they aren't selling tortillas in this world. Ignoring her friend as her attention was back toward the man; Neko looked over to the middle of the street as a man with questionable clothing walked by. Because of the way he walked, Neko assumed that he was gay.

"Hiya, Garrets!"

Neko looked over to where the man had stopped, seeing another man with similar clothing walking toward him in the same way.

"Hi Raoul!" said the first man.

"Wanna go for a rides?" Raoul asked, pointing at the zoomer nearby. As she heard them exchange for a short while, she couldn't shake off the feeling that this situation was familiar. She was about to ask Michelle about them when out of nowhere, pop music started to play.

_Barbie's such a bitch!  
She's a total witch!_

"Oh god..." Neko muttered as she watched Garret started to dance like those girls from Hooters.

_I really hate her.  
Why does Ken date her?_

**Lisa: OMFG!!!!**

_Ken is such a man  
I do all I cans_

_Just to do him!  
Yeah! We wanna screw him!_

Raoul then suddenly quickly said, "She's such a bitch, I just wanna scratch her eyes out!"

**One minute later...**

_When I see her, I will knee her!_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_I will punch her and I will crunch her._

_Oo-oh! Oh yes!_

**Michelle: LOL! This song is so stupid!**

While they kept on singing, Neko just watched with a disturb aura surrounding her. She knew this song perfectly well. She had shown the Kingdom Hearts amv to her friends and they laughed out loud. But seeing it in real life, she wasn't sure how to react. Was she supposed to laugh like a hyena or gawk like geek at a Star Trek convention? Suddenly, a blonde haired girl walked nearby and passed the two singing boys. She almost looked like that stupid doll that she used to like when she was a toddler.

"Hey Garret! Look over there!" shouted Raoul as he pointed at the blonde girl. Neko knew what was going to happen as she inched closer to the booth and Michelle.

"What, Raoul?" asked his friend and once he saw the blonde girl, he stated. "Well, if it isn't Barbie without Ken and that stupid California dream van!"

They started to call her as they jogged toward her. The girl stopped and smiled, then gawked as the men jumped her and started to beat her up.

Michelle then turned around with a meat stick and was about to take a bite when she saw the fight. "Holy cow, that blonde is getting her eyes scratched out!" she stated with amazement. Neko just sighed in relief that she didn't get sucked in.

"Why is it that we haven't seen any of the soldiers," Michelle asked. "We've been walking through this part about three times and so far there aren't any dudes that are with Tornny-boy!"

"You kind of make it sound like he is gay," Neko stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Michelle just laughed as she walked away, taking a few bites off her food while Neko quickly followed. Suddenly they heard loud explosions nearby. After quickly garfing down the meat stick, Michelle and Neko hurriedly ran to the source, seeing a young female being chased by KG zoomers.

"Somebody, help me!" she yelled out while all the bystanders were running out of the way. Michelle quickly took out her guns and pulled the trigger as many time and as fast as she could. The vehicle backed off a bit and lowered down, dropping Krimzon Guards on to the streets. Neko ran to the girl and pulled her back toward Michelle who was now walking backwards and still shooting at the enemy.

"I'm Amy Anderson," she replied. "Are you with the Underground?" When Neko nodded her head, Amy gave her a small paper that had writing on it.

"That's where I have to go!" she shouted as they turned into a corner and into an alley. Neko was about to unfold the paper when someone's communicator went off. Amy quickly pulled it out and answered it. "Hello? ... Oh my god!" she shouted as she dropped the communicator on to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Neko asked, seeing the horrified look on the poor girl's face. Suddenly, realization hit her as she replayed her name inside her head. "Wait, where do you come from?" Neko asked again, becoming curious.

" Crescent Heights," the young girl replied. "Well, this was before the whole became a wasteland outside of these walls."

"Are you being stalked?" Michelle stated, knowing what Neko was trying to confirm. Amy nodded her head in agreement as Neko took a deep breath. She suddenly shouted in a high tone, Mexican-accent.

"**Don't worry! We'll kick his ass, esay!**"

Michelle just stared at her like she was on crack while Neko just glared. "**I'm pissed!**" Neko added again as she took the communicator off the floor and shouted into the receiver. "**I got caller ID.**"

"You're scaring people, Neko," Michelle added while Amy just stared cautiously at the phone.

-+-+-+-

Lucas laid down Kanji's body on to a small wooden table in the middle of his room. Mariah sat away from him while she laid her back on the wall. Markus stared off out the balcony, his hands clenching into the railing. It was obvious that the red haired boy was pissed, but the reason was more hurtful for him than anyone could know. "We should have not let them take her," he finally spoke, turning to Mariah who shook in surprise from the outburst. "We should have killed the traitor before he took her."

"You don't mean that, Markus," Mariah stated as she reached out to touch his arm but the red haired man flinched away, glaring down at her. She stepped back away and held her hand close to her, as if it had just touched cold ice. Lucas turned to his brother walking toward him and knelt beside the bed, staring at the dead body. "I know what you're thinking, brother," Lucas said. "And it's crazy. I'm not going to let you do it."

"You have no authority over me, _brother_," Markus said venomously. "But I now do. Since Kanji is dead, I will gain leadership of the last of us."

"But our-"

"She refused our bloodline after giving birth. She isn't part of our clan anymore." Markus then lifted his hand and placed it into the gaping hole in Kanji's body. He then took a hand full of what blood was left and drank it.

-+-+-+-

"So you are part of a clan?" Annie said as they were sitting on the edge of the lake in the Water Port. Apparently, Kato had chosen to tell her about how he got his powers.

"Yes. In my clan, the first borns are given the power of an element or some ability. My old friend, Michael, had the power to erase minds and give back the memories he took. Philippe had the ability to control a human being by remote control." He pointed to his head, indicating that his friend used his mind. "And my other friend had the ability to go into dreams."

**Neko: This idea was taken from the Darkyn series. We do not own them.**

**Lisa: Lucan's hot! SQUEAL!**

**Joanna: Thierry pwns all of them!**

**Amber: Michael is leader of all Darkyn! AH!**

**Micelle: -sweat drop- You guys only started liking vampires when we corrupted you...**

"Do your buddies back at the palace have any powers like you?" Annie asked.

"You mean Markus, Lucas, and Mariah?" Once he saw the Asian nod her head, he looked at the water before speaking. "Mariah has the power of controlling someone's shadow. You can see how that works on Halloween night. Lucas is shape shifter. He was the one who killed Lisa's caretaker. You already know about my ability over fire. Markus can make water or ice. I guess he's the reason that it snowed a few days ago since I heard he went on a date with your friend.

"He's the reason it snowed! Dammit, now I can't kill the fucker!" Annie snapped as she held her sword in frustration, nearly poking Kato's arm. He flinched away, shocked at the sudden movement. "Watch where you point that thing!" he quickly warned, looking warily at the weapon. She realized what she was doing as she quickly stood up and sheathed her sword.

"I'm sorry," she bluntly said. "I just... feel a little bit angst knowing that now we are going against a bunch of people who have super powers. I mean, it was hard enough to slay those stupid Metal heads when I went with Jak to save Ashelin. Now this kind of stuff is happening? I'm not sure I'm getting used to this."

"None of us were," Kato quickly added, looking upwards at her as she looked down at him. "But we could just wing it, as they say. Try to go with it and hope that the status quo stays on our side of the battle field."

"You sound like the Riddler, only you aren't a bad guy," Annie stated as she looked away and at the sky. "Alright then. I guess you'll be on our side for now, right?"

"How about we seal the deal?" he suggested as he stood up. Annie looked confused at the suggestion before she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pulled her toward the boy. "What the hell..." she began to say when she felt someone's lips on hers. Her eyes widened in shock as Kato had kissed her.

-+-+-+-

"He said what," Jak repeated, sensing that she was beginning to feel uncomfortable about the subject.

"He said... I... I can't remember," she stated as she held her head in her hands, feeling a large migraine coming. Jak hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her steady. "I just feel really tired, that's all," she assured him, smiling as she looked up to meet his eyes. She saw uncertainty in them as she sighed and gently pushed his hand away from her shoulder.

"But right now, I need some sleep," she stated as she laid back in the bed and pulled the covers over herself. Sensing that he didn't move, she peeked over her shoulder and said, "I can't sleep when someone is watching, dummy."

She heard a loud grunt as the weight of the bed shifted and she pulled the covers over her head. She then let out an inaudible sigh and mentally thought, "But I wish he was..." She then drifted to sleep.

-+-+-+-

**Day 6, ****7:01 am**

"We're back!" shouted Neko as they entered the UG lair, nearly waking up all who were asleep. Lisa looked up, her hair in a bit of a mush, and slammed her face into the pillow.

"What now, Neko-chan?" she shouted in anger, ready to throw her fluffy head rest at her friend.

"Nya! Did you and Jak do anything while we were gone?" her friend teased, looking a bit sly as her non-existent cat ears appeared in order to listen carefully.

"We just talked," Lisa stated flatly as she revealed half of her face to her, glaring at Neko.

"Moh! I bet you're keeping all the juicy details to yourself!" the African said, whining at her friend's resistant. She then pointed an accusing finger at her and said, "You're going to tell me what happened while we are gone, or I'll make you wear something today that I know you hate."

Lisa just ignored her and covered her head with the pillow. Michelle had watched the exchange and saw the evil look in her friend's eyes. Always being the evil one in the group, she joined the evil stare at the small girl as they were ready to grab her.

"Torn! Help!"

The two girls froze as Amy ran pass them and toward the table where Torn stood. "He's trying to kill me, Torn! He won't leave me alone!"

Torn just glared at her before massaging the bridge of his nose. "Look, we tried everything already, Amy. But you know he is just **messing with you!**" He yelled out the last three words at her.

"That's true, my dear lass." Amy turned toward the bunk near them to see Jack Sparrow laying casually on it while twirling his pistol by the trigger. "It's just funny to mess you with, Amy."

"**Oh my fucking god, it's Jack Sparrow!**" Neko stated as she did a fan girl scream.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he corrected her before noticing the Mexican near her. "Ah, Michelle. How fortunate for me to meet you here."

"Yeah," Michelle said dreamily before she soon realized something. "Hey, wait! Does everyone at the Hip Hog Haven work here?!"

Amy giggled and replied, "No. It's just that the ones you've been meeting have been taking the same routes as you."

"Could you people keep it down?" They heard Daxter yell. Everyone looked at the bunk above Lisa to see Daxter looking over the edge, his fur a bit puffy.

"Holy crap!" Neko shouted in surprise as jump slightly away. She then glared at the Orange Ottsel and muttered, "I hate it when he does that." She then looks to see that Jak hadn't made any movements since they had returned. Maybe he was asleep was the suggestion that came across her mind. Then her mood perked up. This was their chance. Signaling to Michelle, they quickly stood on one side of the bunk near Lisa and grabbed the sheet that was below her. Feeling the movement, Lisa had only a second to look up when she was suddenly enveloped in a white blanket and carried off the bed.

She started cursing in Japanese at her friends, demanding them to let her out of the bag. All she could hear was evil laughter and Neko saying, "You're so going to get it now, 6th grader!"

-**30 minutes later...**-

Jak opened his eyes as the dim lights of the room blinded him slightly. As he turned away and went back to sleep, he heard a loud pan being bashed and Daxter shouted, "Hup hup hup! Rise and shine sleepy head! Don't want to miss the morning birds!"

Too tired to snap at his friend, he drew the covers over his mushy blonde hair as he attempted to mute the sound from entering his long ears. He then felt the blanket pulled away, making him vulnerable to the sound and a small gust of cold wind. He curled slightly before sitting up, rubbing his eyes with his right hand as his blonde hair slightly covered his face. "Dude you look like old green stuff on a good day, and trust me buddy, that's rare." He looked up as his friend jumped on to the bed, wearing an apron and held out a bowl of white stuff at him.

"Look what's for breakfast!" Daxter shouted. "It's porridge and it's happy to see you."

Although sleepy, he saw a small little bug in it as Daxter used to wooden sticks to pick it out and flicked it away. "Hey get out of there! You're gonna make people sick!"

"What time is it?" Jak moaned loudly as he rubbed his face, trying to make himself wide awake to no avail. Then, he taste a warm, chunky liquid in his mouth as he stared wide eyed at his friend who started to feed him while telling him what to do.

"Now remember buddy, listen to what Torn has to say because you don't want him to kick us out. Don't go blowing stuff up without me and don't shoot the other boys' butt unless they talk bad about you and start shooting at you, _then_ you can shoot that kid's butt."

"Wha muh fook are muu domin?" Jak muffled through the bunch of food in his mouth. Daxter then turned to his friend as he placed the hand with the sticks on his hip and said, "You know it's rude to talk with your mouth full. Now show me your angry face!" As he stared at his friend with eagerness, he saw that his friend just stared blankly at him, looking a bit chubby since he didn't gulp down the food in his mouth.

Looking at his friend with disappointment, he stated, "Well I think my bunny slippers looked for cover." He then dropped the bowl which was empty and the sticks as he grabbed the collar of Jak's shirt and pulled him down, making him stare into his eyes. "Come on! Show me your warrior face!" Out of the blue, Jak quickly gulped all the food that was in his mouth and made a loud growl at his friend, making him fall into the bowl. As he stood up in the bowl, he saw that his buddy was glaring at him and could tell he was a bit pumped up. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about, brother!" he shouted in approval as he grabbed Jak's goggles that were laying nearby and tied it around his friend's head. "Now let's go out there and show everyone what we are made off!"

Jak smirked at him and as he swung his legs over the edge of the bunk, he saw that Neko was waiting for him. Her arms were crossed and her mouth was curved to a evil smile. He knew this could either be stupid or bad news for him. Once he got on to the floor, he looked at her and said, "What do you want?"

"Oh fine then!" she shouted, feeling offended as she turned away in disgust. "Don't say thank you for taking the job for you and letting you have quality time with our friend. Oh yeah!" She snapped her fingers and looked at him with a side glance. "You might notice that she isn't where you left her last night."

**Michelle: LOL! That sounds so wrong in so many ways!**

He shot his head to the bunk that was below him and saw that one of the sheets was gone, along with the girl that was sleeping in them. Feeling urgent, he grabbed the girl's vest collar and demanded where her friend was. "You better not have done anything to her, you cracker girl!" Daxter threatened before looking up and gawking. Jak looked at his friend and looked at the direction he was gawking at. His grip loosened as his eyes widened in shock.

Near them in the middle of the aisle was Michelle along with Lisa who was wearing a small white dress with a light, thin, blue ribbon that was tied into a bow. The dress went just above her knees there was no shoulder straps since the ribbon was holding it tight around the sides of her arms. The young girl looked mildly pissed and embarrassed at the same time as she looked away and had her arms behind her back.

Daxter made a wolf whistle as he said, "Well I'll be a darn seagull gawking at a Precursor egg, that's hot!"

**Michelle: What the? What did he say?**

**Lisa: Look, I don't know country slang okay?**

Jak just looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit awkward to be in this situation. Lisa saw the reaction as she glared at Neko and said, "I told he wouldn't like it. That's why I don't wear dresses, you morons." She then ran out of lair and into the empty alley as she stood alone, feeling ashamed at this attempt for an unknown reason. No, she knew what the reason was but she was unsure if that was really the reason.

All she knew was that her friends forced her to wear this stupid dress that more looked like a sleeping gown than an outing dress. She then sat on a small crate that was across from the entrance, feeling bad and stupid for ever believing what Neko had told her.

_If you wear it, he might like you more..._

"Yeah right," she scoffed as she pulled her legs toward her. "Like anyone would like me..."

Back inside, Neko and Michelle were arguing on who would go out and get the young girl back inside. They had tried everything from rock, paper, and scissors to chess to checker to pai sho. They then came to a stale mate with two to two and they didn't know any other games that weren't to violent or destructive. Suddenly, a small idea hit Michelle's mind as she looked over to Jak. He flinched by the sudden attention as the girl first blankly looked at him and then smiled innocently. However, it didn't feel innocent at all.

"I got a bad feeling, Dax," Jak muttered to his friend.

"Did you get the potato sack, Neko?" He heard Michelle mutter to Neko who made a quick before making a knowing noise, getting what her plan was.

-+-+-+-

**Isaiah: And here is when all hell breaks loose just because we messed with the storyline... God, it's great to be an OC.**

**Lisa: Shut up and nothing bad is going to happen that will destroy the game's plot...**

Markus was now in the throne room along with two Krimzon Guards and the Baron. He was kneeling before him as the king of Haven City was waiting for a oral report on what had occurred last night and the reason of the absence of the princess.

"It seems that the Underground had infiltrated the palace, sire, and one of our men is now deceased. Also, that eco freak had taken the princess with them and is the one responsible for the death of my comrade. With your permission, I wish to make a full scale search throughout the Slums."

"I will not allow it." Markus looked up to see that the king was now standing and glaring down at him with anger. "I have learned about your plan to take over my city and your little attempt to capture the boy. I do want that renegade back in our prison, but I would never hand you my city on a silver platter." He then pulled out his sword and pointed it toward him. "Not even to you, Prince Markus."

The two guards were slightly surprised as they were about to join the Baron's side when they noticed the quick eye glance from Markus, seeing the darkness in them. They just nodded to him and took a few steps back, waiting to see the conflict. Markus slowly stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slouched. "So you are going to execute me, my dear king?" he stated, amusement filled his voice as he smirked. His hair covered his eyes as he lowered his head down. The Baron didn't seem to notice it as he brought up his sword and thrust it downward, aiming to slice the boy in half.

His sword was stopped as Markus brought up his arm and parried it. The king looked surprised and upon closer inspection, he saw that the boy's arm was covered by a cold but hard material, like diamonds. Markus pushed back as the Baron stumbled a bit before regaining his balance quickly. "You are like that eco freak," he said, noticing that the boy flinched at the remark.

"I am not like **Dark!**" Markus exclaimed as he charged at the king, his arm guard now formed into a sword. His eyes suddenly turned into slits and red as he brought his hand up and parried the king's sword. Markus then used his free hand as it formed into a fist and punched at the Baron, causing the man to stagger back a bit while holding the cheek he had just bruised. He pulled his hand away to notice that there was blood on it. Looking over toward Markus, he saw the fist was covered with the same material that covered his arm earlier, clear diamond rock.

He then looked into his eyes as Markus pointed sword at him. Praxis smirked and said, "You really are like the eco freak, maybe even more of a freak than he is." Markus was about to charge at him when a large wolf came from behind him and pounced on him, putting all its weight to keep the boy down.

"Get off of me, Lucas!" Markus demanded. "No one talks to me like that, and I mean **nobody!**"

"Calm down, Markus!" the wolf spoke, as the Baron sheath his sword and glared upon the two.

"I better not see this happen again, or I might have the guards kill you for assassination of the king." Praxis warned him as he walked away and exited the room. Markus then pushed the wolf off of him harshly as he stood up and glared down at it. He then turned away and left the room, not watching the wolf morph back into his human form.

-+-+-+-

I just sat on the crate with my head on my knees as I held them to my chest. I felt so ashamed. Stupid Neko and Michelle for making this stupid idea. Why did I have to be the one who has to be treated like a child? It isn't fair!

"Hey... are you alright?"

I looked up to see Jak standing in front of me, his hands on his hip as his head was tilted to the right. I just looked away and frowned a bit. What was wrong with me? I was acting like back when I lost my voice only that I've gone bad. I heard him sigh in I guess disappointment. Suddenly, I felt myself leave the crate and was carried on to his right shoulder. If I was mad then, I'm pissed now. This is a gesture for kids, and I'm freaking fifteen! With enflamed anger, my left hand balled into a fist and I aimed to punch him in the face.

However, he saw this coming as he grabbed my wrist with his left hand and looked at me with a blank expression.

"Stop acting like a child."

-+-+-+-

Lisa looked down at him as he kept staring at her with that expression. She glared at him and looked away from him, trying to focus her attention to anything but him. Jak looked at her and once he knew she wasn't paying attention, he smirked and softly threw her into the air. Not being ready, Lisa turned back to him and wrapped her arms around him. She began to hyperventilate a bit as she tried to figure out what he just tried to do.

"I get you're scared, Lisa." She heard a muffle and a slight tickle on her belly as she looked at the head she held. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the sight. Her arms were around his head and her legs were draped over his shoulders. He looked up with a quirked eyebrow. "But I would like some air to breathe." She slightly blushed as she pulled her arms away, forgetting her balance as she began to fall backwards.

No one caught her as Jak just stood still and the girl landed on her butt on the dirt. "Ow..." she muttered as she rubbed her pain away slowly before glaring at the man. "Thanks for catching me."

He scoffed at her turned to look to his left.

"What's up with this guy?" Lisa mentally thought as she kept staring at him. "Last night, he's all nice and actually laughs nice. Now he's being a stuck up jerk. What the hell happened? And what's with him now? I hate it and I'm lucky I'm not on my period or else I would have been really mad. Damn stupid girl hormones..."

However, the reason Jak was looking away wasn't because he wasn't being stuck up. He was trying not to stare at her outfit. Apparently when she fell, he had a quick shot of a sight her lingerie. "Hurry up and stand up already, girl!" he mentally shouted, gritting his teeth as he turned his head more away when his eyes tried to glance back. "Goddamit! I really hate it when things like this happen."

He noticed movement as Lisa stood up and dusted off any dirt that got on to the small dress. He quietly sighed in relief as he turned back to her, noticing that she had her usual look on her face which meant that there was a question in her head.

"Where's Daxter?" she asked, not seeing Jak slightly flinch at the inquiry. He had almost forgotten his friend who was back inside the lair. He was being held hostage by Michelle and Neko.

_Without warning, Neko charged at Jak and pushed him backwards down the aisle while Daxter quickly jumped off his shoulder. He was about to land on one of the bars that connects the two bunks together when Michelle snagged him in a brown sack and quickly tied the opening._

_"I got him!" she announced as Jak's eyes widened in shock._

_"What are you trying to pull?" he demanded as he snarled, standing up as Neko joined with her friend as they stood together with the sack between them. "Let him go!"_

_"You know, you sound a bit gay when you act like that," Michelle teased as she smiled cockily. Neko nodded in agreement as Jak was ready to pounce them._

_Neko quickly put her hand up, telling him to stop. He did, not knowing why, and listened._

_"If you go out there and date our friend, we'll release the rat back to you."_

_"Hey!" the sack shouted as the hostage began to struggle. "I'll have you know that I'm an Ottsel!"_

_"Well," Michelle said as she grabbed the rope that secured the opening and began to swing the bag around in a ferris wheel motion. "I like my bag to be very silent, rat boy!"_

_Jak was about to protest against the girl's action, but he noticed Neko's eyes close slowly then open fast, showing that her pupils had turn into slits. "Go with her if you want him back alive!"_

"Those damn girls," he muttered as he slapped his forehead, covering his eyes with his blue-gloved hand. He then side glanced at the girl to see that she was looking over at the door with an astonished look. Jak dropped his hand stared at the door to see Michelle and Neko trying to sneak pass the two with what seemed to be a large stereo, a bunch of microphones, and the sack that held Jak's friend. "Uh... what are you doing?" he asked, seeing the girls flinch at the sound as they glanced at them. Michelle looked over to them, glanced back to Neko, and looked at the two again.

Then a split second later, a large trail of dust appeared from where they were to out of the alley. They both looked in awe at where the two had just been before Jak suddenly slapped his forehead and said, "Dammit! They still Dax as their hostage!"

"**What?**"

-+-+-+-

Once leaving the couple alone in the alley and reaching another one about twenty kilometers away, Michelle and Neko were taking a breather after carefully setting down the sound equipment. Michelle plopped on top of the large stereo as she set the bag next to her.

"Is it alright to come out now?"

She eyed at the sack for a second before untying the rope in one pull, releasing the orange creature from his prison. He took in a deep breath and began to cough a bit. "Dang, I thought for sure you were going to get caught," he commented, fixing any part of his hair that was out of place and readjusted his goggles.

"I wonder if he even figured out that we can't hurt you guys," Neko stated as she caught her breath. "I mean, no offense but he is a natural blonde."

"Actually, Jak's got green hair but I guess being in prison for two years could maybe lighten up his hair a bit," Daxter added. "But it didn't do anything to his mood. He's more pissed than ever!"

He then cringed at the flashback of him almost getting minced by his buddy's other half. Michelle muttered as she faced the reader and said in a whisper voice, "This is sure acting like some anime show, huh?"

"Who are you talking to?" Neko said as she looked at the direction her friend was speaking, seeing only a large brick wall. "Um... are you okay? Do you need some help?"

"Girl, the day I accept that offer is when Gods of Jelly come down and fill the world with their jelly godly-ness," Michelle joked.

**Lisa: -looks at Michy- You make me worry about you...**

**Michelle: Aw shove it up your pie hole and keep typing girl!**

**Neko: Yeah! We are wasting time and it's almost time for us to see Naota!**

**Vanessa: Could you shut up and let her type? Sheesh, and I'm not even in this chapter.**

**Annie: Kind of laughing at the idea of Captain Jack Sparrow coming back into the story.**

**Lisa: And you kissing?**

**Annie: -blushes- uh... oh yeah! What happened to me anyways?**

**Michelle: Well if you just SHUT UP, we'll get to it now!**

**Neko: Um... yeah... about that part... there's seems we have a malfunction.**

**Annie: You ain't a computer!**

**Neko: Shut up! I'm just saying that we lost that part of the chapter!**

**Everyone else: WTF?!**

**Neko: Anyways, we'll just let you people think up what happened because we are now going back to that cute couple back in the alley.**

**Jak: We left that already during the scene... freak...**

**Michelle: You're the freak, eco freak! Oh burn!**

**Jak: -sweatdrop-**

**White Civic suddenly drives by out of nowhere!**

**Dancing Queen playing in the car...**

**Neko: o0... **

**Michelle: WTF... wa...wait... wa-was that? -looks at Neko-**

**Neko: I'm not sure... but it looked like four guys with their hoods up...**

**Reader: wha...**

**Car comes back and the driver's window rolls down, revealing Naota and friends... uh... not the one from FLCL... just Neko's _real_ boyfriend...**

**Duo: You holding out on me, bitch?**

**Michelle: ...Fuck yeah she has, they met last year at Anime Expo**

**Naota: _I'm rich, bitch! Stuff man ouut!!_**

**Colton****: CLITORIS!**

**Michelle: That's what I say, dickweed!! **

**Colton****: You don't know shit!**

**Lisa: Quit with the f#!ing cussing, a$$hole!!!!!!! **

**Michelle: Lisa, you remind me of my mom. She won't stop cussing either...**

**Lisa: I'm not _that_ old, douche!!!**

**Marielle: Just get on with the freaking story because this is getting pointless and wasting time. Lisa, don't you remember the flames from YouTube?**

**Neko: They flamed you from YouTube? WTF?!**

**Random Kid from AIM: FLAME BOILER FROM BK BROILER!!!!**

**Lisa: OMFG! It's the dude I stole his transforming bike from!**

**Jack Sparrow: -passes by with a jar of dirt- I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt!**

**Isaiah: -takes out a machete- Listen punieta! The next who talks before we start the next part of the story gets a metal in the skull. Lisa, get the with the story already...**

**Lisa: -nods her head-**

**Random Kid: ... -mutters to Neko- I like my sausage with ketchup...**

**Michelle: -jumps between- But first you got to catch up!**

**Everyone else except Isaiah: LOL! -bunch of laughing noises-**

**Isaiah: ...Imma fucking kill you all...**

**Jacob: Your mom's gonna fucking kill you... and before I go... ahem... _can't get enough of the sugar crisp..._**

**Everyone else: Stupid motherfucker watching Simpsons! LOL**

-+-+-+-

**Day ****6 12:49 pm**

**Lisa: cough! cough! ...aw great... I hope you people are happy! I'm doing this while I'm sick in bed... sniff... cough... jesus... no really... I'm sick and coughing up mucus... and I think I coughed up blood a few nights ago...**

Lisa was walked toward the while listening to her MP3 player while Jak walked casually behind her. She did a few skips as she was walking through the streets, feeling a bit like a young girl again... feeling care-free... Jak looked at her with questions growing his mind as she suddenly looked over her shoulder to look at him with a smile. He looked away as he turned his attention to the two KGs that were talking to one each other. He glared slightly when they stared at him and glanced at the girl who was now looking at them with a blank stare.

Meanwhile, in a nearby roof top, Neko looked through a pair of binoculars as she noticed that a small squad of KG were approaching the couple from behind. "Fuck..." she quietly cursed as she turned to look toward the Water Port, seeing Annie and Michelle arguing about the placement of the stereos as Daxter just sat on Michelle's shoulder, just listening to them squabble. The African shook her head as she grabbed her communicator and called them.

She looked through her seeing device to see Daxter grabbing the communicator from Michelle's pouch and he answered.

"Hello?"

"I need for you to talk through Microphone 6. We got a 10-60 about to occur." She stated, almost sounding like a police operator.

**Michelle: I hate those kind of people.**

"A what?" Daxter repeated, sounding a bit confused.

"If you want Jak not to get jumped and for this day to end happily, then at least shout in Mic 6!" she shouted back, as she was became frantic after seeing that the KG were just a few meters away from Jak's location.

Daxter jumped off Michelle's shoulder and throwing the com at her head as he jumped toward the said microphone. He then shouted in to it.

"**Jak! Lisa! Get the hell outta there! The KG are coming! The dudes are packed! The dudes are packed!**"

Lisa froze as she stopped walking. Jak did too as did everyone in the street. She looked around before running to Jak and held on to his right arm. "That voice sounded familiar..." she stated, feeling a bit frightened. Jak side-glanced, noticing movement behind him as he then started running down the street, holding Lisa's hand. Lisa held his hand with both of hers as she nearly tripped a bit from the sudden speed.

_Six hours later..._

**Michelle: Wow... that was long...**

**Neko: -glares at Lisa- You just want to type us singing "Kiss the Girl", right?**

**Lisa: -nods her head-**

**Neko: sigh... aw well... can't be helped...**

Jak huffed and puffed as Lisa sat on the edge of the sidewalk that was surrounding the large pool of water in the Water Port. Lisa looked on quietly as she noticed that the sun set felt nice to watch, but she glanced over to Jak to see that he was still tired from running and towing her away from the KG patrols. Jak took in a long breath before releasing it as he wiped his forehead with his arm. He was about to put back his goggles around his head when he noticed that the young girl was still staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable that she was staring.

She suddenly smiled and said, "You look pretty without your goggles." His eyes widened at the comment and the fact that she sounded a bit younger when she spoke. Lisa giggled before she stood up and walked toward him. She held out her hand, glancing between him and his goggles. After a few seconds, the boy figured out what she was asking as he hesitantly gave her his goggles. She then walked a bit ahead as she then attempted to put them on around her head.

He watched as the girl seemed to be having a problem when she was trying to tie the back part so it would secure. After quietly laughing, he walked toward her and pulled her so she would be facing away from him. He then quickly tied it and adjusted her hair so it wouldn't be sticking up in different direction.

"I really don't want to sing this song." Neko whispered as they hid behind a pillar, following the two.

"But you know you want to," Michelle taunted. "Plus, it kind of fits the current situation. The only difference is that she isn't really a mermaid and that she can talk." As she evilly smirked, she was about to press "Play" when Daxter stopped her.

"Wait! Let me start it off!" he insisted and before they could stop him, he ran off and quickly perched on a ledge above the couple.

"We are doomed…" Annie stated as she slapped her forehead as the two quickly covered their ears.

Back with the couple, Lisa winced as she heard a loud screeching voice that was trying to vocalize a tone. Jak face faulted as he felt that he remembers the voice. "You want to get out of here?" he asked as he turned to look at her. However, he noticed that she was covering her long ears and her eyes were closed.

Michelle saw this and quickly pushed Daxter away from the ledge, placing a piece of duct tape on her mouth. "You nearly destroyed the moment, you douche bag!" she snapped at the Ottsel before signaling to Neko. The African saw this and quickly grabbed her microphone, as did Michelle and Annie. While Neko was looking through the tracks on her Ipod for the song, Michelle whispered to Annie.

"So, what did you do with Kato?"

She was expecting her to freeze at the mention of him, but she noticed a small blush creeping on to the Asian's face. "We... um... I'll tell you later, okay?" Annie promised as she cleared her throat. The two then turned toward as Neko began singing in a low tone to a small hip hop beat.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way_

**Lisa: Just guess who sings because that takes too much time...**

Jak jumped a bit when he heard the song while Lisa just sat back down on the edge since she didn't hear the music.

**Neko: She is like that... she won't hear any important stuff...**

**Lisa: -glares at her-**

_She don't got a lot to say  
But there is something about her_

Jak looked down at her while glancing around to find the voice of the sound. He then saw a quick flash of orange at the roof tops and glared at the spot he had just saw it.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

"Shut up..." he quietly threatened as he went to sit next to the young girl and look ahead, trying to tune out the music from his ears. He heard a small giggle from behind him as he quickly jerked around to see no one there. He narrowed his eyes as he looked back ahead of him.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do_

"Shut up, Michelle," he quietly muttered but froze when Lisa looked at him questionably. He laughed and waved his hand, saying that he was just thinking about what the girls had done earlier.

_It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her _

Jak clenched his fists as he glared back at the roof top as he then saw Annie and Michelle smiling evilly with his friend on the Mexican's head, also grinning evilly at him. "Those damn bastards," he mentally cursed.

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

As he stared at them, Michelle made a motion for him to go talk to the girl. Although he glared at her, he turned back to her and said, "So... um... how do you like Haven so far?"

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

She smiled and joked, "Beside the parts of me getting kidnapped and my memory loss?"

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

He laughed nervously as he nodded his head then lowered it in slight defeat. "God that was stupid to ask," he mentally said to himself before hearing Dark snickering in his mind. He was about to send a mental death threat to his other half when the young girl suddenly spoke.

"I think it's great." She then tilted her head to look at him and smiled. "I like the people here, even the people back at the palace."

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon_

"That's... um... great!" he exclaimed cheerfully before slapping his forehead in disgust. Lisa laughed at the movement as he then regained his composure while looking at her with disbelief.

_Boy, you better do it soon__  
__No time will be better_

When she saw this, she spoke, "Yes?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he side glanced at the water before answering. "You act like a bit younger than you should be."

_She don't say a word_  
_And she won't say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl _

"Please don't tell me that I have to act my age," Lisa pleaded, putting her hands together like she was praying. Jak laughed at this and shook his head. "I kinda like it, really. It fits you really well."

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl _

Lisa smiled and said a "thank you" before resuming her gaze back at the sun. Jak also followed before he then realized that their friends won't shut up until he does it. He took in a deep breath and released it quietly before praying to the Precursors that this won't end badly.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl _

He scooted closer to her and placed his hand near hers. Back at the roof top, Michelle paused as Daxter pointed in excitement. "Oh my fucking god, he's gonna do it!" she quietly exclaimed. Daxter was about to open his mouth to join in the singing, but Annie quickly grabbed his throat and continued singing.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl _

He then slowly slid his hand on top of the young girl's, feeling her jump a bit from the sudden contact. She looked at him with shock as his eyes narrowed, feeling more determined now.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

As Annie and Michelle continued, Neko leaned a bit far from the pillar as she tried to get a good view on what was going to happen. Daxter leaned a bit forward too as he was still being held by the Asian. "Go for it, buddy!" he choked out a bit.

_You've got to kiss the girl _

Jak leaned in as Lisa was still a bit shocked. Neko whispered silently, "Come on! Just a little bit!"

_Why don't you kiss the girl _

As he got closer, the young Filipino's eyes were now beginning to close as she hesitantly got closer to him. "Go on!" Michelle nearly shouted.

_You gotta kiss the girl _

"Almost there," Annie stated as they watched that the two were only a centimeter away. Their lips nearly close to contact. "This is a Kodak moment," Michelle commented.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"Get a room, you two teens!" Suddenly out of nowhere, a rod pushed Jak aside and into the water. He had released his grip so that the girl wouldn't fall down with him. Lisa slowly opened her eyes after hearing the splash to see two retreating KG soldiers who were laughing. She turned to look at the water to watch Jak breach the surface, gasping a bit for air. "Jak! Are you alright?" she asked as she reached down with her hand and began trying to pull him back up. Back at their hiding spots, the trio and Daxter were cursing about how they were so close.

"What the fuck? Do they think they can get away with this shit?" Annie exclaimed.

"Those lame ass toys," Michelle added as she shook her head in disappointment.

"She was so close... so god damn close!" Neko whined.

"He should have just pulled her in to the kiss," Daxter stated in anger as he started ranting at the retreating KG, saying stuff like "I'm going to kick their ass" and "don't mess with my buddy".

Back with the two, Jak was now on the cement sidewalk as he was now dripping wet. Lisa sat near him as she had her head hung, feeling a bit sad that the moment was now gone. "I'm sorry, Jak," she apologized.

"It's nothing, really!" he stated as he sniffed and stood up, pulling off his red scarf as he wringed out the water from it. "It happens sometimes." She nodded her head, keeping her eyes from looking at him.

Michelle looked away and shouted in her commmunicator, "Let's head out, Neko! We've done all we can do."

"What did we do anyways?" Neko stated before hearing a loud thud on the other side of the line.

"Let's just get going now..." Michelle ordered before turning off the link and grabbing some of the equipment. Seeing this happen, the Asian grabbed the remaining equipment and followed her friend back into the building. Neko took one last look at her friend before leaving with her microphone and speaker. Daxter then jumped down from pipe to canopy before reaching ground zero and running to his friend. Lisa saw him running to them as she waved in greeting. Jak glared down at his friend who quickly jumped on his shoulder and whispered, "You should have been quicker, Jak my boy."

All that he got in response was nearly getting squashed between his friend's hair and the scarf that was slapped around the blonde's neck. Lisa laughed at this, nearly forgetting about what had happened earlier. Jak smiled and said, "Let's get back. I think I have to get these clothes dry cleaned."

She nodded her head and held out her hand, waiting for him to take it. He reached out and as his hand was about to touch hers, he looked behind the girl to see someone a few yards away.

It was a young looking woman with the same hair style as Lisa, only that it was shorter and reached below her ears. Lisa was about to ask Jak what was wrong before looking behind her to see the new comer.

"Who are you?" Jak demanded as he grabbed Lisa's arm and held her close, but not to close that her body hit his wet clothing.

**Michelle: Because he knows what happens when white clothes get wet, right?**

The woman stayed quiet as she started to walk toward them. "Keep away from us," Jak growled while Daxter curled behind the scarf and looked between the small gap at what was happening.

"Jak," his friend whined as he tugged on his ear. "Maybe we should just high tail outta here before we attract KG attention."

But he didn't listen to him as he just patted the small bump that was under his scarf and continued glaring at the woman. He reached with his free hand for his blaster, ready to use it if this woman was in league with Markus or the Baron. Then the woman stopped walking, now only a few feet away as her eyes were focused on the young girl. Lisa scooted closer to the renegade, feeling uncomfortable with the look from her eyes. The woman then bent down and patted Lisa's head, causing her to close her eyes shut.

She then said, "You've grown so much since I've last seen you, my dear daughter."

Lisa peeked through her eyelids before slowly opening at the realization of those words. "But... you're not my mother," she stated dumbfoundedly.

The woman laughed in response and said, "Well, I am your _birth_ mother. My name is Sakura."

**To Be Continued...**

**Lisa: -falls back into chair- oh god... that took forever... but we have finally updated and finished!**

**Neko: Thank god! I was about to run out of ideas.**

**Michelle: Okay! New plan: We must update before three weeks are up. If we update earlier, we still stick to updating before three weeks are up.**

**Annie: -nods head- I agree...**

**Lisa: Let's just get to replying the reviews... Neko shall do it!**

**Mayumi Saruna: Yeah... it did turn out to be a romance chapter with Annie kissing Kato and Lisa nearly kissing Jak. By now you might have already found out how to kill the big metal head. Just don't punch us in the face and insulting us. That's Michy's job...**

**xXHyperNutterXx: lol! You make me laugh a lot. And Lisa really doesn't like eating tacos... but yeah we will try to review quicker. It just sucks for her being a sophmore. They have all this crazy stuff going on this whole year, other than the fact of thinking up this whole thing.**

**pheonixral: Luckily, we got Daxter to shut up before he didn't any permant damage to anyone. Phew! There was a lot of duct tape involved but we did! Woot! And her name is Beth? Is that short for Elizabeth?**

**Flame of Chaos: Thanks for the offer but we did fine. Praise to Google! WOOT! LOL! Thank you, Elyn!**

**Pyro Madz: Oh god... please don't say blood. That may bring Alucard back to stalking Michy! -sees Michy cowering in corner- omg... dammit! I shouldn't have said that! Well, thanks for the review and I think you did started a trend... -evil smirk-**

**Darkecogir: True dat, dude! However, we got nothing for you except for that 15 seconds of fame thing. Yes, that weapon is from Kingdom Hearts. I guess that is a slight crossover without the characters...**

**Zexy's Girl: So you're Beth! Lol! kewl name! And we did have a sleepover recently. Michy and Lisa were playing "The Warriors". Darn my cousin for playing it so many hours. _Warriors... come out to pla-ay!_**

**liz: Yeah... Jello is good but pocky is better! Chocolate pocky! And don't worry, we'll cry with you! And I guess Kanji saved Jak, but I guess in the inside, he only wanted to do that for the girl. Captain Jack is back again if you haven't noticed that, but who doesn't?**

**GamerGirl1993: Thanks for the advice. Lisa went kind of brain dead during her sick days when she started typing again, but once she remembered Google, she lived! And we will try to update faster. We will not have a two month wait!!!!**

**WAZZUP!: LOL! Was that a hello or your name? Anyways, thanks for reading this!**

**Now it's PREVIEW TIME! Next time, on Jak 2: Teenagers in Haven City...**

_Lisa and Jak followed Sakura through Dead Town quietly as the Metal Heads were fast asleep. Jak had out his sniper mod, just in case any of them tried to surprise them._

_"We're almost there," Sakura said as they were getting close to a large clearing. "Once we get inside, I will explain everything."_

_"I don't think so! You will go no further!"_

_Lisa looked up along with Jak and Sakura to see Mariah sitting a long metal beam that was sticking out of a nearly demolished building. She then jumped down to be on the ground and glared at the woman. "How dare you bring that eco freak here." she snarled as she pulled out a switchblade from her vest pocket._

_"He has a right, Mariah," she tried to reason. "He isn't Dark and you know it. Stop living with the past."_

_"I don't trust him! He has him inside of him and I won't change my mind until he is dead and when Sara is back with us," Mariah demanded. She suddenly put her arms and pointed at the three before shouting out loud._

_"Tear them apart, Metal Heads!"_

_Suddenly from behind the girl, there was a large group of Metal Heads creeping behind her and snarling at him. Sakura went into a fighting pose while Jak aimed his gun at them. Lisa hid behind the blonde while Daxter perched on to her shoulder. "Don't worry," Jak assured quietly as he looked down at Lisa who looked back. "I won't let them take you away."_

**Let's get this chapter rolling now! Woo-hoo! See you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Previous update..._**

**By Lisa, Leader of Anime Fan Team**

**P.S. If you wish to ask any questions or wish to reply this chapter, I advise not to since if the chapter will be posted, you won't be able to review again on that chapter... so just PM me and I'll reply to you the next time I'm on the computer that will allow me to check my e-mail asap!**

**P.S.S. Also, my friends can't also update due to the fact that they are busy trying to catch up with school work...**

**P.S.S.S. You are allowed to PM flame me if you like to... oh god! We could so start a bon-fire!**

**-+-+-+-**

**Lisa: ... not that many people reviewed the story earlier**

**Isaiah: I think some of them aren't on all the time like you!**

**Neko: We have school, douche! We can't be on 24/7!**

**Michelle: It would have been nice to here from some of them.**

**Lisa: I like Zexy's Girl and pheonixral! They are cool!**

**Neko: o0... uh... just get to typing... we'll mourn later...**

**Michelle: Let's have Jak do the summary!**

**Jak: Wha?!**

**Michelle: -throws index card at him- Read, blonde boy! READ!!!**

**Lisa: o0...**

**Jak: Fine then, chick! Precursors, you're more annoying than ****Samos**

_I guess you can say that there wasn't much action yesterday other than the fact that Lisa's friends began singing a weird song. God, it was a bit annoying until well... huh? What does this say? I am not saying this in public! -crumples index card- Let's just get the chapter going. These readers have been waiting and all you guys have been doing was prepare for the Axpo in __Long Beach__... God I hate Lucan..._

**Chapter 18  
****Dead** **Town**** with Dead Secrets**

"My... birth mother?" Lisa repeated as she was about to step forward, but Jak pushed her back and aimed at Sakura. She held up her hands in defense and said, "Whoa, hold on! I'm on your side!"

Jak just kept staring at her with distrust as his finger was aching to pull the trigger. Then, he felt a small hand lower his armed gun down as he looked back at Lisa. She was staring at him with pleading eyes before mouthing out the words.

_Give her a chance to explain. Please?_

His teeth gritted as he glared down at her. Doesn't she remember what happened the last time she trusted a completely stranger? Markus had kidnapped and stolen her memories. Lucas and Kato lied to her. And to top it all off, a man named Kanji was out to kill him in order to take her back. Yet, she wanted to trust a person who appeared out of the blue? He growled madly before jerking his arm away from the young girl and placed his blaster back in his backpack. The woman gave a small sigh of relief as she looked upon Lisa and said, "You look a little me, but you have your father's eyes. Both of you do."

"Say what?" Daxter chirped before staring at Jak. "Is this your mom?" Jak pulled his friend off his shoulder and threw him backwards in to the water.

After hearing a loud splash, Sakura couldn't help but laugh before shaking her head. She waited until the Ottsel had resurfaced and on level ground with them before she spoke. "Although that would be awkward, I am not his mother. I was talking about this child's _other side_."

"Other side?" Lisa repeated in curiosity. Sakura nodded and held out her hand so her palm was facing at the young girl's face. Without warning, Sakura widened her eyes as a large pulse emitted from her into Lisa, causing her stumble a bit. As she was about loose her footing near the edge, Jak quickly dashed toward her and grabbed her hand. He then saw a change in her appearance; her hair was blue!

Lisa looked up with now blue eyes that were filled in shock which quickly changed to anger. "Let go of me, you demon!" she demanded as she jerked her arm away and ran toward Sakura. She quickly behind her and peeked from behind.

Jak was surprised before going back to glaring at Sakura and shouted, "What did you do to her? What did you do to Lisa?"

"Yeah!" Daxter shouted as he appeared from beneath the scarf and stood at his trademark place on his friend's shoulder. "Where's his girlfriend?" He then turned to look at his friend to see that he was death glaring the poor Ottsel who quickly hid back inside the scarf, but pulled it up a bit to watch. Sakura laughed and shook her head before kneeling down to be eye level with the girl again.

The blue haired girl looked at her and said in a soft voice, "Mama?"

Sakura nodded her head as she raised her hand in front of her face again. "I just needed to be sure, Sara. You must sleep now."

Then again, the girl felt the pulse as her eyes changed back to their original color, brown. Daxter then popped out, knocking his friend's chin. "Holy cow! She has the power to control switch between personalities."

Sakura just laughed before feeling the young girl shaking in fear. She turned to look at her with soft eyes and said, "私はそれが恐れとの握りから停止できれば何でもです"

Daxter looked at the woman with disbelief while Jak folded his arms with anger. "What the hell did she just do now?" the Ottsel exclaimed in confusion. Lisa looked over to them and replied, "She told me 'I'll be anything if it can stop you from being seized with fear.' "

Daxter made an understanding motion as Jak slapped his forehead before shaking his head. He then glared at Sakura before motioning for Lisa to come back to him. The young girl hesitantly walked toward him as Sakura stood up, having her right hand behind her back and her left arm just dangling beside her. Jak looked toward the woman to see a small glint due to the sun set and realized that Sakura was holding a silhouette of a knife or something akin to the form.

"Lisa, get out of there!" Jak called as he was about to pull out his gun. Sakura brought her left hand toward the blonde as a pulse radiated from her, causing the boy to fall backwards as Daxter jumped on to his chest to avoid getting squashed by his friend and from falling into the water. Lisa looked over to him before she was jerked around to see the woman holding a pair of scissors in her right hand.

The Filipino's eyes widened in fear as she shut her eyes, expecting for the feeling of a sharp object piercing through her body. Instead, she felt someone tugging on the hair that covered half of her face and a loud snip. It was followed by a slight brightness over her eyelids as she slowly opened them, seeing clearly with both eyes.

In front of her was Sakura holding a handful of black hair with blue tips. Lisa slowly lifted her hand to feel where her hair was cut and nearly poked her eye. Still shocked, she looked at Sakura and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Sakura smiled again and said, "Well my dearest, we shouldn't be able to see the truth just because of a fashion statement." She noticed that the young girl didn't get her joke before looking back at Jak who had just resurfaced. Quickly running to the edge, Sakura held out her hand and Jak quickly grabbed it as he was pulled back on to the sidewalk. Coughing slightly, he looked up at the woman with an angry glare before glancing at the Filipino, seeing her new hairstyle. He gawked slightly before Sakura suddenly patted his head and said, "Now, now, my boy, you can't just look at her and not compliment."

Noting that he was just going to continue glaring at her, the woman sighed in defeat and walked toward Lisa. She grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go for a little walk, shall we?"

They then started to head for Slums as Sakura glanced over her shoulder and shouted, "You're welcome to come along if you want, Jak!"

Applaud by this invitation, Jak hesitantly followed while Daxter quickly jumped on to his rightful perch.

-+-+-+-

Day 6 3:00 p.m.

"I wonder what they are dong now," Neko asked they were about to turn into the L-shaped alley as she carried the microphones.

Annie shrugged her shoulders as she held a small stereo and a bunch of wires. "I really don't care what that girl does. As long as she doesn't get into more trouble, I'm cool to whoever she gets with."

"But you do know," Michelle called as she parked the dual seat zoomer that contained the rest of the equipment. "That she is falling for a game character, right?"

"So are we if you haven't realized that," Annie stated in a manner-of-fact tone.

"Don't you mean just me and you, Annie?" Neko stated. "I mean, back at the ball, Markus totally looked like he was dumping Michy."

After a few seconds of silence, Neko realized what she had just said after hearing a loud crash behind them. The two looked back to see Michelle stalking past them and into the alley, leaving a large pile of burnt metal behind. Annie just shook her head in discouragement and shouted after the Mexican. "It's true and you know it!"

In the alley, Mango was working on a KG blaster robot that was earlier captured with the help of Jack Sparrow who was currently sleeping on a long batch of crates. He pushed up his hat to look upon the steaming girl before resuming his previous pose, sleeping. Mango was about to say hello when he saw the dark aura emitting from her. He paused for a second before getting back to working on the remote access panel and connecting the joints so that they were online again.

"You could have just aimed for the control panel, Jack," Mango informed as he wiped his forehead from sweat. "I really beginning to hate fixing everything you break. We are supposed to bring this in perfect condition."

The pirate just waved him off and said, "Well, at least you have something to do other than going out with that purple haired mechanic back at the stadium."

Mango blushed and retorted back. "She has blue hair, not purple! God damn you, Jack Sparrow!"

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you, mate," he corrected before going back to sleep.

"At least I wasn't killed by a woman who gave you kiss before you died," Mango muttered before screwing a bolt back in. Without warning, a small crate flew at him and he ducked quickly as the crate smashed into pieces on the wall behind him. He looked at the pirate to see him smirking.

Shrugging his shoulders, Mango muttered again, "You didn't hit me, dimwit…"

Inside the base, Torn had been ignoring Michelle's loud outbursts about Annie being a douche and Neko being a stupid cat. "Why can't they understand that I don't _need_ a boyfriend? Lisa's the one that needs to get laid! She always thinks about the good side in life when nearly everything bad is happening in front of her. She should be scared to go outside after what had happened to her!"

Torn massaged the bridge of his nose as he was beginning to be irritated by this noise. He attempted to work on the plan to take over the palace when out of nowhere, Michelle's hand slammed on the table, directly on the part of the map he was looking at.

"Get your hand out of the way, girl," Torn warned as he looked at her with dark eyes. "Or you'll be finding yourself out on the street in front of a Krimzon Guard blaster."

"If you do, I know what my last words are going to be!" Michelle stated, smirking evilly. She didn't wait for him to speak as she said it aloud. "Torn's full name is Torn Angelica McCormick."

Torn's eyes suddenly went wide as he grabbed the collar of her vest and said, "Who told you that?"

She was phased that much as she check her nails. "I have my resources."

"Yeah," she mentally added. "Sources called spoilers for this game!"

Torn growled at her before letting her go and said, "What do you want in return for your silence?"

She pondered a bit before a small idea hit her head.

-Twenty minutes later…-

"She's going to see who?" Neko shouted in shock as she and Annie.

"She said she needed help getting back into the palace to see Markus," Torn repeated calmly while Annie was bashing her head against the nearest bedpost.

"But… she's simple-minded! She rarely thinks that far of planning!" Neko exclaimed. She then started to rant about such and such while Annie narrowly eyed her friend before shouting out loud. "**We must find her and bring her back, or so help me!**"

Neko flinched slightly before gaining her calm state and nodded her head. She pulled out her keyblade and shouted, "We shall save her from her soon-to-be broken heart!"

Being ignored, Torn slammed his head on the table and mentally cursed.

-+-+-+-

"Where are you taking us?" Jak demanded as they headed toward one of the exits of the wall. He memorized most of them, and this one was actually the one toward Dead Town, the place where he got the flag on top of the huge tower in order to join the Underground.

He kept looking around when he soon noticed that there was a lot of Metal Heads sleeping around them. Daxter was just about to shout in shock when Sakura threw a large handkerchief in his mouth and placed her index on top of her mouth, making a "be quiet" signal.

Lisa and Jak followed Sakura through Dead Town quietly as the Metal Heads were fast asleep. Jak had out his sniper mod, just in case any of them tried to surprise them.

"We're almost there," Sakura said as they were getting close to a large clearing. "Once we get inside, I will explain everything."

"**I don't think so! You will go no further!**"

Lisa looked up along with Jak and Sakura to see Mariah sitting a long metal beam that was sticking out of a nearly demolished building. She then jumped down to be on the ground and glared at the woman. "How dare you bring that eco freak here." she snarled as she pulled out a switchblade from her vest pocket.

"He has a right, Mariah," she tried to reason. "He isn't Dark and you know it. Stop living with the past."

"I don't trust him! He has him inside of him and I won't change my mind until he is dead and when Sara is back with us," Mariah demanded. She suddenly lifted her arms and pointed at the three before shouting out loud.

"Tear them apart, Metal Heads!"

Suddenly from behind the girl, there was a large group of Metal Heads creeping behind her and snarling at him. Sakura went into a fighting pose while Jak aimed his gun at them. Lisa hid behind the blonde while Daxter perched on to her shoulder. "Don't worry," Jak assured quietly as he looked down at Lisa who looked back. "I won't let them take you away."

He turned back as cocked the gun and pointed at the Metal Heads that were between them and whatever location they were supposed to go.

"Let's make a deal, Sakura!"

She looked at Mariah who had a dark look on her face. "What?" Sakura questioned, feeling that something bad would come from this.

"We'll keep Sara out of this and it'll just be me and Metal Heads against you and Dark." Mariah suggested.

"My name's Jak, not whoever this guy is!" he shouted at her, feeling peeved that she would mistaken him for someone else. He didn't know who this Dark person was, but he had a good feeling who it was. But he knew that it was the only way to keep the girl from getting hurt. He looked down at her and knelt down as he picked Daxter off his shoulder. He then placed him on the Filipino's shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.

He pointed at a large slab of cement that was far off from any part of the battle and whispered, "I'll be back, okay?"

Before Lisa could speak back or say anything against this, Daxter said it for her. "No way, man! We are sticking to you like glue!"

Jak shook his head and said, "If anything gets bad, I want you two to get back to the city, stay with the Underground, and take care of Daxter."

Lisa couldn't do anything but nod her head as she ran toward the slab and placed her back on it. Daxter jumped off and looked over it to watch the start of the battle.

Sakura pulled something out of her short's pocket; it was a small listening device, similar to the one that the young girl owns. She placed the listening buds in her ears before turning to look at the blonde. She smirked and pulled out another pair of headphones that had a smaller version of hers. He quickly caught it, nearly dropping his blaster gun. Looking at it with confusion, Jak looked at Sakura as she motioned him to place it in his ears.

He heard a muffled sound of an electric guitar as he started to feel a bit tired when he soon noticed that his vision of the area went a bit wider. He then noticed that he lost control of his body as he looked to see someone else had taken his place. He expected to see himself as his Dark Eco form, but instead he saw another man standing. His hair was not white, but black that was streaked forward.

**Lisa: BTW that was Redemption from Gackt. I can't wait to see him at the Axpo this year! X3 **

The man pulled the buds out of his ears and threw it back at Sakura who calmly caught it. Jak saw Mariah's confused look before it suddenly changed to anger. "You dare make him appear, Sakura? You should be ashamed to have him back!" she spat as a Metal Head roared at the sudden change.

"I fear that she is right," the man said as he looked back at where Jak was floating. He was about to lift his hand up to do something, but Sakura quickly caught his arm and shook her head.

"It was my choice to summon you, as it was my choice to send my other daughter away and keep her location a secret," she whispered to him. "Let's just fight these creeps for old time's sake, Dark."

-+-+-+-

**Lisa: LOL! ROFL! LMAO!!**

**Michelle: o0... uh... do I even want to know?**

**Neko: What's wrong?**

**Lisa: I was watching this yaoi show called "Mirage of Blaze", and Naoe in the show in the English version... it's Yami's voice! LOL!!**

**Isaiah: ... I'll continue typing for her...**

**Neko: A yaoi show?! Let me see! LET ME SEE**

**Lisa: And the voice of Takaya is the voice of Kenshin! ACK!**

Inside the palace, Michelle walked silently through it while avoiding to get caught by any patrolling Krimzon Guards. As she hid behind another corner, she noticed where she was. She was near the entrance in to the large ballroom. Looking around for anyone who might be coming by, she slipped into the room and lowered her hood. She walked around and noted that it was still dirty and broken from that night.

She then noticed the table where she and her friends sat at, along with Jak, Mr. Stiles, Kato, and Duo.

She remembered that night like it had only happened a few minutes ago. From the moment they first saw their friend in front of them with that confused look, up to when they finished fighting with Markus, his twin brother, Mariah, and Errol.

At that very moment she had shot at him continuously when he hid behind the table, she felt just lost for a few minutes. She was in love with a traitor, but she couldn't do that. It was his entire fault that this was happening. It was his fault that she and her friends were separated from Lisa in the first place. He was the one that kidnapped her and erased her mind off all things about them, placing false ones that might be true.

Not being able to take staying inside that room, or matter of fact the whole building, she quickly left the room and the palace. Looking around the place to see the people of Haven City minding their business, Michelle looked around and felt mildly moody.

Taking in a big sigh, she just sang out a few words.

_If there was a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation _

She was walking slowly down the stairs, not noticing that there was a pair of watching eyes looking from afar.

_That's ancient history  
Been there, done that! _

Out of a dark alley, Neko and Annie just jumped in front of their Mexican friend and waved their fingers at her, making a no-no motion.

_Who you think you're kidding?  
He's the earth in heaven to you  
You try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you _

Michelle just waved them off and walked away, covering her ears from the noise and the song.

_Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

She began to speed walk as she waved her hands in a no-way motion.

_No chance! No way!  
I won't say it! No, no._

Neko and Annie do the movements that were similar to te movements, getting awkward looks from the pedestrians and zoomer riders.

_You swoon, you sigh.  
Why deny it? Uh-oh!_

Michelle just shook her head and glared at her friends.

_It's too cliché!  
I won't say I'm in love..._

**Isaiah: -shivers in disgust- Can we just skip to the last chorus part? I don't want to do this thing...**

**Michelle: You can skip the next few lines but you are not skipping the chorus at all!**

**Isaiah: You're just telling me this because now you want to see a boy type a girlie song!**

**Michelle: -nods head- Plus we have to wrap this up... it's been nearly another month since we updated...**

**Neko: What did I say about conversations during songs?!**

**Isaiah and Michelle: o0! ...oh shit...**

As they kept singing to her and trying to admit it, not very far away was the said man of the problem; Markus. He was looking at a small gray clipboard that had a small packets of paper that consists of names who owe the Baron money. He really didn't like doing this, but he also didn't care. If it was a job, he must see it through; that's how he was raised.

_"Father, can't I go outside and play with them?" young Markus complained as he was standing under a large tree with his father. His father said nothing and didn't move as he was meditating. Knowing the answer, Markus slowly sat back down to look at Lucas and Dark playing tag with two small girls who looked like twins. Nearby was a young woman who watched them contently._

_"Markus."_

_The boy looked at his father, a small flicker of hope that he would give him a chance to have fun. It was soon extinguish when he saw the dark look in his eyes._

_"I told you not to call me that anymore now that you are ascending in our clan," his father stated in a cold tone. "You will learn discipline. Our clan is dying, and I don't a weak boy to be the next leader after I die."_

_"But we can never die thanks to Mr. Cyprien and Ms. Keller," young Markus said, but became silent as he realized that he was challenging his authority. He sighed in defeat as he looked at the grass that he was sitting on as the small holes of light that came through the tree were moving a bit. "It's not fair! Why do I have to be the one that's next in line?" he shouted. "Lucas should do it. He's more social able and everyone likes him!"_

_"Because he wasn't the first one to be born."_

_"Well, maybe it would be better if I was never born!"_

_That did it. His father then stood up and grabbed young Markus by the collar of his shirt. He felt tears falling down from his eyes as he felt the dark glare from his father. After a few moments of silence, his father let out an exasperated breath and dropped him._

_He walked away slowly but stopped before stepping out of the shadows of the tree. Young Markus's father looked back at him and said in a warning and deadly tone._

_"If I see you cry at all, I'll make sure you suffer the worst punishment that I could think of and you know I'm very imaginative, my son."_

Markus shook his head, getting the voice out of his head as he looked up ahead and froze, nearly dropping the clipboard in his hand as he held it beside him. In front of him near the entrance of the palace was the girl who he had met, Michelle. Near her were her two friends and it looked like they were teasing her? He also heard the sound of their voices singing a son, but he didn't recognize it from anywhere.

He quickly hid behind a large column that seemed to be there for that reason.

**Isaiah: Are you done yet, Lisa? I'm running out of imagination and writer's block is about to come on to me...**

**Lisa: -pushes him off- Thanks for the help, Izzy!**

**Isaiah: My name isn't Izzy!!!**

**Neko: I still can't believe you kiss twenty girls already...**

**Michelle: He's trying to be a pimp!**

**Lisa: Okay! -cracks her knuckles- Let's go!**

**Marielle: o0...**

**Neko: Let's add some more OC characters later on! And not make them die, okay?**

**Lisa: ... and I just know who to put! I'll have to type up a disclaimer later...**

Watching them carefully, her two friends kept on singing but soon stopped as the Asian-looking one shouted, "Forget this, Neko! She isn't going to listen to us!"

The Asian began to walk away before motioning for the dark-colored skin girl to follow. She hesitated before saying to Michelle, "Hope you get better, Michy. It's possible that he still likes you, I hope..."

Then the two girls left, leaving Michelle alone in the street with just strangers passing by her. He then leaned on the column, not looking at her. His heart was racing fast and his lungs felt like someone was holding them, keeping him from breathing right. He was sure that the reason for this reaction was because of that girl, but why was it her fault?

-+-+-+-

Day 6 5:49 pm

I watched as Sakura and Jak's other form began fighting against the Metal Heads. Daxter was rooting and yelling at his buddy to do certain moves.

"Come on, Jak! Upper cut! **Upper cut! **Now, swing to your left! No, your other left!"

Becoming a bit irritated, I pulled his tail softly as he lost balance and landed on the dirt floor. I looked back to see that Mariah was just standing where she was, watching everything as if she was waiting for one of them to wear out, take advantage of them. I know I can't do anything; I'm not Supergirl or any female heroes...

… Although I wished so I wouldn't be so goddamn vulnerable...

I watched as they kept on fighting and they were also starting to lose strength as the Metal Heads kept on coming at them. Daxter climbed on my right shoulder to watch as one of the Metal Heads nearly caught Dark off guard. He quickly lifted his clawed hand to slice off the armor that covered it and punched straight at it, causing it to disappear and change into Dark Eco. He let out a long sigh as he turned back quickly to the one he was previously fighting against.

Sakura had a very long staff that she seemed to be very skilled with as she was blocking each attack with graceful ease. I really can't believe that I was related to this woman. I mean, the only things that she and I have in common is our hair and woman grace.

Yes, I have a woman's grace even when I dress as a tom boy. I only act clumsy in order to avoid going to ballet practice ever again. I can't really imagine myself in a pink tutu anymore or wearing ballet shoes.

Then again, she might be mistaking me for her daughter, Sara.

Let's see, Sakura is Sara's mother so that would mean that Lucas and Markus are her kids too. But… she looks like she's thirty years old and Lucas & Markus, being twins, are twenty seven. Either that woman found the Fountain of Youth, or she had just recently gone to a plastic surgeon.

My train of thought was interrupted as someone was perched in front of me, their feet planted on the top of the broken edge of the debris and their knees were bent toward me. I looked up to see that it was Mariah, her arms folded on her lap as she looked as if she was studying me.

I stepped back, holding Daxter close as if he was the one that the girl was after. I glared at her as dark as I could; a glare I usually used on my dear mother…

She sighed in sadness and said, "Do you really hate me that much, Sara-chan?"

"My name is Lisa," I told her, darkening my glare. I took a step back, but stopped as I felt my back against something warm. I know it wasn't the building behind me since it was far off and it was cold. I looked up, as did Daxter, and I saw Lucas staring down at me. His bangs were covering his eyes and the sun was blinding me a bit, so I didn't know his expression.

He picked Daxter out of my arms and pulled him up to eye level, looking at him.

-+-+-+-

Daxter was struggling as he was trying claw at the black-haired man's hand, but Lucas wasn't affected. Without hesitation, he tossed the poor Ottsel at the debris, knocking him out.

"Daxter!" the girl in front of him shouted as Lisa ran toward him, but Lucas grabbed her arms and pulled her back. As she was struggling to get free, she stepped on his foot only to have pain course through her leg. Apparently, his shoe had a steel covering over it and the leg she had just used was her bad leg. She bent as far as she could as pain was coursing through her whole body.

She was whimpering and gasping, whispering for the pain to stop. Her whole body was shaking as the pain wouldn't go away.

"It's official," she thought, "My leg is sprained yet again… and it feels like one of my bones cracked!"

Suddenly, she screamed, calling for Jak to help her and for someone to stop the pain.

Lucas looked down at her with shock. Why isn't she calling for him like she did before? He was about to embrace the girl when he felt a sharp object nearly piercing his neck. Glancing to his right with no surprise, he saw a man wearing a pair of sunglasses and was staring at him, holding a sword that had its tip on his neck.

"Let… her… go…" he slowly demanded as Lucas felt the weapon going in a bit deeper and felt something wet trickle slowly down his neck. He closed his eyes and released her, the girl falling into the dirt ground as she clutched her leg. He felt the sword moving into him, forcing Lucas to move sideways as he was pushed away from the girl.

Lisa stared at the man that had saved her as he bent down and saw that his sword had disappeared, no where on his body. There was no sheath on his waist or back and no where nearby was there any weapon. It was as if it wasn't there to begin with. She felt the person carry her before looking up to see who saved her. The man smiled at her and said, "You never stop getting into trouble, do you Lisa?"

She recognized the voice easily as a small hint of relief grew into her soul.

"Nobutsuna-san?"

**To be Continued… **

**Lisa: Oh yes! If anyone knows who Takaya is, you guys are smart and are yaoi lovers! WOOT! **

**Neko: MWAHAHAHAH! You have to find out on your own! Oh btw, we don't own him. Also, he ain't an OC. He's an actually character from a really cool anime called- **

**Lisa: Didn't you say they have to find out on their own? **

**Neko: -covers her mouth- Oh man! I'm sorry! **

**Lisa: Let's just comment the last chapter reviews. **

**Pyro Madz: Thanks for reviewing the story… we felt a bit lonely for awhile when no one reviewed on the first day… well, I'm just mad about the KG ruining the moment. I think that's in their job description. **

**Oujoubara Kuroicho: Nice name! X3… wah?! I thought after all this time you would! TTTT … well, good luck on that! Yeah and praise Gaara!!! **

**Darkecogir: We better keep that quiet for your sake from Neko… and we're happy that we are back too! **

**GamerGirl1993: You nearly lost hope? Oh please! We're sorry for this long update! TTTT … and yes he's back for the celebration of his third movie! "Don't move! …I dropped my brain…" and we'll just have to try to update sooner. **

**pheonixral: Does everyone thought we would abandon this story? We were busy with school and we only have two weeks left! That's when we get the most work! I try to find time and Isaiah has internet problems! **

**Zexy's Girl: Nice name…. Britney… ROFL! Thanks! **

**liz: yeah… and now I have asthma… jesus… someone is out there to kill me… and it was the longest we done… **

**Mara Earth: Thanks for the review! …Although you weren't supposed to review yet… LOL! **

**SAChan23: LOL! Took you long enough! X3 and you should be careful of your sleeping times… it tires anyone out… **

**Okay! Now a preview… or more like a preview _summary_ of Chapter 19. **

_Next time, a new enemy emerges as also two new not-so OC characters! Who is this new comer that has saved Lisa from Lucas and Mariah's grasp? What was Sakura going to tell them? What will Markus do now that he is almost face to face with Michelle? Also, one of our young female heroes will be sent home, forcefully, but who will it bit? Well, you will have to wait until next time on **Jak 2: Teenagers of Haven City**! _

**BTW, we will be trying to update as soon as possible since the original plan was to make a flash ending for this and it was aimed to be posted on the day Axpo 2007 ends… and you know how close that is?! TO THE WORD PROSESSOR! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Lisa: Mwahahaha! I have updated before a week! WAHAHAHAHHA! **

**Neko: She has lost it… **

**Michelle: What can you expect? She has nearly only two weeks before she has to officially work on the flash ending of this fan fiction. **

**Lisa: -dark glare- summary… now….! –points at Naoe- You'll do it this time, Possessor! **

**Naoe: What? I'm not even in this game! **

**Lisa: Anything goes in my fan fiction! MWAHAHAHAH! **

**Annie: We don't him, the series, the game, or anything else… we own ourselves and the OCs in this story… **

_So I've appeared in this fan fiction, huh? Well, I don't know the whole story but I have intervened before they could take Ms. Rodriguez away again. I've been watching from the sidelines long enough. Plus, I have to get her back home, but in my heart I know that would just make matters worse between her and her mother. Also, it seems that Michelle has some love problems. Will Markus help her or will he just give it to her straight and say that the love that he felt for her was just an illusion? _

**Annie: … You're really good at this… **

**Naoe: -shrugs- I just read what it says on the note card… **

**Neko and Lisa: sexy voice… -drools- **

**Jak: What?! Just because he has that kind of voice, doesn't mean he's hot in appearance! **

**Chapter 19  
New Allies with a Cost **

The Possessor helped the young girl stand before putting his right hand above her right leg. He then began to chant a simple incantation:

**この子供の傷および精神を直し、それに持って来なさい純粋および明快さを… **

He kept on saying this as a soft glowing aura appeared around his hand and then slowly consumed her leg, followed by her entire body. She would have been afraid if she was a normal girl that had normal things happen to her, but since this whole thing has started, nothing has surprised. Nor was the sudden appearance of her cousin's body guard.

Once he finished chanting, he then said softly, "**_治療完了しなさい…_**" He then looked at her and said, "How did you get here?"

Lisa just looked down, embarrassed on what she should say. Before neither of them could speak, Mariah jumped off the debris and pulled out to daggers, holding them like a skilled street fighter would with deadly finesse.

"She's coming with us, Yoshiaki!" she stated as Lucas stood behind her unmoving as he had his hands in his pants pockets. He glared at him before glancing over to the other battle. It looked like the Metal Heads were loosing as Dark Jak had easily destroy three of them in a swift spin strike while Sakura cast a spell that seemed to make lightening appear out of nowhere and stun all the enemies around them.

Nobutsana Naoe pushed the girl back as they both stood and he held his palm in front of him, looking as if he was going to summon some kind of energy ball and fire it at them. Lisa glanced over to look at Daxter who was still unconscious as she felt an aching urge to run to him and see if he was alright. In a way, she was in charge of his safety. If anything happens to him, Jak would never forgive her and neither shall she.

Naoe saw this as his body started to glow a bright color of orange as he shouted on word clearly and offensively toward the two.

"**_火_!**"

Suddenly, a large stream of fire, followed by the cracking of the earth, appeared in front of the Possessor and headed toward the opposing two. They quickly jumped out of the way in time as it passed by them and destroyed a crumbling building that was about fifty feet behind them.

Lisa took this distraction as she ran toward Daxter, picked him up, and ran back toward Naoe. Once she was behind him, she softly slapped the Ottsel's furry face and called to him, trying to wake him up.

**Lisa: It seems cruel, but I'm not telling you what that stuff means… **

-+-+-+-

Dark killed another Metal Head when he felt a large tremor followed by one of the buildings crumble to the ground. The idea of an earthquake was likeable but was not possible without something to cause it in this abandoned area of the city. He looked back to where his other half had told his friends to hide to see a man standing between his old friends and Lisa.

_Lisa! _

Dark cringed as his head began to ache as he felt himself loosing grip on control. Sakura saw this as the last of the Metal Heads was making a final charge. She summoned another powerful spell as she boldly shouted aloud.

"**_Fire Arrows!_**"

Then, many streams of fire came from her staff; flying toward each Metal Head threw its gem and heart, killing them all. They then all disappeared and became Dark Eco. Then, they quickly floated toward Dark as he glowed numerous times as the purplish energy entered his body.

But it wasn't enough.

"Dark!" she called as his hair started to turn back to blonde and the claws were growing shorter. "Wait! You can't leave! I need help telling them!"

He was still cringing in pain as he looked at her with his left eye open and his right eye closed. "You can do this alone… I know you can, Sakura. Just don't get killed. They need you for guidance."

He froze as he fell forward, his whole body tired and back to its original form. Sakura bent down and was about to touch his shoulder but she froze and pulled her hand away as the body moved, pushing himself from the dirty floor and wiping the sweat that covered his face.

"What… what happened?" Jak's voice came from the mouth as he looked around looked around to try to figure out the situation. All that went flying out of his head and into any nearby trash can back in the city as he saw Lisa and another man about to be attacked by Lucas and Mariah.

"Lisa!" he shouted as he quickly shouted as he ran toward them, feeling a small pain on his side. However, he ignored it and kept on running toward them.

-+-+-+-

"**Lisa!**"

The said girl looked toward the original battle field to see Jak, in his original form, running toward her. "Jak!" she called back as she completely forgotten about the duo, Naoe, and ran toward him. Daxter had woken up as he felt a small shaking around as he looked ahead to see Jak running toward the, and getting closer.

Realizing what was about to happen, he quickly jumped off on to the ground and nearly tripped over himself as he sat on the dirt floor.

Lisa then quickly hugged Jak as he held her close, feeling her shaking. She wouldn't look at him, but he knew she was glad that he was back. He then looked up to the see the other man walking toward him casually; his right hand in his pocket while his left arm just hanged on his side lazily.

"You must be Jak, the one that the Underground has been talking about lately," the man commented before taking out a small cigarette from his jacket pocket and placed it in his mouth. He pulled out a lighter and was about to flick it.

"**Don't you dare ignore us, Yoshiaki!**"

The said man looked at Mariah with annoyance on his face, as he took out the smoking stick out of his mouth and calmly stated.

"You are not allowed to hurt her, Mariah. Now, I advise you to leave this place at once before I inform a certain _someone _about what you were doing behind their back."

Mariah flinched while Lucas just massaged the bridge of his nose before both of them ran toward the entrance back into the city. The man waited for exactly two minutes before putting the cigarette in his mouth and lighted it. He took a deep breath, took the stick away, and blew a thin line of smoke in front of him.

Lisa peeked over her shoulder to notice that he was feeling agitated as she released Jak and said, "Are you alright, Naoe?"

The man looked at her before nodding his head and looked away. "I'll be fine."

-+-+-+-

Neko and Annie were walking through the Slums and toward the Water Port as they were talking about Michelle's predicament. "She seriously has to give in or it could really hurt her." Neko stated in a worried tone.

"Like I give a crap," Annie said, her arms behind her head like she was care-free. As they kept on walking, Annie bumped into a taller blonde haired man as she nearly lost her composure. She turned quickly to see if the man would apologize, which he didn't.

"Hey, you bastard!" she called, and notice again that the man was ignoring her.

Without thinking, she sped at the man and was ready to punch the back of his head when the man quickly turned and grabbed her arm. She felt herself in a millisecond on the ground with her arm being pulled hard enough that pain was coursing through it.

"Watch what you do, freak."

"That voice!" Annie thought as she turned her head to look back at her captor to recognize the cold stare that he gave to anyone he knew were a nuisance. Annie gawked as she accusingly pointed her finger at the short-eared man.

"**Eiri Yuki?!**"

**Annie: I bet you didn't see that coming, now did you? **

-+-+-+-

"Wow…" Daxter commented as he stared at Naoe with interest and curiosity. "He's like the third guy I've seen with short ears. What did you guys do: curse off a gang about their ears?"

"Not funny, Daxter!" Lisa stated with annoyance known in her voice before she stepped toward the man. "What are you doing here, Nobutsana-san?"

"Well, for starters," he said before blowing a puff of smoke into the air. "I've come to bring you and your friends back."

Lisa's eyes widened as her whole body froze. She had nearly forgotten; Naoe works for her mother for the time being as her guardian. Without warning, she suddenly spat out in a loud voice, "I'm not going back to that damn woman! She's a slave driver and a total bitch! I'm not going back, ever!"

Jak was taken back from these sudden statements. He had never known what this girl would say, and he thought she wouldn't even know some of those words. He was brought back to reality when Naoe forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. "I must do as I am told, Ms. Rodriguez."

"Hey! Let her go!" Jak demanded as he was about to charge at him when Naoe brought his hand up and lifted his palm so that it was facing the renegade. Jak then felt a sudden pulse similar to Sakura's, but it was more powerful that it pushed him nearly six yards away from them and into a large wall.

"Jak!" Sakura called before glaring at Naoe. "What is your problem? She said she didn't want to go back!"

Naoe ignored her as he was about to pull the girl back to the city. Sakura then ran toward him and stood in front of him, grabbing the front of his jacket and said, "Don't take her away please! I have to tell them so much! I promised Dark that I would tell her everything!"

Naoe just stared at her and grabbed one of her wrists, pulling it off and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have my orders."

Just at that moment, Jak came out of nowhere and spear-tackled him to the ground, forcing his grip to let go of the two girls. Sakura ran to Lisa and held her close as the two men started to struggle to knock the other out.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't want to go with you!" Jak stated as he was about to punch him, but Naoe punched him first and rolled so that he was on top.

**Lisa: Okay! Quick warning for all! This is not a yaoi pairing! **

**Neko: Even though it sounds like a good idea but Naoe is already fallen in love with someone… and he's gay… **

"You don't know anything about her!" he snapped back.

"Oh great! Where have I heard that before?"

-+-+-+-

"What are you doing here, Eiri-san?" Neko asked as they were hiding in the alley. Yuki ignored them by grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. Before he could place it in his mouth, Annie slapped his hand and glared at him.

"No smoking until you tells us, stupid!"

Yuki just stared at the smoking stick on the ground and became entranced by it.

_"Yuki! I thought we are going to go out together tonight!" _

_"Shut up, brat! I have to finish novel! If you bother me while I'm working, you're out of this house and out of my life." _

_Shuichi just pouted then smiled as he said, "Okay, Yuki-yuki! I'll wait for you then" _

"But he didn't wait…" he muttered to himself as he covered his face with his left hand.

_A little later… _

_Why the hell is it so quiet? _

_Shuichi! Shuichi, where are you? _

_… _

_… _

_… _

_YUKI!! HELP!!! _

"Yuki…"

He looked up to see the two girls looking at him worriedly before he smiled and chuckled. "How'd you get here?" he said. "Once you tell me, I'll tell you my story."

Without hesitation, Neko explained everything from the sleepover to the ball and to small musical number which was where Yuki cut her off.

"I really do not like hearing about people trying to re-enact a scene from a Disney movie." He sighed and explained.

"It was about three weeks ago… I had promised Shuichi that I would take out to the park for a walk if he had got his album to platinum. Well, he did but I had to finish a novel that was due in two days so I told him no. At first, I thought he would get mad and start pestering me, but he just smiled and told me that he would wait for me… and then…"

_YUKI!! HELP!!! _

_Yuki ran out of his study room and into the living room where he saw Shuichi being pulled into the TV. He noticed on the ground that there was a game console connected to the TV, but he ignored that as he ran toward the young pink-haired boy. He was about to grab his hand when the boy tugged completely into the television set. _

_Yuki's hands flattened as they were pressed against the screen and his eyes focus on his lover disappearing into static. He was shocked before anger filled his eyes and started punching the set, shouting for Shuichi to quit this joke and to come back. _

"…only he never came back." He said, placing his hands in his pockets and leaning back. Annie took off her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose while Neko covered her mouth in shock. "A few days later, I learned that many people were disappearing from their homes. About a week ago, your names and your two friends were announced as missing."

"We _have_ been here for almost a week," Annie bluntly stated. Neko shushed her before signaling for the novelist to continue.

"Then I thought about it carefully."

"At least we know who the smart one is in their relation ship."

"Annie!"

"What? I'm just being humorous!"

"Look! I understood that all the disappearances involved a game console and one game, Jak 2."

"Wait a second! Are you saying the Shuich was-?"

"-playing that game before he got sucked in. I tried it out and just a matter of minutes, I was sent in to the game and met this guy named Tangerine or whatever name of fruit he was named after."

"Mango?"

"Yeah, that name. Like I give a damn! All I want is to find that brat and bring him home!"

Annie giggled, causing the other two to stare at her concerned. "What's so funny?" Yuki demanded.

"Who knew you would do all this for Shuichi? He would be so happy if he was here!" She then started to burst into laughter, saying stuff like this guy is going OOC and him such a puppy.

Yuki just sighed in irritation as he stared up at sky before his communicator buzzed off. Picking it up, Torn's voice came through.

"**We have a problem in ****Dead** **Town****. It seems two of our new recruits are having a fight down there. Go check it out.**"

Without confirming or making a sound, he hanged up on the commander and looked at the two. "Let's go."

-+-+-+-

Back at the Underground base, Torn was twitching as the communicator in his hands was ready to break in half. "I really hate that man!" he muttered deadly, not caring that two of his recruits, Amy and Mango, were cringing from the deadly aura that was emitting from him.

"I think it was Yuki again," Amy commented as Mango nodded his head in agreement.

-+-+-+-

"Stop it! Stop fighting, you two!" Lisa demanded, but Jak and Naoe wouldn't listen as they were now standing up and exchanging kicks and punches. Daxter was on Sakura's shoulder as he just watched them having a go at one another.

"You know what? I don't care who wins!" Sakura snapped as she stalked toward the two and brought her staff up. She then swung it like a bat, hitting both of them on the head. Jak fell forward while Naoe stumbled then fell on his back.

"You guys are acting like immature school boys!" she said as Daxter jumped off her shoulder and sat on his friend's chest.

"I told you not to piss off the ladies, Jak. Now we got a chick with a magic staff up your ass."

Lisa ran up to Jak, straddling him as she looked down at him. "Are you alright, Jak?"

Daxter jumped away and smirked at how they looked. Jak saw this too, but his reaction was way different; he was nearly blushing as the girl was completely on him, her hands on his shoulders for support from falling on his body. He slowly sat up while the girl followed the movement as she sat on his legs.

"Why did she have to come in a dress?" Jak mentally cursed. He then felt someone staring at them as he side-glance as saw Sakura doing an evil smirk. "Why do I get the feeling that she planned this out?"

Naoe stood up, rubbing his face where it hurt as he looked at the two. He watched as the girl was looking all worried and saw that the boy's face was red. As she was about to touch his forehead, he quickly grabbed and looked like he was saying that he was fine. What he was more focused on was that the young girl was smiling. She would never smile like this back at her home, not with her mother throwing chore after chore when ever the girl would try to find something fun to do in the house.

He sighed as he walked up to her and grabbed her arm softly, only to help her back up before releasing her. She looked up at him as he sighed again and said, "I'll just stay to keep you out of trouble. You are known to be accident prone."

"And that's why Pablo gave her the nickname, Accident!"

All of them looked to see Annie and Neko following another blonde man who had short ears too. "Oh my fucking god! It's a plague! Everyone's getting short ears!"

Neko and Annie ignored that comment and ran to Lisa as they began to talk about what they had just learned. Naoe walked over to Yuki and said, "Have you found them?"

Yuki just shook his head and looked over to where the small little group was. He then noticed a long-eared blonde walking over to Lisa as he tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled, conversing with him about something.

"That smile…" he muttered, ignoring the "hmm?" from Naoe.

_"It's OK. You can't betray anyone anymore, Yuki." _

_He was lying faced down as he had his face buried in his arms. Shuichi had slowly laid his hand on his head. _

_"And I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you." _

_"Shut up! Your voice is jarring." _

_"You jerk! I've been crying my heart out and saying really embarrassing things to cheer you up." _

_Yuki then looked up, glaring at him as Shuichi was shaking his fist in anger. _

_"Shut up. I haven't cried in six years so my head hurts." _

_Suddenly, Shuichi's eyes bulged and he had a goofy smiling on his face. _

_"Six years? You really are cool, Yuki! I cry once a day." _

_Yuki felt a bit faint as he laid his head back down, pretending to ignore him. _

_"You're so totally cool! It seems like you've got some strange history." _

_Then the pink-haired boy had a thoughtful look on his face. _

_"I guess you're good at that…" _

_He then started laughing with an embarrass smile. _

Yuki watched as his faded and saw that the young girl had the same look as she was laughing too.

"Shuichi…"

-+-+-+-

**Michelle: Finally! The time to reveal who are the two girls that are in the prison cells! **

**Vanessa: And I'll be official back in! WOOT! **

He slowly opened his eyes as he felt himself laying a soft cot. Picking him up and holding his aching head, Shuichi looking around the small and familiar cell with dismay. He looked around to see that the other two occupants were gone, meaning that they were going through the Dark Eco experiment.

For an odd reason, he wasn't put through. However, he wished he did. Everyday he was put through a different torture, thanks to this man named Errol. He couldn't stand be touched by him, but he would always be chained and treated like some item. He couldn't stand it anymore.

He was still wearing what he had when he first came here: Orange sweater with hood and grey shorts. His shoes were taking away for no apparent reason that he didn't care anymore. He walked over to the door to get a peek through the bars.

Just as he reached them, the doors slid open fast and two figures were thrown at him.

"**Gak!**"

Shuichi had no time to block as he was now below two unconscious bodies. After the room stopped spinning, he crawled out of the pile to look at them and asked, "Are you two alright?"

The one with purple streaks looked up and said, "My whole body hurts, so shut up pinkie…"

"I'm sorry, Jazmine," he apologized quickly as he hurried helped her up and laid her against the wall next to the door. He then went to the long haired girl and helped her lay face up. "Are you alright, Merry?"

She nodded her head before wincing and clutching her forehead. "God damn! My brain feels like someone put a metal crowbar in my head and melted it." she described as her eyes were wincing from the small light.

"I still can't believe it's been nearly two years since we got here," the purple-streaked haired girl stated. "What day was that?"

"A Friday," Merry breathed out. "September 15th…2006"

Shuichi quirked and eyebrow and said, "But that's not right! You say that you've been here for three years?" When they nodded their heads the best they could, he frowned. "But I came to this on August 25th, the same year."

"What?" Jazmine shouted as she sat up straight but fell back against the wall as pain coursed through her body. "Man… we're lucky they didn't pull the heavy needles on us today. I don't think I can take much more of this."

"I feel like I'm going to die," Merry bluntly stated. Shuichi started to panic, babbling about death is not the answer and suicide will give you a straight ticket, and so on and so forth.

"God, shut up!" Jazmine snapped as Shuichi finally calmed down. "Look, we just have to rest up and find a way out."

"But we can't go back the way Jak used," Merry stated. "Ta-kun, it's hopeless. There's no way out. This is where we will die and we won't see anyone ever again."

"God you're so god damn emo, Merry!" Ta-kun said as she tried to stand but was partially using the wall as a support. "We'll get out of this. And we can be sure that Jak will save us!"

"I'm kind of also wondering about something," Shuichi said in a calm voice. "Who is this princess that the guards have been talking about? If I remember correctly, there was no such character in the game… well other than Ashelin, but she doesn't work here."

"I hope this girl ain't a bad guy," Merry whined as she started to feel some of her strength come back.

-+-+-+-

"I don't get why you guys are here," Lisa said as they began following Sakura through Dead Town. "I mean, I get Naoe's reason… well, not really, but Eiri being here? That's what I'm wondering."

Neko then motioned her to walk closer to her, which she did. She then placed her hand so that she was whispering in the young girl's ear and that no one else could hear her.

"It's because Shuichi is here too. He was sent to this world three weeks before us."

Lisa made a quiet whistle as she glanced over to Yuki who wasn't paying much attention to where they were going.

"Oi! Yuki! Are you awake?" Lisa called, but he didn't turn his head nor made any motion that he was trying to ignore her.

_Mo, Yuki! Let's go to the park tomorrow!_

"**Hey! Yuki, watch out!**"

Before he could do anything, he walked right into a wall, nearly being left behind if everyone else didn't stop walking to look what had just happened. Annie was chortling while Neko just smiled widely as she muttered, "Yep! He's definitely going OOC for being here."

Yuki quickly recovered and took the front, ignoring the suppressed laughter and gritting his teeth in anger. "I'm going to kill that brat when I see him," he mentally cursed.

As they kept on walking, Annie suddenly just said, "Someone hasn't gotten laid lately."

Jak froze while Lisa bumped into him. Naoe nearly choked on his cigarette while Sakura just felt sick. All that Neko did was laughed and pointed at Yuki, saying, "You so just got burned! Oh fucking yeah!"

Sakura cringed at this and just pulled Jak and Lisa's arm, taking them away from the soon-to-be battle of burns.

**Michelle: Oh my god… that was such a corny title for that… **

**Lisa: I'm in a hurry so shut up! **

As they kept on walking, Daxter was trying not to laugh at the comment before he noticed that Jak was staring at Lisa who was looking away from him.

-+-+-+-

I can't be here…

I shouldn't be here…

I don't want to see him find out the truth…

"Lisa, you okay?"

I looked up at Jak who seemed a bit concerned. I nodded my head looked ahead, seeing that the infamous place of recognition was close. I jerked my arm away from Sakura, causing her to let go of Jak's and to stare at me.

"Lisa?"

I looked at her and told her to go on without me. I couldn't say why, even with Daxter giving me the puppy pout.

"I'll be waiting here, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

I saw Jak hesitate before leaving with Sakura. As they turned, I could imagine what their reactions are. And I felt bad about it…

He would now know that this horrible place is his world.

-+-+-+-

As they got closer to the hut, Daxter and Jak just gawked as the Ottsel pointed slowly at it.

"Is that... Is that... No, it couldn't be... that's not..." he stuttered as he tried to understand what this meant.

Jak stated it bluntly. "This is Samos's hut"

Daxter looked at him with still belief in his eyes. "But... What?... How?... When?... Where??... **Why???!!!**"

His friend covered his face, not being able to take the sad reality of things.

"You're in the future, my dear friends." They turned to look at Sakura as she had her hands folded in front of her. "This is your world, many years into the future."

Jak then glared at her and said, "Why did you bring us here? Where is Kiera and Samos?"

"They are in this time period as well, but I don't know their location. All I can tell you is that they are inside the city." She said.

"Were you the one that brought us here?" Jak asked, sounding a bit hurt but angry at the same time.

She shook her head and said, "That was the work of someone with high power. Even I can't reach that limit and neither can our enemies."

"Why is Lisa involved with you guys, and how is she your daughter? And if that's true, that would Markus and Lucas your sons!" Jak deducted.

"Hey! Are you calling me old?" Sakura shouted, sounding offended. "I'll have you know that I'm 43 years old! I gave birth to those darn boys when I was 23!"

"Wait! Then that means that…" Daxter started calculate and think of the numbers before it finally hit him. "You had twins at the age of twenty?"

Sakura nodded and smiled as she started to have a pink aura around her. "I felt so proud to have brought such handsome men into this world."

"And awkwardly, those _handsome _men tried to kill us," Daxter joked, careful not to say it out loud.

"But after giving birth to another pair of twins, Sara and Lisa, I was afraid of what my husband was planning."

She motioned them to follow to the inside of the hut and this time, they didn't hesitate.

-+-+-+-

"I hope they are feeling okay about this," Lisa muttered to herself as she waited exactly where she had stopped. Sighing, she was getting a little impatient as she looked over her shoulder to see a small sign of the others and looked back to the front to see no sign of the Ottsel or the renegade.

"**Are you waiting for someone?**"

Lisa carefully looked to her right to see a young man with silver hair staring at her. She nodded her head as she looked at him, turning her body so she was facing him. "Who might you be?"

"**I'm no one yet I'm someone also.**"

She just tilted her head in confusion, making the man laugh as he held out his hand.

"**Come with me, child. I wish to have a little chat with you.**"

-+-+-+-

Michelle sat alone in the middle of the street in the Water Port, just staring at the water below her. Her plan didn't go the way she wanted it. She didn't see Markus and her friends had to throw a musical number at her.

"Man! This is hopeless!" the Mexican yelled to the sky. "He for sure doesn't love me. I bet he loves that other girl more. I mean… that chick got the physic and everything."

She pulled her legs up and took off her black boots, placing them beside her as she dipped her feet into the cooling water. She sighed in content as she let the feeling flow through her.

Behind her was Markus, but she didn't sense his presence. He just watched her silently as the girl looked relaxed. What had she said about him not loving her? Was it she thought that he was in love with Mariah?

No, that wasn't true. He loved this young girl because he knew for sure that he was the one that would protect.

_-Five years ago- _

_"Mother…I've been having these weird thoughts lately." _

_Sakura shook and was startled at this as she nearly dropped her tea cup. "Um... what kind of thoughts, my dear son?" _

_"I'm not perverted, mother." He stated monotone. _

_He saw his mother sigh in relief and then laugh at her stupidity, muttering about that there was only one pervert in a family. "What are your thoughts?" _

_"I keep seeing this girl… but I've never met her before. I'm not even sure she exists. _

_Sakura laughed and said, "I guess we could call her your dream girl, neh Markus?" _

_Markus blushed and said, "That's stupid, mother! Plus, the way she was looking in the dream, Lucas would say that I was cradle robbing her!" _

_Sakura just laughed and said, "Just follow your heart." _

_"But father said-" _

_"Not everything your father says is the right thing, Markus." _

Taking a big sigh, he knelt down quietly and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He felt her freeze from the contact as she was about to turn around to find out who it was.

"Don't move." He commanded and surprisingly, she followed. He snuggled into her neck and felt her breathing starting to come quicker. "Calm yourself. I'm not going to kill you."

"Why…"

"I had my orders, Michelle. I had to keep you away from her… and me."

"You? Why would you keep me away?"

Markus just sighed and looked ahead and then down at the water as did Michelle. He tightened his grip as he quietly said.

"I couldn't let myself see you look at me that way…"

-+-+-+-

"I'm telling you this once, Yuki," Neko said proudly. "Once we find your lover, we'll make sure to reserve a hotel room for you guys to well… you know… get it on…"

Yuki snapped at her, threatening to seal her mouth shut with duct tape while Naoe kept trying to calm the two down. Annie just watched this before glancing up ahead to where her friend was standing, but she was walking toward someone. Without saying anything, she ran over to Lisa as fast as she could.

"Hey! Stop!"

As she got closer, she saw a silver haired man holding the young girl's hand like a father would to a daughter. As she got closer, the man looked at her and frowned. "You're in my way, child."

Annie didn't hesitate as she took her sword out of her sheath and swung it at the man.

Then everything turned black… followed by a blood-curdling scream…

-+-+-+-

"What the heck was that?" Jak snapped his head toward the outside and the direction where he had heard the scream.

"It sounded like Annie!" Daxter stated.

-+-+-+-

"What the fuck was that?" Yuki cursed as he looked over to where Annie had run down to.

Neko dashed toward that direction and called her friends' name. As she kept going down the clattered street, she soon saw someone lying on the floor with her back facing up. She recognized the clothing and the sword in her hand.

"What the hell, Annie? Stop sleeping!" Neko joked as she knelt down beside her and pushed so she could see her face. She smiled as she saw her friend but it soon went to completely shock and disbelief.

Annie's eyes were widened out and the pupils were blank and small. Blood had started to spill from a wound; a large gaping hole in her stomach area. It looked like Annie had coughed up some blood before her death.

"No…" Neko stared down at her, not seeing Yuki and Naoe catching up to her and seeing the gruesome sight. Jak and Sakura finally caught up as Daxter quickly covered his eyes from the sight. Naoe walked toward Neko and tried to pull her up, but she suppressed her weight and then started to struggle from his grip.

"**She can't be dead! She can't! She's supposed to live until we got back! You bitch! You stupid bitch!**"

Jak looked at her with an apologetic look before noticing that Yuki's attention wasn't focused on the girl, but someone that was on a roof top about three stories high. Looking up, Jak and Daxter saw someone with silver hair holding someone in his arms.

"Lucas…"

Jak glanced at him and looked back at the man to notice that his formed changed, back to looking like Markus's twin. He held the person close to him with one arm while his left arm was dripping blood.

"You have bothered me for the last time, Jak! I'm taking her back and you won't see her again."

For a second, the renegade didn't understand until he had noticed who Lucas was holding. His eyes widened as he brought up his Blaster gun and switched it to sniper mode. "Give her back!"

"Lucas! Stop it! She shouldn't be involved in this! Don't repeat what happened five years ago, please!" Sakura pleaded but she knew she was calling on deaf ears.

**Lisa: I feel like I'm about to type up a familiar scene here so don't try to stop me… even though I've been trying to stop myself from doing this kind of thing. **

Just then, the air started to pick up as a KG carrier appeared above Lucas. It dropped a ladder down as Lucas casually grabbed it and placed his left foot on the last bar. As they were going up, he felt the girl stir in his arm. He held her close and said, "I won't let that man have you."

Lisa didn't understand until she turned her head to look down, seeing that Jak was becoming smaller and smaller. Realization hit her hard. She tried to struggle to get free. She got her right arm free as she reached for Jak, hoping that he could somehow get up there to save her.

She was about to call out to him but she felt the familiar feeling of lightheaded as her eyes started to droop.

"Jak… Help me…"

As they kept on going farther and higher, Jak then completely snapped as his feature changed again, his hair turning white and his skin turning pale.

"**Sara!**"

He began jumping ledge to ledge of the building before them. Once he reached the highest, he used all his lower body strength to jump as high as he could.

Sakura's staff glowed as she suddenly shouted while pointing her staff at Jak, "**_Wind Tunnel!_**"

With the extra boost, he was able to grab Lucas's right leg. Lucas glared down at him as he noticed that Jak let one of his hands go of his leg and the nails grew long. Just as he was about to pierce his limb, he felt sudden pain over his left arm as he released his grip on Lucas.

He then began to fall…

**To be continued… **

**Lisa: … **

**Neko: … **

**Michelle: … **

**Annie: …….WHY THE HELL AM I DEAD? **

**Michelle: We don't like you much in the story and there were many hints in the story that you were going to get kicked out…. JK! We already said that one of us had to leave. **

**Annie: Then why didn't you leave? **

**Michelle: Hello! So not my style… **

**Lisa: …TT.TT Jak-kun… **

**Neko: o0! Oh man! Don't cry! Someone do the review replies! **

**Vanessa: Oh! Me! ME! **

**Oujoubara Kuroicho: LOL! Does everyone who reads this fan fiction know someone else who reviews this? **

**GamerGirl1993: You nearly lost hope? Wow… that's low… and yeah thanks for the review! **

**Darkecogir'n'Co: Oh yeah! Kick those Marauders' butt! And I don't know. Can you suggest who would be good enough? Yeah, martial arts rule! **

**Zexy's Girl: Well, we get inspired by watching other stuff and think to ourselves, "What the heck am I doing? We have to finish this story!" **

**SAChan23: You pm me since you already reviewed this chapter. You're cool! **

**Okay! Now a summary for the next chapter! Sorry but we seem to go faster when we do the thing like in some animes.**

_OMFG! Jak is about to fall to his death, or is he? And now that Markus had confessed his feelings, how will he react to learning that the young girl is back in their grasp? And also, this seems to be a spoiler any ways but it is now time to meet the Shadow. Who is this Shadow and how will he be able to help our heroes save Haven from what may be an apocalyptical event? And we must now say good bye to one of our OC characters once again as Derek Stiles will be forcefully sent back to our world, but who would do such a thing? Read next time when the next update of Jak 2: Teenagers in __Haven_ _City__ comes._

**Alright! On with the next chapter we go! Woot! We're on a roll! And are we going a bit over board on this?**


	20. Chapter 20

_Previously…_

**Hello everyone. We are sorry to inform you that we will be updating again during the second week of July.**

**Reasons:**

**We have the Axpo.**

**Transformers Movie is out.**

**Summer school... god I hate that since it seperates us...**

**Renovations at Lisa's house...**

**And... well that's the top four reasons. We are really sorry that we haven't updated but we must say that this story will end soon... NO NOT IN TWO CHAPTERS!!! Sheesh... we aren't harsh like that. We also are busy making a movie ending for this fan fiction. Lisa's hand is ready to fall off on trying to make all the pictures.**

-Marielle, Co-leader of Anime Fan Team

P.S. Do not review this chapter... yet... wait for the **real** chapter to pop up. Thank you.

P.S.S. If you wish to review this chapter, PM us on the email address. We will reply to you if you wish.

**-+-+-+-**

**Lisa: Okay, this chapter will clear up all that is about the Aero clan. I was freaking hating writer's block! I had it for like three weeks now!**

**Neko: And you'll find out who will tell the story. Mwahahahahaha!**

**Lisa: BTW… we are planning to finish in three or four chapters…. I sense someone ready to send me a death threat… but we have to finish the video ending before the year ends… so I'm sorry… but the good news is…**

**Michelle: The chapters will be super long! WOOT! …but that'll mean more waiting… forsees flying death threats**

**Annie: And how come there aren't that many reviews? We know that we told you not to review when we put the warning, but there was like only four people reviewing the last chapter!**

**Lisa: Uh… five? Remember?**

**Annie: Oh yeah… the thing…**

**Lisa: And again… sorry for the long update. I had both Anime Expo and Comic Con to go to this year and it might happen again… What? Master Chief rocks all and I'm planning to cosplay as Lu Xun from Dynasty Warriors 5… I have to blame the doujinshi that URC does… On with the summary!**

_Aw shit! Why must this happen? Why the hell did I have to die? Just when I finally get a kiss from a really hot guy! And what the hell? Yuki and Naoe are here too? I'm going to get Lucas in the after life when this is all over!_

…_Huh? I'm not really dead?_

**Chapter 20  
Meeting the Shadow & Raindrops**

**Day 6, 6:55 p.m.**

As Jak kept falling, Daxter was panicking as he held frantically to his shoulder. "Oh my freaking god! We're going to die here! It's fate! No way we're gonna survive this!" He snapped as he started bawl his eyes out. "I didn't even get to check out that hottie!"

Down below, Yuki took out a hook shot that was inside his side pack as he ran up and shot at the highest post on the building. Once it connected, it quickly pulled him up into the air as he got closer to the renegade.

**Lisa: We can't say blonde since they both are ones and it will get too confusing…**

Without hesitation, he grabbed the boy by the waist as they reached back to the roof, landing on it as he dropped Jak on the roof. He waited until the rest of the chain went back into the hook shot before placing it inside his side pack. Looking at Jak, he saw he had his bleeding arm clenched in his hands as he felt him being frustrated.

"Damn it! I was so close!" He tried to stand, but before he quickly stay balanced on one knee, the roof below them began to crumble as they both looked down. Cracks began to appear as did small holes. Daxter looked at Yuki as did he. They just said one word before the floor below them collapsed.

"Oh shit…"

-+-+-+-

Sakura saw the building falling apart as she raised her staff and quickly shouted, "_**Freeze!**_"

Her magic stick (A/N: Heh… that sounds so wrong…) shot out a beam of ice at the base of the building before going up, making a slippery stairs that the two blondes landed. Jak quickly put both of his feet on it as did Yuki as they slid down back to the ground.

She sighed in relief before noticing that someone was missing.

"Where's Daxter?"

Jak quickly looked left and right while Yuki just shrugged his shoulders. They both froze once they heard the familiar annoying voice cry out, "**Watch out!**"

Yuki turned around just in time for an orange furry body to hit him in the face as he fell back. Naoe just slapped his forehead and looked away, feeling bad about how a stoic man like Yuki would be caught off guard by such a maneuver.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at this. However, she quickly went silent when she heard a small sniffle. Looking back at the African girl, Neko was knelt next to her friend who just stared at the sky with her lifeless eyes.

"Annie… please, wake up please," she called as she reached to move her shoulder. Sakura quickly grabbed her wrist, preventing her from touching the body. When the girl looked at her, she shook her head and helped her up.

"**Neko!**"

Turning to look, Sakura saw a young boy running toward them with a man wearing a surgeon outfit, brown pants, and glasses. The boy looked like he was seventeen years old and a mechanic. The man was probably in his mid-twenties and probably a high class surgeon… she hoped.

She saw the boy pick up speed before skidding to a stop near them and bent down to be eye level with Neko while the man quickly caught as he tried to catch his breath. He was about to say a cheerful hello when he noticed that she was shaking, and it wasn't from fear of him or the woman. He looked down as he was curious when he had seen someone lying on the ground from far away. Now, he wished that he didn't look at all.

He just gawked at the dead body while Derek knelt down a bit calmly to check her pulse. However, once he touched the body, his hand went through it. "What the?" he said in shock as he waved his hand through it.

"It's a…" Duo said, not being able to finish it as Naoe came near them and brought his foot up to where Annie's face was. He stomped down as small jolts of electricity sparked while the figure of the body fizzed and faded away. The Possessor brought his foot away to reveal a shattered device with wires and chips around it.

"A holographic-cube," Yuki stated as he knelt down and grabbed one of the almost intact chips. He narrowed his eyes before taking out his communicator and sat down Indian-style. He took out the back of it and he placed the chip in it. Once putting back the cover, he turned on his communicator as the screen fritz a bit before someone's face appeared; Lucas's face.

_Hello to you filthy Underground brats…_

"What the fuck? Did he just call me a kid?" Duo snapped as he was ready to snatch the communicator out of Yuki's hand and shout every curse word known to man and some known to machines. Jak stood behind them as he watched along with Naoe while Neko looked over her shoulder to watch. Derek was knelt beside Duo who was being pushed back by one hand by Yuki. Sakura just stood a few feet away.

_I bet some of you were bawling, thinking that dear Annie is dead. Well, she isn't. I just sent her back home through a portal. The same portal that was suppose to only bring Lisa to me, but that damn Errol tried to copy my power and started to grab random people for their experiment._

"So that's how Shuichi got here," Yuki breathed out in astonishment before the message continued.

_I am going against my new master's code on telling you this, but this was an order given to me by one of the old leaders. I also wanted to tell Jak that I personally do not regret taking my sisters away from you and your friends. They was born from the same blood as I was and I am duty bound to protect. I will not fail, mother. I am not Markus who failed to save Sara._

_Now to the matter about that damn Asian, she was sent back to your world. However, it depends on the outcome of this war on what time of the period will she end up. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but it feels right to tell. Whatever happens in this world will affect the world that they came from._

_I know about Yuki's predicament about arriving here three weeks after. I must assure you that the only one that I had directly teleported to this world was Lisa and her friends. Everyone else was just here by accident thanks to Errol._

"So I guess I was just brought here, but it was not to protect the young girl," Naoe muttered, but it was overheard by Jak as he side glanced at him before returning to his attention toward the voice.

_I'll be coming for you, Derek. Naoe and Yuki are next to go home too. If any of you try to resist, you will be put through a lot of pain during the process and I wouldn't give a damn about it. You all are ju-_

The screen began to phase a bit as it just went blank. Yuki smacked the side of the device, only making it worse as the message was lost. "Damn it!" he shouted as he tried to fix it, but quickly silenced when a mono tone voice stated bluntly.

**THIS MESSAGE WILL EXPLODE IN FIVE SECONDS…**

**5…**

**4…**

"Aw shit! Take the chip out!" Duo panicked as Neko gawked in shock. Derek scrambled away from him while Naoe just lowered the cigarette in his mouth.

**3…**

Jak grabbed the device from Yuki and pried the back of it open.

**2…**

He tried pulling out the chip but it wouldn't budge. "Stupid piece of sh-"

**1…**

Sakura then grabbed it from his hand and threw it towards the far end of the street. Once it was about a few feet away, it exploded and the pulse from the explosion pushed Sakura a bit back into Derek.

Yuki looked up as the smoke cleared while Neko was holding on to Duo out of shock. Jak didn't notice this but Daxter was smirking widely at the two. Sakura quickly stood up from Derek who was currently unconscious from being knocked down by her.

"That was very random," Yuki muttered.

-+-+-+-

"So what's the story?" Michelle asked as she sat on the side with Markus who was looking down at the water contently. He side glanced at her with a slight confusion to the question.

"I'm asking about the real story," she rephrased. "I've been hearing about this clan so much but there are many holes and stuff that I don't get at all."

He looked straight at her eyes as he was about to open his mouth, but he quickly closed and looked back at the water. "I… I can't."

Michelle was about to complain about him being quiet about his past when he looked up at the sky. She did too and notices that the stars were now out.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites_

Michelle quickly looked at him as he had his eyes closed and was… singing? He then turned to her and reached out toward her with his right hand.

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

He touched her cheek and softly caressed it as she leaned into the touch.

_Singing Amen, I'm alive_

"Markus…" She was about to speak but she felt his thumb caressed her lips. She felt a slight blush on her cheeks.

_Singing Amen, I'm alive…_

"What… is that song?" she asked.

**Lisa: Remember, we are still during the beginning of September 2006 so we haven't heard this song yet!**

**Michelle: Yet we placed events that happened almost recently in this story.**

**Lisa: I meant songs, okay… Events can happen anytime.**

Markus just smirked at her and bent down, becoming eye level with her. He just continued, with a soft smile.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died_

He let out a long breath before slightly chuckling to himself. "I sound pathetic. You're not suppose to fall in love with me and yet…" he thought to himself as he caressed her cheek with his hand. "You're looking a bit cute right now, my little rabbit."

"Rabbit?!" she exclaimed in shock and anger. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed a bit before patting her head. "You're really hyper and I can really see the ears popping out of your head!"

She was about to yell at him before realizing what he had just said. "Did you just joke around with me?"

Before he could reply, an oncoming KG zoomer passed by over them. They looked to see that it was coming back with a familiar rider on it; it was Errol. He lowered down and stayed on his ride, looking at the two while Markus quickly pulled up his baggy sleeves to cover the Mexican's face from Errol's sight.

"I have news from the Baron. It seems that we have recaptured you little sister," the red head Commander informed.

"I didn't authorize this!" Markus shouted in anger, not seeing Michelle's form flinch at the news. "Who ordered this?"

"It seems that my great 'lord' wishes to speak to this girl's other half," Errol chuckled. "She, as do her friends, have the knowledge of the outcome of this war against the Metal Heads and we do intend of taking every information that she knows."

"I told you and that damn fat man not to do anything without my consult!" Markus shouted, his arms lowered as he stepped toward the zoomer and grabbed the Commander's collar. "You have better hope that nothing bad is happening to that girl right now."

"Relax, my dear Markus," Errol said as he slapped the hand away casually. "She's in her quarters, being carefully watched by Kato. Or should I say, what's left of him."

He looked at Michelle and smirked. Turning back to Markus, he added. "Also, one of their friends is gone. Lucas dispatched her back to their world. Isn't that nice of him?"

"What?"

Errol turned back toMichelle who stepped up just a bit past Markus.

"What did you just say?"

Without hesitation or any remorse, he repeated it like it was the news of the year.

"Your boyfriend's brother had kidnapped your young friend and killed the damn Asian. Well, in a sense he did since that would be the only way for you damn teenagers to go back home."

Michelle slowly turned her head to look at Markus, but he looked away, obviously ashamed by this. "You took her away from us?"

Markus looked back at her with a hint of hurt. "I didn't order this to happen, Michelle."

"And you **killed** Annie?!"

He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "**I didn't want this to happen!**"

Michelle pushed him away and ran toward the safest place she could think of; toward the Slums. She could hear the red haired twin yelling her, calling her to come back, but she couldn't face him Who knew that the best and worst time of her life would happen just a few seconds apart? She had to get back the Underground and for once in her life, she would stay put and just never go outside to see his face again.

-+-+-+-

Markus called to her but soon gave up once she was out of view. He heard his comrade chuckled as he turned around, his eyes glaring and his breath starting to go faster. "You bastard…" he hissed at Errol.

He just shrugged casual before leaning back with his arms crossed. "It's one of my great traits, Markus. Now I believe that you're not suppose to be with anyone."

"What are you, gay?" Markus snapped back before walking toward the palace. He needed to talk to the Baron about this, then after he was done with the fatty of an uncle, he would go find the Underground's base and try to make peace with Michelle.

"This day's getting bitchier by the minute," he mentally cursed as he scratched his head in anger. "What was Lucas thinking anyway?"

-+-+-+-

**Day 6, 8:33 p.m.**

After leaving Dead Town and entering back into the Slums, Duo and Derek left the small group and headed back to the Stadium.

"The big race is coming soon so you have to be ready for anything, Jak." Duo warned as he fixed his goggles over his head so that they wouldn't fall. "You better tell Michelle this too. I can only trust you two to win this tournament."

"But from what I've heard, you guys haven't raced yet!" Neko stated.

"Let's just pray none of us does anything _stupid_-" Yuki paused as he glanced over to Neko and Sakura. "while we wait."

Both of the girls shouted in protestment, but were quickly ignored as Derek waved good bye to them. "Where you going?" Jak asked.

"I just remembered that I might have a good lead on what the Metal Heads are currently doing for the time being. Since the city's running out of eco, those monsters might be coming soon to take the city."

"You had a lead and you kept it to yourself?!" Daxter snapped at him, raising his furry fist in anger.

Yuki just huffed in anger as he caught up with Derek as did Naoe, "You have to get back to the base. Us four will check on this lead."

"You better call us if you head into any trouble on the way there and back." Sakura warned.

"Jeez, you're worse than my sister," Yuki muttered as he stalked away from them as Naoe did a perfect bow of farewell.

"I leave her in your hands, Jak. You have better make sure she comes back alive." Naoe said before he turned away and left.

Jak rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "Why does everyone have to place pressure on me today?"

Neko mentally replied, "Well, you are the main character of this game. Of course this world's fate lies in your hands. Stupid plot…"

After a few more minutes of walking, Sakura, Jak, Daxter, Neko, and Duo finally reached the L-shaped alley. Once they entered, Mango was standing before a newly improved UG bot. Duo, being a mechanic himself, immediately went into "Kid in Christmas" mode as he raced toward it and gawked at the sight.

"Oh my god…" He then saw the motor of the bot as he quickly recognized it. "Is that the new Carbon Motor from the S.K.I.N Market? I thought it was already sold out."

Mango stepped away a little before he felt the same excitement as he did. He stood boldy and said, "I have my connection in there. A bunch of my buddies were able to snatch one up for me before the KG took them all."

**Lisa: I don't like talking about motors…**

**Isaiah: My head's beginning to hurt a lot.**

**Annie: Hello! I'm dead?! What is wrong with you people?**

**Lisa: … let's move along…**

As the two kept talking about the S.K.I.N Market, the others went inside as Neko plopped on to the nearest empty bunk. Sakura, however, followed Jak toward the end of the room where Torn was waiting for them.

"Looks like all of you came back in one piece," he bluntly stated with his arms crossed.

"Not everyone," Jak muttered but Torn ignored it as he continued.

"The Shadow has decided it's time to meet you."

"There's a place in Dead Town. What's special about the hut?" Jak asked, becoming a bit cursious about how Samos's hut was still in almost perfect condition after all these years.

"There's a powerful energy force at the old house. The Metal Heads are drawn to it."

Daxter had looked over the UG commander's shoulder to see a small figure with a puffy hair or what he think it was hair that had a log run through it. The figure's skin was green.

The figure turned toward them, causing the two boys to gawk in shock. (A/N: Hey! That rhymed!) Sakura smiled as she bowed toward him. "It's good to see you again, my old friend."

"Aw, Sakura!" the man said as he walked toward her and shook his hands with hers. "It's been nearly five years since we have seen you here."

"Far too long for my taste, Samos," she spoke with a soft smile. He then turned to the two and spoke to them with a small hint of hope.

"So you're the new recruits that I've heard about," he commented. Jak looked closely and saw that it was indeed the Samos from his home island. He then heard his friend groan in pain from the shock of seeing Samos. He was confused as he began to think aloud. "How is this possible? We came through the rift with you... into the future... right?"

Meanwhile as the conversation began to continue, Sakura walked toward Torn after he slapped his forehead from the comment that Daxter had said about Samos getting a "face lift". She shook her head before looking at Torn. "Has there been any news about Lucas and Markus?" she asked.

Torn glanced over to the dynamic duo and his leader, then motioned her to follow him to the other side of the table. Once they got there, he spoke in a quiet tone so only she could hear.

"We had detected movement about a few minutes ago. One of the soldiers says that he saw one of the KG carriers had flown out of Dead Town, the same area where I had sent Yuki to investigate a huge commotion that was messing with our sensors. I also had him sent there to keep on eye on Lucas."

"I kind of know that part, Torn. I was there with Jak fighting Mariah and the Metal Heads she was controlling. He came along with Lisa's two friends." She replied.

"And let me guess, Lucas has the little girl in his possession. Am I right?" he stated, looking at her with a blank expression. Sakura looked down at the hard floor before nodding. Torn sighed as he scratched his head before turning to look at the maps that had been laid across the table. "This is really starting to get annoying…"

-+-+-+-

"Let me go!"

Lucas kept pulling her arm through the palace, ignoring the Krimzon Guards who were watching from their posts. As he got nearer to the throne room, he heard a loud sound of a motor coming closer. He turned around, jerking the girl to move to his side. As he waited patiently, a zoomer came through the doors that connect the large hallway they were in to the large foyer.

It was Markus on the driver seat, his eyes burning with anger. He felt the aura that was surrounding him emitting through the whole room. If he was in the humorous mood, he would be laughing at him. However, he wasn't. He wasn't in any mood at all.

"Hello, my dear brother!" he called out, a small smirk that he tried to form. "Look who I've brought home."

He pulled Lisa again in front of him, knelt down, and forced her to look at his other, cupping her chin. "It's our dearest sister, Sara."

"That's not her, Lucas," Markus stated as he jumped off the zoomer, letting the vehicle to fly off into the right side of the large hallway and through the glass window. Bits of glass fell toward the far ground outside along with the mechanical contraption.

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm telling you, Tucker," a man with black hair told a blond man as they were walking through the city. "You can not pick up chicks in a tank."

"You can so pick up chicks!" Tucker snapped at him as he slapped his hand in his palm to make his point. "You've gotta believe. We should so get a tank and all the ladies will be swarming us."

"I don't need a lady," Church stated as he began to walk a bit more ahead. "I got Tex."

"You mean Bitchy McCrabby?" his friend called, but Church glared at him before the people around them began to disperse, screaming in fear. He was quiet for a few seconds before turning to look at Tucker. "Tucker, what the fuck is-"

"You're on your own, man!"

Once looking at his friend, he was speeding off toward the far end of the street. Still feeling confused, he looks up and his eyes widen in shock. Shards of glass was falling from god knows where and above it all was a KG zoomer. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed as he quickly ran before the shards touched him. Once he got to a far, safe distance, he turned to look just in time to see the heap of metal nearly crush under its own weight.

Soon, Tucker was standing next to him and then looked up toward the sky, mostly at the large palace before them.

"What… the fuck… was that just now?"

**A/N: We don't own RvsB and this is the only time they show up. We had to do something like this because it was stupid and some people wanted to know what happens when things fall from a 50-story or more tall building.**

_Back inside the palace…_

"I said for you to let her go, Lucas!" Markus had repeated as his hands were now balled into fists, aching to punch the living daylights out of his brother. "She has no part in this world. I order you to return her and her friends back to their world."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that to happen."

Markus quickly turned around just in time to have a large fist come at his face. The impact pushed him backwards and land in front of Lucas and Lisa. The little girl looked down at him with widen eyes and small tears were forming through them. His hand rubbed the right cheek which burned in pain before sitting up to look at Kato.

"I can't say that I'm surprised by this stupid mutiny crap," Markus spatted at him, yet a hint of disbelief filled him. Why was Kato doing this? He should be mad at Lucas, not him, since he was the one that sent Annie back. As he stood up, he glanced at the two men before asking. "What are you going to do now?"

"Us? We'll do what father had planned since their birth, brother," Lucas just said with a smile as he knelt down and hugged Lisa, his arms around her neck and his chin on her head. "Then we can live like the family that we could have been."

-+-+-+-

"Okay! That's it!" Daxter snapped. Samos was busy trying to convince them that he didn't know them at all and was just about to give them a mission. "You better be telling us what the hell is going on here!"

"I rather have you both not involved," Sakura warned but Jak gave her a glare.

"So far, people had tried and succeeded in taking Lisa away from us. Then Annie turns up dead only to find out that she was 'teleported' back to her world. And you claim to be Lisa's mother?" He folded his arms and faced her. "You should start explaining, **now**..."

The woman looked down at the table as Torn stared at her. He glanced between the two and was about to speak when the Shadow spoke first. "I guess I could explain more, since I was there throughout the whole time."

"You mean the attack on Dead Town?" Jak inquired. Samos nodded.

"Fifteen years ago, when Haven City wasn't ruled by Praxis, Sakura gave birth to twins on a winter night, Sara and Lisa. She had also done this twelve years before, which brought two boys. That was Markus and Lucas. At the time, Kanji, Sakura's husband, was the leader of a clan called the Aero."

"Aero?" Jak repeated in order to remember the name correctly.

"Yes, dear boy. Their people were quite unique, actually. Each person had some ability that a normal being wouldn't be able to endure so easily. However, four would be chosen to be given a specific element to keep the world balanced. Markus controls water, Kato controls fire, Mariah controls wind, and Lucas controls time."

"But, five years ago, their peace ended once Praxis became ruler. He knew about the Aero clan due to their numerous times helping Haven throughout the years, and ordered an immediate extraction."

Sakura then stood up straight and spoke. "Lucas didn't want to lose his sisters so he tried to get them both to a safer time period, but… the two girls become one and he sent them both to a different world. I can't explain how but that's how Sara and Lisa are in one body."

"No sooner we were all captured and forced to work for the Baron. Markus lost those hope during those gruesome trials, Mariah lost her innocence to Errol, Kato lost his joyful childish demeanor to the experiments, and I… lost the husband I loved."

"He began trading off information about the locations of our allied clan, the Darkyn. Many of them died and the others used Lucas's portal to the other world. Then it just suddenly disappeared with the last two, Micheal and Lucan."

"Can you explain how these girls got back here?" Jak said with his arms still folded.

"Lucas soon became saddened by the absence of his sisters, mostly Sara. I honestly could say he didn't care much about Lisa, since he barely even had a moment with her. She would always look up to Markus. He showed his power to the Baron and was ordered to open a portal. The Baron needed more subjects for his Dark Eco Project and he couldn't have the media here to start snooping around for sudden arrests."

"That explains the many disappearances back in our world."

Everyone looked back toward the door to see Yuki and Derek walking toward them. Derek was holding an item that looked almost like a CD case and a portable hard drive that had a small oval glass on the top.

"Say what?" Daxter said with his furry eyebrow quirked upward.

Derek came forward and placed the device on the map table, facing the screen toward where the majority of the occupants were at. "Naoe and Duo were able to learn about what the Baron and the Metal Heads were planning."

"Mostly about what the Baron," Yuki corrected as he lay back on to the closest empty bunk bed. "You already know about the deal between the two leaders and what the Baron was going to do behind his back… god, I made it sound like they were an old married couple."

There was a deep silence before he looked at them, seeing them having the what-the-fuck-was-that-all-about look. He turned his head to not look at them and just stared over to where Neko was asleep.

Her back was toward them and it seems that her breath was going at a steady pace.

"We've just learned about this large device that they've been building, but we don't know what it is or does," Derek reported as he placed the disk inside and a dome-shaped hologram appeared. "What we do know is that if we ever need to shut it down, there is a small panel on the side that enters into the whole damn thing."

He pointed at a square-shaped panel on the hologram which highlighted from the touch.

"How's anyone going to fit in there?" Daxter complained as he jumped on to the table, looking at the design. "Only a rat could fit in there!"

The room went silent after he spoke. He kept on looking at the hologram with disappointment and annoyance until he felt a strange attention toward him. He slowly turned around to look at Derek smiling at him, Jak just smirking, Samos nodding his head while pinching his beard, Sakura suppressing a giggle, and Torn just shaking his head in irritation. Neither of them wanted to state the clearest answer to that dilemma as Yuki stood up from where he laid back, walked toward where Daxter was standing.

He used his right hand to make a circle around the panel, enlarging it to its normal size. Then, he grabbed Daxter's furry neck and threw him throw the hologram. He went straight through it but was clear that he wouldn't have a problem getting in the real thing.

Once he was thrown, Daxter landed face first on to the edge of the table and fell flat on to the floor. Jak shook his head when he glanced at Yuki before walking to his friend's aid.

-+-+-+-

I sat alone in the sleeping chambers that I had stayed before when I was "Princess Sara". The bed was like sitting in quicksand since I have to keep rolling around in order not to fall in completely. At one time, I felt like a little kid as I wanted to jump on the bed. However, I quickly remembered about my current situation. I looked toward the balcony as Kato stood guard, laying against archway while glowering down at me.

The door then opened as Lucas and Markus entered the room with the Baron and Errol. Fear kicked in as I pressed myself against the headboard of the bed. Lucas slowly walked toward me and sat on the edge of the bed, a soft smile on his face. But I know that he wasn't really smiling at me, was he?

He reached out toward me, causing me to cringe in fear. I closed my eyes and turned my head away, not wanting to see what he was going to do. After awhile, I felt a hand on my head, patting it. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lucas's face a bit too close to mine.

"Hello, my dear sister," he said softly pulled me into a hug. I felt a bit shock by this as I turned my attention toward Markus. He seemed out of it since he was looking down at the floor, but once he saw me looking at him, he turned his head away.

Before I could ask what was wrong, I felt a pang of pain in my neck. The next feeling was like being injected. I pushed Lucas away and laid against the headboard, pulling out what ever he had put in it. It was indeed a needle, and a drop of purple liquid fell from the piercing tip.

Suddenly, I felt something trying to force itself out. I held my stomach in pain as I curled on the bed, clenching the sheets. I then felt someone's body on me as their arms wrapped around me, keeping me from moving so much. Lips slightly touched my ear, making chills roll down my spine.

"You'll never have to see that worthless piece of crap again, dearest sister." He whispered before I screamed as I saw streams of purple lightening surrounding me.

**Neko: …… um… is he?**

**Lisa: No, Neko! He isn't doing that!**

**Michelle: Like now that would ruin the story for sure!**

**Annie: … you were so right, Michy…**

**Michelle: Huh? Right about what?**

**Annie: That Lisa would get laid before all of us…**

**Lisa: OKAY!!! On with the story!**

-+-+-+-

**Day 7, 8:52 p.m.**

_It's been a week…Everyone called it a night around eleven after getting the lowdown about the Aero clan and why we got here. I heard that Michy got back earlier this morning but she looked like a total wreck. I actually couldn't sleep the whole time. Sure, I slept for two hours but that was it. I couldn't help worrying about our other friend, Annie, and Yuki's boyfriend. _

_Jak and Daxter had left earlier with Sakura on a mission given to them by the young Samos. And- _

"Hey, Neko! Are you done daydreaming up there?"

The African looked downward to see Mango standing in the L-shaped alley below. She was currently sitting on the roof, her feet dangling over the edge. He was standing with Keira who was holding something small and rectangular.

"What is it, Lalo?" she called, not realizing her mistake.

"Say what?"

"Huh? … WAIT! I mean, Mango! What is it, Mango?" she corrected herself.

After a small moment of silence, Mango shook off the weirdness and called her to come down. After waiting, she soon reached them. Keira gave her a clipboard that had a bunch of names written like a list, with dates below the title, _Date of Imprisonment._

"What is this?" Neko asked. Keira just looked away while Mango took a deep breath before speaking.

"Vin and Amy were able to hack into the Krimzon Guards prison computer to look for the people that Jak said had helped him escape. We had given this list to Michelle, then she had this shocked look on her face. Does any of the names on this list ring a bell?"

The African quirked her eyebrow before looking down at the list and began to scan through it. Nothing seemed familiar, all the names were unfamiliar until she reached two names that were dated two years ago.

_Name: Merry Sopha  
Age: 18  
Date of Imprisonment: 9-15-04_

_Name: "Ta-kun" or Jazmine  
Age: 18  
Date of Imprisonment: 9-15-04_

The board was slightly shaking her hands as she felt the reality of this news seeping into her. Her friends have been captured and been here two years ago. "Oh my god, my friends are in the prison." She bluntly stated as she slowly handed it back to Mango.

"Don't worry, we'll bust them out soon!" Mango said comfortably.

"It's not just that," Neko said before looking up with fear in her eyes.

"Lisa is going to be pissed about learning that Merry has been here for two years and that she was near Jak's cell."

It went quiet again before Keira slapped her forehead and said something about Neko being idiotic while Mango tried to surpress a laugh.

**Lisa: When I told Merry about this, she walked away and I really got mad and into the moment.**

**Merry: I'm telling you! I didn't get jiggy with him! JESUS!**

**Lisa: You lie!**

-+-+-+-

Jak had his hands dangling beside him as he didn't feel that enthusiastic about working with Lisa's birth mother. For one thing, he was kind of falling for her daughter and he had heard about what mothers do when they learn about a boy liking their daughter. The other was that she had also given birth to twin boys that he seriously hate, especially Lucas.

_Just admit that you like her and get with the mission, kid._

The area around him dissolved into a black void but he still felt his body moving. Daxter had disappeared along with everyone and everthing else as Dark stood before him with a smirk.

_Why should I take advice from my darker half? Hell, you were a person before. Why don't you go back to your body?_

_Tch… I would if it was still around. I guess you already know about your little girlfriend being her daughter._

_I'm telling you, she is not my girlfriend!_

_Ha! Ah well, you'll regret bottling up, boy._

_What about you? What's connection with Sakura and that twin duo from hell?_

_You do mean Lucas and Markus, right?_

_Who else?_

Dark shook his head as he let out a long breath looking at him.

_Hasn't the question about how Sara and Lisa had become one person ever hit you, you dumb boy?_

Jak was slightly taken back by the kid remark before he was brought back to what Sakura had said last night.

"_**Lucas didn't want to lose his sisters so he tried to get them both to a safer time period, but… the two girls become one and he sent them both to a different world. I can't explain how but that's how Sara and Lisa are in one body."**_

_Yeah… what if I don't want to know? And even if I did, how would you know? You still haven't told your connection in all this._

_Whatever, kid. Just look in that stupid pack you always carry around your waist._

"Jak! **Jak! Stop daydreaming!**"

He was soon slipped back to reality as he saw a furry, gloved paw waving in front of his face. He turned to look at his friend to see that Sakura was waiting for him to catch up. Apparently, his body had stopped walking and was now four yards behind the woman. He was about to catch up when he remembered what Dark had told him to do. He put his hand in the small brown pack that was tied around his waist, feeling something in it. It was small and rectangular shaped.

**Lisa: Maybe we should have titled this "With All Things Come in Full Rectangle" with all the talk about rectangular things.**

He pulled it out; it was Lisa's music player. He had first seen it when he found her inside that secret bedroom after Mina died. He saw the small ear phones and placed them in his ears as he had seen them on Lisa. Once they were on, he looked at the small contraptions and started to figure out how to turn the stupid thing on.

_Press the Play, you douche._

He looked carefully while mentally cursing and thanking Dark for the tip. He then saw a small oval shaped button on the MP3 player.

**A/N: This is how the MP3 looks like: www . johnlewis . com / jlassets / product / 230222152 . jpg**

Once he pushed the button and held it, the screen lighted up in a bluish color before it showed some logo. Then it said "Please Wait". He then greeted with a sudden sound of music that was similar to techno. In the background of the song, a group of female voices kept repeating a phrase.

_**Feels like raindrops on my skin…**_

He started walking slowly while staring down at the music player. He didn't care about when Daxter took one of the ear buds out of his ear and started to listen to the music. As he kept walking, he was sent back into the dark void again as he watched Daxter was now on Dark's shoulder.

_Hey! What the hell?_

_Just relax! I'm not gonna hurt the rat. Just listen to the music. You'll understand. I mean… she sang it to you before. _

_**Hold me hand, let's chase the sun  
We both something's begun  
Nothing feels that real without you  
Wanna learn so much about you**_

_What?_

Jak had no choice. He sat down in the black void and closed his eyes. He didn't know why he did it, but it just felt right to close them.

-+-+-+-

_**Shining star I've seen your face  
Everything falls into place  
Nothing else seems to matter**_

"Hey, Naoe!"

The Possessor snapped out of his daze as he looked toward Duo. He was sitting in front of computer with a bunch of programs going about.

"Have you found anything?" the young mechanic asked. Naoe quickly rubbed her eyes to wake up and continued working. He heard the boy chuckle, but at the moment he didn't care. He was busy reminiscing about that day.

The day Kagetora killed himself…

_**You bring me to life!**_

"_Lord Kagetora!"_

_He called around the burning European home, looking for his lord. He soon reached a locked room which was where the fire had started. He kept pounding the door with his fists, calling Kagetora's name._

"_My lord, please, open this door!"_

_**Feel so lonely  
Won't you show me  
Where I need to be**_

_He then kicked down the door as hard as he could, entering at the last few moments of Kagetora's life. A knife was in his lord's hand, the blade on his neck. He looked up toward Naoe and and just closed his eyes._

"_Kagetora!"_

"Tch…" Naoe scratched his head, getting a bit frustrated from the memory. "I can't think about that now. I have to work on finding about the Baron's plan."

He rested his fingers on the keyboard, ready to type. However nothing happened as he continued to stare at the screen with a blank look. After a few more seconds of staring, he dropped his head and said aloud, "I feel worthless."

"He's daydreaming again," Duo stated quietly before typing again.

-+-+-+-

_**You bring me to life!**_

_**Feels like the raindrops on my skin  
You reach me somewhere deep within  
You make my body come alive!**_

A small stereo was playing in the bedroom of Sara as three occupants were left alone earlier that morning. Lucas sat on the bed as Lisa laid on the bed with her eyes wide open, the pupils dilated. Tears had fallen from her eyes as he wiped them with his gloved hand and kissed her forehead.

"Don't do this."

He turned to look at Markus who was standing below the archway to the balcony. His arms were folded as he stared out toward at the little white gem in his hand. It began blinking on and off like it was about to lose power.

"Mother wouldn't want this."

Lucas scoffed in reply and said, "When did you ever care about what mother had wanted?" He looked back toward the small girl and whispered.

"This was your favorite song, sis. Don't you remember? Mother used to see it to us when we were little and then she taught you to see to your other sister… Why can't you remember?"

_**I whispers things you never knew  
I can't believe tonight I'm here with you  
You make my body come to life**_

He lowered himself so that his face was closed to her emotionless one. Tears threatened to fall as he squeezed them shut. His forehead touched hers as quiet sobs slowly escaped his throat. Anger slowly grew in those tears.

_**See it burning in my eyes  
Don't want words don't want no lies  
They say more than what is spoken  
Promises always be broken.**_

"It's his entire fault," he growled as he looked up toward the balcony. Markus looked up to snap at him, but soon realized that it wasn't him he was referring to. He looked down toward the city slums and narrowed his eyes. Lucas started breath very hard as he stood up from the bed and stalked toward the overlooking platform.

**A/N: I got tired of typing balcony. Heh…**

"If he didn't do that fifteen years ago, she would be here with us. Both of them would have different bodies and we would leave this place!"

He punched at the railing, bashing it into two as the area he did punch crumbled into bits.

"**I'll kill those two if it's the last thing I do! I will kill Jak and Dark for what they've done!**"

-+-+-+-

_**Feels so lonely  
Won't you show me  
Where I need to be  
**_

"Achoo!" Dark sneezed as he scratched his nose. "Someone must be talking about me."

"Hey Jak, you okay?" Daxter asked until he noticed the change of hair color a bit too late. "What the fuck? You're not Jak!"

"Nice job, Sherlock! He's a bit busy at the moment so I'll be your escort this fine evening." Dark joked as he fixed the ears buds since when he smirked at the Ottsel, they slightly came off.

-+-+-+-

_**You bring me to life**_

Jak just sat there as the song kept flowing into his ears and head, each word sinking in. He then remembered all those short times he had with the small girl; mostly about the day they met.

_He was being chased by the large tank as Daxter told him to get out of there, to forget about the mission. Part of him was all for saving his hide, but the dominating side wanted to meet the Shadow in order to defeat the Baron for all those tortures he had endured for many years. As he entered a large room filled with tanks, he started to avoid all the shots._

_He was about to lose when he heard a loud clank on the tank's head. Looking toward where the monstrous machine was pointing at, there was a young girl. She looked about three years younger than him and was wearing sleeping clothes. Her hair was black with blue tips and had her tongue at the machine, taunting it. _

_It completely forgot about him and went toward the girl. She hid behind one of the tanks for cover. _

"_Hurry, Jak! Let's find a way out of here!"_

_But he ignored his friend as he watched one of the tanks blow up. _

**WARNING. ECO POWER DROP TO 75 REQUESTS FOR IMMEDIATE REPAIR. REPEAT...**

_Jak then realized what the girl had done; she had just given him the tool to blow this place sky high. He called at the tank over its firing, gaining its attention._

"_Come and get me, you piece of shit!"_

_He quickly ran toward one of the tanks as he kept himself there for awhile. Once he knew it was about to fire, he dived forward to miss the shot as it blew up behind him. He then turned to see that the small girl was now back to being the center of attention as the tank's weapons were directly aimed at her._

_As fast as his legs could take him, he quickly dashed toward her and picked her just in time from death. He carefully put her down on the other side of the large pillar, away from the tank. The girl had her eyes covered with her hands and was shaking._

"_You ok, kid?"_

_The fingers spread apart slightly, but not enough make out what her facial appearance was._

"_Hey, kid! You can open your eyes now!" Daxter called. Apparently, he hasn't noticed that the kid was a girl. Out of frustration, he slowly pulled on her arms out the way as Daxter quickly hid behind him. Her eyes was still squeezed shut, but her face was almost like a child. Once he pulled the other arm out of the way, the girl slowly opened her eyes and stared into his._

_Daxter peeked over his shoulder and whistled. "Wow! Hey toots!"_

_He was about to say more when the girl's eyes widened in shock and pointed behind Jak. They both turned around to see the tank just behind them, the barrels pointing at them. He pulled her again, the bullets hitting the tank that was behind them and causing a large chain reaction in the whole compound._

"_We have to get out of here!" Jak stated as he stood up and held out his hand toward the girl. "Come on!"_

_She looked like she was about to hesitate but she quickly grabbed his hand and stood up. They made a mad dash toward the now open door to the outside. As they reached doorway, the place exploded as he turned around. He pulled the girl toward him and sheltered her as the explosion pushed out the rest of the way and toward the street. Some open canopies and clothes soften their landing but not much as Jak felt a large pain on his back with the fact that there was something under him._

_He looked down at the now unconscious girl in his arms as Daxter quickly popped out under him and said, "This place has too much excitement! We need to move back to the country."_

_Jak smirked as he shrugged and slowly sat up. Putting the girl flat on her back, he noticed that her clothing was a bit charred but there were no injuries. He soon noticed that the girl's hair had covered part of her face. Brushing it away, it slowly went back only slightly._

"_Who are you and what were you doing in there?" he muttered quietly._

He chuckled quietly as he kept listening to the music. He soon realized why did he save the girl.

Well, one thing was that he couldn't leave her in a place that was going to explode and be her tomb. Then he soon realized he started to become a bit overprotective about her. He also felt a bit soften around her, which slightly pissed him off.

"Why is this happening to me?"

_**Feels like the raindrops on my skin  
You reach me somewhere deep within  
You make my body come alive  
You bring me to life **_

_**I whisper things you never knew  
I can't believe that tonight I'm here with you  
You make my body come alive  
You bring me to life**_

**To be continued…**

**Lisa: OMFG! Thank you! Done! Review reply time!**

**Oujoubara Kuroichou: LOL! Nice job! Even though I'm a bit late to say that… and we already explained that she didn't die.**

**Arc-En-Ciel Vachat Darky'n'Co.: OMFG! Super long name! lol! Thanks for the review and hello Darky, Mina, Yra, Theresa, and Evilyn! We'll be thinking about who to put in.**

**Zexy's girl: Oh yeah! Chapter 20 is up and we are pumped! WOOT! And yeah… RIP Annie… God do all of you guys like her?**

**SAChan23: Yeah now everyone hates Lucas… and why would I kill Jak? He's one of my favorite characters!**

**Hope to see you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lisa: You know what, I'm gonna review reply right now since someone is a bit confused by last chapter's last song.**

**To Zexy's Girl, yes she isn't dead. Thanks for the review. School's coming soon and I'm getting ready so I don't do the last minute crap thing.**

**To SAChan23, the plot thickens? Oh snap! LOL… Yeah, poor Michelle and stupid Markus. The song at the end, no one was singing it; they were listening to it on different devices. Jak was listening on the MP3 player, Naoe and Duo were listening off the computer, and Markus and Lucas were listening off the small stereo in Sara's sleeping chambers. Would you believe that I'm doing the early replying because of this question? And yeah, it's called Raindrops from Stunt.**

**To Oatilabacam: Wow, thanks for the review! I hope you like the rest of the story!**

**A/N: I posted two AMV on YouTube about Jak 3. Please watch, rate, and comment them if you have an account on there.**

**Another A/N: I'm really starting to lose inspiration on this fiction so it will be ending sooner than you think…**

**Michelle: Oh shit! Halo 3 is almost out! WOOT!!!**

**Neko: LOL! You two are such freakin' Halo gamers!**

**Lisa: Michelle?**

**Michelle: What, Lisa?**

**Lisa: Let's play "Strip Halo"!**

**Michelle: Oh yeah! Let's play with PJ and Blaze!**

**Dark: I guess I'll be doing the summary… how annoying…**

_Who knew being in someone else's body would be a pain in the ass? This Jak guy hasn't got a clue on what's really going on! Precursors, if he doesn't get that girl back, I'll get her back myself…_

**Chapter 21  
Dark's Connection & Derek's Goodbye**

**Day 7, 9:01 pm**

**Warning: The game plot changes from here on out because of the events!**

"She's been there the whole day and hasn't moved an inch since she's got back," Amy stated worriedly. Michelle laid on one of the top bunks, staring at the ceiling.

"Amy…" She turned to look at Mango as he walked toward her, holding the clipboard that had the current list of people that were in the Baron's prison. "I got some bad news."

"What is it?" Amy looked at him, seeing the worried look in his eyes. He motioned her to the opposite end of the room, following him toward the small hallway toward the entrance of the base. Once they got there, he spoke lowly.

"Their friends are inside the prison."

She was just about to make a surprise remark when he held up his hand.

"You shouldn't speak aloud about this to anyone, especially to Yuki Eiri. Remember that boy he told us he was looking for before joining us?" The girl nodded her head before she was handed the clipboard. "Look at the last page, the recent entries to the Baron's jail."

She scanned through the last page before she reached his name.

_Name: Shuichi Shindou  
Age: 17  
Date of Imprisonment: 8-25-06_

She covered her mouth to keep herself from shouting aloud in shock. Not only was this new to her, but she saw that the page was the list of people under a certain crazed KG commander's name; Errol.

"Oh my god… you don't he's…"

"By the great Prescursor, I hope not. However, this is Errol we are talking about. He could go crazy over a simple card game and kill every player and spectator in a two-mile radius. I just wish that he isn't putting the boy in something worse than those experiments."

Amy glanced over her shoulder to look at Michelle, hoping she didn't overhear anything.

"Does Neko know any of this?"

"Only about her two friends being in prison and the fact they were in the same prison as Jak."

"How about that new girl that had just recently got to the prison?"

"You mean the one that has really long hair?"

"Yeah, is there any news about that one?"

He shook his head, both of them feeling a bit hopeless. He sighed as he slowly took the clipboard away before looking over to Michelle. He finally spoke aloud.

"Duo's waiting at the Stadium for you and needs to talk to you about the final race. Apparently, the competition went down ever since Errol announced his return to racing." He then left, leaving to the two alone in the room.

-+-+-+-

**Day 7, 10:35 pm**

"Thank the Precursors that's over with!" Daxter gasped out as he fell off Jak's shoulder. "Why aren't you paying attention to what Dark was doing? I swear, I thought he was going to leave me throughout the whole time!"

However, Jak just kept walking toward the next bunk and lay down on it, still listening to the music and staring at the MP3 player. This had so many songs, some funny and some he didn't understand at all. He was ready to put it back in his small pack earlier, but Dark told him to keep listening for a song. Personally, Jak was getting irritated. He was getting a feeling that this was a waste of time, that Dark was just stalling so Markus and Lucas to be finish with the kid. He wouldn't be surprised if Dark did that.

_I heard that, you stupid brat…_

Jak just smirked and chuckled slightly.

_Is it because I said the truth?_

_You can't handle my truth, boy._

As he kept mentally arguing with his other side, his hand was unconsciously clicking the next button through the songs.

_Why are you making this hard, Dark? I just want to know about how Sara and Lisa became one person! I want to know which one is the girl I've known since that day when I saved her._

Dark sighed in his mind before Jak was once again surrounded by the familiar darkness. In front of him was his other self, his arms folded together and had his eyes closed. He slowly opened them, everything in his eyes were dark; no pupils or white showing, just black. He didn't smirk at all as he dropped his arms to his side and faced his palms toward Jak. He then felt a pulsation radiating from them while feeling pushed back by each pulse.

_Meanwhile, outside of Jak's mind…_

Jak's body was still what it had been doing for the last five minutes as Michelle just stared down at him from the bunk above him. He was still scrolling through the music with his eyes seemingly concentrated on the device.

"Never knew he was such a music lover," Michelle muttered as she looked up to see Daxter jumping from the neighboring bunk and landed on his buddy's stomach. He then began to jump up and down as he tried to gain his friend's attention.

"Yo, Jak! Wake up and start smelling that new jet board smell! We have to start riding now before New Samos tells us a new mission!"

He kept on whining as Michelle just hung her head over in embarrassment. "Why did I come here in the first place?" she mentally scolded herself as she lifted her head to see Sakura coming in with a small book. She watched the woman go to the bunk on the opposite side and sit on the bottom before opening the book. From far away, it looked like a photo album due to small square shaped papers was in them.

She placed her glasses back on to get a better view and saw that one picture quickly caught her eye. She jumped off the bunk bed and slowly walked toward Sakura. "Who's that?" she asked, nodding her head toward the page she had stopped at.

Sakura glanced her head toward the Mexican before smiling and looking back at the book. "Just pictures of my twins. They were so cute when they were little."

Michelle sat next to her and looked.

One picture had Lucas and Markus at what seems to be what the Water Slums was like before Baron as they were holding fishing poles, sitting on a small platform. Lucas was looking at the camera with a smile while Markus was desperately trying to pull whatever has been caught by his fishing rod.

Below it were Sara and Lisa waving high as a woman who looked pregnant standing between them.

Next to it was Lisa getting a piggy back ride from a tall blond man and Sara pulling another man with black hair that sported the Cruelladaville-look. The blond showed no expression while the black haired one just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Then there was one with both twins and two adults. One was Sakura while a long haired man held her waist and gave a "thumbs up" to the camera.

"Is that… your husband?" she asked, pointing at said picture. Sakura hesitantly nodded her head before taking in a long deep breath and letting it out in a long sigh. "I remember the first day we met. At that time, I was just in the lower classes of the Aero clan."

"What was he like?"

Sakura giggled and replied, "He was like the Devil; no emotion whatsoever. He would always push the eldest, Markus, to be the best than everyone else. He always wanted the heir leader to be strong and wise since he had learn from his father's poor action, nearly leading us to a war with the people of Haven."

Michelle hissed and whistled as she glanced away.

"He was still a sweetheart in bed."

"**What?!**" Michelle fell of the bunk from the sudden comment as Sakura was doing what all girls would do when saying something embarrassing like that; sandwiching their own face with their hands and blushing like crazy. "That was completely random, Sakura!"

"I'm sorry, but when you're at my age," she sighed before blushing even more. "You can't help but become envious of young people. Oh they get more fun!"

"Lady! There are children present so keep the stuff about that down!"

_Back in Jak's mind…_

Jak suddenly found himself in a street that was rather too crowded. However, he was looking down at it. Realizing that he was floating, he began to panic a bit and trying not to fall. He then saw standing below him, running through the crowd with a small box.

"Dark!" the blonde called, but the man didn't look up and continued running down the crowded street. He then followed him, getting the gist of flying while keeping an eye on Dark. He was rather in a hurry as he occasionally kept bumping into strangers. He was also raising the box so it wouldn't get crushed by anyone. After for a long while, he noticed that the black hair boy was running toward a large wall that was on the borders of the town. On the other side was… Haven City.

"Is this…?" he almost questioned quietly when he heard a familiar voice.

"**Dark, hurry up you lazy bum!**"

Looking down, he saw that there was small group of people waiting for the said boy. One of them was… Markus? He suddenly felt himself slowly lowering to the ground floor behind Dark as he skids to a stop.

"God dammit, Markus! I'm not a lazy bum!" the black haired boy snapped. Markus seemed unaffected by the comment as he just turned to two small young girls, probably ten years old, and knelt down to be eye level with them.

"You'll be staying with Dark here while we finish up our work, okay?" he told them in a soft tone while Lucas was joking around Kato. An angry pulse mark was beginning to form on Markus' head as the two boys kept on laughing about a stupid joke that wasn't even funny.

"Do you think they'll be fine without papa, sister," asked the younger of the two. Jak looked at the girls and froze in shock. It wasn't the fact that they were twins, but it was…

"Sara and Lisa?!"

-+-+-+-

"That was just waste of our god damn time!" Yuki cursed as he kicked momentarily before walking again with Derek

Derek nodded, just walking as if he was passing as a regular resident of Haven. They had just got back from the lead about the weapon or whatever it was, however there was no lead. There wasn't even anyone there at all. If anyone is wondering how come they aren't riding a zoomer to the exit, neither of them could fly a zoomer without catching Krimzon Guards' attention. Also, they couldn't find one without having someone parking theirs. As they turned on a corner, they saw a group of Krimzon Guards asking different people about something while showing a hologram of someone.

Yuki froze while Derek adjusted his glasses to see well. He froze as he soon realized who was the hologram; it was him!

One of the KG seemed to sense their presence as he turned his head to looked toward them and then announced aloud. "Freeze!"

"Run, Derek!" Yuki shouted as Derek took off toward the Bazaar as it seemed to be more crowded. Yuki took out his Scatter Gun and cocked it, aiming it at the closest KG. Clicking the trigger, he felt a slight shock pushing him back as a red blast came out and caused the KG to blast backwards into his comrades. Cocking it again and again, he kept on shooting, trying to bide Derek some time to get to the only safe place in the Bazaar…

…if he gets there in time.

-+-+-+-

Even though Yuki had distracted the majority of the chasing KG, there was still a minor few of them still chasing Derek as he skid to make a sharp turn as he soon reached the familiar long street and the large lake was just ahead. Feeling a burst of energy, the surgeon kept on running toward the lake. "Damn it! Was this just some scheme?" he mentally deducted, however he couldn't just think that. Why would they even look for him? What did he do wrong?

_I'll be coming for you, Derek. _

He then remembered that message from yesterday. The message from Lucas after he had taken Lisa and before it blasted in their faces. He sweatdropped at the thought of the blast.

-+-+-+-

"Is that him, Lucas?" Kato asked as he was kneeling on a roof top with the black haired boy twin. Lucas nodded as he smirked.

"You know what you have to do," Lucas asked as his smirk turned into an evil sneer. "You must rid the cause of Annie's death."

"Yes, Lucas," Kato said as he slowly stood. In his right hand was a crossbow with an arrow. The tip was a black ball that had some kind of substance swirling inside. He aimed carefully as it was pointed at the surgeon's back.

Kato's eyes seemed to be filled with a deep void, as if no one was really there. He glared as a small screen popped in front of him, making the picture of Derek bigger.

"You killed her…"

He then pulled the trigger, letting the arrow fly from its trigger and head toward its

-+-+-+-

Yuki had finished off the remaining KG as he quickly tried to catch up with Derek. He soon reached large street that connected directly to the Water Port. He looked around and saw a familiar figure.

"Doctor Stiles!" he called out.

Derek was just half way there when he heard his name called. Turning around, he saw Yuki trying to catch up as he cockily saluted him.

Suddenly, he felt pain on his chest as he looked down to see that a black ball had just hit him. "What the…"

He couldn't finish the sentence as the ball burst, releasing black light tendrils wrapping around him. It slowly started to engulf him as the people around him panicked, running away from danger. The black ropes kept wrapping around him, and he couldn't break free.

Yuki saw this as he kept on running toward the surgeon. He was almost there when someone spear tackled him to the ground from the back, cuffing his arms together with what felt like large cuffs. Turning his head, he saw a KG guard picking him up and made him face someone he wanted to see last at that very moment: Lucas.

"What the hell's your problem, henshu?" he exclaimed as he tried to struggle against the KG that held him in retraint.

Lucas ignored him as he walked toward the fallen surgeon as he was tied up by the black tendrils and looked pathetic. He bent down, grabbed his collar, and carried him up. Looking at him, he smirked as he threw him over his right shoulder and walked toward Yuki. Turning his attention to the KG, he ordered, "Take him to the prison. I'm sure he'll be happy there until I send him back."

"Eiri-san…" Derek meekly said as he tried to lift his head up to look at his comrade but he couldn't as his energy was fading.

Yuki watched as Lucas suddenly slowly crouched down and jumped… really high! Above was a waiting KG carrier as he landed inside the air craft. Watching, Yuki saw that someone grabbed the surgeon from Lucas and laid him on the floor before looking down at him; it was Kato!

"Kuso… that traitor," he muttered as he was jerked around into a prisoner transport. He was then pushed inside.

_Thirty minutes later…_

He was now inside a cell as he turned around to watch the door close behind him. Sighing, he sat down on the practically busted bed, placing his head in his hands. This was turning bad to worse. He then heard the door open again as he looked up slightly, seeing the Krimzon Guards throwing in someone inside… with pink hair…

Wait! _**A person with pink hair?!**_

Looking up, he quickly recognized the boy as the pink haired figure rolled to his side, revealing an almost bruised face of Shuichi.

Seeing his Shuichi brutalized, he carried him and softly placed him on the side bed. He then noticed other bruises that were all over his body. However, it wasn't the typical bruises of a fight.

"Shuichi," Yuki breathed out slowly as he turned to look at the now unconscious boy's face, eye brows scrunched together and fast breathing; he was having a nightmare. He then sat on the side; caressing his love's face as the younger man's breathing began to slow down and it was steady.

"Hey there!"

Yuki jolted and turned around, ready for anything. He then saw a pair of bars across the room, on the right side of the door. It was above so all he could see was a young girl's eyes looking through them.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" she asked. Yuki shrugged and turned back his attention to Shuichi who had curled around his arm like it was a teddy bear toy.

"He didn't go through the Dark Warrior program, if you are wondering that," the girl kept on talking, sounding a bit sad. He turned to her, quirking an eyebrow as he heard her tone carefully. What could be worse than going through millions of Dark Eco lightening? He was about to ask when he suddenly heard a loud sneeze, making him slightly jump.

"What the hell wa-" He didn't get to finish…

"**MORTAL KOMBAT!!!!**"

Suddenly, the cell shook followed by a loud explosion from outside. Making sure Shuichi wasn't going to fall off the bunk; he ran toward the bars of the door and peeked through. Outside in the middle of the room was a young Mexican boy with brownish hair and glasses. His clothes were a bit battered, but he looked like he had just been thrown in to this jail recently.

The alarm went off as Krimzon Guards with electric poles entered to subdue the escapee. He watched as the boy kept dodging all the attacks of sparks from the staffs. It didn't take awhile before the boy was finally hit by the electricity and immobilized. Sighing, he turned away as he walked toward the unconscious boy.

"**I shall succeed if it's the last thing I do!!!**"

"Oh god…" Yuki sweatdropped as he scratched his head. "What is up with this prison?"

-+-+-+-

"Where's the Underground lair?" Errol demanded as he kicked the defenseless surgeon in the stomach. Derek curled into a ball as pain kept coursing through him. He couldn't take it much longer and the black tendrils that held him in place weren't helping at all. He couldn't defend himself if he wanted to and just as he would fall into unconsciousness, someone would quickly bring him back to reality by grabbing his head and punching his face. His glasses were probably lying somewhere, broken as all he could see were some blurred images in front of him.

However, despite his bad perception, his eyes were focused on the two occupants in the room: Lucas and Markus. He felt something growing in his mouth as he spitted out blood and smirked. "I'm not gonna tell you, you damn KG fu-"

Before he could finish, he felt himself lifted it up by the neck and bashed into a wall. The hand was still around his neck as he opened his eyes slightly, recognizing the style and color of hair. "Is this what you did to the Asian girl, before sending her away?" the surgeon gritted as Lucas just smiled.

"It was actually quicker since I couldn't traumatize my dear sister with the sight of blood," the boy said in a casual tone before tightening his grip.

"What did you do with Eiri-san?" Derek choked when the hand nearly blocked the passage to his lungs.

"He's with his damn boyfriend. God, I'm sick of gay bastards living among us, but I personally don't care. He can live in that damn cell for the rest of his life with his lover."

Errol didn't really get what was going on between Lucas and Derek because he couldn't hear what was happening. He felt a presence behind him as he turned around to see Markus, his eyes looking at his twin brother.

"You will stay away from the prison cells from now, Commander."

"Tch… Are you mad about what I've been doing lately?"

Markus slightly glanced at him before turning away and said, "Your little games have gone long enough. Disobey this order, and I will surely make your death swift and painful."

The red haired twin walked toward the Baron and said, "How is she?"

"The girl? She is doing alright, but she hasn't woken up yet."

"You're going soft, my lord."

Praxis glared at Markus, but it didn't affect him as he turned to look at Lucas. His twin brother had now just dropped Derek to the ground; his body was now released of the black tendrils. Breathing heavily, he looked up while clutching his stomach with his left arm.

"Are you going to kill me?" he breathed out as he was nearly losing consciousness again. Lucas glared down and placed his hands together like a shinobi would. He began muttering a chant. Derek didn't notice it, but a white portal seemed to be appearing behind him. He only became aware of it when he felt something pulling him backwards. Before he could fully turn around, he was sucked in…

_Caduceus USA, August 6, 2007_

Angela "Angie" Thompson sat alone as she looked upon the unconscious Derek Stiles. It has been two years since he had fallen into a coma. He didn't show any sign that he was alive except for breathing.

She nearly couldn't take it no more as she just stood up and slapped the comatose man across his face. "Wake up, you stupid doctor! You have to wake up!"

Tears were falling from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore; she had waited for two years, stopped working until she would be able to give the scalpel to the surgeon who saved the world from GUILT.

She raised her hand to slap him on the face. Her eyes were closed shut as she threw her hand down. Something stopped her, someone else's hand.

Opening her teary eyes slowly, she saw someone sitting up and close to her face. She quickly recognized the kind eyes of the surgeon, Doctor Derek Stiles.

"Angie?" he said, his throat a bit dry. "Is that really you?"

Her eyes began to tear up as she started to sob. Without warning, she jumped on him, hugging his neck as she cried aloud. "I thought you were dead! Why did you sleep? You low-rank doctor, why did you get knocked out?"

He smiled as he slowly hugged her back, closing his eyes in content. "I'm back," he softly said. "You don't have to worry anymore."

They were like that for awhile until he felt her push him back. He looked up questionably as she saw tears on her eyes. "That's the last time you will play video games, Derek!" As Angie pulled him into another hug, he just let as his arms dangled beside him.

**Lisa: OMFG… that was kind of crappy…**

**Derek: I hate you for this, kid.**

**Lisa: Don't blame me that Lucas threatened to take you out first! …. Um… that came out wrong…**

-+-+-+-

"Brother, let's go to the city! I wanna see what papa is doing," Sara asked as she grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him toward the entrance.

"Wait! Sara!" Dark called as he readjusted his arms so the box wouldn't drop. Apparently, Jak figured that something was inside since he had just heard a small bark from it. "I got you and Lisa a present, since you guys let me stay with you!"

He bent down, letting the box softly drop to the ground. The instant he opened the top of it, something pink jumped out of the box and pounced at Markus, catching him off guard. He fell backwards as he felt something licking his face. Opening the eye that wasn't getting licked, he saw pink fear as he pushed off whatever animal was assaulting him; it was a pink Croco Dog.

"Momoiro…" Jak muttered, realizing that the pet was indeed the same one that Lisa had adopted in the present.

"Aw! Kawaii!" the twin girls cooed as the dog barked frenzied before running to them and running around them. Lisa kept her body turning, wanting the dog to stay in her view until she suddenly became very dizzy as she fell backwards. Watching the commotion from afar, Jak dropped his head and chuckled a bit. It was the same girl he had known during the past week.

Kato was more of a jokester as was Lucas while Markus was less uptight then the present one. Overall, he was wondering what had happened to these people to change.

_Want me to forward this to the part of my demise?_

Jak turned around to see his other half, standing there in the clothing of his former self. He then finally notices the difference between the past and present Dark: the eyes. Past Dark's eyes were showing determination with a hint of childish demeanor while Present Dark's eyes showed a pool of sorrow and regret with a mix of hate in them.

Dark didn't wait for his answer. Snapping his fingers, everything around the two disappeared as they began to fall through the deep void.

-+-+-+-

_**Where am I?**_

…

_**Am I… dead?**_

_**No… I can't be dead…**_

I slowly opened her eyes to feel myself on a comfortable bed. The bed sheets were over me to keep from the cold. I looked around to see that the curtains of the balcony were closed, keeping any light from coming in. It was quite obvious that I was still in the clutches of the KG. I was about to sit up on the bed when I heard a soft jingle of metal.

There, around my right wrist, was a hand cuff. The chain between my hands was small so my left hand was dangling. It was also too tight as the cuffs felt really uncomfortable. Looking at my clothing, it was the same as that night when Jak and I headed to the Water Port.

Suddenly, my mind was barraged with memories of the almost kiss with him. My cheeks felt really warm as I smiled.

However, a sad thought hit my mind.

He's just a game character. He's not supposed to be real. What if this was just all a dream and I'm just awake in my living room?

No! I shook my head. If it was reality, then I wouldn't be wearing hand cuffs and in this clothing. Jumping off the bed and landing quietly on the floor, the feeling of cold carpet tickled my feet as I held in a small gasp. Looking around, the room was quiet dark but I could still see slightly thanks to a few lights that were dim. I was about to head toward the direction where the door was when I felt someone grabbing the back of my dress and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Let me go!" I started to shout, struggling as the person grabbed my arm and held it against me, reducing my escape probability. I was about to elbow whoever it was when I felt my feet leave the ground and the person's arms holding me like a bride.

As I continued my struggle, I soon caught a glimpse of the man; it was Kato. But, he was like a mindless shell as his eyes were empty.

-+-+-+-

Waiting outside, Markus stood in front of the princess's chambers along with a cloaked man. To break the silence, Markus spoke.

"I need you to make sure you do not get caught. I'm not going to bail you out if my brother finds out about this."

"Don't worry; I'm in charge of the girl's safety. However…"

Markus looked at the cloaked man with a quirked eyebrow. "What?"

"I thought you were the leader, not Lucas."

Markus ignored the comment as the door quietly opened, revealing Kato holding Lisa. The fire conjurer softly placed the girl's feet on the ground as he took out a small key, unlocking the cuffs. She was ready to run off when the cloaked man grabbed her right arm.

"Let go! Let me go!" she exclaimed as she tried to pry the stranger's arm off of her.

"Ms. Rodriguez, please you must be silent."

"That voice," the young girl mentally realized as she looked carefully through the darkness of the hood, seeing a familiar smile. "Naoe-san!" She turned to hug him around his waist, due her height. The possessor patted her head as he looked at Markus.

Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps coming toward them far down the hall. Markus pushed the two the other direction, yelling, "You must leave before the KG find out, or worse. Go through the sewers and head toward the Slums, there you'll meet up with someone that both of you guys know."

"Another person from our world?" Naoe inquired before he heard shouting.

Markus smirked and said, "Let's just say it's an old friend of yours, Naoe."

Naoe nodded and lowered his hood before pulling Lisa toward the other end of the hall. Lisa turned her head to look at Markus and said, "Thank you… brother!"

Markus quickly turned to look at her, seeing a smile on the girl's face. He smirked as Kato turned to look at the figures that were appearing from down the hallway.

"Sir, what was that yelling?" said the leader of the squad.

Markus held his hand up and said, "No need to worry, men. The girl just had her hourly injection and was awake. Now, back to your posts."

They were about to walk back when they stop and letting someone through; it was Lucas.

"Now, my dear brother and friend, what's going on here?"

Markus stood quietly as Kato just slumped. Lucas looked at both of them before turning his toward the room that was partially open. Pushing it slightly, the door opened all the way, letting light into the dark room. There on the bed, was no one. He turned to Markus and marched toward Kato, punching the man in his face. "How dare you two go against me!"

He then turned to look at the squad and ordered.

"**I want that girl found and brought back here!**"

**To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

Due to the fact that people had barely reviewed our story, we are going to probably put this story on the "discontinued" list. Sorry for anyone who loves this story but it is due to the unpopularity that we have lost the urge to continue this. We are deeply sorry, but I guess we will also have to end our plans of making a sequal and a few interludes to this.

Thank you to anyone who read this story and gave feedback. We wish you luck in your fan fictions.

-Lisa, Leader of Anime Fan Team

Discontiued at: October 4th, 2007 12:04 p.m.

- - - -

Recontinued at: January 14, 2007 10:17 p.m.

**A/N (Please read): We have finally started working on this story due to two things: one, we got the inspiration back and two, I (Lisa) was getting tired of all the shipping wars that I've been seeing lately. So welcome to the official chapter 22.**

**Lisa: We have to thank three people for reminding us about this story; 0xjessiex0, GamerGirl1993, and TinkerbelleTB.**

**Izzy: Hey, jessie! Haven't seen you review in a while!**

**Lisa: . um... okay... On with the story! Do the honors, Markus.**

_I gave up on Lucas. He's now taken the lead and is going mad about recreating our family. He didn't care much about father's death. He doesn't want mother to be with us anymore. He just wants our sisters. I am all for that, but after seeing all these people she had made friends with... I can't take Lisa away from that. I can't bear to betray her again after all these years. If I do die here, I can die with the thoughts that I am preventing her from getting the life that the Baron forced upon all of us._

**Lisa: Well, this year's resolution is to finish this story before AX 2008 starts, so I'm busting my ass off because I now have found the time to do this!**

**Chapter 22  
Kill all Metal Heads & A Friend's Sacrifice**

**Day 7, 12:59 p.m.**

"So let me get this straight," Michelle said as she, Neko, and Jak were walking toward the Bazaar. She was holding Daxter in her arms who seemed to be a little too relaxed. "_We _have to get to the landing point of some KG carrier that has a bunch of Eco barrels while Duo and Amy go looking for Naoe who mysteriously disappeared."

Daxter then added, "Don't forget about the weird dream that Jak told us."

"Yeah," Neko agreed. "I mean, you can't possibly believe that Lisa had a twin. Maybe it was a split personality disorder or something."

"I'm really doubting that she even has that," Michelle said. "I mean, I'm really doubting that it was even true. That whole dream could be a lie. I mean, I believe about Markus and Lucas being her brothers and Sakura being her mother, but Sara being her sister? That can't be right."

"I really don't care what went through my head and what Dark told me," Jak finally spoke after thirty minutes of listening to them bickering their pros and cons. "but we need to get this job done and help find Lisa and Naoe."

He sped up his pace as they were soon entering the Bazaar, seeing people dealing with each other for items that were needed either for necessities or just personal possessing. He then sighed as he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Sorry about that, Dax," he apologized.

"Hey," his friend stated, stretching his arms before cuddling more in to Michelle's arms. "Don't be apologizing for stupid things. Plus, I still don't know why you are apologizing for." Daxter then stared up at Michelle and smirked. "You know, you should offer rides all the time. You got comfy upholstery and great motor skills."

The three stopped and stared down at the Ottsel with blank faces. He then stared back before shouting with his furry arms up, "What? Can't a guy compliment the girl's body?"

Michelle rolled her eyes as she then let her arms fall, along with Daxter as he plummeted to the dirt. Landing on his stomach, his face ate some soil as he looked up and spatted out what went into his mouth. "Animal cruelty!" he shouted, pointing accusingly at her. Michelle just shook her head as she, Neko and Jak continued walking. Daxter followed on his hind legs, still used to walking on two feet; he was once human so why start acting like an animal now?

Jak was in the lead, being the more experience of the group on Haven City. However, as his body was walking toward the said point of next mission, his mind was thinking back to what Dark had showed him after the scene of destruction of the town.

_Jak now stood alone in a large cavern, his feet not touching the stone floor. Looking ahead, he watched as Dark and Lucas were leading Sara and Lisa toward a large circular stone, similar to the one that sent him from the past to Haven City. _

_"I don't wanna leave, brother!" Sara shouted as she was lead toward the stone. Dark had placed his palms together and started to chant in some language. "There's no other way, my sister. I can't let the Baron take you like he did with Mariah and Markus." Lucas replied, his hands gripping the girl's shoulders as he was kneeling before her._

_"But what about you?" Lisa asked as she held Momoiro in her arms, the small Croco pup whining sadly. "Are you coming with us?"_

_Lucas patted her head and replied. "I can't. Someone has to make sure that no one follows you."_

_"What about papa and mama?" Sara asked as she moved to head over toward the tunnel they had gone through a few minutes ago. Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled the twin girls toward the stone. Suddenly, a small bright orb appeared in the middle of the circular stone and it was getting bigger. Soon, it reached all sides of the stone, revealing a formal looking room with a man with black hair turning to look at them from the other side._

_"Lucas?" the man said, noticing them through the rippling screen._

_"Micheal, hurry get them!" he shouted in reply as he urged them forward._

_"Too...much..." Dark spoke with pain as he opened his to see that his hands were starting to turn into something purple, Dark Eco._

_"Dark!" Jak turned to see that Lisa successfully got out of Lucas' grasp and ran to Dark. She barely touched his hands when her brown eyes turned light blue and her skin turned bright blue. Sara soon followed as she touched their hands, her eyes turning black and her skin turning grey. Jak was then blinded by the light before he soon realized that he was now awake in the Underground Headquarters, seeing that Neko and Michelle were looking down at him._

"What happened after that," he muttered to himself quietly as his head started to hurt, but it went away quickly as it came.

- - - -

In the Haven City's sewers, a small rat was eating a rotten piece of bread when it heard loud screaming, and it was coming closer. Looking up, it looked at the large pipe that was above itself as a man flew out, landing perfectly. As he stood up and quickly turned to catch the young girl that soon came out after him with surprising ease.

"Couldn't we've just taken the zoomer that was in the armory," Lisa asked as she was let down on the murky floor, not caring that her feet were bare. She was Filipino; she was used to walking without socks or shoes.

"I'm afraid it would have led them to the headquarters," Naoe warned her as he then carried her like a child and began walking through the sewers, nearly stepping on the rat's tail. The rat squeked and quickly scurried into its mouse hole.

"How were you able to find me?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

"Markus found me when I was searching for Yuki and Derek," he explained as he kept on walking. "Derek's gone."

The young girl looked at him with wide eyes and then turned her head to look ahead. "Is he... dead?"

Naoe shook his head and explained what Markus told him. He told her about Lucas' powers of teleporting people and about Yuki being sent to prison. "After he explained that he wasn't going to turn me over to the KG, he led me through the palace and gave me to you."

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

"I'm taking you back home."

Lisa's eyes went wide as she looked at him, hoping to see that he was joking; he wasn't. He kept on walking with a stern face and soon felt the girl struggle in his arms. "I have to take you home."

"I don't want to go home!" she shouted as she then tried to push him away, hoping for his hold to loosen enough for her to get on the floor to run. She then punched his chin, but he didn't loosen. He looked down at her with slight rage as he then carried her bridle style. "I said I don't want to go home!"

"You're going," he snapped at her as he turned at a corner. Suddenly, he met face to face with a Scatter Gun. He turned to look at the weilder of the weapon and his jaw fell open. In front of him was Ayako Kadowaki, holding a gun at his face.

"Ayako-san?" he muttered questionably, looking upon the male.

"You should listen to the girl, Naoe," he warned him. "You really are stubborn and barely listen to orders. Whatever happen to the obediant dog of the Uesugi clan?"

"Be quiet, Ayako," Naoe snapped at him.

"How dare you talk to me with such cruelty, Naoe-san," Ayako said as she then lowered her gun and pulled Lisa out of his arms. "She doesn't want to go back. Can't you understand that?"

"I have to do what I'm ordered to do," he tried to reason but was hit hard with a slap to the face. Lisa winced at the sound as she looked at the red mark that slowly appeared the on her guardian's face. "Don't give me that 'order' crap, Naoe."

He then bent down to look at Lisa and asked, "Are you alright, honey?"

"Um... yes?" she replied. "Who are you?"

"Oh, little me? Being asked by the descendant of Kanji and Sakura?" Lisa looked shocked as the male laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you like Naoe was. I'm lucky I got here. You had me worried. You should have taken one of the KG's zoomers, would have gotten you at the meeting place a bit faster."

Lisa then noticed that someone else was with Ayako, a small familiar boy with green hair under a pilot cap. The boy ran up to her and hugged her waist, smiling brightly. "Hey again," she laughed as she hugged him back. "Hope you haven't been getting into trouble while I've been gone."

_The same goes for you._

"What the?" she muttered as she looked at the boy who was smiling innocently. She brushed away what ever thoughts that were going through her mind as she looked at Ayako and Naoe. "Are we heading back to the base?"

Ayako and Naoe both responded with a different answer before glaring at one another. As they argued with one another, they didn't see the person lurking in the shadows.

- - - -

**Day 7, 2:38 pm**

"What the hell is she doing here?" Michelle exclaimed with anger. Ashlynn and Jak just stared at her awkwardly while Neko looked at her friend. "You met her?" the African asked, even though it was a reheotrical question. They knew Ashlynn's background and her ranking in the palace. It's just that they haven't personally met her before this moment.

"What are you talking about?" Daxter asked. Michelle soon realized what she had said and spoke again. "Sorry! I thought she was someone else. I see a lot of people with red hair in dreadlocks."

"Are you insulting me, girl," Ashlynn spoke darkly as she walked over to her. She towered her since she was taller.

"God, now I know how Lisa feels when she hangs with us," Michelle muttered to no one in particular.

"What are you doing here? I have it handled here," Ashlynn stated as she walked back to Jak.

"We got a tip that somethings wrong on the cargo ship that is going to land here," Jak informed her. "Torn sent us here to investigate."

"It's not like we are Phoenix Wright or anything," Neko spoke aloud, nearly forgetting that this world doesn't have the Nintendo DS or even the company. Seeing the confused faces of them, she began to stammer an excuse. However, before she could speak out completely, the KG carrier came crashing into the Bazaar, taking out a few bystanders and two shops. As the barrels of Eco fell from the carrier, they exploded as Metal Heads bursted out and started attacking nearby by people.

"Time for talk is later," Ashlynn stated as she took out her blaster pistol.

"Time for ass kicking!" Michelle shouted with glee as she took out her two magnums and Neko summoned her Keyblade.

- - - -

"We should almost at the exit," Ayako stated, feeling cheerful. Lisa laughed nervously while Naoe grunted in reply. They reached the huge sliding doors when suddenly a blast pasted over their heads and made a scorch mark on the metal doors. Turning around, they saw two Krimzon Guards accompanied by Lucas. "Did you really think that you would have escaped through here?"

"I told you you two should have taken a zoomer here!" Ayako stated as he stepped in front of Lisa, shielding her while Naoe placed his hands together.

"Your stupid spells don't work her remember?" Lucas reminded them before holding out his hand and spoke in a soft tone. "Let's go, Sara. Don't you want to come back home with me?"

"What is with you, Lucas?" Lisa shouted at him.

"I don't answer to you, Lisa. I want Sara, not you! You're useless to me just like you are to everyone else." The girl's eyes widened as she heard that last comment echo in the back of her mind. He was acting like her mother, calling her useless and important.

"I'm not," she muttered as her hand clenched on to Ayako's coat. Naoe noticed her shaking as he then quickly took out his gun and aimed at Lucas. "Stay away from her, Lucas."

Lucas chuckled as he inspected his boots and mockily glared at him. "You really think it's a good idea to point that at me?" The KG held their gun rods, pointing them at Naoe and had their hands on the trigger. Naoe glanced at them before training his eyes on Lucas. "Come on, you do know how this will end," Lucas reasoned as he stepped foward. Naoe pulled the hammer of the gun back, causing Lucas to stop between him and the KG.

"I want my sister back."

"**She** isn't Sara, as you had stated." Ayako blurted out as he bent down and hugged the girl protectivly.

"I was just kidding," Lucas said, smiling as he bent down and held out his hand toward Lisa. "You know that I joke around a lot, Lisa."

"Even if I did know you personally," Lisa said. "I would know that didn't sound like you were joking."

Lucas didn't reply after that, not with when they heard a loud explosion coming from behind Lucas. A large blast killed the two KG. At the same moment, the door opened behind Ayako and Mango entered with a zoomer and four other Underground soldiers. Ayako quickly carried Lisa and handed her to Mango.

"**Look out!**"

Lisa turned only in time to see a figure wearing a black suit stand in front of them before a large light illuminated in front of him. She watched Naoe suddenly started to disintergrate into golden dust. "Naoe?" Lisa questioned as she started to reach for him. The Possessor tilted his head to look at her and smiled softly.

"Get out of here while you can," he muttered before he was completely turned into dust. The dust disappeared into a light yellow orb and shot toward Lucas as he captured it in a dark purple jewel.

"Naoe?" Lisa repeated as she tried to get off the zoomer. When Mango didn't release her, she started to struggle. "Naoe! **Naoe! NAOE!!**"

"Get her outta here!" Ayako ordered Mango as he nodded he revved the engine back to life, placed the girl between him and the steering bars before heading back to the streets above.

"**Naoe!**"

- - - -

**Day 7, 4:58 pm**

**_Naoe!_**

Jak froze as he had stopped shooting at the Metal Heads when his head started to hurt. If he wasn't hallucinating, he thought he had just heard a young girl scream out someone's name. He knew for sure by memory that Naoe was the guardian of the kid and also the voice was hers, but why would he be hearing it if he was sure that neither of them were nearby?

Before he could contemplate more about this, he was nearly ambushed from behind when Michelle quickly run toward the Metal Head and did a jump kick on its head. With the force from her blow, she balanced on the creature like a skateboard and shot down two more before shooting her ride's head off.

"Stop daydreaming and start saving our asses, Jak!" she shouted before shooting at another in the leg and did a roundhouse kick. "Fucking Metal Heads!"

Shaking his head, he switched to the yellow mod and started sniping down the Metal Heads.

_I have a bad feeling, bro._

"I am not your brother," Jak mentally replied as he vaguely heard his furry friend screaming about the Metal Heads were getting closer to winning.

_I meant that in a friend way, genius. I also want to know why the hell is it that you heard her voice._

"I wish I knew that myself," Jak asked himself outloud, but his voice went unheard as he kept on shooting.

-_Meanwhile, back in our world-_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

"Takaya, what's wrong?" Saori asked her as she and Yuzuru were now a few feet ahead of him. It was nearly the ending of the day as the sun was setting. Takaya looked at his watched and it read five minutes passed five.

For an odd reason, he had just heard someone call out someone's name. It wasn't the fact that he heard a voice that couldn't have come from his friends or anyone in the area, they were in the unhabited area of the suburbs. It was the fact that he felt that he knew the name, but he couldn't figure out why.

Shrugging his shoulders and started walking cockily, he replied, "It was just the wind, got a little chilly."

"Well, it is winter," Yuzuru joked as he and Saori laughed.

Takaya nodded as he and his friends kept walking. However, his eyes fell upon the water that was below the bridge.

_Naoe... who is Naoe?_

**To Be Continued...**

**_Next time on Jak 2: Teenagers in Haven City_**

**_Mango must now bring Lisa back while Ayako tries to keep Lucas from tailing them. Jak and Daxter then go on a search and rescue mission for Duo. Michelle and Neko are also on a mission for... Krew's dry cleaning? Wait... I read that wrong... No, wait... Please tell me that's just a codename for something that's bad ass and worth their time._**

**_Next Chapter: Chapter 23 - Race Against Time & Dry Cleaning_**

**_Krew: You better make sure that stuff doesn't get any dirt, ey?_**

**_Michelle: Oh good god! What did I do to deserve this?_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: We'll be updating at least thrice a month until June. The main goal is to finish this before Anime Expo 2008 because we have plans for the sequel of this… if you guys even want a sequel…**

**Lisa: Okay! We come back after nearly a month of absence and all we get in return is just one review?**

**Isaiah: Some welcome back…**

**Marielle: I told you we should have posted that Tin Man fan fiction instead of continuing this!**

**Lisa: I'm beginning to want to do that too… but I'll see what happens after this chapter.**

**Marielle: Fine! …oh yeah! We almost forgot to thank Mata-Nui300 for reviewing and encouraging us to continue.**

_**Last time on Jak 2: Teenagers in Haven City…**_

_**Jak, Michelle, and Neko help Ashlynn protect a section of the Bazaar from an onslaught of Metal Heads, and succeed. Lisa and Naoe meet up with Ayako, an old friend of Naoe, and were close to escaping the sewers when Lucas blocks the way. Mango comes to the rescue with friends, but all goes wrong when Naoe gets forced into a purple jewel.**_

**Chapter 23  
Race against Time & Dry Cleaning **

**Day 7, 4:59 pm**

Ayako watched as Mango drove out through the doorway and into the streets before looking back at Lucas. The purple jewel was pulsing as the light kept giving on and off. Looking up at them, Lucas glared at Ayako before placing the jewel in his pocket.

"What did you do to Naoe?" he demanded as he aimed his Scatter Gun at him as did the other four Underground soldiers aimed their weapons as well.

"Do you really think that you can beat me," Lucas mockily asked as he stepped forward. He then began to make ice daggers in his hand. Ayako's eyes widened when he saw them appear.

"But... I thought that," Ayako began to say.

"Markus was the one with the power over ice?" Lucas finished his sentence before chuckling. "Well, we are twins. If he can do it, then I can!" He charged at them, his eyes wide as if to show that he was now blood lusting. Ayako didn't even could see it happen when he began to cut down the four Underground soldiers. Ayako slowly walked backwards, watching them getting cut down and hearing their agonizing screams of pain. Before he could go any further or make a run for it, Ayako felt an enourmous pain in his stomach.

Looking down, blood was gushing from the wound that the ice dagger had made. Lucas stepped closer so he was just inches away from Ayako's face. "Nothing will get in my way now," he whispered as he made the wound bigger. Ayako then noticed that man's eyes were turning black and his skin turning grey. "Nothing will get in my way in getting that which should have been mine."

**- - - -**

**Day 7, 5:04 p.m.**

Mango held her close as he sped through the streets, changing zones to avoid the KG. He must've broke many speeding laws, but the KG only cared when you hit them and he was a skilled driver. However, the young girl kept trying to get free. "Please calm down, Lisa," he told her loudly as he almost lost his grip. He then pulled her up and held her close, using his right hand to steer.

"We have to get Naoe back! I want Naoe!" she shouted, her tears wetting his arm. Mango wanted to go back there as well. He knew what that jewel was. It was a Soul Stealer, a rare jewel that captures the body and soul of the person that touches it. However, a thought crossed his mind once he figured what the jewel was:

Why didn't the jewel steal Lucas' soul first?

His thoughts disappeared when he soon came by the Bazaar and saw that his comrades were fighting what seems to be the last of the Metal Head army that were coming from a nearly burned up KG eco carrier. _I gotta give her back to them._ That was his personal mission as he revved the engine, but before he could turn, someone back reared him. He soon passed the street and was almost ramming into a KG zoomer. Changing zones, he nearly destroyed a food cart and the vendor before quickly pulling up.

After a chaotic moment passed, he was able to control his ride before looking back to see a KG two seater zoomer on his tail.

**- - - -**

**Day 7, 5:12 p.m.**

Markus sat on the bed of his room, his hands covering his face as his elbows rested on his knees. Kato was standing, his back against the wall next to the door that entered into the hallway. He was holding his head as he stated, "Man, my cranium feels like someone put a crowbar in it and melted it."

Markus chuckled a bit as he looked up and replied, "And that's why you think of the shittiest ideas, Kato."

Kato laughed but quickly went quiet as he closed his eyes and held his head in pain. He was about to speak again when something happened.

The door opened, slamming him between it and the wall, and letting in a fuming Mariah with anger. Another man, who looked over at the door cautiously and closed it, letting Kato fall down and groan in pain, then followed her. Mariah didn't even notice him since she was already standing in front of Markus, her eyes red from crying.

"Who is she? Who the hell is she, Markus?" Mariah demanded and pushed the boy away as she then yelled at him. "Oliver, stay out of this!"

"I don't know whom you're talking about," Markus stated bluntly as he slowly stood up and stared down at her. Before he could tell her to leave, Mariah slapped him hard on the face. The sound echoed in the room, causing Oliver to flinch at the volume. Kato was slowly regaining consciousness as he sat from the floor, holding his face that was in pain.

"Don't you lie to me!" she yelled, her eyes tearing up. "You hugged her! She hugged you! I thought you love me, Markus! You were supposed to love me!"

"Stop acting like a disillusioned schoolgirl!" Markus snapped at her. "I never loved you! It was all in your head! I don't know who told you all this crap, but I never loved you!"

"I told you stop lying to me!" Mariah demanded as she slapped his other cheek. She then walked away from him toward the a few steps, and then stopped. She inhaled deeply and held it in for thirty seconds. Letting it out slowly, she turned back slowly at him and cockily glared at him. "Maybe I should take out the obstacle that is in my way," she suggested, seeing Markus' eyes widen.

"You wouldn't dare," Markus darkly said, walking toward her. "You don't have it in you, Mariah!"

Before he could even grab her, she stared at him and he froze. His body then mirrored hers before he soon realized what just happened: she was controlling his shadow. Looking down with his eyes, he saw that her shadow and his were connected. He kept trying to get free as Mariah stared over at Oliver.

Oliver nodded his head hesitantly and opened the door, nearly smacking Kato again. Kato jumped away and fell on his butt, looking up at him.

Mariah then released Markus before charging at him and pushed him toward the bed. He landed on the far side and then slid to the floor. Mariah then stalked out of the room after opening the door more, hitting Kato's face when he was standing up. He fell back again, landing on his back and curled into a fetus position, holding his face.

Oliver quickly followed and closed the door. It clicked, telling the occupants that it was locked from the outside.

Markus then stood up, jumped over the bed that was in his way, and reached for the doorknob.

"Markus, wait!" Kato warned, but it was too late.

Once the red haired twin grabbed the handle, his body was then caught in an electric current. Kato watched as his friend screamed in pain, streaks of energy surrounding his body.

After a few seconds that felt like days to him, Markus finally released his grip and stumbled backwards before falling unconscious to the floor. Kato looked at him then at the door, and then looked back at him again.

"I am not going to try to open that even if you order me to," Kato told him, sounding slightly frightened.

**- - - -**

**Day 7, 5:21 p.m.**

Mango cursed as he was now surrounded by KG soldiers as he had parked the zoomer on the ground floor, his hands up and Lisa sitting in front of him in a daze. Some of the KG pointed their electric rods at him.

There was also a crowd of curious spectators watching what was going on. Mango even saw the owner of the vendor that he had destroyed. Waving hi at him, the old man pointed angrily at him as Mango quickly froze and looked to see another KG zoomer coming in.

The one driving was Lucas.

Mango quickly held the girl close, noticing that she was becoming like a doll, just like that night.

"Naoe…" she muttered quietly.

Lucas got off the zoomer and walked toward the two. He then stopped just in front of the zoomer and pulled Mango forcefully off the zoomer, leaving Lisa alone on the zoomer.

She didn't react to the movement as Lucas walked closer to her. He then carried her in a bridle style before turning to the KG. As Lucas walked toward his zoomer, the girl looked up to see the purple jewel around his neck.

Lucas didn't react fast enough when she elbowed his chin and took the jewel away, running into the Bazaar.

"Get out of here, Lisa!" Mango shouted before he was knocked out by a blow from one of the KGs' rods. The girl ran through the crowd, clutching the jewel to her chest.

"After her!" Lucas ordered before three Krimzon Guards went after the young girl.

Lisa kept on running through the crowd as she soon reached the edge where it got less dense, picking up her speed. She went to look for the area where she and Mango had seen Jak and her friends.

She had to get help to free Naoe.

**- - - -**

Mango had his arms tied behind his back as he was forced to look up at Lucas. The black haired twin was rubbing his jaw and spitted out some blood. "Never knew that kid had strong arms," Lucas stated as he glared down at Mango.

When he tried to look away, the KG that was holding him pulled his hair harder as he was forced to look upon the now smirking Lucas.

"I can't wait to get my hands back on her," he said, slightly chuckling. "It'll be amusing to see what is under that innocent guise she holds."

He then orders that Mango to be taken to the prison, hearing the teenager threatening to kill him if he did any harm.

**- - - -**

**Day 7, 5:38 p.m.**

Yuki still sat where he was for the past few hours. Shuichi was still unconscious as he lay motionless on the cot, looking like a doll in the blonde's eyes.

"We should have taken that walk, you know." Yuki started to speak, even though he knew the pink haired teenager couldn't hear him. "We wouldn't be here. We would be at home. You would have gone to work the next day, singing those terrible lyrics of yours while your damn friends played their instruments… and I would be at home, working on another novel for those fans. Then you would have come home in your happy demeanor, telling me to come with you to the amusement park or the mall or wherever you heard that something fun was going to happen... And I would have just told you to shut up and leave me alone."

Sighing after getting no response, he continued.

"I really do care for you, Shuichi. You really are something. Who knew that using you as an excuse to get my sister to leave me alone would get me to start caring for you?"

He chuckled as he then heard the cell door open, letting Commander Erol in with a smirk. He walked over to Yuki and stared down at him.

"I presume that you are Yuki Eiri," Erol suggested with amusement. Yuki didn't answer nor did he acknowledge his presence as he kept on staring at the sleeping boy. "You are sure one piece of work if that damn child would keep screaming your name, hoping that you would save him."

The commander notice Yuki's eyes widen slightly before returning their stoic state. Erol knew that he had hit a nerve. "Maybe you should know what he was doing here while you were outside looking for him," he muttered quietly.

In a millisecond, Yuki had his hands on the color of his suit and pulled him up so he wasn't touching the floor which was a bit hard since they were almost the same height, Yuki being the taller of the two. The two Krimzon Guards were about to interfere when Erol kneed him in the jaw, causing him to release him. Landing on the ground, he watched the blonde fall to the floor, rubbing his chin as a trickle of blood started to ooze from his mouth.

Yuki wiped it off and looked to watch Erol reach to touch Shuichi's face. The blonde charged at him and pulled him away, throwing him at his guards. One of them caught their commander while the other took out his rod and shocked him.

"Lock them up," Erol said as he stood up, fixing his armor. "Let the queers hang with one another for awhile."

The cell door closed as Yuki stood up, spitting blood at the door. "God damn elf man," Yuki muttered as he wiped the blood off his lip, inspecting it before looking at Shuichi.

**Lisa: -side glances at Michelle-**

**Michelle: Aw god… Erol is bisexual…**

**- - - -**

**Day 7, 5:57 p.m.**

"Thank god!" Michelle shouted as she, Jak, and Neko entered into the L-shaped alley and saw Amy pacing in the alley with Jack sitting down on a crate, drinking a bottle of rum. "We've defeated the Metal Heads with barely casualities!"

Neko and Jak stopped walking while Michelle kept going forward. Noticing that her friends weren't next to her anymore, she turned around and saw their horrified faces. Realizing what she said, she smiled and stated with a childish tone, "I kid, I kid!"

"It's terrible, guys!" Michelle turned to look at Amy as she was looking like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Neko said as she waved her hand to give her some air. "Tell us what's wrong."

"Everyone's disappearing! Yuki has been reported to be imprisoned! Derek's locater disappeared. Naoe has taken off his and went off to god knows where! Mango has gone off to God knows where. _And_ to top it all off, the Krimzon Guard just arrested Duo at his shop!"

"Damn, everyone's gone missing!" Michelle stated with a gangster voice. Suddenly their communicators came to life. Michelle and Jak took out them out as it showed Krew's face.

"Holy crap! It's Don Vito and he has turned into a virus!" Michelle joked with a scared voice. Krew grunted in anger before speaking, "I have a mission for you brats. I need some _dry cleaning_ that needs to be picked up."

Jack walked over to Michelle, took the communicator, and spoke. "I have to say that this _dry cleaning_, what is it? Is it your little tighty whities that have finally gotten clean after all these years, ey?"

Neko giggled while Michelle tried not to burst into a fit of laughter. Jak shook his head while Daxter let his laughter out loudly.

Krew growled and shouted, "I want you to accompany them, Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, my dear mate," Jack corrected him.

"I don't care. Get those dry cleaning before tonight or else I'll make sure that my other associates have you leave this business _severly_."

The communicator went off as everyone stared at each other. Everyone looked at Amy who backed off. "What? What's wrong with you guys?"

"We need someone to decide who goes," Neko stated.

"But… why me?" Amy shouted.

"We can't possible have Michelle or Daxter chose," Jak said, getting glares from said people.

**----**

**Day 7, 6:01 p.m.**

She kept on running. She didn't know where her feet were taking her, but Lisa had to keep on running. She held the jewel to her chest. She couldn't let it go. She couldn't let _him _go. Naoe is the closest thing she has to a father ever since he came into her life when she was a young girl.

Running, she began to remember the first time he spoke to him directly.

_Ten year old Lisa Rodriguez was sitting on the swings of Creekside Park, her eyes red and sniffling. Her parents were fighting again over the agreement of getting her a guardian. _

_Her little light blue dress got a bit dirty when she took the dirt road, loosing the said bodyguard in the forest._

"_I can take care of myself!" she shouted, hiccupping slightly as more tears flowed from her eyes. "I don't need a stupid bodyguard!"_

"_Oi! Stop acting like you're a woman!"_

_Looking up, she saw the bodyguard, his face fuming with anger. Of course he would look like this; she led him on a wild goose chase for nearly four hours!_

"_I can't believe you would run into the woods like that! There might be animals there that could you eat you!" he scolded, but soon froze when he realized his tone._

_He looked at her as she seemed ready to cry again, but she jumped off the swing and kicked his right shin. He bent down and started cursing in Japanese while rubbing the new pain away._

"_Don't you care tell me what I can and can't do, you damn blonde boy!"_

"_Boy?!" he yelled in shock as he stood up, towering the girl with his tall form. "Now listen here! I'm twenty-one years old and a graduate of Tokyo University! I have a black belt and a straight 'A' student! So don't be calling me a boy, brat!"_

"_So that makes you a geeky boy!" she shouted back at him._

"_Why… you…"_

"_Well, if it isn't Alex's little sister."_

_They both looked behind the man to see a trio of teenagers. The middle, and the leader of them, was Matthew Kimora. With him was his "friends", Andy and Ken. All three of them had smirks and were cracking their knuckles._

"_It's time for payback on the little 'presents' your dearest brother left in my locker yesterday."_

_As Matthew got closer, the man stood up and placed his hand in his suit pants pocket, suddenly acting cool. "So you're my first obstacle as bodyguard, huh?"_

"_What the hell is this guy talking about?" Andy said as he laughed._

"_Bodyguard? Like he can even save himself!" Ken added._

_Lisa looked at them, ready to beat them up as best as she could when the man blocked her with his free hand and whispered, "I'll show you that I'm not a geeky boy, brat."_

_Andy was the first to charge at the man as he threw a punch. However, the man used his free hand and pulled the guy forward as he threw him toward the slide. Ken looked astonished while Andy quickly followed with a jump kick, but the man quickly shot out of the way and did a sweep kick to make the man fall._

_Lisa watched him as he started pummeling them with blows and kick, as if showing off his karate skills. Even though she has seen many of these moves before, he just seemed to pull them off with ease. It was as if he has known them for more than a lifetime._

_She was then shaken out of her dream state when the trio quickly got up and ran away, yelling their death threats at the man._

"_We'll get you for this, whoever you are!" Matthew shouted as he held his red cheek in anger._

_The man smirked and shouted back, "You better start learning if you think you can beat me."_

_He then turned back and looked at the young girl whose eyes were widened in surprise. "You really are what you say you are…"_

"_So, have I gained your permission to be your bodyguard?"_

_Lisa quickly regained her tough girl composure and quickly said, "F-f-fine! Just don't expect me to call you big brother or anything family related, because you aren't blood related!"_

_The man laughed and finally introduced himself formally. "Well, you can call me Yoshiaki Tachibana."_

And he has been guarding her ever since. They talked to each other and helped with one another whenever something happened. He even told her about him being a Possessor and that his real name was Naoe.

He thought that she would scoff it off, but she had accepted the idea without hesitation.

"Get her!"

Looking back, she saw that they were still chasing her. As she turned a corner, someone pulled her behind a stall and covered her with a blanket.

As she pulled up the blanket, she noticed that she was next to a small cage filled with exotic birds. She was about to crawl away when she was held back. About to scream, the person covered her mouth, shushing her.

"Don't worry, I'm with the Underground."

**- - - -**

**Day 7, 6:11 p.m.**

"I can't believe we're get stuck with saving the mechanic," Daxter groaned in dismay. Jak just rolled his eyes. It has only ten minutes since Amy had told them that Jak and Daxter would go on the Underground mission while Neko, Michelle and Jack would pick up the "dry cleaning".

"I still wondering what the hell does that mean," the furry creature said as he was perched on his friends shoulder.

"I guess we'll find out when we get back," Jak said as he kept on driving through the Slums, avoiding other zoomers until they heard static coming from his radio.

_We need assistants! Any nearby Underground personal, please come to these coordinates! KG are after us and we need help! ...aw, god dammit! Freaking hell! If anyone even cares, I'm Duo! GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!_

"I guess that's our guy!" Daxter stated as Jak revved the engine and passing between two slow moving zoomers. Daxter looked back to see that one of the zoomer's bags fell down to the floor, hitting some pedestrians. The other had fallen to the floor, cursing at him and his buddy.

-_Seconds earlier-_

"We better head back to the base, Donut," a brown elf stated as they were carefully going through traffic.

"Aw, come on, Griff! Just one more shop!" his companion, a red haired male, spoke as his zoomer held loads of bags.

"You are seriously gay," Griff replied before he and his friend were blown off by a speeding zoomer. Griff fell off his vehicle while Donut held on for dear life.

"What the hell was that?" Griff shouted as he looked up at the passing zoomer.

"What the hell was that?" Donut spoke before realzing that his bags were plummeting to the floor. "No! Not the china!"

"Watch where you driving, you damn piece of…" Griff began to say before he was knocked out by a teapot.

**Neko and Michelle: Heh… the Reds finally show up…**

**Izzy: Aw jeez…**

**- - - -**

_Ten minutes earlier…_

Duo struggled as he had nearly escaped out of the KG's clutches. His hands were still bounded behind him, but he was still able to kick their asses bad. As he kept jumping around, he soon saw the one guard that had the keys to his cuffs.

Jumping on an oncoming KG, Duo did and axe kick, hitting the KG in the head. Once he landed on the floor, he picked the key up with his teeth, threw it in the air, and caught it behind him.

As he began to unlock the cuffs, he soon glanced over to the pet stall when he saw someone running around the corner; it was Lisa!

He was about to run over to her when the KG started to get up. Just about ready to defend himself yet again, a female came and did a roundhouse kick, hitting two of the KG in their necks.

"Go!" she shouted before continuing her onslaught. Dou didn't hesitate as he ran over the young girl and pulled her behind the nearest stall, which was a pet stall. The dealer looked as if he was ready to rat them out, but instead he threw a blanket over their heads.

Lisa was about to run from him, but he quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Hey! Shush!" She looked at him with confusion before he continued. "Don't worry, I'm with the Underground."

The girl slowly nodded her head, saying she believes him, but her eyes said different. They kept on hearing punches being landed before they heard a gunshot and a thud. Lisa nearly screamed in fear, but Duo quickly calmed her as they both went under the stall. The blanket over the table hid them as they picked it up slightly to see that the woman was now face down in the floor, laying in her own pool of blood.

"Oh my god…" Lisa muttered as she covered her mouth, keeping herself from screaming. Dou looked away, not wanting to look.

"Clean this up!"

The two looked up to see Lucas now standing just a few feet away from the stand.

- - - -

"And I want that girl found!" Lucas ordered as he stalked around the stalls before walking toward the one with animals. "Hello, Amagi."

"What can I do for you, _Lucas_," the old man replied back with a hint of venom.

"Have you seen her," Lucas said, taking out a picture and showing it to him. Amagi studied it carefully and then gave it back, shaking his head.

As he began to walk away, Amagi quickly asked, "How is my son?"

Lucas paused and turned to look at him. After a moment, he let out a long sigh and replied, "He's doing well for himself."

He then continued to walk until he saw movement on his right. Turning, he saw Duo pulling Lisa through the crowds of the Bazaar. "Freeze!" he demanded as he gave chase.

- - - -

**Day 7, 6:29 p.m.**

Markus was lying on the bed when he felt the covers over him disappear. Quickly sitting up, he saw Kato tying the sheets together at their ends.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, rubbing his eyes before yawning.

"I'm getting out of here through the balcony," he replied.

Markus stared at him with disbelief before stated, "You do know where are about over a hundred stories high off from the ground?"

"I'm not _aiming_ for the ground," his friend replied before standing up and going to the balcony. "I'm aiming for _that_." He pointed at a wire line that went from their balcony to another building below, in the Slums. Markus had gotten up and saw it before smirking.

"And it took you about an hour to figure this out?" Markus said, sounding bored.

Kato groaned in anger as he looked at his friend. "Do you want to stop Lucas or not?"

Markus just shrugged his shoulders and was about to go back to the bed when he heard loud yelling outside; it was Mariah. Kato had the blanket already over the wire and was ready to slide down when Markus speared tackled him, sending them both sliding down the wire in a rapid speed.

"What the hell?" Kato shouted at him. Markus was hugging his waist as he replied. "I am not staying there with that crazy psycho schoolgirl there!"

- - - -

**Day 7, 6:35 p.m.**

Michelle stared down at the basket of white briefs that looked more like small blankets as she, Neko and Jack Sparrow walked out of the Laundry Mat. "You know," Michelle began to say as Neko and Jack looked at her. "For a minute, I thought he was just kidding around…"

Neko was holding tiny sockes that looked more for babies while Jack had a bunch of shirt and pants that seemed to large for your everyday man.

"Oh bugger," Jack said as he went over to the zoomer and placed it on the back, tying the basket up so it would fall.

Neko and Michelle did the same before they heard a loud yelling above them. Looking up, all they did see was passing by zoomers, nothing or no one would have made that sound.

"What the hell was that?" Neko asked Michelle who shrugged.

Jack looked around and said, "Well, we be getting before those red people come after us for taking their undies."

Neko and Michelle froze, watching him turn on his zoomer before yelling, "Say what?!"

- - - -

"Keep up, Lisa!" Duo shouted as he kept pulling her through the crowd. People either screamed in shock or yelled in anger as they passed by. They soon entered the Water Slums as they passed over bridges and was headed for the door out toward the Pumping Station.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked as they entered into the locked chamber, becoming decontaminated.

"I'm going to call Torn and see if he can get whoever is suppose to save our asses _earlier_ to meet us here," he said as he began typing in his communicator. "We have to make it out of here before he shows up."

"Who's going to show up?" Lisa asked, becoming confused. "Is it Lucas?"

As the doors opened to the outside, they both stopped to see that someone was waiting for them.

"Hello, my dear sister." Lucas greeted them with a smirk. He stood near the tree where the KG boxes laid like in the game. Duo kept Lisa behind him as they cautiously walked out on to the small sandy land.

"Thank you so much for bringing my sister, Duo," Lucas congratulated.

"Just shut up, you damn copy cat!" Duo barked back, keeping Lisa back as he took out his laser pocket knife. Turning it on, he held it like anyone would hold a sword, the tip of it pointed at Lucas.

The black haired twin laughed as he folded his arms. "Do you really think you can beat me with such a childish toy?"

"I'm not going to _try _to beat you," Duo said. "I'm keeping you from taking her. She'll go back to her birth mother; _your_ mother, Lucas!"

"Don't you speak to me about that whore," Lucas said casually.

"But isn't she your mother," Lisa said, stepping to stand beside Duo. "Isn't she the one who raised you? How can you say such a thing about her?"

Lucas looked over to her and sighed. "You wouldn't remember, Lisa. I don't care about her or Markus. I just want you, me, and Sara to be a family again."

"But you said that you just wanted Sara back," Lisa said, stepping more forward, pushing Duo's hand away when he tried to pull her back. "I bet you're going to kill after we separate, am I right?"

"No," His voice became soft as he walked until he was arms distance and knelt down. "I just didn't want that man to take you away. I know about that evil woman back at the other world."

Lisa froze. How did he find out about her mother, the one that raised her when she was born, or what she thinks is her _real_ birth mother?

"We can be a real family, just us." Lucas said as he softly placed his hands on her shoulders. "We can live peacefully after the Baron finally defeats all the Metal Heads with our help."

"He's lying, Lisa," Duo shouted as he walked over to her. He pulled her back and held the knife at him. "He'll kill once he gets the chance."

"Will you just shut up?" Lucas shouted as his hand suddenly turned into a fist of ice and was just about to punch the young boy.

"Hey, Lucas!"

Lucas turned in time to get a fist full of fire to his face as Kato had punched him. As Lucas rolled on the floor, Kato stood in front of the two and glanced over his shoulder. "Long time no see, eh Duo?"

"It's barely been a day," he replied before putting away his laser pocket knife. "What the hell took you?"

"Sorry, but I had to drop off Markus somewhere."

- - - -

"Maybe we should just tie him up and use him for ransom to get Lisa back," Michelle said as Daxter and Neko nodded their heads in agreement. Before them and sitting on the floor was Markus, looking a bit less forceful than the last time they saw him.

"Look, I'm only here to tell you that Kato is rescuing Duo and Lisa right now," Markus tried to explain. He was about to continue when Michelle's gun was now pointing the bridge of his nose.

"Stop telling lies," she ordered, still feeling angry at the fact that nearly everything that has happened was his fault. Jak stood a bit off from the surrounding circle but kept a cautious eye on him.

"I'm not lying!" he shouted, sounding desperate.

Before anyone could speak, Torn came in on his zoomer. Running toward them near the lake in the Port, he said, "I can believe I'm saying this, but the guy's telling the truth."

"Say what? Traitor boy is telling the truth?" Daxter said in disbelief.

Torn nodded and add, "Duo called and said that he and Kato have Lisa in their possession."

"Why did you send him off in the first place?" Neko asked as Jack Sparrow helped Markus up.

"Sorry about the roughin' up, lad," the pirate apologized. Markus shrugged and dusted himself off.

"We received word about some weird stuff going down in the palace. Ashlynn couldn't do it without throwing away her cover so I sent Duo. He reported that Lucas was doing something weird and learned that he was trying to bring the dead back to life."

"Damn, I hope he wasn't using the T-virus," Michelle said, sounding a bit humorous but at the same time serious.

"Sounds too much like alchemy," Neko suggested. They then saw the confused looks on their faces before Jak shook it off and said, "We'll ask when we really want to know."

"Problem is that we don't know who is trying to revive," Torn admitted in defeat.

"Oh my god…"

Everyone turned to look at Markus whose eyes were widened. He covered his face with his hand, his body shaking.

"What is it?" Michelle asked, stepping forward.

Markus looked up at them and said, "He's trying to bring our father back from the dead."

**To be Continued…**

**Lisa: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Izzy: Okay… that was really unnecessary…**

**Marielle: That is a scary thought though.**

**Michelle: Yeah let's bring Kanji back but not Mina? What is wrong with you?**

**Lisa: Hey! We just got back here so shut up! Time to queue the next time preview thingy majiger…**

_**Next time on Jak 2: Teenagers of Haven City**_

_**Kato and Duo must hurry and bring Lisa back to the Underground. Meanwhile, Markus and Michelle must search for the place where Lucas is performing the revival ritual. Jak and Daxter must also fight off a new enemy to both the Underground and the Krimzon Guard. Who is this new personality added into the mix and what is his connection to it all?**_

_**Daxter: Uh hello? What about me?**_

_**No one here really wants to hear your voice right now, Daxter.**_

_**Daxter: Oh sure Mister Preview Voice Dude. Do you really talk like that in real life?**_

_**No… I don't.**_

_**Neko: Daxter, leave the poor man alone.**_

_**Jak: Next time, Chapter 24: Wolf & Return of the Dead**_

_**Lisa: Will we ever meet again, Jak?**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Lisa: Now for Chapter 24! WOOHOO!**

_Last time on Jak 2: Teenager in Haven City..._

_Mango is captured by the KG and is sent to jail. We learn about a new thing about Erol, which is a bit awkward... Lisa is back in the hands of the Underground but she and Duo are stopped by Lucas. Luckily, Kato was there to save them. But how is Lucas going to revive his father? _

**Chapter 24  
Wolf & Return of the Dead**

**Day 7, 7:01 p.m.**

"We have to find where the ritual is taking place before it's too late." Markus said, looking at his communicator as the clock came on. "We have about five hours before it's too late."

"How the hell do you…" Michelle began to ask before shaking her head and said. "Why they hell should I even want to ask?"

Neko said quickly, "Well, Jack Sparrow…"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, my dear."

"Whatever! Anyways, he and I will get this dry cleaning back to Krew and we'll meet back here," she stated before she and Jack headed to their zoomers and rode off to the Hip Hog Heaven.

"I'll go with Markus to find the place," she said as she got on to her zoomer. Markus hesitantly got on and they drove off. Jak turned to Torn as he was already on his zoomer also.

"I told Duo to meet you here, so stay here, Jak," Torn ordered him before going off back to base. Jak sighed and went to sit at the edge of the lake, looking at the water. Daxter sat with him as he patted his arm.

"It'll be great to see her again, right Jak," Daxter said as he began to pace back and forth with from him and a foot away. "Betcha want to restart that little musical number."

"Don't start with that, Dax," the blonde said as he just kept looking at his reflection in the water.

Suddenly he heard a loud click, his eyes widened, and then a loud bang.

- - - -

"Come on!" Kato shouted as he kept dodging the ice daggers with ease. "If you think you can kill with those, you suck then!"

Lucas growled in anger as he did a spin to catch him off guard. Kato jumped away, landing back with Duo and Lisa. He carried the girl bridle-style and quickly ran toward the doors to the city. Lucas threw one of the ice daggers at him, hoping to impale him or kill him.

Kato quickly turned around, holding Lisa in one hand as he made a fire shield, melting the ice as it fell to the ground as a puddle of water. The doors opened as Duo and Kato went in. Putting Lisa down, he quickly closed the doors as Lucas began to run to catch up with them.

"No!" His hands went up against the now closed doors as he was left outside. "Damn it!"

Inside, Kato sighed in relief as Lisa sat on the floor. Duo waited for the other doors to open as he asked, "How'd you find us?"

Kato let out a tired laugh before speaking. "It's actually a funny story, really."

"How does it go?" Duo asked, becoming impatient when the doors haven't opened yet.

"That is one story I rather keep to myself," Kato laughed out as he helped the girl up.

"You okay, girl?"

Lisa nodded as she then noticed something was missing. Patting around her body, she finally came to the realization of her dilemma.

"Where's the jewel?"

- - - -

**Day 7, 7:59 p.m.**

Lucas was standing on the other side of the wall, getting on his zoomer as he held the purple jewel in his hand. As he stared at it, he saw something moving inside, trying to get out.

Placing it back around his neck, he then drove over the wall and met up with Erol who was waiting at the connection of street between the Water Slums and the Slums. "You have better find them soon," Erol warned him as he drove by, as if ignoring him. He smirked as Lucas drove away, sensing the rage growing in him.

Erol then signaled the KG to search the Water Slums for the three as he then looked at the leading officer of the squad. "Make sure you don't kill the girl or Lucas' friend."

"What about the mechanic?" he asked.

Erol began to walk away as he waved it off and replied, "Do away with him as you please."

- - - -

Pedestrians watched as Jak stood across from another male, holding his bleeding left shoulder in pain. Daxter sat on the right, glaring at the male. The male was different from everyone else. Not only did he not have long ears, but his ears were like of a dog. His hands and feet were wolf paws and a tail swayed behind him. His pupils in his eyes were slits in a pool of grey.

In his paw was a regular magnum, pointing at Jak.

"Who are you?" Jak demanded as pain kept going through his body.

"The name's just Wolf," he replied as he twirled the gun like a cowboy and placed it on his side. "And I've been contracted to kill you."

"You had the chance earlier when I had my guard down," Jak said, standing up straight when the pain of his shoulder was starting to disappear.

"I rather find out if I have found a challenge with my preys," Wolf said as he got into a fighting stance. Jak did too while his friend held on tightly to his shoulder.

Maybe I should take this, Jak.

Mentally, Jak could see that Dark was standing near him, ready to make the switch. Jak shook his head and mentally replied, "I can take this freak myself."

Dark shook his head as he disappeared back into his mind. It took him a second to realize that Wolf was already charging at him. Quickly jumping out of the way, he grabbed the man's shirt collar and threw him back.

Wolf quickly regained his balance as he landed crouched down, growling at the blonde. Smirking, he retracted his claws and charged at him again. Jak stood as his arms were ready to block when suddenly, the man jumped in mid air half and vanished.

With a questioned look, Jak dropped his guard slightly and looked around. Nowhere was he seen. He was just ready to leave when Daxter shouted, "Jak, look out!"

Feeling his friend jump off his shoulder, he turned to look behind him as Wolf brought down his claws, ripping through his blue shirt and belt ring. The backpack fell to the ground as did he, holding his chest as blood was starting to drip from the wound.

It wasn't deep, but it still was painful. Jak started gasping, trying hard not to yell in pain as Wolf walked toward him and grabbed the collar of his ripped shirt. "Some challenge," he said as he then pointed his claws at his face.

Just as he was about to drive them in, he was hit hard by a… key?

Jak fell to the ground once again as he looked up and seeing Neko parrying with Wolf. Jack Sparrow quickly came to his side and gave him Green Eco.

"You sure attract danger here, mate," he stated as the eco started healing his wounds. "Woulda been worst if we came two seconds later."

"Has Michelle and Markus come back yet?" Jak asked.

Sparrow looked at him and said, "They did, and the results aren't good."

As if on queue, Michelle and Markus ran toward them and stood in front of Jak, ready to shoot at Wolf if needed. Markus stood ready too, his hands on his sword as he spoke, "There was no ritual!"

"Say what?"

"The ritual that Lucas is planning…" Markus looked at him, his eyes filled with worry. "All he needs is to kill someone of the Aero Clan."

**Michelle: Aw great, who are you gonna kill now?**

**Lisa: Shut up and that's for me to know and the readers to find out later!**

- - - -

**Day 7, 9:36 p.m.**

"**Fuck!**" Kato screamed loudly and long as he carried Lisa over his left shoulder and had Duo hooked on his arm.

"We can move our legs, you know!" Lisa shouted as she was staring at the back of his head. "Although I never knew you could run this fast."

"Just shut up and let me just get us out of here!" Kato snapped back as he turned on a corner, nearly loosing his footing and grip before continuing his sprinting. Behind him was a large squadron of KG who were shooting at them.

Turning on another corner, he went toward a house and quickly went inside. Putting down Lisa and Duo, he began to push the door closed. Duo came to help then Lisa before they finally closed it. Everything went silent except for the sound of running passing by the house and angry voice shouting to get that damn fire traitor.

After a few minutes, everything finally went silent as they all let out sighs of relief.

"I never knew that those guys could run that fast in their armor," Duo commented.

"You're telling me," Kato said. "I had to catch up with them when I first came to this city."

As they continue to converse about the KG's armor, Lisa began to wonder around the house. She immediately recognized it when she saw the cabinet in the hallway. "This is… Mina's house…"

Walking around, she noticed that some of the old woman's possessions were gone or damaged. The kitchen was a bit dusty due to lack of use and tea kettle was still there. She then headed to where she had sleep.

As she came into the room, she began to remember that time when she lost her memory, looking around before sitting on the bed.

She remembered when she woke up; she saw how Jak looked peaceful in his sleep. He didn't look like how he usually is, angry and bent on revenge for what the Baron did to him.

As she kept on reminiscing, she suddenly saw Kato in her doorway. "We better get going," he said with a soft voice. "Your friends are waiting."

Smiling, she got up and took his hand as they left the house.

Duo was leading the way as Kato kept a tough grip so that if anyone tried to grab her, he'll beat them to a pulp. Looking at her, he handed her a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" Lisa asked as she took it and inspected it.

"Can you give it to Annie when you see her again?"

Looking at Kato, his eyes were shadowed and he then covered his mouth with his face mask as they kept walking. Duo came near a corner as he then turned to them, waving that the coast was clear. As they entered the street, people were walking around or driving above them.

Once Duo got on the double-seated zoomer, he turned on the vehicle and called them to get on. Putting Lisa on the car seat next to him, Kato sensed something and turned around in time to see Lucas standing in front of him.

Before anyone could exchange words, Kato suddenly felt pain in his abominable area. Looking down, he saw an ice dagger in his stomach and blood dripping down. Coughing, he felt blood filling his lungs as his insides was starting to feel cold.

Lisa looked to see that Lucas was standing there, but gasped as she saw a pool of blood starting to grow below him. Looking at Lucas, his attention turned to her and was about to reach her and when Kato pushed him away.

Kato stumbled back as Lisa pulled him on the seat. "**Duo, drive already!**"

However, he kept staring down at the bleeding Kato. Fear had frozen him as he saw his friend's image replaced with his father's.

"Duo…"

He was quickly snapped out as he looked down at Kato as his friend continued, "Bring me… back… to my father… please…"

He knew whom he was talking about, but it was too far off. His mind set on the destination, he quickly took off before Lucas could grab any of them as he raced through the streets of the Slums.

- - - -

**Day 7, 11:09 p.m.**

**Neko: You do not know how long it takes to even weaken down a werewolf!**

**Michelle: Wow... a two hour gap... Never saw that coming...**

"This guy just won't stay still!" Michelle shouted as she aimed her gun and fired, missing Wolf again as he jumped and kicked her down. Neko charged and swung her keyblade, but he grabbed the blade and threw her into the water.

Jak then speared tackled him down, followed by Markus as they both pinned him down. "Don't move asshole!" Markus shouted as he reached for his blaster. Before he could even unhook it from his holster, he and Jak were thrown off as Wolf jumped up. Jak and Markus landed close to the edge of the lake as Neko came back out, coughing out water from her mouth.

Wolf stood before all of them as Jack Sparrow had just untangled himself from being thrown into one of the small clubs that were just getting started in the Water Port. "Better check that place out later," he said, getting awkward stares from his comrades. "It might be filled with _illegal_ rum."

Michelle rolled her eyes before training her guns at Wolf. Wolf laughed as he began to speak.

"You really think those stupid bullets can hurt me? You think you can hold _me_ down? You're all vermin, that's for sure! I can't believe Lucas would even bother hiring me to kill you. He could've had killed you himself if he wanted to."

He then stared at Markus and said, "He even wanted you dead too, but more slowly and painful."

Markus was about to shout out a death threat when a zoomer came crashing in and everyone looked at the occupants. Lisa held on to a bleeding Kato while Duo held on the steering wheel for dear life. Lisa turned to look at Markus, not noticing Jak's relieved face.

"Markus! Kato…" She said as she tried to get out of the zoomer without falling, holding on to the man. Markus quickly grabbed her before she finished what she was trying to say. "Lucas hurt Kato!"

Jak stared down at her, noticing that her attention was mostly on the red haired twin. Before he could think anymore, Duo and the zoomer he was on suddenly flew up over them and landed in the water. Neko looked frantically as she quickly jumped in after him. Michelle looked down at the ripples in the water as she called out, "You better not get sick after all that swimming!"

Jak bent down when Markus stood up and walked toward Wolf. He threw his gun on the ground, his eyes as cold as ice. Wolf smirked as he got into a fighting stance, his claws out once again as he bared his teeth.

Jack Sparrow saw that, shook his head, and made a run for the building he had crashed into earlier.

As they started to exchange punches and kicks, Jak looked over the dead body in Lisa's lap as she looked down at him. "Why is everyone dying around me?"

Daxter jumped down, checking the man's pulse, and his ears lowered in sadness. He looked up at the girl and said softly, "No one's dying around you, girl. We're still here."

"Yeah, but for how long," she shouted back. Jak stayed quiet as he watched small tears start falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. "First Mina dies, and then Naoe is captured. God knows where Derek is. And now… _Kato is killed by his own best friend?_ I can't take it anymore!"

Jak sighed as he then held her shoulder. She looked at him with tears blinding her vision as she sniffled slightly. Using his other hand, he wiped away the tears and said, "I know it's hard, but… I promise that I won't die, okay?"

"Hey!" Daxter shouted offensively. "Whatta about me?"

Lisa giggled as Jak smiled and added. "Him also, we won't die on you. That's one promise I will keep."

Nodding, she looked down at Kato as he started to fidget. Jak was about to move to grab him when Kato grabbed his collar. Pulling him close, he whispered into the renegade's ear and said, "Keep her safe."

His body disappeared as the hand started to fall from the collar. Lisa's hands fell through his face as he kept going pale. "Kato-kun?" she shouted as Michelle bent down, looking down at him. "Tell her I'm sorry for not being there," Kato whispered. "Tell Annie I'm… sorry…"

"Wait!" Michelle shouted, but he stopped twitching as he let out a long breath. Lisa looked down at him. Daxter stood next to Jak as his left hand was flat on the ground, supporting him from falling forward.

Her voice hitching slightly, she covered her mouth as the tears returned. Michelle rubbed her back as she tried to calm her down.

- - - -

"Looks like your buddy's gone," Wolf commented as Markus looked toward where his friend's eyes were wide open, looking at him. Markus brushed it off quick as he did a roundhouse kick.

Wolf jumped back as he landed closer to the street that connects the Slums to the Water Port. His attention was suddenly taken as he placed his fingers over his ear, as if listening to something. Nodding, he turned to look at Markus with disappointment. "Looks like your demise is postponed. I hope we fight again, Eco Freak!"

Markus turned to see Jak look up at Wolf, his eyes burning. The black haired twin turned just in time to see Wolf jump on a passing by zoomer, kick off the driver, and drive off into the street.

He turned to look at Lisa as Michelle turned to look at him with heartbreaking eyes. He slowly walked to them and knelt beside the Mexican. He glanced at all of them before looking down at his friend.

Jak heard coughing as he looked over to the lake, seeing Neko and Duo getting out of the lake. Jak quickly got up and helped them out. But Duo fell to his knees once his feet touched the ground, his head hung in defeat.

"Duo!" Neko shouted as she checked on him and noticed that he was shaking. He was also breathing hard as he looked at her desperately and said, "Kato! He's dead, isn't he? He said to bring him back to his father, but he's too far away! I couldn't leave him! Not there!"

Markus came out of nowhere as he knelt down in front of Duo, grabbing his face softly as he said, "It's alright, Duo. You're both here and brought back my sister. Everything will be alright." Michelle knelt near them as she held a reassuring hand on the mechanics shoulder.

Jak stood up as Daxter leapt to his left shoulder, staring down at the boy. His mind snapped as he then grabbed something from his pocket, Lisa's MP3 player. He looked over it to notice that it started playing a song.

_Only Time will Tell by Asia_

Shrugging and not hearing the music over the sounds of zoomers passing by, he looked over to Lisa with a smile. She stared back with desolation before noticing what he was holding. She let out a laugh in a breath as she smiled. Looking down at Kato, she reached to close his eyes when they heard a loud shouting.

Everyone looked to see that Amagi was running toward Lisa with Torn following him. His paced slowed as he saw Kato dead in her lap. Once he was standing next to him, Amagi fell to his knees and stared down at the lifeless eyes of Kato.

"**My son! My son is dead!**" he shouted as he kept staring at him and tears fell from his eyes as well. Lisa felt herself pulled up and away from Kato. Looking, it was Torn as he looked at her softly before turning to Amagi. She stood away from them as she watched Amagi crying and shouting to God for taking away his son.

Lisa kept stepping back slowly before stopping about three yards away from the group.

_Now, sure as the sun will cross the sky_

She looked over to Jak who looked back at her. His eyes were filled with confusion as he kept staring at her. "Lisa?"

_This lie is over_

She looked down at her bloody hand as she started seeing Kanji's bloody body.

_Lost, like the tears that used to tide me over_

As she looked back up, she watched as Jak was about to walk toward her when she yelled at him. "**Get away from me if you want to stay alive!**"

Her friends looked at her as Neko stood up and started walking towards her. "Lisa, what are you saying?"

"**Stay away!**" she shouted again as she took a few steps back. Michelle followed and asked the same question, receiving the same answer. Markus suddenly felt his communicator ring; it was midnight.

Then everything suddenly slowed down for Jak as he watched. A zoomer sped past behind Lisa, grabbing her by the waist and placed her in front of him. Getting a good look at the face of the kidnapper, it was…

"Kanji?"

Jak saw as Lisa reached out for him, running as fast as he could, his hand was only inches away when time suddenly sped up. He crashed to the floor, skidding as he looked up to see it drive away. Lisa looked at him as she shouted out before they were gone in the streets of the Slums.

"**JAK!!**"

Neko looked shocked while Michelle started shooting at the zoomer, hoping to his the kidnapper. "No!" she kept repeating it over, even after her bullets were gone. She didn't bother to reload as she fell to the floor in defeat.

Jak didn't move, but his breath was starting to go hard as he frowned. He punched the floor as he yelled, but he didn't know that he was shouting mentally where only Dark could hear him.

"Why the hell did I freeze up? Damn it!"

Markus looked at the blonde as the man stood up fast and screamed to the sky, holding his head as he let his voice echo through the city.

- - - -

**Day 8, 12:04 a.m.**

Kanji held the girl close as she had started to cry. Close to the palace, he soon slowed down at the corner as he looked down at her. Frowning, he saw the streaks of tears still fresh on her face.

As he reached to wipe them off, the girl softly swatted the hand away and turned her head away from him. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked at him and glared at him.

_Now, sure as the sun will cross the sky  
This lie is over  
Lost, like the tears that used to tide me over_

**To be Continued…**

**Michelle: OMFG! Not again!**

**Neko: God dammit, Lisa. We are going to put a leash on you!**

**Izzy: Review reply time… for just two?**

**Marielle: I'm really starting to hope you start just working on that Tin Man story, cousin.**

**Lisa: I'm starting to think that too… anyways let's reply first…**

**GamerGirl1993: Yes, everyone loves RvsB. And ouch… mirror break? That's seven years of bad luck… Thanks for the review!**

**Subakunomeep: Wow… hiya! We want to continue… but people aren't reviewing a lot and Lisa is starting to want to start a Tin Man Fan Fiction since we can't really do two at the same time. But we hope we get more reviews this time.**

**Izzy: Now for Preview Voice dude!**

**Michelle: Actually, it's me this time.**

**Izzy: Aw man!**

_**Next time on Jak 2: Teenagers of Haven City**_

_**Kanji's back! God damn it, this place keeps getting worse and worse. At least Markus is on our side, but we have to deal with his psycho brother. Kato's dead and Naoe's official out of the game for now. And now we have to deal with a new enemy with wolf powers and the fact that some of our comrades are in jail. We have to save them!**_

_**Neko: When can we get home?**_

_**Torn: I wouldn't do if I were you. I just learned that some people you personally knew are in jail right now.**_

_**Neko: Vanessa's here?**_

_**Vanessa: Save my ass, you dumb sophomores!**_

_**Lisa: Next time, Chapter 25: Save Tonight & Aishiteru**_

_**Yuki: Don't tell me this will be a song chapter.**_

_**Shuichi: Maybe they'll profess their love for each other.**_

_**Jak: Do you think so?**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: Due to something happening, this took longer than I expected. I was supposed to update this on my birthday, February 7****th****, but I was busy with school and catching up on the CBS drama, Cold Case. **

_Last time on Jak 2: Teenagers of Haven City…_

_Oh great, Kanji is back and now has Lisa… again… I swear to God, that girl is accident prone and a danger magnet… I hope she didn't hear that. Jak's taking it hard and now Kato's dead. Things aren't looking to great for the good guys._

_When is it ever great for us?_

_Shut up, Daxter._

_No, seriously. When was it ever great?_

_Anyways, now we got about…2…5…six people being P.O.W.'s. What's the worse that could happen?_

**Chapter 25  
Save Tonight & Aishiteru**

Jak couldn't move. He couldn't hear. Everything around went as a blur. He remembered Markus grabbing him and hauling him away to the Underground carrier. Daxter tried to snap him out of his trance. Michelle and Neko had tried to get him to show that he was conscious, but his blue eyes were empty.

Inside his mind, Jak stood alone in the dark abyss as he and his other half stood in beams of light. Jak was kneeling on the floor, staring down at the MP3 player in his hand as Dark had his arms folded as he stared down at his counterpart.

"Suck it up," he said. "This isn't you."

"She told me to stay away…"

Dark scoffed as he stepped out of the light for awhile before walking back in it. "You have to be fucking with me, punk. You are acting like a complete pussy right now."

"Shut up…"

"You used to act like a tough guy and now you're acting like puppy that got no home," Dark kept talking as he just stood, refolding his arms again. He started to chuckle as he started fade away. "I'm going to take over, since you're becoming less and less of the hero she expects you to be."

He then vanished, leaving Jak in the dark.

- - - -

**Day 8, 2:29 a.m.**

"I really can't believe this is happening," Neko said as she petted Daxter's furry head. Michelle scratched her head as she took off her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"This is the most surreal experience I have ever been in," Michelle said as she sat on the bed. Markus was sleeping in it, his back turned away from everyone. Amy stood near them with Kato's face mask in her hand.

"She was right though," Amy stated as she looked at them. When they looked back at her, she continued. "Everyone _is_ dying around her."

They all sighed in despair as a moment of silence surrounded them.

"You guys do know that every time you sigh, you lose a bit of happiness."

Everyone turned to look that Dark had replaced where Jak was sitting. The man's hair was sleeked forward as he brushed some of the hair from his eyes. He also placed the MP3 player in his pocket.

"What the hell happened to Jak," Michelle demanded as she had her hand ready to pull out her gun.

"Oh look at you people," He laughed as he placed his hands on his hips. "I bet you never ever fought with people that were out to kill you."

"Answer the question!" Michelle shouted, pulling the hammer back and her finger on the trigger. Dark laughed and said, "_Hero_ ain't coming out to play anymore, or at least I think he isn't."

"What did you do to him?" Daxter demanded, grabbing the color of his shirt, his furry face in his.

"I should really blame the girl you two are so bent on finding, since she's the reason. Maybe if she did die, he would be back in the _hero_ business."

"Stop that nonsense, Dark."

Everyone turned to see Sakura as she entered the room along with Torn. Torn' expression looked a bit pissed as he walked toward Dark and without warning, punch his face. The Dark Eco freak fell back as he landed down on the cold floor, his cheek turning red.

Cringing slightly, Dark slowly sat up and held his cheek in pain. He then glared at the Underground Commander and shouted, "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop acting like a bad ass and do some work!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Dark shouted as he stood up, his eyes were filled with bitterness. "I might have worked with you before, but I work solo now!"

"And that isn't your vessel, so that kid still works for me," Torn said before throwing a communicator at his face. It made contact, causing Dark to fall backwards into the ground again.

Michelle started laughing as Neko just stared, her hand over her mouth in shock. Daxter quickly caught the communicator when it went into the air when Dark's head connected to the ground.

Daxter opened it to see that Samos's face appeared, making him flinch back in fear. "Ew! I never knew that was on your photo album, Torn."

"That's your communicator, idiot!" Torn yelled before Samos's voice echoed from the hearing device.

"_We need Jak over here right now!_"

Michelle knelt down and took the communicator, putting it to her ear like L from Death Note. "Why Jak, sir?"

"_We had taken the stones he had gotten from the ruins and found Mar's tomb. We'll be waiting at the entrance. Jak should know where it is._"

Everyone stared at Dark who noticed the eyes. Stepping back, he waved his hands in front of him and said, "I wasn't awake when that happened, kids."

Sakura then walked toward Dark and took out her staff. She began to flip it around until it turned into a large blue electric guitar. Dropping the bottom of it on the floor, she held on to the strings as she then pulled a string that was behind it, making it rev.

Michelle pulled Daxter out of the way as Dark looked at everyone getting away from him. "Eh? Wh-what's going on?"

"Here I go!"

Looking at Sakura, he only got a second of her face before his made contact with her guitar, causing him to fly back into the doors. Sadly, it opened with Mango coming in with a white box. Not reacting fast enough, Dark fell into him as they both fell into the stairs.

"Get this guy off of me!" Mango demanded, trying to push Dark's heavy body. Neko then noticed that his hair had changed back to blonde as Jak rolled off, holding his head.

"What the hell hit me?" he groaned out as Mango stood up, dusting himself off and grabbing the white box.

"You better get that other self of yours under control, punk," Torn ordered as he went back to his post behind the table. Mango followed and handed him the white box.

Jak slowly stood up only to be dragged by Michelle as they headed out to where Samos was waiting.

- - - -

**Day 8, 2:59 a.m.**

Duo sat next to Amagi's pet stall, both just being quiet as people walked by in the Bazaar. The young mechanic watched as he saw the old man feed some of the animals. Duo was holding Kanji's face mask as he waited patiently for the right time to return it to Amagi.

"Just leave it on the counter, Duo."

The young mechanic looked up to see that Amagi was still feeding the birds, but he was at least acknowledging his presence. Duo quickly stood up and stared at Amagi. The old man's back was facing him.

He was about to speak, but quickly went against it as he softly placed the face mask on the table. Duo then started walking away, pausing for a few seconds to see if Amagi would speak.

He didn't so he just left the Bazaar.

As he got closer to his shop, his communicator came to life, ringing. Grabbing it and turning it on, he saw Keira's face and she seemed really mad.

"_Have you seen my driver, Duo?_"

"Which one?"

"_The one that works for Krew, where is that prick?_"

Duo unaudibly sighed and replied, "He's probably doing some job for him or something. I'll try to find him and tell him… what am I supposed to tell him?"

"_The first race is going to start tomorrow and he's dilly dallying!_"

The last part of the message was loud as was the click. Duo checked if he was deaf, snapping his fingers near his ears. "God… I hope Neko isn't like this."

- - - -

**Day 8, 3:07 a.m.**

"Why the hell do we have to go now?" Neko whined. Apparently, they didn't have any sleep after what had happened hours ago. Jak was driving the two-seated zoomer with Daxter on his shoulder and Neko and Michelle sharing a seat.

"Damn it, Neko!" Michelle shouted, trying to push the girl. "Your bony ass is hurting me!"

"You know you love it!" Neko snapped back with a sneer. They both quickly went quiet when they saw Daxter and Jak staring at them awkwardly. Neko quickly sat in the middle where there was a large metal pipe connecting the two seats while Michelle just looked down below them.

Jak looked back on the road while Daxter said, "We don't even want to know, sisters."

"And who says we'll tell you?" Neko jeered as the two girls high fived and pointed at Daxter accusingly.

Jak shook his head as he then noticed that they were being followed. Silently signaling Daxter, his furry friend looked back to see…

"Crap! It's Lucas!"

Michelle turned around to see that Markus's twin brother was indeed chasing them. She nearly fell off when Jak sped up, passing below a slow moving zoomer and through the pedestrians.

"Warn a girl, wouldja?" Michelle scolded as she held on to the pipe she sat on, holding her eyeglasses in place. Neko nearly fell out of her seat when Jak made a hard left turn.

"This city is a freaking danger zone! Where's the seat belt on this thing?" Neko's scream echoed through the Slums.

- - - -

**Day 8, 3:28 a.m.**

Lisa was thrown into a cell in the Prison, her back connecting to the wall before she slid down to sit on the floor. The door closed, leaving her alone with Kanji. She looked at him with glare as she quickly stood and punched his stomach, catching him off by surprise.

As he bent down to hold his stomach with his right arm, she jumped back and got into a fighting stance. Kanji slowly stood up, wincing at the slight pain.

"That was a stupid move, little girl."

He brought his hand up, ready to strike. Lisa closed her eyes, waiting for the oncoming pain.

"**Don't do it, father!**"

Lisa peeked and noticed that someone was holding him back. Opening her eyes fully, she saw Markus pulling his father away from the cell before throwing him out.

"Markus…" she spoke in disbelief as he motioned her to stay close. She quickly stood behind him, grabbing a hold of the hem of his vest.

"I heard that you've turned traitor, my son," Kanji said, standing up and threw off his cloak. "But I never knew you would have the guts to go against **me**. I would praise you if you weren't such a hero."

"You were a hero too, father! Stop this and stop hurting Lisa!"

- - - -

Vanessa woke up to the sounds of people snapping at each other. Groaning and placing the pillow over her head, she still heard the loud shouting through the head rest. Finally anger took over as she jumped out of the bed, nearly tripping over Bryan as she went to the bars and shouted, "Hey! Shut the hell up already!"

As she stared at the two men still shouting at each other, she noticed a girl behind the red haired one. The girl seemed oddly familiar as she soon realized who it was.

"OMFG… Bryan, wake up!"

She jumped on the Mexican boy's stomach, causing to jolt out of his sleep and choke on his breath. Regaining his breathing, he glared at long haired girl and said, "God, Vanessa. Why did you do that?"

"Lisa's here!" Bryan quickly jumped up and looked through the bars, seeing indeed said Filipino.

"Aw man! Merry's going to be so pissed when she sees this," Bryan said, glancing at the now waking girl who was rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell are you guys rambling about?" She muttered, walking over to the door to look through the bars. Vanessa quickly pushed her back and said, "Uh… nothing! It's absolutely nothing! Just some guy getting electrocuted again!"

This made the Asian girl's curiosity go up as she quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Don't lie to me guys."

"I told you not to exaggerate when trying to fib, Vanessa," Bryan said.

"**Let go of me!**"

Merry's eyes widened as she pushed the two out of the way and looked through the bars. Through them, she saw Lisa being pulled away by a long haired man while a red haired one was being held back by two Krimzon Guards.

- - - -

"Let me go!" Lisa shouted again as she kept clawing at Kanji's grip. Thank God that she hadn't clipped her nails recently.

As she kept clawing at the hand, she then heard a loud explosion. Looking over to one of the cells, it was a bit foggy due to the lack of cleaning and dusting. When the dust cleared, she saw the three most unlikely people to see here of all places.

"Merry? Vanessa? **Bryan?!** What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

They didn't say anything as Bryan quickly ran toward her, jumping and kicked Kanji in the chest. The man quickly released his grip and nearly fell down into the long pit that surrounded the experimental lab.

The Mexican boy then punched the floor and started lifting it. Merry quickly grabbed Ta-kun who was still unconscious while Vanessa pulled Lisa away from what was going to happen.

Markus quickly knocked the guards and quickly followed them out of the prison, leaving Bryan to fight Kanji.

The Mexican boy then created a dark dome around him and Kanji. "Get ready," Bryan spoke in an almost demonic voice.

Kanji quirked his eyebrows in curiosity as Bryan then charged at him. "Fight!"

- - - -

"How the hell did you guys get here?" Lisa shouted.

Merry soon released Ta-kun as Markus carried her. Once outside in the large streets of the Slums, Merry and Vanessa quickly hugged the Filipino as they started laughing, shouting out that they were finally free.

Lisa slowly shrugged out of their grips as she asked, "Who did you guys get here? I remember you and Ta-kun heading to Matt's place and Vanessa, you left my house before we got here."

"Do you mean Neko, Annie, and Michelle are here too?" Merry spoke in shock.

Lisa looked down in despair as Markus spoke for her. "Annie isn't here anymore…"

Vanessa just looked at him before glancing at Lisa as her friend's body was slightly shaking. She was about to pat her back to comfort her when they saw Bryan being thrown out into the street and into Merry. Both fell into the dirt as Bryan quickly got up, cursing about how his opponent didn't know the concept of Mortal Kombat.

Kanji jumped out of the now demolished doors as he looked over to his challenger. "That was a nice trick you did," the man commented. "You created an illusion of demons to fight with and against you."

"Just a trick I've been working since I got here two years ago," Bryan replied before he punched his fist into his palm, ready to fight again.

"Two years?" Lisa looked at Merry and Vanessa. The long haired girl held her hands up in defense and said, "Hey, I was here for only a few days."

"We'll explain later, but now we have to get to wherever it is safe." Merry suggested. She then nodded to Bryan who nodded back as he looked at Kanji.

He shot his palm at him, letting out a metal chain at Kanji. It unexpectedly wrapped around him as Bryan pulled the chain and shouted, "Come here!"

While running, Vanessa looked at Merry and said, "You better make sure you take away his games when we get back." She then looked at Lisa who was close to Markus and asked, "How'd you get there anyways?"

"I got kidnapped," the Filipino bluntly stated, causing Merry to skid to a halt and shout, "**What?! Michelle and Neko are here, and they didn't protect you?! I'm going to kill those bitches!**"

"Wait up!"

Lisa turned around to see Mango and what looked like to be the older version of Samos. As soon as they got a safe distance from the oncoming small destruction of the alley, Lisa quickly hugged the Underground soldier.

"Thank god you're alive!"

He nodded and looked over to the older Samos. "We had better get back to the base. I bet your friends will be happy to everyone all together."

**Merry: Yeah! We're here!**

**Ta-kun: Why am I unconscious?**

**Vanessa: You could have slept in. I mean, it is like… what it say now in there time?**

**Bryan: It says "Day 8, 4:07 a.m."**

**Vanessa: See?**

**Ta-kun: Fine… I see your point…**

- - - -

**Day 8, 4:08 a.m.**

**Bryan: We already told the time!**

**Lisa: Hey, clock changes so we update!**

**Merry: Yeah, and stop yelling at her!**

"How the hell did it come to this?" Michelle asked as she and Neko had their hands up, guns pointed at them, Jak, Samos, the Kid, and Kor.

"I blame for Markus's brother," Neko suggested as she glared at the black haired boy. Lucas just scoffed it off as he walked toward them, grabbing the young boy.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Michelle shouted, as she was about to charge at him when one of the KG hit her in the stomach with the edge of the rod that was flat. She fell to the floor, holding her stomach as she cringed in pain.

Lucas climbed on to the zoomer as he placed the boy in front of him. Looking at them, he said to the guards, "Dispose of them."

As he drove off, the guards began to close in on them. Jak then did the only thing he could think of at the moment; he grabbed Daxter off his shoulders and hurled him at one of the guards. Everyone was caught by surprised as Daxter threatened Jak that he would get him for this before he collided with the guards face.

The KG started panicking as he seemed to be… what?

**Michelle: Am I reading this right?**

**Lisa: Are you sure this is okay?**

**Neko: I guess this is supposed to make up for something… but what?**

**Michelle: -shrugs- I really don't care because this guy is…**

The KG started panicking as he seemed to be afraid of furry animals. The man kept trying to claw the creature off his face, but Daxter kept scurrying around him.

"Go!" Jak ordered as he, Michelle, and Neko charged at the guards.

- - - -

**Day 8, 4:23 a.m.**

Bryan was pushed back in to a building before thrown into a ditch. Rolling over, he clutched his back as he looked above, seeing Kanji staring down at him with dissatisfaction.

**Michelle: …**

**Neko: …**

**Lisa: -rolls eyes- No, he didn't rape him.**

"Nice magic tricks, but they are useless."

He then left the ditch, heading toward the direction the small group went down. Bryan laid in the ditch as he sighed and laid on his back, looking at the blue sky. "That guy still didn't do a fatality…"

- - - -

**Day 8, 4:59 a.m.**

Lisa soon recognized the L-shaped alley as she let go of Merry's hand and run inside. As the doors slid open halfway, she slid through and entered into the Underground HQ. She didn't hesitate when she saw Torn's back turn to her, noticing that the door had opened.

Amy was about to announce that she had come back, but Lisa quickly glomped Torn from the back. "Hiya, Torn-kun!"

"What the hell?" the UG Commander exclaimed as he turned his head to look down at the beaming face of the Filipino. Sakura squealed happily as she held out her arms. Being in a really happy mood, Lisa quickly hugged her as the woman held her close.

Looking at the door, Torn saw Markus place a girl on a bunk as two others sat near her. He then also noticed an older version of his leading commander as he was about to question about the sudden change in appearance.

"That was seriously the best way to deal with my frustration."

Markus turned to look as Michelle entered the room with Neko and Jak. Daxter was barely hanging on to his friend's scarf as he looked like all his fur was about to fall off.

Jak was about to talk to his childhood friend when his face was silenced by a small furry paw. "I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the morning," Daxter stated as he jumped off his friend's shoulder and landed on the nearest top bunk. "I'm going to sleep and dream that this was all just a stupid nightmare."

As he lost sight of his friend on the bunk, he turned to see a familiar face staring back at him. "Merry?" he questioned as he walked over to her.

"Holy crap," she muttered as she stood up. She then hugged the man as she said, "I can't believe it! You're really making a name for yourself."

"Say what?" Jak said with a slight ghetto tone.

"The guards at the prison kept talking about some blonde boy making trouble for the Baron," the girl with really long hair spoke. "I guess you're the infamous Jak."

"What do you mean?" Jak asked again. Neko and Michelle sighed as the Mexican noticed that everyone excluding Sakura, Markus, Merry, Vanessa, and Lisa were giving them confused looks.

"We better go outside for this." Neko suggested as she led all that needed to hear out to the L-shaped alley. Jak turned to look at the beaming Filipino, seeing that her attention was toward her birth mother and brother. He then headed outside as the door closed behind him.

- - - -

"Mother," Markus spoke once the doors closed, leaving the three of them alone with a sleeping girl and Ottsel on the bunks. "Father has begun making irrational decisions. Lucas is planning to side with the Metal Head Leader."

"You mean he _has_ sided with the Metal Head Leader," Sakura corrected him, pushing the girl off softly so she stood beside her. "You must know has happened at the tomb."

Markus nodded and said, "We better get these girls away from this world before it's too late."

Sakura hesitantly nodded as she turned to Lisa. "Do you remember how you and your friends got here, dear?"

- - - -

**Day 8, 5:09 a.m.**

"So you guys are really from some alternate realm?" Mango repeated in a more understandable statement. Michelle slightly glared at him as he spoke again. "Hey! A few weeks with pirate man and I still can't get half the crap he says."

"His name is Jack Sparrow!" Michelle exclaimed in anger before she came face to face with Vanessa.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, remember?" Vanessa reminded her friend before the younger Samos spoke.

"That could explain about the prison sudden having a lot of occupants that seemed to appear out of thin air."

Merry nodded her head before Michelle looked at her with curiousity. "What is it?" she asked.

"When did you get here?" the Mexican asked.

The Asian sighed before looking at her two friends before replying. "I've been here for nearly two years."

Michelle and Neko just exclaimed in shock as they stared at her with disbelief. Vanessa also stared at her, hearing this for the first time.

"We met back when Jak looked… innocent." Jak just brushed it off; his mind seemed to be somewhere else. "Ta-kun and Daxter escaped while we got arrested. I still don't know why we even had to go there."

"They needed test subjects. It was that obvious." Vanessa reminded her dully. Merry laughed nervously while Michelle and Neko shook their heads.

Jak then stepped forward as he asked, "How is it that you knew me when you first saw me?"

Michelle looked alarmed as she glanced over at Merry. The Asian looked ashamed, not wanting to tell the reason. Michelle saw that everyone was looking impatient.

"Maybe…" Michelle looked over to Neko who spoke. "Maybe we should tell them, about everything."

"With everything that has happened, the events could have changed completely," Michelle reasoned with her friend.

"Wait! You guys are future seers like Onin?" Mango spoke aloud but was hit in the back of the head by Torn. "Don't speak, just listen."

"Yes sir…"

Vanessa pointed at Mango and said, "I didn't know this guy was in the game."

Michelle sighed for what seemed like the fifth time this whole night. "It's because he isn't. He shouldn't even exist."

"What? Game?" Amy repeated. "What are you saying?"

"This is all supposed to be a video game," Vanessa finally stated, causing all of them to look at her. "You're all just some make believe characters. At least tell me we are dreaming all this up!"

Jak looked at her before glancing at Michelle and Neko. The African looked away while Michelle just placed her hands in her pants pockets, looking down. Merry held her left arm as she glanced over to the door. "You have to be kidding, right?" Jak asked.

Mango then spoke, "I knew you were from some other world, but I never knew it would be a world that thought we aren't real!"

"**Lisa! Wait!**"

Everyone looked over to the door to see that the Filipino ran out of the base in new attire, her face shadowed by her hair. Markus left the base to follow her but Lisa pushed crates behind her, causing the red haired man to fall on them.

"Where the hell is she going?" Neko asked as Sakura got out.

"We were going to figure out a way to get all back home, but she didn't want to leave. After we got her in different clothes, I told her that she would be in a better world than this and then she just ran out of here."

Markus got up to see the girl had disappeared into the streets. "We have to find her before Lucas or Kanji does," he suggested as he dusted himself.

- - - -

**Day 8, 5:17 a.m.**

Bryan was now wandering in the Bazaar, as he seemed to completely forget where the UG headquarters was; he gave up and did some vendor shopping. Looking around, he saw a teenage boy walking with his head down.

"Hey!" he called out, causing the boy to turn around and wait for him to catch up.

"Do you know where… um," Bryan tried to not say anything that could get him arrested again.

The boy looked at him questionable before nearly speaking aloud, "You're Bryan!"

The Mexican looked at him before covering his mouth, laughing nervously as the KG looked at them with a cautious stare before walking on. "Watch it, man. I just busted outta jail with my friends and I don't know where the UG base is." Bryan confessed quietly before slowly taking hands away and placing them beside him.

The boy laughed before holding out his hand in a friendly gesture. "Well, my name's Duo and it's an honor to meet you."

Bryan looked at him questionably as he took the friendly gesture and shook it. "An honor? Why?"

Duo released the grip as he scratched the back of his head and confessed, "Well, I met your friends and well… they are a bunch of psychotic girls who really can't take things seriously."

"That sounds like them," Bryan agreed mentally. Duo stopped smiling, as he seemed to glare at someone behind him. The Mexican turned his head to see that some KG were conversing with each other, one was staring at them.

"We'd better get to the Hip Hog Haven and wait there until pick-up arrives," Duo suggested as he led the way.

- - - -

**Day 8, 6:07 a.m.**

Jak was sitting on the sidewalks in the Water Port, his elbows resting on his knees as he laid his chin on his knuckles. He had taken off his goggles and scarf as it laid on his right side, letting his hair slightly move from the air around him. He was listening to the girl's MP3 player; he still haven't returned it to her. Everyone had gone his or her different ways to find the small girl.

**Lisa: … why did I type that?**

**Francy: Because that was funny and true at the same time! Admit it!**

**Lisa: … . okay! It was! ROFL! Anyways, I made a comic version of this. I will try to scan it.**

He just couldn't believe that he, of all people, was some game character. What was his role? From what seemed to happen around him, he assumed that he was the so-called hero.

Sighing, he glanced at what the song was player before staring at the water as the sky was starting to gain some color.

_Save Tonight by _

The sun was ready to rise, but there was no sign of the glowing star.

"How you doing, Jak?"

Alerted, Jak turned around to see Lisa standing semi-near behind him. Her eyes looked sad, but he knew it wasn't for him… or was it? Her eyes looked a bit red, but not much.

"Lisa…" Jak spoke softly. Lisa realized what she looked like as she quickly smiled, putting up her hands in defense.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said as she smiled. "So… um… how've you been?"

Jak looked back at the water, slightly scowling as he replied, "Okay… I guess."

"Well then…" Jak turned to see her walking away toward a building. He then noticed that he had stopped in front of Hip Hog Haven. "I'll see you later, Jak."

"Hey, wait," the blonde called out as she started to turn around. She looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll talk to you later."

Jak became furious as he reached out for her left hand. "I said wait!" Forgetting his strength, Jak yanked her back as her back landed on his lap. He then saw a face he never knew he would see; Lisa was glaring at him as she grabbed his shirt with an angry fist.

"What the hell, Jak? I could have fallen in the goddamn murky water! What if I drowned in it?"

Jak knew she was overacting, being a young girl that she is, but he went serious as he bluntly said, "Well, this is just the game world to you. So you'll just come back to life, right?"

The furious look in her face vanished as it was replaced with shock as she looked at his eyes, seeing only a grim stare. "How… when… who told-"

"Michelle and your friends told everyone," he explained quickly, knowing that he didn't feel like telling a story. He was about to ask her why he didn't tell her, but she interrupted him and looked away.

"Well, we could just be dreaming this up. Everything could just be fake so if we do supposedly _die_, we would probably wake up." She lowered her head as Jak noticed her cheeks went a bit red. "And we'll probably be dreaming the feelings we have for everyone."

"Shut up."

Lisa released her grip on his shirt, as she was about to sit up. Jak quickly grabbed a hold of her hand, making her flinch in amaze. "Jak, what are you-"

"**Shut up and listen, god damn it!**"

Lisa was completely taken back as she stared at him. He tightened his grip around her hand and said, "Do you feel that? That's real! I don't care if I'm a game character to you and your friends. We are real and you are here! This can't be a dream because…"

Jak went speechless as he tried to think of a way to say what he was supposed to say. Sighing, he then smirked at the girl and said, "You really are **stupid** for someone who is **short** and **gets into trouble** a lot."

Lisa felt those three comments hit her head hard as she gawked at him. She started waving her arms and legs, making Jak release her as she declared loudly, "**I'm not stupid! I'm not short! And I don't always get into trouble!**"

She got up and started stalking away, leaving a smirking renegade. She didn't see him stand up and walk toward her. She only felt his hand on her shoulder as he turned her around to make her look at him. Being taller, he bent his upper body so he would be eye-leveled.

"You need to shut up," he stated, as he got closer. He saw the blush on her cheeks as she was started shouting at him.

"Don't you dare tell me to be quiet, you stupid…!"

She didn't say more as she felt warm lips on hers. Jak's eyes were closed as he held her shoulders so she would run or have a repeat of what had happened a few nights ago. She then just started to feel the world disappear around her as she slowly closed her eyes, grabbing his arms and squeezed them tightly.

The blonde then slowly pulled away but was only inches away from her face. He heard and felt the small breaths she gave as she looked down in disbelief. Waiting for an answer, he asked, "Well?"

She looked at him and then looked away, feeling embarrassed. "You're a dick, you know that?"

"How about you say something else this time?" Jak then lifted her chin so she would look at him. "Can you say it at least this once?"

Lisa blushed before she mustered all the strength she could muster before stating a bit too loud. "I like you a lot, Jak!"

Jak laughed as he knelt down for a small peck on her head. As he pulled away once more, he said softly, "I love you too."

Lisa blushed badly before she snapped at him. "Stop kidding around!" This just caused the blonde to laugh even more.

- - - -

Lucas saw the event unfold from the pillar that is in the middle of the port. Holding on to the long wide wires that held the pillar up, he glared at the smirking blonde.

"Dark doesn't deserve love," Lucas stated as he jumped off the pillar, landing on the sidewalk that surrounded. "And neither does Jak."

**To be continued…**

**Lisa///// **

**Francy: Oh! You kissed! How cute!**

**Lisa: Shut up! Just answer the reviews, Izzy!**

**Izzy: Okay!**

**0xjessiex0: OMFG! YOU'RE BACK! THEY MISSED YOU A LOT! LOL! And don't worry; I'll make sure her cousin doesn't make her change stories. And hey, I've not given up! I'm just too busy playing Warriors Orochi with Marielle right now.**

**Air2Earth: Yep! But thank god that her friends were there to break out and her birth brother. Now the waiting kiss arrived! Sweet!**

**GamerGirl1993: Yeah… poor Kato… he was cool… it was sad to kill him off… and thanks for reviewing!**

**Subakunomeep: God! Your name is hard to spell! And yes! Be inspired by us! BE INSPIRED!!!!!! . I'm not crazy! –dressed up at Gan Ning-**

**Lisa: um… okay… let's just get on with the preview for the next chapter…**

_**Next time on Jak 2: Teenagers of Haven City…**_

_**Aw! They kissed at last, but Lucas isn't too happy about this! And now the big race is coming up and no one has gotten a good night's rest still! What will happen? Will they be able to win the race with falling to drowsiness? And what ever happen to Wolf?**_

_**Wolf: Trust me… you do not want to know…**_

_**I have to take a guess that you are messing with the RvsB characters, right?**_

_**Wolf: Shut up, Merry! Some of them are part of the Underground so I have to find them and kill them!**_

_**You really do need a life besides assassinating. Have you ever thought of… I don't know… be a delivery boy?**_

_**Duo: I am not hiring that guy! He works for Lucas!**_

_**Gosh… just kidding… psh, men! They can't even take or get a joke… like Daxter!**_

_**Daxter: Shut up! I too now know what Vanessa meant!**_

**_Next time, Chapter 26: Race & Wants Uke with that Seme?_**

**_Yuki: Just what the hell are you implying?_**

**_Shuichi: I thought this was a Teen rated fiction!_**

**_It is! Sheesh..._**


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: This chapter has a scene from a drama called "Devil Beside You". I love that series. Hope you enjoy. And also, sorry for the late update! I'm busy with my costume and signing my friends to AXPO 08! Hope to see you there if you live around the area!**

_Last time on Jak 2: Teenagers in Haven City_

_Merry, Vanessa, Ta-kun, Mango, Older Samos and Bryan escaped the Prison. Michelle and Neko tell everyone about their situation, causing some of them to be really confused. Jak finally talks to Lisa and they finally kiss!_

_Shut up! Why did you do that, Jak?_

_What's wrong, Lisa? Oh, you're just embarrassed because that was your first kiss!_

_Shut up, Francy! You're not even supposed to be doing this! You're not in the story!_

_You were supposed to finish this last year, idiot! So just get on with this before I get the flying monkeys from the O.Z. on your candy ass!_

**Chapter 26  
Race & Want some Seme with that Uke?**

**Francy and Jennifer: X3**

**Lisa: … Sorry, Yuki-san…**

**Yuki: I freaking hate you!**

**Day 8, 6:39 a.m.**

"You know I can walk, Jak," Lisa stated as she was getting a piggyback ride from the blonde renegade. The sun was now on the horizon of the city walls, giving light to the city. Jak just shrugged and replied, "You tripped when we started walking so I'm not taking any chances."

"Stop saying stupid stuff!" Lisa shouted as she started flailing her arms, trying to get Jak to let her go. Jak just smirked as they entered the Hip Hog Haven, seeing Duo with another guy sitting at the bar with Tess.

Duo saw him and quickly grabbed the blonde's collar. "**Why the hell are you here? Didn't you get the call from your race manager? Your first race is about to start this afternoon!**"

Before he could protest, Jak dropped Lisa on the ground as he was led outside by Duo. Lisa and the other boy followed them as Jak was nearly pushed too far off the sidewalk. "Now get there before she gets my hide for making you late!" Duo then stalked between the two before entering the Hip Hog Haven.

Jak dusted himself off as he shrugged and said, "It's only morning." Lisa laughed nervously while the boy next to her just gawked at him. Jak was dusting his sleeve when he noticed the boy's stare. Quirking an eyebrow, he stopped patting off dust and stared back at the boy. "And you are?"

The boy quickly gained his composure before smirking and said, "The name's Bryan. I'm a friend of shorty here." He thumbed toward said girl who glared at him and declared that she wasn't short.

Jak stared at him untrusting but pushed it in the back of his head as he walked toward Lisa. Before he could even get three feet in front of her, Bryan stated out loud. "I saw you two kissing."

Lisa froze while Jak stared at him. Slowly turning her head, Lisa saw a Cheshire cat smile on the Mexican boy's face. "Wait until I tell Merry and Michelle." He started walking backwards slowly, showing that he wasn't kidding before starting to run. Lisa desperately chased after him while Jak sighed, looking around for any nearby zoomers.

"**God damn it, Bryan!**" Lisa hissed as the Mexican took a young boy's hover board and sped through the Slums, heading to where everyone agreed to meet up at: the Underground Headquarters.

- - - -

**Day 8, 7:00 a.m.**

Michelle yawned loudly as she was ready to fall over on Neko who was lying down on two crates. They didn't get sleep at all as they returned to the base, wanting to get some well deserved rest.

Merry was sleeping on the machine that Mango had just finished, carefully laying her head on the dashboard where there weren't any dangerous buttons to push. Vanessa sat on behind the chair which the Asian was sitting in, dribble starting to form on the side of her mouth, ready to start a puddle of drool if she kept her mouth open long enough.

Sakura was waiting patiently for Jak to return with Lisa. She thought of that since Markus was grumbling about something that was inaudible to her elf ears and being a mother, she would know what he was angry about. She then notices that Jack Sparrow had appeared; he was holding a bottle of rum in his hand with a smile on his face.

"Did you go to another night club?" Sakura chirped, eyeing at the drunken pirate.

"I met these fine fellows," he spoke drawly. "A bunch of jumping monkeys in pajamas, shouting that ninjas were better than pirates. Luckily, I had made some new buddies who were like me, a pirate! We went and was about to fight them scally wags when all of a sudden, this fem bot came out of nowhere and started shooting at us."

Sakura stared at him as he waved his arms, emphasizing his story as he was holding the bottle tight in his hand. Once he was done spinning, he stumbled slightly before gaining his posture.

"Okay…" Sakura slowly questioned, as she was about to go inside when she heard loud yelling.

_**Don't you dare say it, Bryan!**_

_**So much for being innocent, right Lisa?**_

_**God damn you!**_

Sakura turned to see a Mexican boy on a hover board drifting into the alley as he started yelling as loud as he could. "**Lisa and Jak kissed each other!**"

**Lisa: …Stop mentally smiling, Francy…**

**Francy: X3 But it's so real since this would happen if Bryan saw you kiss a guy!**

**Lisa: . **

Michelle jolted up with wide eyes while Neko sat up, both staring at the group pervert. Merry heard through the glass as Vanessa quickly stood up, wiping the drool off her mouth. "Come again," Merry asked, as she was still a bit drowsy.

"Jak gave Lisa a ki…" It was all that Bryan could say before Lisa tackled him down from the back, covering his mouth as he tried to scream out the words. Jak slowly got off his zoomer as he came over to the two, grabbing Lisa by her collar and pulling her off the Mexican boy.

Being free of her restrainment, Bryan finally announced again. "**Jak gave Lisa a kiss on the lips!**"

Lisa's friends started exclaiming. Michelle and Neko were whooping while Vanessa tried to restrain Merry from pummeling the blonde hero.

"How dare he take the innocence of her lips? **I'll kick his ass!**" Merry declared as she tried to leave the machine. "Calm down," Vanessa said, still holding her back.

"Wait a second!" Everyone stared at Michelle before she continued. "If they kissed, what if they went **further**?"

She smirked at Lisa as she declared, "What if they **did it**?"

The Filipino gawked at her friend while Jak just coughed, looking away with a small tint of blush. Michelle and Neko did a fan girl scream before Lisa snapped at the Mexican girl. "**No, we didn't! I'm still a virgin, you stupid assholes!**"

Vanessa had calmed Merry down as they were now outside of the suit. She then said, "Wait! What if they did **do it**, but he **sucked at it**?"

Jak felt his ego stabbed as he looked down in despair. Merry did a loud "oh!" at the poor blonde while Lisa kept yelling at them to stop talking about them **doing it**.

As they watched the four, Michelle soon realized something that should have came up last chapter if the author wasn't being a forgetful, stupid ass from reading all the Fruits Basket and Pretear graphic novels.

"Where are Yuki and Shuichi?"

- - - -

Keira was busy fixing the zoomer that her new driver had to ride this afternoon while Yuki stood casually against one of the racks filled with tools and bolts. He had left Shuichi in Keira's bedroom, still asleep even through the escaping of the Prison.

"That Krew crony better get here or else I'll have to win the race over again," she stated, wiping her hands of grime. Yuki grunted in agreement as he looked over to see Duo coming into the garage. Yuki stood up straight with his hands in his pants pocket.

"You look like crap, Yuki," Duo joked as he was about to laugh when his face met with the ground.

"Shut up, you damn mechanic!" Yuki exclaimed, keeping the boy's head in the ground. The body twitched, indicating that he was still conscious and alive. Letting go, he walked back to where he stood and folded his arms, his casual scowling face showing.

"I never knew you were that strong, Yuki," Duo stated as he slowly got up, rubbing his face as it was covered with dust and rubble. "You should enter those underground fight rings. Show them whose boss!"

"Stop talking nonsense, kid," Yuki said as he then moved to Keira's bedroom, slamming the door behind him. The shock caused some of the trophies to fall. Seeing Keira busy with the racing zoomer, Duo quickly tried catching them.

Not hearing a crash, the girl mechanic turned around to see Duo holding the trophies in an awkward pose. She quirked an eyebrow before she went back to work on tightening another bolt. "Stop that and help me here!" Duo shouted, still trying to keep his balance.

Back in the bedroom, Yuki sat at the edge of the bed while looking upon the sleeping singer. As he reached for a strand of hair that covered his face, he felt his hand slap away before feeling a cold and sharp steel on his neck. Shocked, Yuki saw the empty but scared look in Shuichi's eyes as the boy was kneeling on the bed, holding the once concealed knife in his hands.

"Shuichi," he calmly spoke slowly and mentally sighed in relief as he saw the young boy's eyes filling with life again.

"Yuki?" Shuichi stared at him with disbelief before dropping the knife, hearing it clank on the floor. Tears slowly formed in his eyes before hugging the author's neck. "Yuki, you're here!"

The boy was shaking, both from relief and fear. Yuki knew that fear; the fear of waking up from a dream and re-entering a nightmare. He slowly hugged the young boy back as he closed his eyes and softly smiled. "I'm here," he softly said. "I won't let anyone hurt you again, Shuichi."

**Michelle: -teary eyes-**

**Neko: -chewing on a hanky-**

**Lisa: -rolls eyes- not again…**

**Shuichi: Shut up! It's been so long since me and Yuki been together!**

**Lisa: No thanks to your freaking whining!**

**Yuki: I have to agree…**

**Shuichi: Yuki-yuki! Why do you have to agree with that short girl?**

**Lisa: SHORT?!**

- - - -

**Day 8, 7:27 a.m.**

"**He did what?**" Markus exclaimed while fuming with anger as Michelle tried to calm him down. Neko was laughing her ass off with Vanessa while Merry sat between Jak and Lisa. Lisa felt the furious aura emitting from her friend while Jak sat casually, Daxter hanging on his shoulder.

"Um… Merry, why are you mad?" Lisa asked, hesitant at first as she might already know the answer.

"This stupid teenager kissed you!" Merry snapped, pointing accusingly at Jak. Her finger nearly touched his lips as he backed away. "I am not going to let some… game character kiss whoever he wants to!"

"Techincally, Jak isn't a teenager anymore," Daxter spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. Jak was trying to quietly silence his friend as he continued. "He's really twenty years old."

Everyone went silent as they turned to look at the said blonde. Markus was starting to twitch while Neko stared at Michealle. The Mexican girl quietly said that she didn't know while Vanessa was gawking at Jak. Bryan smirked as he nodded in approval. Merry, however, didn't stop from showing her reaction.

"You… you… you pedophile bastard!" she shouted as she started to stand on the bed, but hit her head on the bottom of the top bunk. Merry then fell the floor with a loud thud as Lisa looked at Jak with shock. "You're… already a full fledge adult?"

Jak looked away as he glared at Daxter. "Look what you caused now, Dax," Jak stated before Michelle and Neko surrounded him, both suddenly wearing suits and sunglasses.

"So you're now dubbed as a pedophile, Jak!" Neko spoke in a tough tone.

"What?" the blonde nearly shouted as he blinked his eyes in astonishment.

"We must take you into custody!" Michelle stated, her glasses flashing as she took out a pair of handcuffs.

"What the hell?"

As Michelle and Neko tried to hand cuff Jak, Markus tried his best not fall down as he saw them change before this. "… Damn… I hope they don't go toward me for getting close to her. I'm seven years older than Jak…"

"What was that, Markus?"

The red haired twin turned to see Vanessa and Merry standing near him, also wearing the suit and glasses attire. "Uh… what's going on?"

His face was nearly met with a pair of cuffs as Merry declared, "You are under arrest for under aged relationship, lolicon!"

"Lol…lol…lolicon?!"

Lisa sighed as she slapped her forehead. "I wonder what Duo's doing right now."

- - - -

"I… can't… stand…. Like this… forever…" Duo grunted as he was still in the same position before, holding the trophies. Keira just kept passing by him as if he was just another piece of furnitiure.

"Hold on, I'm almost done," Keira assured him as she passed by him with a tray of bolts and a carbonator.

"I can't… feel my arms…" Duo groaned before hearing the bedroom door open. His eyes turned to see the young pink haired boy walking out with curiousity.

"Shuichi, you shouldn't get up." Yuki came out of the room after him, his arms out as he was ready to catch the singer if he lost the feeling in his legs.

Shuichi was about to run out into the hall outside the garage when he came by Duo. Skidding to a halt, he stared astonished at the boy. "Wow," he said, looking at Duo who was now turning red with stress. "You've got good balance."

"That's nice… but could you help me?"

Shuichi nodded his head as he took one of the trophies. However, Duo nearly fell over as he dropped all the trophies, clanging being heard throughout the garage. Keira jerked her head to see all the rewards she had won scattered on the floor, thankfully not broken.

Yuki shook his head as Shuichi and Duo said together.

"Sorry!"

- - - -

**Day 8, 11:05 a.m.**

"They look so cute!"

"Are you sure we should even be watching them after what we did?"

"No way! If we take a picture now, she will be begging us to keep it!"

"You guys seriously suck as friends, you know that?"

"At least we aren't getting cradled robbed!"

"Shut up, Neko!"

"Hey, shut up you two! I think they're waking up."

Jak slowly opened his eyes before closing them by a flash of light. Blinking several times, he rubbed his eyes to see nearly all of Lisa's friends surrounding them. Merry was standing at the foot of the bunk bed, holding a camera; it was her cellphone.

"You guys didn't…" Jak muttered as he sat up, still holding someone in his arms. Looking down, it was Lisa, still asleep and clinging to him like he was some stuff toy.

_Outside of the base…_

"It's good that you're okay, Yuki," Sakura greeted before turning to his companion. "And it's great to finally meet you, Shuichi."

"You too," the pink haired boy greeted as they both bowed to each other.

"**You damn girls are going to delete that picture right now!**"

Sakura looked toward the door as did Yuki and Shuichi as they saw Merry, Ta-kun, Vanessa, Neko, and Michelle leave the base and the alley. A short moment later, Jak ran out of the base with a blushing face. He was only a few feet out when Bryan and Lisa followed, shouting for everyone to come back.

Yuki held on to Shuichi while Sakura had jumped back in order to get away from the stampedes. After they had left, Sakura suddenly said out of the blue.

"Isn't Yuki-kun and Jak-kun's race in an hour?"

Mango suddenly appeared inside the cockpit of the machine he was working on. "**What?!**"

- - - -

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

The crowd cheered as the first race was about to start. Standing on a floating platform was a young man wearing a blue uniform and had slicked black hair. Merry, Vanessa, Ta-kun, and Neko were sitting in the crowd. Neko and Vanessa were laughing, shouting that the man almost looks like Colonel Hughes.

At the pits, Jak was busy revving the engine of his zoomer while Keira was informing him the rules. It was amazing how only five minutes ago, they and Daxter were able to shorten their reunion in time for the race.

On the sidelines, Lisa was beaming with a smile with Shuichi while Bryan was smirking at Duo.

"I say six that Jak will win in less than six minutes," the Mexican boy declared.

"Ten says that I win this in five," Yuki stated, pulling his gloves on and placing his dark sunglasses over his eyes.

"Well, I say twenty," Michelle stated, getting on her own zoomer as she saluted them. "Better have my money at the finish line, boys."

"**Racers, take your positions!**"

"Okay, let's go!" Michelle exclaimed, hitting the gas accidentally as she jolted forward and on to the starting line.

As Jak was ready start to driving away, Keira stood beside him as she said, "You might want to win this for your new girlfriend."

Jak jolted and looked at her with a questionable look. Keira nodded over to the sidelines where he saw Lisa cheering for him, telling him to kick their ass. Smirking slightly, he only realized what she said as he jolted again, nearly falling off his zoomer.

"What… girlfriend? I don't know what you're talking about," Jak stated, looking away and placing the helmet over his head. Daxter jumped on his shoulder and knocked on the head protector.

"This ain't going to hide that blush!" the furry Ottsel stated before his friend hit the pedal, going to the starting line. Keira smiled as she walked over to the sidelines and stood next to Lisa. As the announcer was telling the rules, Keira spoke.

"I'm dating Mango."

Duo, Shuichi and Lisa stared at her, all with shocked looks. Shuichi noticed that there seemed to be a romantic aura around her which was dangerously growing. Fearing for their safety, the singer pulled Lisa a bit farther away. "Her aura's frightening…" he said, eyeing at the green haired girl.

"When did you…" Lisa trailed off before Keira answered.

"I met him a year ago when he started delivering to my garage. I should blame Duo for this." The young boy mechanic scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "After that, we just started hanging out."

"Um… does…" Lisa stammered a bit, trying hard to ask a question.

"Oh, that boy took it really well." Keira said, waving at her and smiled.

Shuichi and Lisa looked at her with their mouths open while Duo just laughed before talking into his headphone mic, instructing Yuki and Michelle on all the shortcuts and speed areas. "But I thought… and then… but the game is supposed to…"

Lisa quickly hit his arm, causing him to flinch. She mouthed to him about being quiet about the fact that this world is a game when Keira sighed. "You guys sure have weird ideas from your world. I liked him, but we grew apart after that time when he saved our home village."

"Sorry," Lisa apologized, feeling bad for her.

"Aw, don't be," Keira said, patting her head. "It's just so cute that Jak would take such a young girl as a prey, especially one who is still twelve years old. He's such a cradle robber."

Lisa twitched while Shuichi coughed at the remark. Duo was trying his best not to start laughing and falling to the floor as he held on to the metal side bars that separated people from the racetrack. Lisa suddenly started yelling at her.

"**Why the hell do people think I'm a kid? Is it because I'm short? I'm freaking sixteen years old and a sophomore in high school!**"

She then stalked off to the garages, her face red with anger and embarrassment. As she passed by the middle of the large room, her communicator went off as a loud jingle started playing. She stopped walking as she took the phone out and spoke into it.

"Hello?"

"_A young girl's complexion could be ruined when you frown like that._"

Lisa slightly froze as she turned to look behind her, seeing that no one was there. Even though she couldn't see who was watching her, she knew who it was.

"Leave me alone, Lucas! I'm not Sara."

"_Like I said before to Papa and Wolf before, I'm not after her anymore. And did you know that sighing makes a bit of your happiness fly away?_"

"Stop speaking in such stupidity!" Lisa was still trying to find him. "And where the hell are you?"

"_Look up._"

She hesitated at first but before she could fully look up, Lucas landed in front of her as he stared down at her, his communicator to his ear. He was smiling, but at the same time, he was sneering at her fear.

"Come on, I want to take out for a walk," he said, gently reaching for her shoulder. However, Lisa jumped away as she glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Lisa demanded. Before she could move, he gently held her face in his hand as he spoke.

"I just want to talk to you about this… relationship you're starting with the hero."

She stood there, glaring and trying to be confident about whatever he'll throw at her.

"So… what will happen when you go home?" He looked at her, seeing her not fade or show any weakening before continuing. "Once you leave, you can never come back. I'm sure of it. It won't be my fault that you go home since you will be going home soon. Then that poor man's going to be all alone in this world."

"No, he isn't!" Lisa shouted as she slapped his hand away. "Why should I even believe that? I love it here!"

Lucas laughed as he spoke. "You love it here? That's a fucking lie, kid! You **hate it here**. You don't love anything about it! You hate being weak while all your friends have these wonderful powers and weapons to protect themselves. You are just the quiet, defenseless girl that everyone has to take care of. You're just being a burden to everyone!"

"I'm not!" she shouted as she was about to run off when Yuki cupped the back of her neck, pulling her close enough that she felt his breath on her face.

"I'm not done yet, my dearest sister." His eyes were becoming deep like the ocean, trying to pull her in. "Haven't you realized that everywhere you go, you bring despair? You lost your friends over little things and you got into trouble at such a young age! You live with a fucked up family with a fake smile and a guardian who is freaking homosexual for a thousand-year-old crush!"

He started laughing again, sounding almost like Light Yagami when he finally announced that he was Kira. "You'll never have the happiness that you see in those stupid dramas or fan fictions that you read. You'll be all alone and no one will be there when you truly die!"

She shook off his grip and ran out of the garage, toward the outside of the stadium. She felt suddenly… weak mentally as she fell to her knees. She reached for her face to feel streams of tears falling from her eyes.

Frantically, she tried to wipe them away but they kept on coming like faucet that was running and was forgotten.

- - - -

Shuichi followed after Lisa, feeling a bit worried since she hasn't come back from her little running off. As he walked outside, he saw her kneeling on the floor and she was shaking.

Calling out to her, she didn't move as he got closer. The sounds of what sounded like… crying? Shuichi quickly stood at her side to see her bawling her tears out.

Back on the track, the announcer shouted out that the winner of the first race of the competition was Jak.

**To be Continued…**

**Lisa: -cough cough- Damn it! I have the flu!**

**Francy: I have it too for sharing a stupid cup of water with you! –cough-**

**Lisa: Let's just get the reviews over with. Oh look… we can finish it since there are only A FEW OF THEM!!!!**

**Francy: eheheh… don't get mad…**

**Okay, review reply time! Whoop de flipping do…**

**GamerGirl1993: Yes! They kissed! MWAHAHAHA! And the cradle robbing idea was from Michelle. She claims it, she says.**

**Paradise Eco: LOL! We are gods and goddesses! Thank you for the nice remark! And what arrow? –looks down- aw fudge… damn you Lu Bu! It was just a one time thing! It's not my fault that I have to kick your ass everytime I play Dynasty Warriors!**

**Angel of all Ecos: Thanks for the review… and… pst! Angel… -inconspicuously hands you a six pack of diet soda- it's… -looks around- really soda… not the diet type… enjoy… -disappears in a puff of smoke-**

**Now for the next time thingie!**

_**Next time on Jak 2: Teenagers of Haven City…**_

_**Damn that brother of mine! Don't listen to him, Lisa. He's just trying to break your heart! I'll make sure you don't leave!**_

_**Neko: He's just saying that so Michelle doesn't go too.**_

_**Shut up, Neko! You don't want to leave because of Duo!**_

_**Neko: . Tooshay, my good friend… we will meet again…**_

_**Shuichi: But what is Lucas planning? With that has happened, who knows what he will do to the boy?**_

_**Oh, look who's the pedophile now, Lucas?**_

_**Lucas: Shut up before I kick your ass, Markus!**_

_**Those are fighting words, my dear little brother!**_

_**Lucas: Ten seconds! TEN FREAKING SECONDS, YOU DOUCHE BAG!**_

_**Shuichi: And what's this? A plan to release Naoe from his jewel tomb?**_

_**Naoe: You better hurry up or I'm taking the girl back!**_

_**Yuki: I thought you were gay…**_

_**Lisa: I'm surrounded by people who just don't know when to SHUT UP DURING THE PREVIEW!**_

_**Jak: Next time, Chapter 27: Rescue Naoe & Doubting Love**_

_**Francy: Damn it, Lisa! Stop it and just stay here!**_

_**Michelle: What the hell? You're not even in this story!**_

_**Merry: Has anyone noticed that there is a lot of forbidden love going on and Neko's relationship is the only one that would be accepted in real life?**_

_**Neko: -sees everyone looking at her- What? Don't blame me! **_

_**Jak and Markus: And we aren't pedophiles!**_

_**Merry: Yeah… just keep telling that to yourselves…**_

_**Michelle and Lisa: Merry… stop teasing them…**_

_**Vanessa: -points at Francy- Why is she even here?**_

_**Lisa: She watches me type this since we both have TV & Video broadcasting class together… she's my partner on the computer…**_

_**Francy: Yes… partner in crime! –high fives Lisa-**_


	27. Postpone again!

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry to say that this will postpone again. My MP3 player got jacked a few weeks ago (it happened on St. Patrick's Day. XP Damn the luck of the Irish!) and I didn't get it back even though we know who stole it won't admit to it. So I have to bust my ass off on working on two stories at the same time! XE Damn it all to hell!! Anyways, please be patient with me, TTTT and don't get mad! I feel bad about losing it since it was a present from my brother. Also, please check out the latest story me and my friends are working on, Knights of the Old Republic: Shoukan no Revan. **

**Official Postpone Start: April 10, 2008 4:41 pm**

**-Lisa, Leader of Anime Fan Team**

**P.S. If you are angry about this, feel free to throw those things that Japanese auctioners use and Yaoi paddles to beat me! -puts on bubble suit-**


	28. Chapter 27

**Note: Even though it says there are 28 chapters, there's really only twenty six at this point so don't be fooled! We left the note because we didn't want people to not be able to not review. Anyways, this is officially the third to last chapter of the series which sadden us. Really, it does. This chapter is also dedicated to my friend, Michelle, who moved to a different school**

**Francy: Why did you go Michy?!**

_Last time, it was the first race for Jak to enter the semi-finals when Lucas came to me, telling me the truth of my feelings for this world. He can't be right…_

_…can he?_

**Chapter 27  
Rescue Naoe & Doubting Love**

_I'm alone…_

"Lisa…"

_There's nothing for me here…_

"Lisa, what's wrong?"

_He's right…_

"Hey, Lisa, what's the matter?"

_I **hate **it here._

Lisa slowly looked up at Shuichi who was knelt in front of her, looking into her crying eyes. "Is something wrong?"

The stadium was currently being emptied as crowds of people left it, satisfied by the race and the excitement it had bring. Lisa looked around to see everyone was walking slowly passed them, just seeing shadows moving.

She then saw Lucas standing amongst the shadows, looking at her with a dark smile. He then turned and started to walk away.

With a burning anger filling her, she stood up and ran after him. She ignored Shuichi's cries to come back. She ignored the fact that she had just pushed through a couple. She ignored the fact that a strange urge to kill has suddenly filled her being…

_I'll show him who's weak…_

-+-+-+-

**Day 8, ****12:03 pm**

Jak placed the trophy on the shelf with pride as Daxter stood with it. "Oh yeah, we were the bomb!" his friend stated. Markus came in with Michelle, looking at the man when he saw the mocking smile.

"I got to hand it to you, Jak," Markus commented with the smile. "I can see why she likes you so much."

Suddenly, Jak's features changed as dark hair replaced the blonde and his eyes turned darker. Dark stood up straight and glared at Markus as he said, "And what's it to you?"

Markus laughed as he held out a hand in front of him. Dark looked at it with a slight confusion before realizing what he was supposed to do. Jak soon took over as the boy didn't hesitate taking the man's hand in a tight grip, both smirking.

"Yuki-yuki!"

Everyone turned to look as Shuichi came running into the garage, nearly tripping over a forgotten wrench. Yuki quickly caught him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Lisa! She's run off!"

Suddenly, Michelle and Merry came running in, the Asian looking very mad. "Where's Lisa? She wasn't there to watch the whole race!"

"Was it because of my teasing," Keira asked, hoping that her kidding around with the girl didn't upset her. Shuichi shook his head and said, "She seemed really out of it and was muttering stuff that was really… creepy."

The pink haired boy held himself as he remembered the words she spoke in such a dark tone. Yuki sensed the discomfort coming from his lover as he slowly pulled him into a hug, petting his hair.

Michelle quickly turned to search as Markus insisted to join her. Michelle quickly agreed as the two ran off to find his sister. Merry then asked, "What are you going to do, Jak?"

The hero stared at the floor as he then looked up, noticing the surroundings changed to his dark mind, looking at his "roommate".

"Do you have an idea where she ran off to?" Jak asked his counterpart.

Dark stayed quiet as he pulled out the MP3 player that was still in his pocket. Looking at it, Jak saw it appear in his hand as the background changed back to the garage. Oddly, the volume was blaring with life as he heard a song playing.

_Hi miss __alice__  
Anata garasu no_

He slowly closed his eyes slowly to let the music flow over him, as if looking for the source of the voice. Oddly, he knew that the voice wasn't the actually singer.

_Me de donna yume wo_

"It's her voice," Jak muttered quietly, getting a confused stare from Merry.

_Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?_

"Where are you," he mentally called out.

"_Get away!_"

The song suddenly stopped as he suddenly saw her looking at him with a feared face. Lisa then suddenly faded away, being replaced with herself…

…only it didn't seem to be her at all.

The world around him seemed to be in a dark place, the light from the outside couldn't get in.

"_Stay back!_"

"Lisa" threw something at him which he side stepped out of the way. The girl then ran to the end of the… alley, which it was, as she tried to hide behind a crate.

"It's me!" Jak called, ready to run after her.

_Jak… wake up…_

The blonde suddenly opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling as he seemed to be lying on the ground. Above him was Keira and Merry as they looked concerned. Daxter was sitting on his chest as he had been trying to wake him up.

"What happened?" Jak asked as his head was now pounding.

"You suddenly collapsed when you said something about a voice," Merry explained as they helped him sit up. Trying to regain his senses, he could see Yuki standing off on the communicator while Shuichi came running towards them with what looked like a pill and a cup of water. He then heard Yuki confirming what sounded like an order before closing the communicator.

Yuki looked over to Jak and said, "Lucas wants us for a deal."

-+-+-+-

**Day 8, ****12:40 pm**

Lisa stayed behind the crate as she watched Jak's form fade away. Making sure she was by herself, she got up from behind the crate and nearly left the alley.

Only moments earlier when she was running after Lucas, she saw Jak behind her in the alley. She would have talked to him casually if her "brother's" words hadn't affected her so.

"Naoe-kun, where are you," Lisa quietly called, holding herself as she knelt down as she stopped at the edge of the shadows of the alley. Only a few centimeters and she would enter the light of the streets, back into the visible eyes of all in this world that she hated.

It was odd how she would hate this world. Reading so many fan fictions, she saw people loving the experience of coming to a new world. However, that was all a lie.

She hated it here. The place smelled and tasted awful and tainted. There was no innocence left, and it was affecting her badly.

"Naoe, help me," she whispered as she tightened her grip, tears threatening to fall down.

Suddenly, she felt someone's arms wrap around her from behind. A broad clothed chest pressed against her back as the man's head lay on her shoulder. She saw red hair and nearly panicked but Lucas shushed her. "I'm not here to hurt you, my dear sister."

"Let me go, please," she quietly pleaded, too weak to struggle; another thing she hated.

"Why can't you just come with me," he quietly asked. "You wouldn't suffer like this. You wouldn't have to look at this disgusting world."

"You only want Sara," she stated, telling both him and she that fact. "I'll just disappear."

"I guess we both were lying to ourselves then."

She froze as he tightened his grip, feeling the hot breath on her neck as he adjusted his head so he would speak in her ear. "You want to know the truth about our dearest sister? She's dead."

Although it sounded like a lie, his voice sound truthfully. She then asked, "But... then who is inside of me?"

"Just an imprint of her left behind," he explained. "But it's gone already. Father took her out when he found you again."

Lisa then felt herself about to leave the ground, realizing what he was going to do. "I'm not going back there!" she shouted as she started struggle again, the arms tightened around her even more. If this kept on going, she would faint from lack of oxygen.

"I won't let father hurt you, dearest sister," he spoke, gently holding her chin with his right hand as he slowly turned her face to look at him. "I don't care if feelings like this are forbidden."

Confused, Lisa was about to ask what he meant when she suddenly was silenced as she felt his lips on hers. She felt slightly disgust as she tried to push him away but he kept his tight grip on her as he deepened the kiss.

She turned her face away, telling him to let her go. He then stood up with her in his arms, her feet dangling from the floor as they kicked around. He wouldn't let go. "What does he have that I don't?" he demanded as he forced her against a wall, holding her shoulders to the cold cement. "Is it because I'm your blood brother that you can't love me even more?"

"I don't even know you completely and what you're talking about is obsession," Lisa snapped at him but was quickly silenced as he kissed her again. She pushed him away as she tried to run, but he pulled her back and held her.

"I'm not going to let that stupid eco freak have you!" he stated as tightened his grip.

Breathing started to become so hard to do as Lisa felt the world starting to fade away. "Naoe… help me," she muttered as she tried to breathe.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind her as it separated her and Lucas. The light surrounded her as it carried her towards the end of the alley. Suddenly, the light formed into a human body, clothed in a familiar black suit.

The man held her like a father would with a child with one hand and his left palm out, ready to use his powers to protect her.

"Naoe-kun!" she exclaimed as she looked down at the Possessor. "You're okay!"

Naoe smirked as he held the girl closed and jumped up, landing on the rooftops. He placed the girl on the roof, bending down to inspect her. "Did he do anything?" he asked.

The girl looked at her hands as she grabbed his, smiling softly. "Nothing hurtful, Naoe-kun."

She then hugged him, nearly knocking him off his feet as she locked her arms around his chest. "I want to go home, Naoe."

The man froze as he felt her shaking for against his own. Looking down at the girl, she seemed to be emitting an aura that he hasn't seen much from her, fear.

"Take me back, please!"

"You're not going anywhere…"

She suddenly felt herself pulled away from her guardian and held by the familiar possessive grip of her blood brother, Lucas. Naoe quickly stood up; his hands were about to form a gesture when Lucas spoke out, "I know you're still tired from the imprisonment, Nobutsana-san. If you don't make the chant right, she'll be affected as well."

Lucas held her face to make her look at her guardian with fearful eyes. Naoe's hand then formed into fists, ready to fight him.

"Let me rephrase what I was trying to say," Lucas spoke as he then held the girl closer and forced her head up, nearly touched her lips with his.

"Get away from her!" Naoe shouted, making a step when he felt something sharp touching his neck. Looking down, it was a hand with long nails. Turning to see the owner, it was Wolf as he smirked at the Possessor.

"Now that we have your full attention, we have a proposition for you," Wolf spoke, his hand digging a bit further as it nearly drew blood from Naoe's neck.

-+-+-+-

**Lisa: …o0! I get it!**

**Francy: What the? What do you get?**

**Lisa: Remember when Jessie reviewed us and said that Kato's remark in the preview reminded him of something from Lion King?**

**Francy: Yeah… and?**

**Lisa: It was when Scar was talking to the hyenas in that dark cave with the funny "Mufasa" remark. XD**

**Francy: … it took you more than a year to realize that!**

**Jhennifer: That or she said it in another chapter and is just mentioning it due to her A.D.D.**

"Sorry, mate," Jack Sparrow said as he placed a crate in the carrier. "Haven't seen your short friend in a while, why?"

"Never mind, Jack," Michelle said as she and Markus continued searching.

They soon reached the large area in the Bazaar, the place was booming since after the race, many people looking for exotic foods and items to bring home.

It was only then Michelle turned and confronted Markus. "You look like you have something to say."

Markus was slightly cut off by it when he said, "Um… you can tell?"

"Well," Michelle said, making a playful smirk. "You keep opening your mouth and then closing before catching up."

"Well… I guess I do have something to say," Markus said, scratching his head. "I just don't think you'd want to hear it."

Upon looking up, he notices that she moved to sit on one of the stone benches, patting the one next to her as an invitation. Hesitantly, he accepted it as he sat next to her.

Sighing, he then spoke. "I'm worried about you. I'm worried that something might happen to you, and I won't be there to stop it."

Michelle stared at him quietly as he waited for an answer. He didn't get any as the girl stayed silent, staring off ahead of him. Turning to see what had caught her attention, he saw a couple conversing as the girl asked the man to buy him an item.

"Hey," Markus called. Michelle immediately looked at him with a slight scared look.

Without warning, he placed his lips on hers quickly. He kept that pose for a while as Michelle didn't move, completely caught by surprise by the kiss as it was then deepened.

_I can't lose her…_

-+-+-+-

**Day 8, 1:****05 pm**

Duo was busy fixing the zoomer that Michelle had overloaded during the race as he nearly cut his finger on a part. Cursing slightly, he noticed Neko still in the garage, looking at one of the tools as it twirled around her fingers.

He then noticed it was the wrench he needed to fix. "Neko," he called, catching her attention. "Can you give me that?"

The girl nodded as she walked over to him and placed it in his hand. As he slid under the zoomer again, he noticed that she was still standing next to where he was just at a few seconds earlier.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He then noticed her feet fidget as she stood there, trying to think of something to say. He then heard her speak.

"I'm getting this weird feeling that we won't see each other again tomorrow."

He pushed himself out and sat up, cleaning his hands on a towel that was placed on the pedal. "What's making you think like that?" he asked, standing up to grab a drink.

"Well, it just seems that…"

Duo noticed her hesitant look before guessing what she was going to say. "… you're almost finished what you were supposed to be doing here?"

She nodded as she clutched the hem of her vest, lowering her head to cover her eyes. "I really don't want to go. I like it here, really I do."

The mechanic laughed quietly as he seemed to get it right. The girl looked at him with a slight shock before smiling softly. "Yeah," she quietly muttered before Duo stood in front of her. He wasn't much taller than her, just maybe an inch higher but that was it.

"Would you want me to give you a reason to stay?" he spoke, sounding a bit hesitant to say that. Neko slowly nodded her head. He then pulled her into a hug, holding her firmly.

Slowly, he felt her hands clutch the back of his jacket.

"Let me be the reason, okay?" he asked before feeling her head nodded on his chest. He then smiled as he patted her head.

-+-+-+-

"Where are we supposed to be meeting at?" Jak asked as he, Daxter, and Yuki were on a two-seater zoomer in the Slums.

"He said that you would know where it is," Yuki stated. Getting a confused look from the renegade, Yuki added, "He said it was where you saved the girl in some alley."

Heh…when you first heard her voice, Jak, remember?

Jak closed his eyes, remembering the whole confrontation with those drunken bastards who nearly harmed the girl.

"We're here."

Jak looked up to notice that he was looking at Dark sitting in his seat and he was floating in mid air. Automatically, Jak guessed that due to his daydreaming, his other self took over and had led the writer through the city.

Once parking it close by, Dark with Daxter on his shoulder and Yuki headed towards the alley, noticing that it seemed darker than usual. As they got closer, Dark suddenly felt uncomfortable while Daxter and Yuki seemed to feel normal. What disturbed him even more was as he got closer through the alley, he seemed to be getting stronger...

...like there was a Dark Eco source in that alley.

He stopped Yuki before he passed him before placing Daxter on the writer's shoulder. He then let Jak take over before the renegade went forward, feeling like he would revert control back to Dark. He then saw something at the end of the alley.

"Naoe?"

At the end, Naoe stood next to what looked like a large chair and Lucas was sitting in it. However, the renegade's attention wasn't on Markus' twin, but on the person who was sitting on his lap.

"Lisa, you're okay." Jak spoke with relief as he was about walk toward her when he sudden felt pushed back by an unknown force. Able to keep his balance, he was pushed back about a few feet away. Looking back up, Naoe had his hand up and it was glowing slightly.

"What are you doing?" Yuki demanded as he ran forward before stopping. Wolf was suddenly standing in front of him and backhanded him, making him land next to Jak as Daxter quickly perched on his friend's shoulder.

Yuki rubbed his chin, making sure that the canine man didn't dislocate it before standing with Jak. "Oi, Lisa, get away from him!" the writer called, but the girl just stared at him with a blank stare.

"Lisa," Jak said, before placing his hand on his chest. "It's me, Jak. I'm here to rescue you."

"She doesn't need your rescueing or protection anymore," Lucas stated, his hand on her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. "She has me and Naoe to give her that now. _She _doesn't need you anymore."

Jak cringed as he saw that she didn't make any signs of struggle to get away from her blood brother. "You're lying! You're controlling her like you did before!" he said, trying convince mostly himself. He then looked at Naoe and demanded, "Why are you letting this happen?"

"My job as a guardian is to let the girl have her happiness," the Possessor said as he walked forward, standing with Wolf. His hand suddenly started to glow red as an orb formed. "If you really loved her, Jak, she wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place."

He and Wolf then charged at them while Daxter quickly jumped out of the way. Yuki and Jak were then thrown into the street as they hit their zoomer, causing it to fly to the other side.

Once Wolf and Naoe left the alley, Lucas stood up and held the girl in her arms as he kissed her forehead. Smiling he said, "You won't have to worry. They're not going to kill the 'hero' since this perishable world still needs him."

"What are you going to do with me," the girl asked, her fist clenching on her pants as she looked away from him.

"Once we get back, I'll kill anyone that has harmed you."

He then grabbed her chin and was about to kiss her again when Daxter's furry body attacked him, causing him to lose his grip. Lisa stood on the ground as she watched Lucas successfully grab the Ottsel off of him, holding the furry animal by the tail.

"Lisa! Run! I'll hold this guy off!" Daxter stated as he tried to worm his tail out of the red-haired man's grasp. However, the girl just stood there, staring at him.

Lucas smirked at him before side glancing at his sister. "Want me to kill him?"

-+-+-+-

"Naoe, get out of my way!" Jak demanded as Naoe just kept throwing punches as he dodged them as fast as he could. "Why are you working for Lucas? He's the enemy, not me!"

However, Naoe didn't say anything as he quickly dashed forward and pinned the man to the wall. Glaring at Jak, Naoe was ready to strike at the man when he felt himself pulled off.

Looking back, he was then pulled back on to the street by Yuki. The writer had a slight gash on his shoulder and also a scratch on his face. Jak slowly got up as he grabbed his own shoulder, feeling as if it was dislocated from the Possessor's grip.

Naoe slowly got up as Wolf stepped off the zoomer he was thrown upon just moments earlier. The half breed cracked his knuckles and dusted off any metal particles that managed to get on his jacket. Looking at Yuki, he then mockingly scolded, "You dirtied my favorite coat."

As he advanced, he felt a same hand grabbing the bottom hem of his jacket. Wolf turned around and saw Lisa holding Daxter carefully in her arms. Naoe was about to pull her away when she flinched away from his hand and walked passed them. Getting closer to Jak, the blonde renegade looked relieved to see her walking toward her without Lucas.

Before he could step forward, Jak noticed something different in her eyes. It was like she changed… like she lost all hope. Looking up, he saw Lucas standing between Naoe and Wolf.

Soon, the young Filipino stood in front of Jak and slowly placed Daxter on his rightful place. As she was about to turn away, Jak quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, his face filled with doubt.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you going with him?" Jak demanded, his grip tightening on her arm. All she did as he was seething with anger was just staring. He was about to touch her face with his free hand but noticed her flinch at the proximity of his hand. He ignored it as he hesitantly held her face and kissed her.

Wolf was about to step forward but Lucas stopped him, a smirk on his face. "He's not going to win her back," Lucas muttered as Naoe side glanced at him, his eyes filled with anger.

Finally releasing her, she stared at him with a blank expression as Jak hoped she would at least react to what he had tried to do. Yuki watched as Daxter perched on his shoulder, both knowing that they could do nothing to stop from what was going to happen next.

The Filipino girl held up her hand and slapped the renegade's face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. Caught by surprise, Jak slowly turned his head to see the glaring face looking up at him.

She stepped back as Jak seemed to let his grip soften and then let her go. She kept walking backwards until she was in Lucas' arms. The red haired man patted her head and smirked at the renegade. "It's obvious on what she wants. You should just accept this, Jak."

Jak then snapped at Lucas. "You're blackmailing her! I know it! She wouldn't do this and she wouldn't like you after what you've put her and her friends through!"

"How can you be so sure?" Lucas laughed out. "You've only met her for eight days!"

The renegade was about shout again when he noticed that everything went dark around him, leaving only him and someone standing where Lisa was standing a few moments earlier; it was Sara, or what was left of her.

Dark appeared next to him and called out to the young girl. "Sara, are you alright?"

"_There's no time, Dark,_" Sara spoke but her voice sounded faint as her form was fading in and out, her presence growing weaker. She then turned to look at Jak and said, "_She hasn't much time here, Jak. That's why she's acting cold to you._"

"Then why can't she just tell me instead of choosing to go with that crazy blood brother of yours?" Jak exclaimed.

"_It is because she can't take that kind of separation._"

Jak slightly was caught off as confusion enveloped him. Seeing this, Sara explained.

"_It's true that she truly hates this world, but she doesn't hate the people she has come to know in it. If she leaves unexpectedly, she'll have a dark heart. Her personality will be shattered and all hope will be lost to her. This is why she is acting like this, Jak. She can't handle this even if she wanted too._"

Sara then smiled softly and said, "_She was willing to die here before Lucas made her realize this. She wanted to live here no matter what hatred she has upon this world. Lisa knew of the consequences of not going back but she would have wanted to stay just to…_"

Jak waited patiently but the rest of it didn't come as the identical twin was becoming dimmer and harder to be heard. Dark started to make a mad dash for her as he held out his hand to try to grab her.

Suddenly the world reappeared around them as Jak watched his other self jumping to grab Lisa when Wolf stepped forward and kicked the man back. Dark was able to keep himself from falling back as he skidded back to his original spot.

Looking up, Dark watched as Lucas carried his sister bridle-style as he then noticed Naoe ready to stop him from making attempts to stop them. A KG zoomer appeared as it lowered to pick up the red-haired man and his "cargo". Feeling a bit lost, Dark quickly shouted, "We won't give up, kid!"

He saw Lisa look at him and continued. "We'll find a way to save you and then we'll make sure you and your friends will be happy here without some crazy maniac out there to try and kill us!" Dark then smirked at Lucas and quickly added in a mocking tone. "And I do mean you, pedophile!"

Dark quickly turned to Yuki and said, "No offense to you though."

Yuki glared at him as he folded his arms together and let out a grunt of disapproval.

Dark then let Jak take over as the renegade turned his attention to see Lisa still staring at him. He then took out the MP3 player and threw it. The Filipino caught it and stared at it, the music player off before staring back at Jak

-+-+-+-

"Doesn't he know why I am doing this?"

_I told him…_

I looked up to see Sara staring back at me, the world around us gone as we stood in a black void. She seemed to be happy as she was starting to fade away. I was about to reach to try to grab her, but she held up a hand to stop me.

_He'll save you from this dark view of this world and you'll be happy. Even if you do go back, I'll help find a way to bring you back to him._

"Why are you doing this?" I asked before she knelt in front of me as I was sitting on the ground.

_You and I gave up our lives to try and save Dark back then, but it was I who melted in the Dark Eco with him. You kept punishing yourself that Markus had to take your memories away, unable to see you in such a condition. Lucas had blamed you for your death, but I guess he just felt the same about me as he does with you now._

"He loved you?" I inquired as Sara nodded her head in confirmation.

_He maybe an man now, but he still has a naive mind. He still considers himself as a teenager, thinking that he could make the area around him the way he wants it to be. But it doesn't excuse what he is doing to you. Do you really hate this place?_

I nodded my head. That was true, and everyone by should have figured it out.

_Do you hate Jak?_

I then looked up to see myself back in the zoomer with Lucas's arms still around me as my eyes were still staring at the blond renegade. I then felt the zoomer lifting up slowly as Jak's eyes started to seem hopeless.

Suddenly I felt a wetness streaming out of my eyes and then I saw Jak smile as if triumphant.

"I can't hate him…" I muttered to myself as I was about to touch my tears when Lucas held my hands with one of his own. His left held the bar to steady the zoomer he kept my hands close to my chest.

"He won't have you… you're mine, sister," he whispered as he then drove off, leaving with me.

I still could see that smile, the soft smile of just like when he spoke to me on the balcony.

Could he really be a hero if he saved me and my friends from the uncoming despair?

**To be Continued…**

**Lisa: OMFG! We finally getting closer to the end!**

**Francy: Jak, save her! Hurry! Don't let Lucas take her-**

**Michelle: Francy! Don't you dare say that! Besides, she already is engaged to Carth. –pulls Carth from KOTOR 1-**

**Carth: How the hell did I get here?**

**Jak: Aw hell no! –fights Carth in fist fight-**

**Lisa: … okay… well on with the review part on chapter 26!**

**Angel Maiden of all Ecos: Thanks for the review and sadly I never got it back… but I was able to retype this whole chapter and now going to work on the next chapter! Peace!**

**GamerGirl1993: Ouch… I wish our school had uniforms… makes my life easier and I really don't worry much about P.E. since I don't have it anymore but I feel bad for you. And thankfully this didn't take forever to make… although it probably gave me some bags under my eyes and very pissed off mornings… but I'm fine! And the MP3 player issue is long done with now… but thanks for the cheering up…**

**Paradise Eco: LOL! That's like so third chapter! Anyways thanks for the review. … WAIT! DON'T DIE! FRANCY, GET THE MEDIC! …wait… SCRATCH THAT GET THE DOCTOR!! (In our group, Jhenifer's the medic and she really sucks at it… heh…)**

**Subakunomeep: LOL! I'm like the Flash like that! Just kidding! You people and your damn bony asses! I won't be surprised if you try to rule the world with them! I would laugh the day that happens. **

**Jessi: yeah… Izzy says that he wants to kick your ass if he ever sees you… but you know he's joking… I hope…**

**SAChan23: It's alright! I haven't seen most of you guys too! Hope to see you review on the last chapters.**

**Onward to the preview part!**

**_Next time on Jak 2: Teenagers in Haven City…_**

**_Could I really save everyone? Can I really be the hero that her world sees me to be?_**

**_Michelle: Don't you dare go emo status on us! Annie sucks on that!_**

**_Annie: Hey!_**

**_Neko: We believe in you, Jak!_**

**_Lucas: No one's going to stop me from getting rid of this worthless world!_**

**_Merry: Oh great… another Mojo Jojo freak…_**

**_Ta-kun: I thought Mojo Jojo wanted to rule the world, not destroy it._**

**_Merry: Good point._**

**_Naoe: We'll just see if you are the hero she believes you to be, Jak._**

**_Keira: You have to be strong, for everyone._**

**_Next time, Chapter 28: The Ninth Day & the Goodbye_**

**_Michelle: Wait, are we going back?_**

**_Markus: No! I can't let you leave here, not now!_**

**_Neko: I bet he wanted to-_**

**_Vanessa: Don't say it! This has to remain a T-rated fan fiction!_**

**_But can I really save the world? Could I really make such a big difference?_**

**_Lisa: I know you can, so don't make me lose my belief in you, Jak._**

**_I'll save you from Lucas, that's what I'm sure of the most!_**


	29. Chapter 28 Fin

**Note: It's finally the final chapter as we bid farewell to this fan fiction. If you want us to make a sequel, we will be eager. However, with the less enthusiastic mood we are currently receiving, we highly doubt you'll want on. So, here's the final chapter!**

**This chapter's events are based on a homicidal anime that my friends had started watching months ago and gave me ideas on... how to end things in here.**

_It's the final day and the last few hours of their lives in Haven City. Trust will be made or broken in this short time. A hard decision will be made and a bond will be destroyed. This could be the battle that will destroy a clan that had defied fate for nearly five years. It is time to seal the fate of the past dead and return the lost souls to their homes..._

_... but at what cost will be needed for the peace to come?_

_And how will they be able to get home?_

**Chapter 28  
The Ninth Day & the Goodbye**

**Day 8, 7:20 pm**

Kanji stood in the throne room as he sat along on the king's chair, waiting for someone. He then saw Baron Praxis enter the room with his Krimzon Guard and Erol. Smirking slightly, the Aero clan leader rested his chin on his hand as he said, "Welcome to _my_ palace, Baron."

"Kanji, you're alive," the Baron said with astonishment as Erol took out his blaster and shot at the man. Kanji stood up and placed his hand up, deflecting the shop up to the ceiling as the glass roof shattered around them.

**Lisa: I bet you guys forgot about that detail… or not.**

Baron and his men covered their heads as the shards neither pierce neither their armor nor their protected heads. Kanji just stood there as the glass seemed to avoid him, except for a shard that scratched his face.

The KG Commander then looked up as something was landing from the roof; it was Lucas on one of the KG zoomers. He then saw Naoe and Wolf jump down and land on either side of Kanji. Naoe got into his chanting stance while Wolf went to into the starting style of Lightning Strike.

**Lisa: I was playing Jade Empire… and I'm starting to fall in love with Bioware games… XD**

Lucas landed the zoomer close as Baron Praxis then noticed someone else in the red haired man's arms.

Erol then charged at Lucas as he took out a long sword and was about to strike down Lucas when Naoe appeared in front of him and punched him back. The Commander lost his footing as he rolled back to where his men stood.

"What will you do with the girl, Kanji?" the Baron demanded as he readied his own sword.

"It won't matter to you since you have already lived your usefulness," Kanji stated as a figure stepped from behind the throne.

-+-+-+-

I started to regain consciousness when I heard Baron Praxis's voice. I was still in Lucas's arms as I felt a bit weak. When I heard another familiar voice, I looked to the source to see Kanji standing in front of the throne.

My eyes widened as I saw Kor stepped from behind the large chair. I shouldn't be that surprised that he would be involved, but it just seemed too soon for this conflict to happen. And where was Jak?

Lucas kept holding me like he would with a bride as he and Naoe walked toward Kanji. As we got closer to the throne, Kor walked toward Baron Praxis and Erol. I saw him starting to fidget slightly, realizing what was about to happen.

"**Baron! Erol! Run!**" I shouted as I reached out to them.

-+-+-+-

Baron and Erol were slightly confused by the warning until they saw Kor starting to tear apart; a huge creature growing out of the man as Kor's skin was torn to shreds and leaving no trace of the vulnerable old man.

Baron Praxis then noticed who it was. "I thought we had a deal, Metal Head!" the Baron exclaimed as he readied his sword.

"_It seems that these humans gave me a bigger proposition than your Eco transaction,_" Kor spoke as his voice sounded more demonic.

"**Father!**"

The Baron turned to see Ashelin enter the throne room with Mango who had his blaster readied on the Metal Head leader. His daughter looked shocked as she then said, "What is going on, father?"

"Get out of here, Ashelin!" he demanded as he turned to look at his enemies. His eyes widened as he saw the Metal Head glowing as a purple orb seemed to be growing in front of Kor's mouth. Without a second's notice, Kor fired the orb at him and his men, sending them across the room and into the wall that was behind them. Some of his soldiers were blown sideways into the windows and downward to their deaths.

_Down below…_

"I can't believe we have to be the ones shopping," Tucker complained as he, Church, and Caboose were in the Bazaar to buy supplies and food for their division in the Underground.

"It's because we're the only Underground troops living in that area," Church spoke bluntly as he took a radish-looking fruit and paid the woman.

Caboose was near the pets booth, ignoring the sign that said, "Out to Dinner" as he looked at the pets. "Can we get one, Church?" he asked his friend.

Church sighed as he walked over to where his comrade was looking at, seeing a very menacing Croco dog that seemed to be foaming too much in the mouth. He kept staring at it as he finally spoke, "Uh… Caboose… why don't you just… pick a different pet? I think… this one is waiting for his owner."

"Oh… okay," Caboose said with defeat as he kept looking around. Tucker turned to see his teammates at the booth as he was about to call out to them when he noticed something falling from the sky…

…make that _several_ things falling.

"**Church, Caboose, move!**"

The two looked up and were able to jump back in time as three bodies fell on to the booth, shattering the wooden roof to pieces. Caboose sat on the dirt ground while Church knelt, ready to attack the KG as he recognized the red armor.

"**God damn it!**" shouted one of the KG as he stood up, removing his helmet. "That's the last time I listen to that stupid commander."

"Griff?" Tucker spoke as he recognized the KG from their battles against each other. Said KG looked at him and said, "Woah… this is awkward…"

The other two removed their helmets, revealing them to be Donut and Simmons. "What the hell happened up there?" Simmons asked as he held his head, feeling the ache growing.

"You guys are lucky to be alive," Church stated as he ignored the fact that these guys were their enemies.

Simmons looked up and noticed how high the fall had been. "Well, thank god for this sliming pit we're in that we're alive." He stated as he got up, and was about to put his helmet back on when he noticed something slithering inside of it.

The three KG looked down to see that they had fallen and broke a large crate of snakes which were now gliding on the ground or crawling up their armor. Griff and Donut then started panicking as they frantically pulled them off as they danced around, trying not to touch the slithering reptiles.

"_Ah! Snakes! AH! Oh my god! ONE LOOKED AT ME!!_"

**Lisa: ROFL! I got that from a funny movie. Whoever finds out what it is gets something cool.**

**Francy: Like what?**

**Lisa: uh… I don't know… Oh, I'll let them choose!**

**Michelle: Just hope we can get it.**

-+-+-+-

Lucas looked down at the young girl as she had her armed stretched out toward the direction where Baron and Erol were laying, covered by a glowing green orb. Ashelin saw this as the orb slowly faded, revealing that the two men had received no damage.

**Michelle: Nice job, Lisa. You just saved our enemy.**

Kanji suddenly appeared in front of Lucas, and slapped Lisa across the face. Naoe froze as Wolf smirked. Lisa just stayed still, her hand quickly dropping to her side as Lucas still held her close.

"**What the hell?**" Naoe shouted as he then charged at Kanji. Without a warning, Kanji snapped his arm out and sent the Possessor flying into the wall that separate the room from the hallway, making him land in it unconscious.

"Naoe!" Lisa shouted but was quickly silent when she felt Kanji snatch her chin and brought her attention to him.

"Listen to me very closely, my daughter. You are now under my 'loving care', so you best behave if you want to live longer than today," Kanji warned before releasing her, walking toward the Baron and Erol.

Kanji then summoned a sword as he kept stalking toward them. He ignored the warning calls to the Baron's daughter as he saw her disappear from the hallway. Smiling evilly, he stopped right in front of them and stated in a sinister tone, "**Time to die, my king…**"

-+-+-+-

**Day 8, 7:49 pm.**

Outside of the palace, Ashelin was frantically trying to reach the Underground base. However, due to what had just happened minutes ago, her mind was completely blank as her body was just leading her anywhere.

All that went through her mind was by now, her father is dead.

As she kept on running, she didn't notice bumping into someone who held her shoulders, keeping her from running off.

"Ashelin, is that you?"

Looking upward, she quickly recognized the tattooed face of Torn. Her breath slightly out of it, she tried to explain what had happened. However, as the words spilled out, none of them seemed to make sense to her.

Torn, thankfully, understood as he carefully led her back to the base as he text all everyone he knew who was sure to be involved in what could happen.

-+-+-+-

"What the hell is going on?" Michelle demanded as she and many others stood in the main room of the UG base.

Neko sat on a crate while Duo stood next to her.

Merry and Ta-kun sat on the lower bunk that was closest to the room while Vanessa and Bryan were standing nearby.

Sakura sat over with Markus who was standing next to Michelle.

Mango stood with Jack Sparrow as he kept taking swigs from a bottle.

Yuki stood near the back as Shuichi stood with him, the younger boy showing a sign of agitation.

Jak stood alone as he watched Torn standing where he usually stood as the Shadow spoke. "We need a good and solid plan before we charge in there."

"What plan?" Yuki spoke. "This is now officially hopeless."

"Yuki yuki!" Shuichi said, trying to calm him.

"I'm really getting tired of this bullshit that has been happening here ever since I got here," Yuki stated infuriated. "All I wanted was to get you out of here and back to our _normal_ lives."

"You don't think we want that as well," Merry shouted as she sat up. She gestured to herself, Ta-kun, and Bryan while saying, "We've been here for two years either getting tortured or dealing with the looks of rejection from everyone."

"I wasn't talking to you, child!" Yuki shouted as he was ready to stalk toward her when Shuichi stepped in front of him.

"Yuki, stop it! We mustn't fight!"

"It wouldn't matter if we start fighting like this," Markus spoke as he laid against the stone wall, looking a bit out of it as he had taken the news of his brother's "obsession" a bit hard. "We just need to find the Metal Head lair before midnight tonight."

"What's going to happen then?" Jak asked as he got a bad feeling crawling up his spine.

Sakura stepped forward as she explained. "Tonight is the eve of the slaughter of the Aero clan. I believe Kanji is aiming to rebuild our clan by using some kind of ritual; a forbidden I must add."

"What does this ritual do exactly," Michelle asked.

"It is suppose to bring the dead back to life," Sakura spoke. "But the ritual failed years before our sons were born."

"Mother…" Markus said as he quickly stood up, staring in disbelief. His mother looked at him before looking away.

"Kanji wanted to revive his family after they were slaughtered one night by a serial killer from Haven. It ended with… disastrous results."

"How… disastrous was it?" Neko asked.

"The… dead came to life and… spread a disease that nearly killed our clan completely and all of Haven City." Markus stated bluntly.

"I don't remember hearing that in the original game," Michelle commented as she waited for Markus to continue.

"If he does this, this whole world will end and all life will cease to exist," he spoke. He then walked over to stand with Jak. "We have to head to the palace now, Jak. Dark is the only one who can stop this ritual. He's done it before."

Suddenly, Jak's features changed to the familiar appearance of Dark as the alter ego spoke. "Yeah, and it got me almost killed and forced myself to a life of immortality. Oh, might I add to the fact it's not just my life at stake this time?"

"You really think that the blond is going to object to this?" Markus quickly countered before pointing at Yuki who seemed to almost make a threatening advancement. "And I don't mean you, author!"

"You've done this before?" Merry asked as she stood up and stood in front of him.

"Rather painful, worse than taking stabs from the Krimzon Guards," Dark commented as he scratched back of his head. "The ritual needs at least a sacrifice, and his father nearly used two of them to 'quench the thirst'."

"You mean…" Bryan spoke, realizing what he had meant.

Dark nodded and said, "Kanji was going to kill his two daughters in order to bring the dead back to life. We were lucky that Michael was able to pull one of them out before it got out of hand."

"Out of hand?" Vanessa exclaimed. "Things are already out of hand as it is! We have some psychotic man who happens to be a twin of our man here!" She pointed at Markus who muttered a "you're welcome".

"We have a man with alter ego problem who seems to have calmed down a bit." Dark growled slightly before his features change back to the hero.

"We have the hugest problem in universe and how are we going to solve? We are just going to waltz in there, is that it?" Vanessa stated angrily.

-+-+-+

**Day 8, 8:09 pm.**

"Me and my big fat mouth," Vanessa muttered as she, Merry, and Neko stood in front of the doors to the palace.

"But you should know that was the best idea we have come up with throughout this whole adventure," Merry said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"I didn't say it that we **should **do it! I was being sarcastic for crying out loud!" Vanessa snapped.

They were all wearing the female version of the KG armor, and she didn't really feel comfortable. Especially since her long hair was scrunched up in her helmet.

"Let's just get this over with," Neko suggested as she patted a large crate very hard, receiving a knock from inside. "Sorry!"

-+-+-+-

"Neh, Lisa-chan, let's go get dinner together," Lucas chirped as he entered the bedroom. His blood sister sat in a chair in a far corner of the room, huddling as she held her legs close to herself.

The red haired brother scowled as he walked over to her and made a gentle attempt to pull her out. When she snapped her arm away, Lucas sighed and forcefully pulled her up. Her white dress flowed and went done passed her knees.

"You really are being a naughty little sister," the man stated as he then force her to the floor. Lisa was about to sit up when he suddenly was on top of her, but not on her. His body kept her from moving away as she looked at the dark expression on his face.

"This is really becoming frustrating to me," Lucas said. "Don't you want your last hours alive be a great moment?"

"Wha…what do you mean?" Lisa spoke as she was about to push him off when he grabbed her hands and placed them above her head.

"You should know what'll happen now, right?" Lucas spoke, his voice sounding more serious.

"_Haku douzo, Lucas-dono._"

**Translation: Off please, Lucas.**

Lucas was suddenly lifted up and thrown back into the chair that Lisa had been sitting in. Looking up, he watched Naoe carrying the girl and placed in her on the bed and placed the covers over her. "Oi, Naoe-kun, you really shouldn't butt in when you're not needed," Lucas warned as he sat up, rubbing his neck as the Possessor's grip had pinched his skin slightly.

"I'd rather have her get some sleep before…" Naoe trailed off as he slowly looked at the clock.

**9:11 pm**

"Then maybe she shouldn't be a virgin no more," Lucas bluntly stated as he laughed. He then received a large pillow hitting his face as he fell back into the chair.

"Get some sleep, you pedophile!" Naoe snapped as he threw the man out of the room.

Once outside of the hallway, Lucas quickly stood up and dusted himself off. The door to the room was slammed shut and he heard the audible lock echoing throughout the long hall. Scratching his head, he mutters to himself before coming across some of the KG soldiers rolling a rather large crate through the hallway.

"Halt there, babes," Lucas said as he walked toward the crate. He looked at it carefully and saw that it read "fragile" in big and bold letters. Scratching his head, he asked, "What's this for?"

"We are bringing more Eco for the Metal Heads, sir," one of the soldiers stated.

"Damn, I swear those things will need a diet plan if this keeps up," Lucas muttered before directing them toward the storage room. After they bid him farewell, he suddenly felt a familiar aura coming from the crate.

Shrugging, he walked away and said, "Must be just that stupid stuff we've been having this week."

-+-+-+-

_Moments later…_

"I was ready to crap my pants there," Vanessa muttered as they entered the storage room, as they stopped moving the crate. Once it was in place, the top of it popped open as Jak and Markus gasped for air.

"Oh my god… I never alcohol would smell so bad," Markus moaned out as he crawled out of crate and landed on the cold floor while Jak tried to hold in the vomit that was threatening to come out. Michelle then stepped out as she stretched her limbs, a smirk on her face.

"Dudes, you missed the funniest thing ever in there!" she exclaimed. "When you hit that bump back there and when the crate tilted over, Markus tried to grab the sides but grabbed…"

Before she could finish, Markus closed her mouth with his hand as his eyes was twitching slightly. "Don't you dare mention that story, Michy," he warned as he slowly took the hand away and helped Jack Sparrow get out of the crate.

Daxter stretched his body as he had nearly gotten squashed numerous, accidentally and purposely, inside the crate. "Damn you guys lay off the food would ya?" he joked as he perched on Jak's shoulder that was now conscious from the fumes.

Jack Sparrow was the last to come out as he took another swig of his rum. "Sorry about that, mates. I didn't know it would take up so much of the oxygen."

"Next, make a hole in the crate so we can breathe fresh air," Daxter suggested before Jak stood up and said, "We should split up into teams."

It was quickly decided that Merry went with Jak, Michelle paired with Markus, and Vanessa and Neko went with Jack Sparrow.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Neko warned. Michelle glared at her and said, "Don't say that!"

-+-+-+-

"Naoe."

The Possessor turned to look at the girl as she was now sitting in the bed, staring at him.

"Can we go home now?"

Naoe sighed as he walked over to the bed and sat at the edge. Looking at her, he said, "We have to work with them in order to get home. It's the only way."

Lisa looked down in defeat before Naoe asked, "What about Jak? Won't you miss the guy?"

She nodded her head as she pulled the blanket over her mouth to hide her expression, and the small tears. Naoe patted her head as he checked the clock again.

**9:16 pm**

"Only less than four hours left," he mentally stated as he then heard the girl mutter something. After asking her to repeat herself, she said, "Is it wrong to fall in love with someone who shouldn't exist?"

Naoe chuckled as he then thought back to his life before this, searching for his old love for many centuries. Sighing, he said, "You shouldn't worry about what others think of it, including me. I did care at first because I was worried that this man would be dangerous, but who isn't?"

He heard the girl giggling slightly before continuing.

"If you had asked me that question when we were back home, I would have said that you were having a fan girl fetish. However, this is real and the way you feel is real. I think you should just stay here."

He sensed the startled reaction as the girl got up and stared at him in surprise. Chuckling, he then said.

"Before that incident with Lucas, you were really happy. I know that I was imprisoned most of the time but Lucas was watching you. I wasn't sure of his reason then, but I knew one thing for sure. That 'Jak' character made you laugh and smile more than you would when I had first met you. He has a split personality disorder, but then again, who doesn't these days? ...What I'm trying to say is that you should just stay here instead of going home. If you do go home, your mother will force you to go away and then you'll live with regret. Do you want to live like that?"

-+-+-+-

Mango sat in the zoomer garage as Keira kept on working the zoomer that Jak would be riding in the final race, if there was going to be a tomorrow.

Mango sighed as he laid back on one of the finished zoomers. He then noticed a shadow loom over him a few minutes later as he got up and saw Ayako staring at him. The other Possessor smiled to him and said, "It looks like this is goodbye to both of you."

Keira turned once she recognized the voice and asked, "What do you mean?"

Ayako sighed and said, "At around midnight, everyone who were pulled from their world will be sent back. Thankfully, most of them will lose memory of this and it would be like a bad dream."

"Wait, 'mostly'? What do you mean by that?" Mango asked.

"Kanji is going to start the ritual tonight and nothing will stop from this world from becoming destroyed."

Keira quickly stood up as she was about to speak when Mango asked the question for her. "What about everyone that are from this world? What will happen to them?"

"You'll all die, but who'll care?"

The three turned to see Mariah glaring at them, her side bleeding as her eyes were filled with insanity. "Our clan will be prosperous again and your blood will pave the road to our rebirth! It will be just like before when it was peaceful without you stupid Haven citizens came and stole _our_ Eco!"

Mariah then charged at Ayako and took out a dagger, stabbing the man in the stomach. Mango quickly reacted as he pulled out his blaster, shooting Mariah in the head. It was happened to quick that Keira was shocked to see the stoic stare in Mango's eyes. It soon disappeared as fast as it came as Mango realized what he did.

Ayako stepped back as the knife was still in his stomach. Staring down at it, he fell back but he didn't feel the cement. Looking up with slightly blurring eyes, he saw Mango and Keira's figures looming around him.

"Don't try anything to heal me, Mango." he warned as he noticed the man was about to leave. "That was a pretty good shot."

"I... I don't know what came over me," the man stuttered as he stared back at the now deceased Mariah whose eyes were wide open and blood pouring slowly from her head.

"It was just instinct, my dear friend," he said as he looked at Keira. "Take care of each other and love each other. You'll be more lucky than your friend, Keira, that I know for sure."

Then, the hands of death took him...

-+-+-+-

**Day 8, 9:39 pm**

As he, Daxter, and Merry searched the palace for the ritual sight, Jak was conversing with Dark in the privacy of their linked minds.

"_I guess we should finish what I was showing you. It's almost time for the final battle and soon I will have to go to sleep._"

"What do you mean by that," Jak asked as he noticed different screens appearing around him. He recognized some of the moving frames and others he couldn't. He then came across the one that showed the first time he saw that girl.

She looked so determined to try to buy him to get out of the ammo depot and it was amazing how in a week's time he would fall for someone who was nearly five years younger than him.

He soon came by a screen showing Dark twirling Sara around as they laughed together.

"_Treasure your memories, Jak._"

The blond hero turned to look at Dark as the surrounding dark abyss started to disappear and be replaced with the last few moments of his other self's past life.

"_Sister!"_

Jak turned to see the scene play out when Dark fully disappeared. Lisa was pushed away as Lucas quickly caught her.

"_Dark! Don't die on me!" Sara shouted as she kept trying to banish the Dark Eco. Soon it was too much as she was starting to become absorbed by it._

"_Sister!" Lisa shouted as she ran to Sara as the two began to glow, Lisa was light blue and Sara was light purple. As the light blinded Lucas, he quickly noticed the portal was starting to disappear. As he was about to make his attempt on keeping it open, he noticed someone on the other side doing the job._

"_Wolf!"_

Jak was surprised to see the half breed there and was more surprised that he came from that world.

"_Hurry up and get them here, Lucas!" Wolf warned as he seemed to perspire as the strain was becoming to much for him. Lucas then turned to see Dark standing with no bruises and his sisters were... fading._

"_Sara! Lisa!" he shouted as he ran toward them, aiming to catch. However, they both faded before touching his waiting hands. They became orbs of light before fusing together. Looking at it, Dark quickly realized as he saw the dark stare he was getting from Lucas._

"_You... you did this to them..." Lucas claimed as he slowly stood up as the twin-colored orb stayed in his hand. "You caused this to happen to them..."_

"_Lucas..." Dark began to say. "I... didn't... I didn't mean for this..."_

"_Shut up!"_

_A sudden pulse radiate from the red haired man as Dark was pushed back and fell into the Dark Eco, his body dissolving in the purple liquid. Lucas turned to see Michael staring at him with shock. "Lucas, hurry! I'm... starting lose grip!" Wolf exclaimed._

_A loud explosion was heard from their entrance to cavern Lucas ran to the portal while his mouth was moving, like he was chanting. Once he got to portal, he tossed the orb into the portal as Wolf lost grip. Lucas stood in front of the now closed portal as the figures from behind it began to blur._

"_Lucas!" he heard Wolf shout out before the portal disappeared, leaving just an empty archway. _

_The red haired twin turned to see the Krimzon Guards charging in with the Baron following them._

"Jak, wake up!"

The blond hero quickly jolted from his daze as he noticed that they were approaching a rather large door. "Well, that speaks 'evil' with all its might," Merry joked. Daxter just rolled his eyes while Jak looked intently on it.

"Well, well, if it isn't the hero."

The two turned to look to see Wolf standing far behind them, his hand on his hip and held a toothy smirk. Without warning, he took out a shurikan and threw it at Merry, aiming her heart. The impact forced her against the wall as she slid down, her eyes becoming empty in an instant.

Jak was shocked as Wolf laughed. "Oh my god! I killed a Dark Warrior with one hit? This is going to be so easy!"

Jak looked fast enough to see Wolf dashing towards him. He quickly placed his arms in front of himself as the half breed tackled him into the room. As Jak felt himself roll on a dirt floor, he looked back to see a familiar creature staring down at him.

"Dude, that is so not good," Daxter said slowly as Jak cautiously stood up to look at the creature. It was really huge and the creature's head was oddly familiar.

"K...Kor?"

The creature laughed loudly as he looked down at the hero. "It's good to see you again, Jak."

"The feeling's mutual," Daxter answered for his friend sarcastically. Jak shook his head as he inspected the room when the familiarity hit him harder than reality; it was the same room in the vision Dark had shown him. The only difference was there wasn't a pool of Dark Eco, or any sign of the purple liquid, anywhere in the room.

The portal was on Kor's right, as empty as it has been for many years.

"Let me kill the worst excuse for a hero." Jak turned to see Wolf detracting his claws and the deranged look growing in his eyes. "I always wanted to finish off this boy, ever since I saw him."

Jak stepped back as he felt a twinge of fear, but it soon disappeared as he took out his Scatter Gun, ready to shoot _when_ needed.

-+-+-+-

**Day 8, 11:02 pm**

_Entrance of Palace_

"Who knew that we would be storming the castle like this?" Duo stated as he did a jump to a guard and then a head butt to render than man unconscious.

Ta-kun kept summoning dark shadows as they attacked any nearby Krimzon Guards.

Bryan kept knocking down enemies, although he was over doing it with the loud "Bruce Lee" sounds.

Yuki was punched down all the KG that got near while Shuichi kicked them mostly as he jumped over two of them, pushing them toward Yuki as his boyfriend punched them both.

Torn and Ashelin were shooting down any remaining KG, but they just kept coming.

"I'm more surprised that we have lasted this long," Bryan commented before doing a drop kick.

"Please," Ta-kun begged. "Don't jinx it. I am getting pissed off already with this."

Duo then quickly took out some kind of roller wheels as he ran toward a group of Krimzon Guards, placing them on the soles of his shoes, and started to skate towards them. They were battery-powered by movements of his feet so he didn't need to skate in the normal way.

**Lisa: Think of Air Gear.**

**Markus: What if they don't know what "Air Gear" is?**

**Michelle: There's a thing called YouTube... idiot...**

Duo then jumped in the air and landed on the face plate of the leader of the squad. His turns turned as it burned on the metal mask, making it hotter and hotter by the friction. One of the guards tried to shock him but he jumped on the pole and his skates pulled him fast, causing him to knee him in the face.

Jumping to the ground, he quickly skated to Bryan who knew what to do. Quickly grabbing him, he twirled around as the boy revved the wheels, kicking the surrounding KG.

**Lisa: I was watching the "Master Chick vs Samus" when this idea came to view so there's your visual.**

Meanwhile, Ta-kun then pulled the shadows back to her as her arms were surrounded by the mass, becoming large black monstrous claws. Some of the shadow spread to her left side of her face as she showed a stoic but murderous look in her eyes.

_My... what big armor you have..._

The side of her face that had the mass spoke but she didn't move her own mouth. The KG in front of her was shaking in fear.

Torn stopped shooting to watch the shadow tear the soldier apart with surprising ease. Slightly sickened, he turned back to his shooting as a KG almost got to close. The man died to a shot to the mouth, causing the KG to fall back far.

"I'm not sure if we can hold off much more," Ashelin stated as she did a roundhouse kick to two KG. "They better get done with getting rid of Kanji."

Torn then muttered, "I know they will, but I feel will lose in a way."

"That is really encouraging to hear," Yuki sarcastically said as he threw a KG toward Shuichi who did a roundhouse kick at the soldier.

-+-+-+-

Markus looked around as Michelle stayed close behind him. They soon entered the almost demolished prison as the cells were thrashed open but the occupants were just outside, bleeding and most likely already dead...

... or just a few seconds from it.

They then heard sounds of slashing and screams as they followed where the blood seemed anew. Getting a bit closer, Markus quickly hid them both as he peeked over behind a fallen pillar.

In the center of the room where the experiment table was, he saw Lucas stabbing into a man as he kept shouting out about how is his sins tainted the ones he loved. He kept bringing down the dagger as the poor man kept crying in pain, begging him to stop. Markus kept Michelle from looking, but he knew what she was hearing. Turning to look at her, he quietly told her, "Please hide somewhere, Michelle. I can't get you involved in this matter."

Giving her a quick kiss, he quickly stepped back and jumped near the bridge that connected to the landing of where his twin brother stood. He then summoned a sword and called out, "**Lucas!**"

The red haired twin turned as he slashed down once more, the man finally dead as his eyes bulged out and his mouth wide open. Lucas licked the blade as he turned to see his brother. He twirled it in his hands before holding the handle.

"Hello, brother dearest," Lucas taunted as he tossed knife to his other hand. "Care to play soldiers again with me? It's been so long."

"This isn't a game, Lucas," Markus told him. "Were you so weak to father's ways that you have lost your true goals?"

Lucas laughed maniacally as he then stopped smiling. "This should be fun."

Michelle looked from behind a fallen debri as she watched Markus trying to block the fast swift slashes his brother kept throwing at him.

"**Spare the rod, spoil the child! Remember that, my dear brother?**" Lucas taunted more as he kept slashing him, ignoring the sparks that kept coming from the rapid friction between the two. The red haired brother soon changed tactics as he then sheathed his dagger and started punching at the man. Markus couldn't de-summon his sword as he kept trying to block each blow. He then notice that as his brother kept punching the blade, he would purposely nick his knuckles on the sharp ends as blood started to smear the blade.

"Open your mind, Lucas," Markus pleaded, but he knew his cry fell on deaf ears as his brother kept on punching at him, never tiring.

-+-+-+-

**Day 8, 11:33 pm**

"Are you ready?" Naoe asked as he tightened his tie. He turned to see Lisa standing in front of a mirror, looking upon herself. She wore the white dress that went an inch past her knees, but it was nearly covered by a cloak that she slowly placed the hood over her head. The girl nodded her head as she walked toward Naoe and held his hand like a child would with a parent. As Naoe opened the door, he turned to look at Lisa and said, "I'll make sure we get out of here safely."

When the girl nodded, he turned around and froze as something felt weird in his stomach. Plus, the lights of the hallway was being covered by something, or someone, standing in front of him. Looking down, he saw what appeared to be a hilt of a knife, and the blade was in him. He felt blood flowing from his throat as he spluttered slightly, hitting someone on the face of his killer, Kanji.

"You are relinquished from this world, my _friend_. I will take it from here." Kanji smirked as he twisted the blade before pulling it out. Naoe tried to keep a good grip or tried to close the door, but his body wouldn't listen as his hand let go of Lisa's and clutched his stomach, begging for the blood to stop falling out. "Damn... you..." Naoe muttered as the blood spilt from his lip. Kanji just laughed and reached past him once the Possessor fell to his knees.

He felt Lisa be pulled from behind him.

He heard her calling his name.

He saw her being pulled away with tears falling from her eyes.

He tasted his own blood as the world was disappearing around him.

He could do nothing but **lay** in his own **blood**.

-+-+-+-

**Michelle: Uh... you okay?**

**Lisa: Sure! Why you ask?**

**Michelle: Um... well... there sure is... uh... a lot of blood in these scenes.**

**Lisa: I blame the anime you guys showed the "Ki-pah!" girl.**

**Silver: Hey! That is an awesome anime!**

**Izzy: Finish the goddamn story!**

"I'm getting really worried, guys," Neko warned as they entered what seemed to look like the training room. Vanessa saw a huge rack of shock poles and blasters. Jack Sparrow got closer to the room as they soon notice someone standing in the middle of the large room, where the sparring ring was.

It was a young man. His black hair was slicked back and he wore some kind of armor that reminded Neko of Cloud or Zack.

The man turned to look at them and then summoned... a Keyblade?

Neko became wary as she summoned hers, noticing that the man's was an Ultima. Muttering a curse, she asked, "What's your name?"

The man stood in a stance similar to Riku as he answered, "Name's Oliver. You think you can beat me with that weak excuse of a weapon?"

Vanessa stood with Neko as her appearance changed. Her brown hair went to silver as her skin turned pale. Her eyes filled to black, but it didn't show insanity as Jak had in the beginning. Her nails retracted to claws as she got into a fighting stance.

Jack looked between the girls and the man as he said, "I'll be over here if you need me." He then ran off to what looked like a vault.

"If he thinks that's were the _doubloons_ are, he has a sad life," Neko joked but get a jab to the shoulder from her friend.

Oliver smirked and said, "Who wants to go first?"

Neko was about to tell Vanessa a plan when her friend immediately charged at the man. "**Wait!**" Neko called to her friend, but her voice was silenced by the sounds of blade against blade.

-+-+-+-

**Day 8, 11:50 pm**

Wolf brought down his claw the tenth time, finally destroying the empty Scatter Gun. Jak black flipped from the second strike as he landed a few feet away from the man. Looking up, he only had time to bring his arms up as Wolf punched him, sending him to the wall.

"**Weak!**" Wolf announced as he laughed loudly. "You are so **weak**! You **aren't** a hero!"

"Shut up."

Wolf stopped laughing as he looked at the almost broken man. He would break this man soon, but he noticed something weird emitting from the renegade. As Jak slowly got up, his goggles and scarf fell off around his neck and head, landing on the dirt ground. He was breathing hard as Daxter seemed to clench on to the boy's shoulder tighter.

"You okay, buddy?" his friend asked. He didn't get an answer verbally, but when his friend looked up, he saw it in his eyes. Smirking, he leered at the half breed and said, "You're gonna get it now!"

Wolf looked a bit confused but was soon sent flying back. It happened in a matter of one second as he hit the opposite wall. Small debris from the ceiling fell but none were deadly as some hit his head. Wolf looked at Jak, expecting to see Dark in his place.

The figure still had the blond-greenish hair and green eyes. His skin was still light tannish. He was still Jak.

"No... freakin'... way..." Wolf said as he stood up and flinched. Looking down, he noticed his side bleeding. "No way you could have hit me that fast and that hard."

"He's right," Jak mentally agreed as he sighed, searching for any sign of Dark, but his presence seemed to have disappeared. He also felt stronger, in a bad way. He usually felt like this when he was near a large Dark Eco source.

Was just being were the Dark Eco used to be making him stronger? No, it couldn't have. Even if there was the pool of that stuff right nearby, he couldn't have gotten powerful. He has been near large amounts of the liquid form, and none of those events had he felt stronger.

He then heard clapping toward where they had entered the large room as he turned to see Kanji. The Aero clan leader was smirking at him before placing his hands on his hips and turned to look at Wolf. "It seems you are becoming a broken asset, Wolf."

"Please, let me have just a few more minutes, Kanji. I can kill the rookie," Wolf pleaded. Jak was slightly taken off by this; the half breed was suddenly afraid. He heard Kanji just gave a small laugh before nodding to the Metal Head. Without warning, Kor flew down and ate Wolf.

Jak looked shocked as Daxter showed a disgusted look. "Aw gawd that's nasty," Daxter stated. The renegade heard audible crunching from the Metal Head leader but it didn't last as the monster gulped.

"Delicious," Kor said as he turned to look at Jak. "You'll make an excellent main dish."

Jak stepped back as Kor advance slowly toward him. "I thought Metal Heads eat Eco, not people!" Daxter screamed as he pulled on Jak's hair.

"No, Kor!"

They turned to look at Kanji as the man pulled in Lisa. Jak saw the girl as she saw him. Kanji let her go as she ran to Jak, hugging him.

"Jak!" she cried as the renegade held her close.

"Good to have you back, baby cakes," Daxter said as Jak smiled. Making the girl look at him, he wiped her tears as he kissed her forehead.

He then realized something; she was the reason she got stronger. Her body was a Dark Eco container. Looking up at Kanji, the man said, "What? No thanks for reuniting her to you? No thanks to the upper hand in the battle?"

"You caused all this!" Jak stated as he placed the girl behind him. He felt Lisa grab the back of his blue shirt.

Kanji then looked at him with a dark glare as he walked to stand across from him. "You really don't know how to show gratitude."Then from the shadows of the large room, Jak and Lisa saw Sakura walk out of them and stand with Kanji, holding his arm affectionately.

"It's midnight," Kanji stated. Jak saw Daxter pull out the communicator. The time read:

**Day 9, 12:00 am**

"Mother?" Lisa called, wondering what was going on when she saw the woman suddenly start to glow. She stood away from Kanji as she held her arms apart, and started singing.

_Furimuita sono ushiro no (shoumen daare?)  
Kurayami ni tsume wo tatete (yoru wo hikisaita)_

-+-+-+-

_Prison_

Markus suddenly felt weird, like something bad was going to happen. He then noticed Lucas stopped punching his blade as he seemed to be looking far behind him. Before he could do anything, Lucas was suddenly standing on the debris that had covered Michelle from his view. He quickly grabbed the girl by the neck and pulled her up. She was clawing at his grip as she was dangling from the ground.

"Let her go, Lucas!" Markus demanded.

"Markus, help!" She cried, but the grip around her neck tightened, closing her breathing.

"Please!" Markus pleaded as he fell to his knees.

"Now you'll know how I felt when our sisters died," Lucas stated proudly as a loud audible snap was heard throughout the room. Markus's widened as he saw Michelle just stop her movements.

"No..." Markus watched as his brother tossed the girl at him. Markus caught her, holding her as her eyes were filled with no life. "Don't do this... don't leave me here alone..."

He placed his head on hers as he ignored the look of triumph in his brother's stance.

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho wo  
Tsutaiochiru_

-+-+-+-

_Front Entrance_

Bryan and Ta-kun were surrounded as her shadow trick was starting to lose its touch. All of the soldiers were somehow stronger than before as the punches they had thrown become really strong.

"You think we'll go home?" Ta-kun asked Bryan. The Mexican male turned to his friend and smiled.

"If we do, we should just pass this as a nightmare," Bryan suggested.

His friend nodded her head as they then stood straight, their backs against each other as their hands entwined. Closing their eyes, they awaited the barrage of pain.

The last thing they heard was Torn's voice, calling for them.

_Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara_

-+-+-+-

_Training Room_

Becoming impatient, Neko charged at Oliver as Vanessa slashed her claws downward.

Oliver saw this as he threw the girl at her, causing both of them to tumble back. Neko quickly got up while Vanessa held her stomach, feeling pain from being grabbed on the bare skin.

Jack then walked beside them, holding some kind of bomb. Neko looked at him with a serious stare before hearing a yelp beside her. Turning to look, she saw a large claw wrapped around Vanessa. The claw retracted as it pulled its victim back to Oliver who drove the Ultima into her heart.

"**Vanessa!!**"

Quickly taking out the blade, Oliver tossed the now corpse aside and focused his attention on the African. Neko turned her attention to Jack Sparrow and said, "Look for Jak! He should be still going down that hallway we took a left from!"

She then charged at Oliver, not seeing Jack giving a last look before Oliver suddenly appeared before her. She then felt pain in her stomach as she looked down, seeing the Ultima driven through her. "Die..." he commanded, twisting the blade.

Neko was starting to lose her grip when she quickly thought of something quickly. She then drover her Keyblade into his heart as well, smirking at the last victory she would have in this world.

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni  
Sono yubi goto tsuretette ageru_

-+-+-+-

_Front Entrance_

Yuki turned to see Shuichi grabbed by a KG, the pink haired singer trying to struggle out of the grip. "Shuichi!" Yuki called as he aimed to knock the living daylights on the soldier for touching Shuichi.

However, two of the KG grabbed him from behind and held him back as another one stood in front of him. "Yuki!" He heard Shuichi call for him, but he couldn't see anything. However, his suspicion on what they were doing to his lover was answered when he heard a loud gun shot and a body hitting the floor. Looking down at the floor, he saw a pool of blood forming behind the soldier.

He slowly looked up, seeing the barrel of the gun. Then everything went bright...

_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e  
Ato modori wa mou dekinai_

-+-+-+-

_Stadium_

Mango looked up to notice the sky changing color. Keira had her hands together, praying for the deceased Possessor before seeing the frightened look on his face.

"Is this it?" he muttered before feeling Keira's hand holding his. He tightened his grip and pulled her into a hug.

_Hitorizutsu kesarete yuku (aoi honoo)  
Kurayami no sono mukou ni (asa wa mou konai)_

-+-+-+-

_Fort Lauderdale, Florida_

Lucan watched as the sky over Fort Lauderdale was turning rather a sickly color as the clouds seem to be heading toward the West Coast. He muttered a curse as he turned to Raphael, his right hand man, and ordered him to ready a jet for Los Angeles.

"This can't be good," Lucan thought as he got the phone and called his superior, relaying the bad gut he was feeling.

_Kagami no naka de ugomeki nobashite kuru musuu no te de  
Saa dareka wo koko e izanainasai_

-+-+-+-

Jak noticed Lisa holding her head as she started to scream very loudly. He tried to ask what was wrong but she wouldn't look at him as the pain was unbearable.

"What is this? This voice... it's sounds so beautiful, but it hurts!" she mentally screamed as her vocal cords were too busy screaming to say it.

_Oni san kochira te no naru hou e  
Donna ni nigetemo tsukamaete ageru_

Jak, feeling helpless, held her close, whispering that everything will be alright as he turned to look at Kanji who was smirking at the man before looking over to the portal. The renegade looked also and was shocked to see it working.

_Higurashi ga naku kemono michi kara  
Kikoeteita koe wa mou nai_

The portal was filled with red as he saw... things flying out of the portal and around the room, ignoring them. Their voices sounded ghostly and foreign as he couldn't understand a word they said. He then felt the girl go limp.

Jak looked down at Lisa, seeing the emptiness in the girl's eyes. "Lisa?" Daxter looked also, feeling afraid for his friend. She wasn't breathing.

_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e  
Ato modori wa mou dekinai_

Jak touched the girl's neck, praying for a pulse.

There was none...

"No..." Jak muttered as the girl's eyes just stared far away, no life was in them.

_Oni san kochira te no naru hou e  
Donna ni nigetemo tsukamaete ageru_

Kanji started to laugh maniacally as his wife was becoming dimmer.

_Higurashi ga naku kemono michi kara  
Kikoeteita koe wa mou nai_

Sakura then sighed and looked sorrowful at Jak as he held the girl to himself, hearing him asking her to be alright.

"It was the only way, Jak."

She nearly flinched when the blond shot an angered look at her when he looked up. "Killing your daughter was the only way to what? Be together with that bastard?"

"You don't get the concept of transferring people across worlds, do you?" Kanji said as he stepped forward. Jak just continued glaring at them as he sighed and bluntly explained.

"The only way for them to ever leave _this _world is to die. It doesn't matter how they got here."

"They... die?" Jak slowly said as he soon realized something. What about her friends? Would they die too...

Or are they dead already?

"Now it's time for you to go on to the next world, and you won't be seeing my daughter there!" Kanji said, charging at the renegade. He summoned a large blade as he aimed to slice them both in half.

Before he could bring down his blade, Markus appeared and parried with his father. Utterly surprised, he was pushed back as Sakura watched the conflict. Jak then noticed Captain Sparrow running with what looked like a... bomb?!

"Found you, blondie," he declared as he got near him. When he knelt down, he saw the dead girl in his arm. "Lady's dead too?"

"The others?" When he saw the pirate nod his head, Jak just looked down at the dead girl before finally closing her eyes. He couldn't bare to have those eyes look at him. She's gone...

"How could you, father?" Markus shouted as he kept sharing strikes as he and Kanji tried to skewer each other. "She was your daughter! You forced Mother to do this just to revive an already dead clan? This is destiny, father! You can't avoid it!"

"Shut up, Markus!" Kanji saw an opening and was about to expose it when he was suddenly tackled down by a strong force. Looking up, Kanji saw Duo over him with a dagger ready to strike him. He quickly pushed him off, but the blade cut his arm deeply.

**Lisa: I'm on the verge of having writer's block because this is the final chapter! Just work with me on this!**

Cringing, he glared at the young mechanic. "What's wrong?" Kanji taunted, seeing the pained look in his eyes. "Are you mad that everyone you know and care about are dying around you?"

"Shut up! You helped them kill everyone! Is this what you think will redeem yourself?"

"You kids and your stupid morals!" He said as he was about to attack Duo when he suddenly saw a tendril wrap around his leg. "What the fu..."

He was suddenly yanked into the air as the ghosts stopped flying around, looking at the dangling man. As he struggled, he noticed that he was the center of attention before yelling out, "What are you doing?"

He heard Kor laugh as the creature started to flap his wings. "This isn't wear this world's final stand will be. You just gave me more power than you can imagine and I want to show you how."

Suddenly, the spirits flew into Kanji, making him feel like he was being teared apart from the inside. Jak turned his attention away as he heard the sound of blood splatter and the sound of Kor eating the body. Looking back up, he saw the Metal Head leader grinning down at him. "We shall meet at my nest, Jak. Be ready for the final battle."

The creature then fly threw the ceiling, leaving them to deal with the remaining spirits. Jak then saw Markus raise his blade in the air and shouted out, "_**Baindo!**_"

Suddenly, the spirits were pulled to the blade as some tried to float away. However, they were soon sucked in to the sword as Markus quickly sheathed it. He then turned to look at the portal. Looking back at Jak and his dead sister, he was about to walk toward it when Sakura stopped him. "Hold on, my son."

"Mother?" he turned to look at her when he was suddenly hugged. The woman was short than him as he was taken back by the hug.

"Please live on."

"But who will..."

Sakura pulled away and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's time for me to go now. I've been alive for more than I should be. And the purpose for my existence is dead. I will send their spirits home."

As she walked past him, she stood before the portal as she closed her eyes again. She started to glow as did Lisa.

_tsuki no KAASU tsumetai yume no naka de..._

Jak then felt nothing in his hand as the girl started to fade away. He desperately tired to grab her, but she soon disappeared as her form was replaced with a light blue orb.

_kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru itsuka kimi ni todoku made_

Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Torn and Ashelin enter the room and saw that other orbs flew in, each their own color.

_kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no  
haritsumeta negai tokashitakute_

A light green floated toward Markus while a red one flew to Duo. The orbs changed form as they turned into ghostly forms of Michelle and Neko.

_nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara_

"Neko!" Duo shouted as he tried to hug her, but fell through her. Turning around, he saw her knelt in front of him, but he didn't feel a breath from her face or the feeling of her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, Duo," she replied. "I'm sorry I can't stay. You would have been a great reason to stay."

_tsuki no KAASU  
tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute_

Markus looked at Michelle as she was floating at eye level. "So, I guess this it, huh?" he said. Michelle nodded but she looked sad. Of course she was. This was would be the last time they would see each other.

"Will you forget about me?"

_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made_

Markus looked at her with shock as he noticed the sadness multiply. Shaking his head, he smiled and said, "Not as long as I breath."

_itami wo mada shiranai kodomo dake no yarikata de  
kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru_

Torn and Ashelin saw a pair of yellow and pink orbs float in front of them as they changed into Naoe and Shuichi. They were then follwed by a brown orb and a purple orb, revealing Bryan and Ta-kun.

_mimimoto de sasayaita hajimete no ai no kotoba massugu na hitomi madowasetai_

"You guys were great to fight along side with," Torn said. Yuki nodded while Shuichi laughed. Bryan bowed while Ta-kun said, "Damn right, tattoo face."

Torn looked pissed but smirked. Ashelin then stepped forward and said, "You'll be missed."

_nee kimi wo dakishimete atatamerareru naraba  
donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakuna_

Jack Sparrow saw an orange orb as Vanessa appeared. "Well hello there, lass." He sticked out his hand and when her hand fade through it, he asked, "I'm still drunk, right?"

_tsuki no KAASU  
tsumetai yume kara samete kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte_

Vanessa laughed and replied. "Nope. You're still the drunken pirate." Jack laughed as he then said, "Bid thee farewell, darling. Hope we meet in the high seas."

_dokomade yukou ai no shijima wo te ni suru made_

Jak then saw her spirit replace the orb as she floated towards him, smiling at him softly. "I have to go now, Jak."

_nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara_

Lisa's spirit stayed floating in front of Jak as he was still kneeling on the floor, hardly believing that this was it. This was the end of her life here.

"I don't want you to go, please," he pleaded as he tried to grab her face, but froze when she slowly held his and placed it on her cheek.

_tsuki no KAASU  
tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute_

"I really wish I could stay, but I can't," she told him, her voice sounded far away but she was here. "Little can be done for me to stay."

Jak turned to see a golden orb float near Lisa as it changed to Naoe who held her arm gently. "It's time to leave." He watched the girl nod as she let go of his hand and floated away toward the portal.

_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made_

Jak quickly stood up, his hand to grab her. Surprisingly, it did as he pulled her back to him and held her close. "Promise me this at least," he asked in a low whisper.

_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made_

Lisa waited as she heard him whisper in her ear. "Don't forget about me."

She smiled softly as she turned and kissed him on his head. She mouthed out an answer, but it wasn't heard. Jak smirked as he let her go as her form finally faded away again and all the orbs flew into the portal.

_yoru no mukou futari dake de_

Sakura then faded as she watched all the lost spirits return home.

-+-+-+-

I woke up with a start as heard a loud thud from outside the living room window that over looked my backyard. Looking around, I saw that I was indeed in the living room. My friends, Neko, Annie, Vanessa, and Michelle, were asleep on the couches. The TV had turned off due to sleep mode. The PlayStation 2 was still on, the controller still in Vanessa's hand.

I shook my head, trying to recall what my dream was... or was it even a dream?

Looking down, I felt a sensation in my hand as it felt suddenly empty. I then heard a loud moan as Neko got up and looked around. "Are we... back?"

Michelle sat up as she noticed Annie sound asleep with a pillow under her head. Vanessa woke up as well as she was on the floor. Looking around, she finally recalled that she had came into this room after entering.

Everyone saw Annie and immediately glomping her, saying that we're glad she was alive and if she was okay.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Annie said as she pushed Vanessa off of her.

"You mean you don't remember?" I asked.

"Remember what? Because all I remember all of you guys knocking early so I just used the computer for a bit and then went to sleep myself," Annie stated, getting awkward stares from everyone.

"But... you were there!" Michelle exclaimed, shouting on about what had happened. However, Annie just denied it. I guess with the fact that she died earlier than us, she forgot about everything. In a way, I was glad. I didn't want her to tease me for falling in love with a game character.

But I guess this was it. In a matter of a night, we had experienced nearly eight full days of being in Haven City and meeting interesting people.

Although I hated that place, I loved the people there.

I just wished I didn't leave, or at least found a way back.

"You alright, Lisa?"

Turning around, I saw Naoe entering the living room as he was wearing only a pair of sleeping pants as Michelle and Neko gawked at him. Sighing, I replied. "Just had a crazy dream, Naoe. You?"

Naoe smiled softly and replied. "Me too." I guess he remembered too.

-+-+-+-

Markus watched as the Underground got ready for what might be the last battle with the Metal Heads. He saw Torn order some KG soldiers as some of them seemed to be a little inadequate for the situation while Daxter was copying him from behind, causing some of the soldiers to laugh slightly. Looking more around, he saw Mango and Keira talking with Duo who seemed like he was okay now, but he knew what his mind was on when he told of some large gun in front of the Metal Heads' nest. Ashelin was talking with some other soldiers and the two Samos before his attention fell upon Jak who sat on the steps near him.

"Can't believe it's almost over," Markus said as he stretched his arms.

When he didn't get an answer, he then said, "Look, we need you to get your head in out of the clouds and into this. If you want her to keep your promise, you might as well make a promise to yourself as well."

Jak looked up at him and asked, "And what would that be?"

"Stay alive until you see her again," Markus smirked as he started to walk over to the KG carrier that was bound for the nest. Jak quickly stood up, looking shocked. Slightly pissed, he then exclaimed, "How would you know she'll come back?"

Markus stopped at the foot of the ramp before turning and said, "You love her right?" When the renegade nodded his head, he continued. "Well then, she'll find a way. She is my sister after all."

**The End...**

**Lisa: OMFG! collapse off chair**

**Izzy: Thank god we are done with this story!**

**Marielle: What about the sequal?**

**Izzy: Who cares? Not like anyone wants to have a sequal to this.**

**Lisa: Well we kind of indicated that we might do it in the beginning.**

**Izzy: Well, if the people want a sequal, they have to tell us. For now, let's just get ready for Anime Expo.**

**Lisa: Uh... you mean _I _should get ready. You're not going, remember?**

**Izzy: ... Shut up...**

**Francy: Anyways, time for the last review reply and we have...**

**Izzy: Just two...**

**Michelle: Would you stop talking after everyone? How about you reply them?**

**Izzy: Fine!**

**SAChan23: Yes, he is a perverted freak. Thanks for reading!**

**Silvermisty: Well thanks for the review and yes, _they_ are lucky to get to go to Axpo 08. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Lisa: So that's it?**

**Michelle: Vacation!**

**Poricha: We still have to get ready for Anime Expo next week.**

**Michelle: ... I hate you...**

**Lisa: See you next time!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Jak 2 or any of the characters. We don't own any characters that have appeared in this story that are from other shows or movies. We do not own any songs lyrics that were typed here. We just own ourselves and your dignity.**


End file.
